Harry Potter and the New Chance
by EmlynMara
Summary: Post GOF. Barty Crouch lives to stand trial. Sirius is freed and betroths Harry to Ginny. An independent group gathers around Harry to help prepare him for his destiny. Harry and Ginny are bound. Harry gathers new friends. H/G, R/T, S/OC, B/F
1. The Arrest

**Author's Note:**

I have given the stories of Harry Potter a lot of thought. I have especially given a lot of thought to how the characters act vs. their actual ages. I realize that in this story, Ginny and Harry are thirteen and fourteen about to turn fourteen and fifteen. If, in my story, you find them engaging in activities more suitable for older persons, please remember the reality of their lives. I cannot help but believe that people who have experienced the things that they have, who have lived through what they have lived through, will be at least 2-3 years older than their actual age. After having been possessed by a sixteen year old Tom Marvolo Riddle, who has already committed murder as well as countless other atrocities, Ginny is no longer your typical innocent eleven year old girl. Her head will now contain memories of one who is physically five years older than she is, and mentally probably even more than that. Harry has now faced Voldemort three times and survived, he has survived a childhood filled with mental and physical abuse, he has witnessed the death of a fellow student, and successfully performed in a Tournament where the other contestants were at least three years older than he was. He is not your average fourteen-year-old student. So if, in my stories, they do not act or think like others their age, I hope you can understand why they are portrayed that way. I am also operating under the assumption that young people in the Wizarding world are more mature than their Muggle counterparts. The characters as J. K. Rowling portrays them in her books have always struck me as older than their purported ages, so I do not think I am off base in making this assumption. What it all boils down to is this, add a few years to Harry and Ginny's respective ages, and they should appear fairly age-appropriate. Think of them as their actual ages, and you will probably feel fairly uncomfortable with their thoughts and actions. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and his world belong to J. K. Rowling. I just thank her for allowing us to play in her sandbox. I, of course, receive nothing for my efforts, this, after all, is the world of fanfiction.

**Chapter One – The Arrest**

_"Minerva, could I ask you to stand guard here while I take Harry upstairs?"… "Severus…go down into the grounds, find Cornelius Fudge, and bring him up to this office…"_ (Goblet of Fire, p. 692)

With those instructions out of the way, Professor Dumbledore escorted Harry up to his office to meet with Sirius, before proceeding on to the hospital wing.

Severus Snape made his way to Madam Pomfrey's office and then headed down to the Quidditch pitch to look for Minister Cornelius Fudge. He found him talking to Cedric Diggory's parents, extending the Ministry's condolences on the tragic loss of their son.

"Excuse me, Minister," Snape broke in, "May I speak to you privately?"

"Can this not wait? Can you not see that I am busy here?" responded Fudge irritably.

"I suppose it could, however, Professor Dumbledore has some urgent business that he is certain you would be interested in," sneered Snape.

Fudge returned his attention to the Diggorys with an impatient mien, and extracted himself as quickly as he could. Turning back towards Snape, he glared at him with barely restrained hostility. "What is it that Dumbledore deems so important, that you had to interrupt me while I was talking with the Diggorys? They have, after all, just lost their only child."

"I am simply the messenger, sir," retorted Snape, "Professor Dumbledore sent me to inform you that he has discovered that the man believed to be Alastair Moody is actually Bartemius Crouch, Jr."

"What! What? How could that possibly be? Barty Crouch, Jr. died in Azkaban several years ago! This is quite impossible! Dumbledore must be suffering from senility," exclaimed Fudge, all in a dither.

"Nevertheless, sir, Barty Crouch, Jr. is upstairs. Professor McGonagall is currently guarding him. Professor Dumbledore thought that perhaps you would like to question him."

Cornelius Fudge looked around anxiously, trying to determine if anyone had overheard this conversation. He seemed relieved upon realizing that no one else was close enough to have heard anything.

"Let me summon a Dementor, and then we shall proceed," stated Fudge.

"I'm sorry, Minister Fudge, but Professor Dumbledore has specifically stated that Dementors are not allowed on the castle grounds, and certainly not within the walls of the castle itself," snapped Snape.

"I am Minister of Magic," Fudge rapped out, "I can do what I like. I will not enter the presence of a known Death Eater without adequate protection."

"But Minister," drawled Snape, "Crouch is currently stunned and in a full body bind and has been relieved of his wand. How could he possibly pose a threat to your esteemed personage?"

"Nevertheless, I shall not enter without a Dementor as escort," reiterated Fudge.

"Then I shall be forced to accompany you also sir, in order to ensure the safety of the students," stated Snape.

After a Dementor was summoned, the two men proceeded through the main doors of the castle, through the entryway, and then on up to where Crouch was being held, leaving a trail of confused and terrified students in their wake. Snape held his wand at the ready the whole way. Upon passing Professor Flitwick, he inquired of Fudge if he wished the Ministry to be informed and Aurors summoned. Fudge nodded his assent, and Snape told Flitwick to contact Amelia Bones and request some trusted Aurors to escort a dangerous prisoner to the Ministry.

- HP - HP - HP -

Dumbledore turned to Harry and said, "Harry, why don't you come with me up to my office? There is someone waiting very anxiously to see you."

Harry just nodded his head wearily. He could hardly think let alone move. Wordlessly, he accepted Professor Dumbledore's hand on his arm, leading him out into the hallway and on towards the Headmaster's office. Too much had happened too quickly and he scarcely registered their passage through the halls.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he briefly glimpsed a large black dog pacing around the room. Suddenly, the dog transformed into his godfather, Sirius Black. Harry met him halfway and threw himself into his godfather's waiting arms. Burying his head into Sirius's shoulder, he felt the comforting warmth of his godfather's embrace as he hugged him tightly to himself.

"Harry, Harry! You're alive! I was so worried about you, pup! What on earth has happened?"

Harry choked back sobs; simply glad that Sirius was here and that he didn't have to deal with everything alone. His mind spun as he started to replay scenes from the maze and the graveyard. His shoulders started to shake as he burst out, "Cedric! I failed Cedric. I wasn't fast enough. I let him die!" The rest of his words were lost in the fabric of Sirius shirt.

Dumbledore gently broke in. "Harry, why don't you let me tell Sirius what we have learned from Barty Crouch, Jr., and then you can tell us what happened after you touched the cup."

Harry pulled away from Sirius and curled himself up in a chair, burying his head in his knees. He only half listened as Dumbledore told Sirius all about the events of the year, starting with Voldemort's return to Britain.

Sirius's face became grimmer and grimmer the longer Dumbledore went on. Finally he burst out, "Albus, I cannot believe you allowed these things to happen! How could you possibly have overlooked your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor being a polyjuiced Death Eater! I am really starting to fear for the safety of your students. Each year the danger to Harry and his friends seems to be increasing. And still you seem to do nothing about it. To top it all off, this year you allow a student to be entered into a potentially deadly tournament against his will, forced him to participate despite being three years younger than the other contestants, and allow him to be portkeyed away from school grounds and attacked by the deadliest known wizard. You claim to have only his good in mind and that Hogwarts is the safest place for him, yet I am not convinced either of these claims are true!"

Dumbledore's twinkle faded considerably as he faced Sirius. "You are in no position to question my motives or methods. Right now you are still on the wrong side of the law and have no jurisdiction over Harry or any other of my students. Sirius, I beg you, don't allow your emotions to get the best of you. You must look at things logically. Besides, we haven't even heard Harry's side of the story yet." And with that he turned towards Harry expectantly.

Harry, not having paid attention to what was going on, was oblivious to Dumbledore's regard at first. Eventually the silence that permeated the room slipped into his consciousness, and he raised his head and glanced around him. Seeing grim looks on the faces of both men, he knew something had transpired, but the details of their disagreement eluded him. "Sir, is something wrong?" he quietly asked of Dumbledore.

"Harry my boy, it is now your turn to tell us what happened to you after you entered the maze," Dumbledore responded.

Sirius broke in, "Albus, can this not wait until Harry has seen Madam Pomfrey and gotten some well deserved rest? He's covered with blood, he can barely hold his head up, and he needs time to recover."

"Sirius, I am afraid that time is of the essence at the moment. I will allow him to go to the infirmary, however, he will need to tell his story sooner rather than later. Come along, Harry, let us make our way up to Madam Pomfrey. Sirius, you may wait here if you like."

"Like hell I will. If he goes, I am coming too." With those words he transformed himself back into Snuffles and sat waiting expectantly.

Dumbledore shook his head regretfully, grasped Harry's arm and led him off to the infirmary, Sirius following silently behind.

- HP - HP -HP -

Upon reaching the room occupied by Professor McGonagall and Barty Crouch, Jr., the Dementor started to sail into the room heading towards the unconscious prisoner. Fortunately, Snape was ready, and quickly produced a Patronus to protect Crouch's supine body. McGonagall, reacting almost as quickly, produced another, stronger Patronus, and the two patroni stood guard over Crouch's inert form. Faced with the patroni, the Dementor retreated to furthest corner of the room and hovered ominously there.

"Minister Fudge, I suggest you call off your Dementor immediately," rapped out McGonagall.

"What is going on here?" shrieked Fudge. "I am not responsible for the Dementor's behaviour! I had nothing to do with this. It did it all on its own."

"Minister, I was under the understanding that the Dementors are under the Ministry's control. Is that not true? Have they gone rogue?" questioned McGonagall. "If this is so, the people need to informed and warned before anyone is harmed."

"No, they have not gone rogue," Fudge quickly backpedaled. "They are completely under the control of the Ministry. No one is in any danger."

Fortunately for Fudge, McGonagall's line of questioning was interrupted by the arrival of Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, a tall stately woman of middle years and graying hair, monocle firmly affixed to her eye, and two Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt, a tall, bald, black man wearing a large hoop earring, and Nymphadora Tonks, a slender woman with a heart shaped face, sporting a head of bright pink hair. Upon walking into the room, Amelia Bones halted abruptly and stared at the occupant in shock. "How can this be? That man cannot possibly be who he appears to be! I demand an explanation!"

Professor McGonagall turned towards Fudge and inquired politely, "Since you now have two Aurors here to protect you, do you think the Dementor could be dismissed? Director Bones, although it seems quite inconceivable, everything will be made quite clear."

Fudge hemmed and hawed, but agreed to the dismissal of the Dementor. He indicated that Auror Tonks should accompany the Dementor out of the castle. Both McGonagall and Snape sighed in relief as the Dementor left the room and let down their guard, watching as their patroni silently dissipated. McGonagall turned to Madam Bones. "If it is all the same to you, I would prefer to wait until Auror Tonks returns, before explaining how this man came to be here today." Amelia Bones gracefully acquiesced to her request and spent the next few minutes chatting amicably with her former Professor.

As soon as Tonks returned, Professor McGonagall began to explain the situation to them. Minister Fudge tried several times to interrupt and persuade Director Bones and the Aurors to simply take Crouch back to the Ministry, but was brushed aside by Director Bones who insisted that she could not possibly take Crouch in without first obtaining the whole story.

Just as McGonagall was finishing up Professor Dumbledore appeared. All three members of the Auror's office appeared stunned. Tonks and Kingsley kept exchanging glances of disbelief and concern.

"Are you saying, Minerva, that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned? And a student has been killed? And that a Death Eater has been teaching at this school the whole year? A man presumed to have died several years ago in Azkaban!" gasped Director Bones.

"Ah, Amelia, Kingsley, Nymphadora," exclaimed Dumbledore, eyes twinkling madly, ignoring Tonks's muttered, "Don't call me Nymphadora!" "How pleasant to see you all again. A pity it has to be under such trying circumstances. Have you been informed as to what has transpired here today?"

"Yes, Albus," replied Director Bones solemnly. "Minerva has been quite helpful. However, her story is almost unbelievable. I cannot comprehend how Barty Crouch Jr. was able to impersonate Mad-Eye so successfully the whole year. I thought you two knew each other fairly well. I also have a hard time believing that You-Know-Who is back and was bested by fourteen year old student, even if it was the Boy-Who-Lived. Nevertheless, I will have Kingsley and Tonks take Crouch to a secure holding cell in the Ministry and plan on interrogating him under Veritaserum as soon as we can."

At those words, Fudge visibly flinched and looked rather panic stricken. Getting a hold of himself rather quickly, he broke in, "Yes, yes, a splendid plan. Wouldn't want lose such an important prisoner, nor miss out on acquiring valuable information." Upon saying this, he looked slightly ill.

"Are you feeling quite well, Cornelius?" questioned Dumbledore solicitously.

"I'm fine, thank you Albus. I think I shall return to the Ministry and attend to matters there," responded Fudge.

With those words he bowed to the women, and made his way quickly out of the room looking like weight of the world was on his shoulders. Tonks and Kingsley stared after him suspiciously. It seemed they would have their work cut out for them, if they were to keep their prisoner alive and capable of standing trial.

As soon as he was out of sight, McGonagall turned towards the three Ministry employees. "I suggest you keep a close eye Barty Crouch. He was almost kissed by a Dementor before you arrived. Had it not been for Professor Snape's watchfulness, we would have lost him."

Dumbledore nodded serenely. "I suspect that Cornelius is attempting to keep what transpired here today quiet. It appears he fears for his position. I encourage you to seriously look to the safety of your prisoner. You may also wish to question Harry Potter about what he experienced today. I believe it will be eye-opening. If you will excuse me, I need to return to the infirmary and check on Mr. Potter. I will leave you all to your business. I shall be in my office later if anyone needs me. Minerva, Severus, I shall expect you in my office after you have seen to the safety of your houses. Good day. Director Bones, if you would care to accompany me?" And with those words Dumbledore left the room, his robes flaring behind him.


	2. Harry's Tale

**A/N: I had hoped to have this up earlier, but needed to wait for it to get back from my beta. Many thanks to Rinfea for her unofficial betaing. Ch. 1 has been betaed and some changes have been made to it. Thanks to Fury074 for rightly pointing out that Barty Crouch, Jr. was presumed dead, not incarcerated. That has now been corrected. Thank you everyone for your kind reviews, they have been much appreciated. Now on to the story.**

**Chapter Two – Harry's Tale**

No words were spoken during the walk to the Hospital Wing, as both Albus Dumbledore and Amelia Bones were lost in their thoughts. Dumbledore held the door open for Madam Bones and followed her into the room and over to Harry's bed.

Harry was lying in his bed, eyes closed, looking almost as pale as his sheets. At the foot of his bed lay a large black dog. Amelia stared curiously at the dog and wondered what it was doing there. It seemed highly unusual for an animal to be in the infirmary, however, she supposed there must be a good reason for it, as everyone else seemed to accept its presence with equanimity. Upon hearing the approaching footsteps, the dog lifted its head and growled softly. Mrs. Weasley and Bill were seated in chairs on either side of him. Molly looked extremely distressed. Ron and Hermione hovered near the foot of the bed, casting anxious glances at Harry's still form. All eyes turned to Dumbledore as he entered the wing.

Dumbledore cast a benign smile upon the assembled people and spoke. "Ah, it is good to see Harry surrounded by such faithful friends. Alas, I must ask you all to leave his side until tomorrow. Madam Bones and I have pressing business with him that simply cannot wait. I am sure Harry will be pleased to see you all when he wakes up in the morning."

"But Albus, you simply cannot expect us to leave him alone. What if something happens to him during the night? Who will watch over him?" fussed Molly.

"My dear Molly, he will be in safe hands. Poppy is quite capable of caring for him, and she has had plenty of practice. I expect Snuffles here," indicating the dog, "will remain by his side for the duration of his stay in the infirmary. He will be quite safe until morning."

"But Albus…."

"No, no, my dear. Everything will be fine. I will personally see to it that no one disturbs him until tomorrow," responded Dumbledore as he gently escorted her from the room. The three younger people looked reluctant to go, but knew that they really had no choice.

"Goodbye Harry. We'll be back tomorrow," they whispered quietly as they left the room.

Returning to his bedside, Dumbledore looked at Harry, who opened bleary eyes, and spoke to him. "Harry, my dear boy, it is time for you to tell us what happened. I have Madam Bones here with me. She is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and she needs to know what transpired today. It will help her in dealing with Barty Crouch, Jr."

Harry slowly lifted his head up from his pillow and attempted to arrange it behind his head so he could sit up a bit. Madam Pomfrey bustled over and took it out of his hands and arranged it for him, glaring all the while at the Headmaster. "I don't think now is the time Headmaster. Mr. Potter is certainly not up for entertaining visitors at the moment."

"I understand completely, Poppy, however, this cannot be helped. Crimes have been committed, and we need to know exactly what is going on. We shall be as quick as we can and endeavour not to tire out Mr. Potter any further. I will let you know when we are done," he said in a tone of dismissal.

Poppy gave her patient one last glance and returned to her office. Dumbledore drew the curtains around Harry's bed closed and cast several charms to ensure their privacy. Turning towards Harry once again, he spoke. "Harry, if you will. We need to know what happened after you touched the portkey."

Amelia glanced at him sympathetically, "I know this is difficult for you Mr. Potter, but it will be a tremendous help to me and my office if you can tell us what happened. As of this moment, I only have Cedric Diggory's body, which appears to have taken a killing curse. Any light you can shed on this situation would be greatly appreciated."

Harry winced at the reminder of what had happened to Cedric; however, he took a deep breath and gathered himself together. He ignored the low growls issuing from the foot of his bed and stared down at his hands, as he nervously twisted them around the top of his covers. Slowly, haltingly, he began.

He told them of grabbing the cup together with Cedric. Of feeling a tugging sensation and ending up on the ground in a cemetery. He spoke of their disorientation and the sudden realization that they were not alone. Of the blinding pain that stabbed at him through his scar and the voice coming out of the gloom, "Kill the spare." Of the flashing green light emerging from a wand and Cedric falling to the ground lifeless. How he was subsequently grabbed and tied to the tombstone bearing the name TOM RIDDLE. Of his realization that his captor was none other than Wormtail. At these words, the dog's growling grew more pronounced and Madam Bones broke in.

"Wormtail, who or what is this Wormtail?" inquired Madam Bones.

"Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew," answered Harry shortly.

"But that is impossible," interjected Madam Bones. "Peter Pettigrew is dead. He was killed thirteen years ago by Sirius Black. You must be mistaken."

"I am not mistaken," snapped Harry. "Peter Pettigrew is alive and a servant of Lord Voldemort." Here, Madam Bones flinched. "It's only a name. If we fear his name, we give him power over us. I will not give him the pleasure." Madam Bones acknowledged his reasoning with a nod of her head. "Pettigrew is the one who betrayed my parents. He was their secret keeper. He framed my godfather, Sirius Black, and lived as a rat for twelve years. He is an unregistered animagus."

"How do you know all this?" continued Madam Bones.

Harry briefly explained what had happened at the end of his third year, carefully omitting the fact that Sirius was also an unregistered animagus.

"How come I was never informed of this, Albus?" asked Madam Bones turning towards Professor Dumbledore.

"Cornelius gave me reason to believe that, since we only had the word of three third years and a werewolf, there was little chance of proving the veracity of their story. I chose not to expose them all to the viciousness of ministerial politics and risk Sirius losing his freedom or even worse his life," responded Dumbledore. "Besides the press would have had a field day, and I could not see any good coming of it."

"Albus, I am head of the MLE. It is I, not Cornelius, who would have been in charge of the investigation. Are you saying that you did not trust me to see that justice was served?" rapped out Madam Bones.

"My dear Amelia, I have full confidence in you. It is the integrity of the Wizengamot that I was worried about and that of certain Aurors. Could you guarantee that Sirius would not have met an untimely death while in custody? Could you have guaranteed that he would have stood a fair trial in front of the Wizengamot?" replied Dumbledore, staring her in the eyes.

"Albus, I fear that your inability to trust our legal system has led to the continuation of a serious miscarriage of justice. A man has been forced to remain on the run, when all that was needed was for him to turn himself in and be questioned under Veritaserum. I realize that Cornelius was intent on having him kissed, however, once again, I remind you that it is I, not Cornelius, who heads the MLE. You give too much credit to Cornelius and his powers of persuasion and not enough credit where it is due."

Throughout this discussion, Harry just sat there staring wide-eyed at the two adults. He had never seen anyone stand up to the Headmaster the way Madam Bones was. Thinking on her words, he realized that they held large kernels of truth. How could they have simply sat there and accepted Dumbledore's word that nothing could be done, and that no one would have believed them? He hung his head in shame at the thought. All this time Sirius had been on the run, and no one had even made an attempt to exonerate him.

Snuffles, as if reading his thoughts, crawled up next to him on the bed and licked his hands, whining all the time. He could tell that Harry was blaming himself for this, and he was not going to stand for that. Harry absentmindedly stroked Snuffles's head, finding comfort in the simple gesture and turned his attention back to the confrontation before him.

"Be that as it may Amelia, the past cannot be changed. I think it is time we allow Harry to get back to his story."

Harry gathered himself together again and told of the ritual that Wormtail had performed in order to bring Lord Voldemort back to life. He could not stop the memories of the scene from flashing through his mind, and he shook his head in an attempt to clear the images from behind his eyes. He then told of Voldemort summoning his Death Eaters and, at Madam Bones's urging, named those that he had recognized. He had a feeling that life was going to become more unpleasant for quite a few people, including himself.

Throughout his narrative, the dog was alternately growling and butting his head against Harry's hands in an attempt to comfort him. Harry continued to scratch him, as if contact with his fur gave him the strength to continue. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath before pressing on. He had now arrived at the hardest part of the story. Snuffles, as if reading his mind, draped himself over Harry's lap and licked his hands in an effort to give him as much support as possible.

Harry told of Voldemort's interactions with his followers. He described Wormtail's new hand and then he paused. Memories of the duel with Voldemort flooded his mind. He cringed in remembered pain as he thought about Voldemort casting the Cruciatus on him. His body coiled itself up in a ball as he sought to escape the hateful memories, but he had nowhere to go, no place to hide, no harbour of safety.

Dumbledore prodded him, "And then what happened, Harry?" seemingly unaware of Harry's pain and discomfort. The dog turned to him and growled, baring his teeth and snapping his jaws together. Dumbledore ignored him, and once again prompted Harry. "Harry, you need to be strong. It will help to get it all out. You cannot hide from what happened, you need to face it and overcome it. If you continue to keep it locked up inside of you, it will eat away at you internally. Harry, I know this is difficult, but you need to tell us all that happened to you."

Just as Dumbledore finished speaking, the door to the Hospital Wing burst open and Ginny Weasley stood in the doorway. Glancing quickly around the room, her eyes settled on Harry in his bed. Oblivious to the people surrounding him, she approached the bed slowly, almost furtively. Harry opened his eyes and looked at her in bemusement, almost as if he was wondering why she was there.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" asked Harry quietly.

"I...I…I'm not sure. I felt that you needed me. I don't really know why, I just did. It was just this feeling." She looked around and realized that Harry was not alone. She hung her head in embarrassment and a blush rose up her face. She started to back away slowly, muttering apologies as she went. "I'm sorry for interrupting. I must have imagined it. I hope you're feeling better. I'll leave now."

"Wait. Ginny, wait. Please don't go. I think I'd like you to stay." Upon uttering those words, Harry bowed his head and stared at his hands entwined in Snuffles's fur.

The adults glanced at each other in confusion, and Dumbledore stepped forward, barring Ginny's progress towards Harry's bed. "Miss Weasley, I think you are correct. Now is not a good time to be visiting Harry. Perhaps you could come back sometime tomorrow and visit him at your leisure. I am sure he will be here for several days recovering from his ordeal." Dumbledore turned a stern face towards Harry, cutting off any response he might have made, and indicated to Ginny that she should leave now.

Ginny gave a squeak and resumed her retreat from the room, head hanging down shoulders slumped. She left the room never once glancing back at the figure in the bed, and the doors closed quietly behind her. Had she done so, she might have seen the dejected look on Harry's face, and the look of anger he turned towards the Headmaster.

"Now, now, Harry. You still have a story to finish. I am sure Miss Weasley will come again to visit you. You will have plenty of time for that tomorrow."

Swallowing his resentment at the Headmaster's heavy-handed interference, Harry resumed his tale. This time he buried his head in Snuffles's neck, and the two at his bedside had to strain to hear his words. He described how Voldemort had cast the Cruciatus upon him, more than once, and how he had forced him to duel. With a defiant tone, he described how he had cast off Voldemort's attempt to Imperius him, ignoring the startled exclamations from his audience, and plunged into the final part of his story.

Harry told them that Voldemort had cast the _Avada Kedavra_ at the same time as he had cast _Expelliarmus_. He described the effect that had on the wands, the golden light that had connected them, the dome, the figures that had emerged from the end of Voldemort's wand, how they had helped him, how he had broken the connection and scrambled for the cup, grabbing Cedric's body on the way, and finally, how he had been porkeyed back to Hogwarts landing in a heap on the ground.

Harry's voice faded away and quiet sobs could be heard. Madam Pomfrey magically appeared and shooed them all away, declaring that her patient had been through enough and needed to rest. She handed Harry a bottle of Dreamless Sleep potion and urged him to drink it down. He drank it down in one swallow and lay back on his pillow, utterly spent. He never saw Professor Dumbledore and Madam Bones leave the room, and was unaware of Snuffles curling up next to him on the bed, resisting all of Poppy's attempts to dislodge him from Harry's side. The world around him faded away as he fell into blissful nothingness.


	3. Night Time Wanderings

**A/N:** This is the new betaed version of the chapter. Thank you to my betas DukeBrymin and Rinfea.

**Chapter Three – Night Time Wanderings**

All through the night Sirius pondered the previous day's events. He knew he had not been the best godfather to Harry. First, he had gotten himself sent to Azkaban, all because he was unable to control his temper. Then, once he escaped, he failed to capture Peter and obtain his freedom, leading to his continued inability to provide a home and care for Harry. However, Amelia Bones's words still resonated in his head. He, too, had placed all his trust in Dumbledore. When Dumbledore had said that he would not get a fair trial and would be kissed by Dementors, he had believed him. He had not attempted to gain his freedom by any other means. He ground his teeth in rage and disgust with himself. When was he going to learn? He could not depend on other people to do things for him. It was too easy to place his trust in the wrong people. He had trusted Peter, and that had cost him the lives of his best friends. He had trusted Dumbledore to provide for Harry, leading to ten years of misery and deprivation for the boy, and even now the situation was not much better. He trusted Dumbledore to protect Harry, and his Godson had been pitted against the Dark Lord three out of his four years at Hogwarts. He had trusted Dumbledore with his own freedom, resulting in a life on the run.

Sirius wanted better than this. He wanted to provide Harry with a home, a haven, a place of safety and fun. He wanted to put a smile on the boy's face, to help erase the years of neglect and degradation. He did not know the details of Harry's life with the Dursleys - in fact he did not know much about his life at all - however, he _did_ know that Harry had left their house in a rush, more than once, and had welcomed the thought of coming to live with him when they had discussed it the previous year. Looking at the pain in Harry's eyes, the lack of confidence the boy displayed, his discomfort with physical affection, he read between the lines and deciphered quite a bit about what the boy's life with the Dursleys was like. He was determined to remedy the situation as soon as he could.

The Dursleys. The more Sirius thought about them, the more he wondered. Why was Harry with the Dursleys? He thought he remembered that Lily and her sister were hardly speaking to one another. He knew that Harry, as his godson, was supposed to have been under his care. He was almost certain that Lily and James had planned on specifying that Harry not be placed in care of Petunia under any circumstances. If that was so, why had their wishes been so blatantly disregarded? He knew he would have to look into that and soon. He wondered where their will was and who was in charge of their estate. He had a bad feeling about what he would find out.

With this thought in mind, Sirius quit Harry's bedside and made his way to the Headmaster's office determined to do right by Harry for once in his life. Startling the gargoyle out of its slumber, he barked loudly and insistently, demanding to see the Headmaster. The gargoyle moved out of the way, acting as if bowing to his demands was the wise course of action. Bounding up the stairs, he rushed into Dumbledore's office. Upon seeing that Dumbledore was not alone, he skidded to a halt, and stood there, tongue hanging out and panting heavily.

"Headmaster, what is that dog doing here?" demanded Snape.

"Don't worry about it, Severus, the presence of this dog does not concern you. I brought him here myself to visit young Harry."

Snape glared at the dog suspiciously, but turned his attention back to the Headmaster. "You requested our presence, Sir. What is it that you are needing?"

"I need both you and Minerva to keep your eyes and ears open. Voldemort has returned and the world as we know it will soon be changing. Cornelius is intent on suppressing the knowledge of Voldemort's return and may take drastic measures to ensure that word does not get out. I am concerned for the life and sanity of young Mr. Crouch. Should Cornelius get his hands on him, I fear that all our efforts to reveal the truth will have been in vain. I am planning on reconvening the Order of the Phoenix with all due haste. Young Mr. Potter will be returning to his relatives' home for the summer; it is the safest place for him. The rest of the Order will need to spend the summer preparing for the hardships and adversities that lie ahead."

McGonagall and Snape nodded their heads in agreement and, recognizing Dumbledore's last words as a dismissal, left the room with much to think about. Shortly after their departure, Dumbledore turned his attention to the dog skulking in the corner of the room. He motioned for Snuffles to transform.

"Sirius, I confess I am surprised to see you here. I would have expected you to be by young Harry's side. What brings you to my office?" inquired Dumbledore politely.

"Albus, we need to talk. You simply can't expect Harry to return to the Dursleys this summer. He has just been through a horrendous experience. He can't be left there alone, he simply can't. Think of the boy, Albus. Think of him."

"I _am_ thinking of him, Sirius. It is precisely because I am thinking of him that his return there is so necessary. There is more going on here than you realise, Sirius. It is imperative that he return there this summer. It is the safest place for him. At present you cannot offer him a home, and even if you were able to, living with his aunt, his only blood relative, is the only way to ensure that Voldemort cannot reach him. This is not up for discussion. There are no other alternatives. All this was decided years ago."

"Yes, it was all decided years ago, wasn't it, Albus?" bit out Sirius savagely. "And who decided it? You! And who gave you the authority to make that decision? Was it Lily or James? Who, Albus, who?"

"A decision needed to be made, and made quickly. Harry's safety had to be guaranteed, and I knew of only one way of doing that. As head of the Order of the Phoenix, I made the decision. We didn't have time to discuss it. Waiting could have been quite costly, after all, look what happened to Frank and Alice. You wouldn't have wanted young Harry to suffer the same fate, would you? This way Harry has been kept safe and is developing into a fine young man."

Sirius ground his teeth together. It was obvious he was getting nowhere with the Headmaster. He was incapable of seeing what was right before his eyes. His goal was to keep Harry safe from Voldemort, anything else was of secondary importance to him. He could not see Harry's deep unhappiness. His extreme reluctance to return to his relatives. The way he never spoke of his life there. Further argument with Dumbledore would achieve nothing. As he was turning to go, he was struck by a thought.

"What is it about being with his relatives that keeps Harry so safe? Why is it different from what could be done for him elsewhere? Why does it matter that he is living with a blood relative?"

"Harry is protected by some of the oldest magic there is, Blood Magic. The wards around Harry's aunt's house reinforce the bond between Harry and his mother. His mother sacrificed herself for Harry thus strengthening the bond between them. Living with his aunt, his mother's sister, protects him in a way nothing else can, as they share that blood. He is thus beyond Voldemort's reach, protected by bonds of blood and love."

With a nod of acknowledgment, Sirius transformed and left the room, leaving behind a pensive old man. Dumbledore had not failed to notice the import of Miss Weasley's words. It appeared there was something peculiar occurring between her and young Harry. He resolved to look into that. He briefly considered Sirius words and once again concluded that what had been decided in the past could not be changed. Although it appeared that Harry and his relatives were not on the best of terms, he still believed that the best way to protect Harry from Voldemort and his followers was to return him there for the summer. He wanted Harry's happiness as much as anyone else, but there were other factors that needed to be considered. He could not in good conscience justify exchanging Harry's happiness for his life.

Sirius loped through the deserted halls, his mind churning. Something about the concept of Blood Magic protecting Harry was niggling at the back of his mind. There was something he was missing. He didn't worry himself about it too much. He knew from experience that, if he left things to simmer, the answer would jump out at him. Right now, Harry needed him and that was enough. As he approached the Hospital Wing, he caught a whiff of a familiar scent. The closer he came, the stronger the scent became. Sneaking through the doors, ready to take up his place on Harry's bed, Sirius was not surprised at what he saw. Perched on a chair next to Harry was a familiar redheaded figure. Sirius approached the girl quietly, tail wagging, and nudged the hand hanging loosely in her lap. Ginny looked up startled and gave a small smile.

"Well, hello there boy! Where have you been? Did you desert your post? I was sure you would be here guarding Harry when I got here. You are a handsome pup." And with those words Ginny proceeded to scratch Snuffles behind the ears. "Are you taking good care of him? He needs someone to look out for him. He is so alone." She paused for a bit before resuming. "I just wish I could be there for him and let him know that he's not alone, that people care for him. _I_ care for him," she whispered, blushing slightly at the admission. Then she continued, "I don't even know why I'm here. He hardly notices me. I just feel like I have to come, I have to be here. That he needs me. I just wish I understood what is going on. It's like there is some type of connection between us. I've always been entranced by his story, and, after I met him, I simply couldn't forget him. He looked so lost, so lonely. I just wanted to hug him and be his friend. And then after that horrid scene in the Chamber when he saved me, the connection seemed to grow stronger. And now after what happened in the Maze, it's like I can't stay away. Bloody hell, this is all just so frustrating. And he doesn't even know I'm alive."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Snuffles's neck, buried her face in his fur, and started to sob. Snuffles simply stood there quietly pondering her words. He was fairly sure from Harry's reaction earlier, that he certainly did know she was alive, but he wasn't exactly in any position to tell her so. When she pulled away, he reached up and licked her face trying to console her as best he could.

"Thanks for listening and letting me get all of that out. There's no one else I can really talk to. Mum would have a fit, my brothers are all overprotective gits, I don't really have that many friends, and they wouldn't understand anyway. It all sounds too bizarre. Here, hop back up on the bed. I'm sure Harry needs you more than I do." She patted the bed and Snuffles jumped up, turned himself around a time or two and settled down next to Harry.

Ginny sat back in her chair and resumed her silent vigil over Harry's sleeping form. Occasionally she would reach out her hand and brush a stray lock away from Harry's face, but, for the most part, she confined herself to simply sitting there and keeping watch. As dawn approached, she uncurled her body from the chair, stood up and stretched. She gave one last pat to the sleeping dog, and slipped soundlessly out of the Hospital Wing, unobserved by all except the still form of Snuffles. He watched her go and resolved to figure out how this unexpected piece fit into the mystery that was Harry's life.


	4. Waking Up

**A/N **Sorry for the delay in getting this next chapter up, but the holidays took up some of my time and that of my betas. Things should settle down some now. Once again thank you to all who have reviewed and special thanks to my betas DukeBrymin and Rinfea. Without your invaluable help, this story would be sadly lacking.

**Chapter Four – Waking Up**

The next morning the sun shone brightly through the windows of the Hospital Wing bathing it in bright light. Harry woke from a deep sleep, fighting momentary disorientation. It took him a minute to realize that he was once again in Madam Pomphrey's domain. Stifling a groan he moved to sit up and was gently pushed back by the motherly form of Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, I'm so glad you're awake. You had us all so worried. I can't believe you had to face that terrible man! I told Albus that you are much too young to have been competing. And to think they let you get portkeyed away! You're looking so much better now!" And with those words she reached down and gave him a tight hug.

Madam Pomfrey, hearing the commotion, made her way swiftly over. After checking him over thoroughly, she announced that she wanted to keep him there until suppertime to make sure that he was fully recovered. It was at this point that Harry realized that Mrs. Weasley was not the only one there. Bill was sitting on the other side of the bed staring at him in a supportive manner. Ron and Hermione were standing at the end of the bed glancing at him rather apprehensively, and Harry silently wondered if they expected him to disappear again if they turned their backs on him.

"Hey, mate! We were worried about you! First you disappeared and no one knew where you went, then you came back holding Cedric's body, and then you disappeared again and no one seems to know what happened. Good thing you made it here though. Looks like you needed a bit of patching up. Fleur and Krum are in here too," Ron commented glancing around the room at the other occupied beds, blushing at the mention of the beautiful Veela.

Harry's face tightened as the previous day's events came crashing back into his consciousness. He didn't want to remember, didn't want to think about what had happened. It was all too horrid to wrap his mind around. He desperately wished his friends would leave it alone. He almost wished they would leave _him_ alone. He didn't want to talk about it, that would only make it more real.

"Harry! I'm so glad you're awake! We were so concerned! You need to be more careful! What happened to you? The professors are all being very secretive about it. How are you feeling? You'll have to tell us everything! And how did this dog get here?" Hermione gushed, casting a wary glance at Snuffles.

Harry lifted his hand to shield his eyes. This was precisely what he was trying to avoid. Ron acted like everything was fine, and Hermione wanted to know everything. Didn't anyone realize that he just couldn't deal with anything at the moment? He suspected that Bill might, but he was just sitting there observing the goings on and not saying anything. His eyes held a look of sympathy, however, and Harry took some strength from that. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the door to Hospital Wing quietly opening. Ginny emerged out of the hallway and made her way slowly towards his bed, and Harry watched her curiously the whole way. He hadn't forgotten her visit last evening, or her enigmatic words.

Ginny reached his bedside, almost unnoticed by the other occupants of the room, and Harry wondered how she always managed to do that. "Hi, Harry," she said quietly, her brown eyes full of compassion. "I hope you're feeling a bit better today." She smiled at him softly and held out her hand. Harry took it and squeezed it briefly before letting it go. He was amazed at how much more peaceful he felt in just the short time since Ginny had entered the room. It seemed like simply being in her presence exerted a calming influence on him, and he didn't mind a bit.

Harry gave her a tentative smile in return and said, "Thanks for coming. I…I really appreciate it." He turned away and stared at his covers not sure what else to say. He simply felt overwhelmed with all the attention and the demands everyone was making. He looked up at Hermione and Ron, "Uh, I'm feeling a bit better. I'm not really ready to talk about anything yet. It's all a bit much right now. Oh, and this is Snuffles. He's been keeping me company," and he stared pointedly at his two best friends, as if daring them to say anything more.

Hermione snapped her mouth shut and prodded Ron, who looked like he was about to blurt out something he shouldn't. They both smiled brightly at Harry, and Hermione hurried over and enveloped him in a firm hug. "I'm so glad you're all right, Harry. We were really frightened. I know you said you weren't ready to talk yet, but it's important that you do. You'll feel so much better, and you know we're here to support you. We can't do that if you don't let us know what's going on." Just then, the clock on the wall chimed. Hermione looked up at it and jumped slightly. "Oh, but it's gone eight o'clock, we need to run. We'll be back later."

"Like she said, mate. We've got your back. Just let us know what you need from us. C'mon Hermione, we don't want to be late for breakfast. I'm starved," Ron exclaimed. "Bye Mum, Bill. Ginny, what are you doing here? C'mon you'll be late too!" and grabbed Ginny's hand and started pulling her towards the door.

Ginny looked apologetically over her shoulder at Harry, who couldn't hide his grin at his best mate's behaviour. Everything appeared so normal. It just didn't seem right when his whole world had changed overnight. He felt Snuffles nudge his hand and lifted it to pet the dog's head. He braced himself for the next round of visitors and for the barrage of questions he knew was coming.

"Mrs. Weasley, Bill, thank you so much for being here. I…I don't really have any family, and…and it means a lot to me that you would come and support me this way. Anyways, just thanks," Harry blushed slightly and bowed his head.

"Oh, Harry! Of course we would come! How could you imagine we would do otherwise?" gushed Mrs. Weasley.

Bill just nodded in agreement. Harry noticed, however, that his eyes kept glancing over towards another one of the hospital beds. Looking over he saw that the bed's occupant was Fleur Delacour. Her mother and sister sat with her, and they were all conversing furiously in French. He noticed that Viktor Krum occupied a bed a few beds away, and Headmaster Karkaroff was hovering over him with a worried look on his face.

"Um, Mrs. Weasley, do you know anything about the other contestants? Has anyone said how Fleur and Viktor are doing? I know they had to leave the maze early, and I haven't heard anything since. I hope they're all right," murmured Harry sincerely.

"Madam Pomfrey says everyone is fine. I expect they will all be leaving before lunch. Would you like us to stay until Ron and Hermione come back?" inquired Mrs. Weasley solicitously.

"Oh, no, Mrs. Weasley. I'll be fine on my own. I have Snuffles here to keep me company, and I'm awfully tired. I think I'll just close my eyes and rest until it's time to leave. Thank you so much, both of you, for coming."

Just as they were about to leave, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape walked in. Dumbledore motioned them back towards the bed and indicated he had something important to say. Pulling the privacy curtains closed, he warded the area with imperturbable and silencing charms. After ascertaining that Molly and Bill still had not heard the whole story, he briefly described what had happened at the graveyard, while Harry kept his face buried in Snuffles's fur. The Headmaster looked gravely at Mrs. Weasley. "I hope I can count on you and Arthur?" he asked cryptically.

"Of course, Albus. Anything we can do. You can call on us anytime," Molly responded quickly.

"Severus you know what you need to do, however, before you go, I need to introduce you all to one more of our own," and with that Dumbledore looked pointedly over at Snuffles. Snuffles jumped off the bed and transformed into a man.

Mrs. Weasley stepped back and gave a small gasp. Bill grasped his wand, and Snape glared at him with undisguised animosity. "Black," he spit out. "I should have known!"

McGonagall just cocked an inquiring eyebrow at him.

Dumbledore quickly explained that Sirius, whilst he _was_ an escaped convict, had not in fact been Secret Keeper for the Potters, nor had he killed Peter Pettigrew or twelve Muggles. He told them that it had been Peter who had been the spy and who had framed Sirius. He also stated that Peter had been the one who had helped Voldemort return to corporeal form.

Mrs. Weasley leaned down and hugged Harry tightly. "Oh, you poor dear!" she exclaimed. "Why does everything seem to happen to you? You shouldn't be having to deal with all of this! You should be enjoying your school days and spending time with your friends." And she shook her head sorrowfully.

"Yes, Albus, that is a good question," broke in Sirius. "Why does everything seem to be happening to Harry?" And he stared pointedly at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore waved his inquiry off. "That is a subject for another time, Sirius. Right now we must concentrate on gathering our allies and ensuring the safety of Bartemius Crouch, Jr. Perhaps someone could contact Arthur at the Ministry, and he could keep an eye on things from there. Minerva, I will need to contact some of our old friends and determine if they can help or not."

"I'll be glad to help out there," Bill offered. "I can Floo to the Ministry as soon as we leave here. I can also offer my services to Madam Bones to help protect Crouch's cell. Just let me know what you need to me to do. I will be working at Gringott's here in London and am more than willing to do my part," finished Bill emphatically.

"Very well, then. We all have our tasks to do. Sirius, perhaps you can return to your ancestral home and work on making it habitable for others. I would like to be able to use it as a meeting place and even as a refuge for those who might need it. Harry will, of course, be returning to his relatives for the summer-" here Sirius practically growled and fixed Dumbledore with a glacial look, "-and I will need to make other preparations. Good day to you all." With those words Dumbledore inclined his head briefly at the others and left.

Molly Weasley leaned down and gave Harry one more generous hug, and Bill grasped Harry's shoulder tightly. Harry noticed him shooting one last surreptitious glance at the bed containing Fleur Delacour after he'd cleared the privacy curtain, and then he followed his mother out the doors. Harry lay back and closed his eyes in the pain of remembrance and waited for everyone to leave. He didn't want anyone to see the tears that threatened to spill.

"Hey kiddo," Harry's eyes flew open in astonishment. "I want you to know you are not alone. I disagree with Dumbledore's insistence that you go back to those Dursleys. I know that Petunia hated Lily, and her husband even more so. I can't imagine it's been a bloody picnic living with them. I will do what I can to find out what is going on and to get you out of there. No sense in being so miserable every hols. If worse comes to worst, we can run away together and find a safe place to hide out."

Harry's eyes lit up briefly with hope. "That would be brilliant, Sirius! But it's Dumbledore. How can we fight him? And what if he's right? What if it is the safest place for me? Now that Voldemort's really back, maybe I should just stay there and keep away from everyone and keep them all safe. He seems to be stuck on killing me after all."

"Stuff and nonsense, pup. Let me do some investigating. You hang on for a few weeks, and I'll see what I can do. I'll dig up some old contacts and work things out. As for avoiding everyone, that's the most ridiculous thing I've heard you say. In fact, the exact opposite is true. You're going to need people around you. Who ever heard of fighting a Dark Lord by yourself?" Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "Now, I'm going to change back into Snuffles and keep you company until those friends of yours show back up. Don't forget that if you need anything, anything at all, just send a note. I'm your godfather and I'm bloody well going to be doing my job in a proper way from now on!"

Sirius transformed back into Snuffles, hopped up on Harry's bed, turned himself around several times, and curled up next to Harry's abdomen. After lying there for several minutes in silence, unconsciously clenching and unclenching his hands, Harry began speaking, his voice raw with emotion. "I just can't help feeling it's all my fault, Sirius. If I hadn't told Cedric to take hold of the cup with me, he wouldn't have died. How am I going to face his parents? I should have done something, reacted more quickly, shoved him out of the way, sent him back, something, anything. I should have realized things weren't quite right. I hate that this happened. It's all so bloody stupid and pointless. I hate sodding Voldemort!"

Harry turned away from Snuffles and covered his face with his arms and just lay there in misery. He didn't think he would ever get over this. It was all just too horrible. He'd bloody seen someone die. And he'd let them use him to resurrect Voldemort. Why hadn't he fought harder? Reacted faster? Practiced "Constant Vigilance" like the fake Moody had always preached. It was all _his_ bloody fault. And if he wasn't careful, everyone else around him was going to die too, and he bloody well wasn't going to let that happen.

All of a sudden he felt a small warm hand slip into his own. He slit an eye open and peeked through the crack between his arms. Ginny. She'd come back. He breathed in her familiar scent of strawberries and wildflowers and felt some of the tension that filled him ease off. It was almost like she knew he was upset and brooding. He just lay there relaxing in the warmth that he was learning was Ginny. After awhile his eyelids drooped, and he could feel himself drifting off to sleep.

Harry awoke to the late afternoon sunlight streaming through the Hospital Wing's windows. He glanced around and realized the other beds were now empty. Silence reigned. He felt the warm presence of Snuffles against the back of his knees and reveled in the knowledge that he was not alone anymore. He groaned and started to sit up, prompting Madam Pomfrey to make her appearance. She ran a series of diagnostic spells over him and pronounced him fit enough to leave. He thanked her for her care and grabbed a set of clothes that someone had laid out on the chair for him and headed for the shower. He was horrified to realize he was still covered with the previous day's blood and grime. He couldn't wait to wash it all away. Maybe it would help to erase some of the memories too. But he knew he'd now been provided with brand new fodder for his nightmares. He grimaced. Just what he needed.

Harry had barely finished in the loo when he heard Ron and Hermione enter the Hospital Wing. They were bickering as usual, and he shook his head in bemusement. He wished they would just get over it. It would make life so much easier if they would.

Ron called to him as he exited the loo, "Oi, mate, are you ready? I'm half starved! Get a move on it, will you!"

Hermione shoved Ron and muttered, "Give him a break, why don't you? He's only just getting out of the Hospital Wing." She turned to Harry and asked, "Harry, you are coming down for supper, aren't you? Dumbledore's going to make an announcement, and it's important that everyone be there. Hurry now, we don't want to be late!"

Ron grabbed Harry's satchel and handed it to him, and the three friends left the Hospital Wing together. When they arrived at the doors of the Great Hall, Harry stopped in surprise. The usual House banners were all black, and he noticed that all the Hufflepuffs were wearing black armbands. As he, Ron, and Hermione made their way to empty places at the Gryffindor table, a silence fell over the Hall, and Harry felt the eyes of the entire student body on him. He just stared at his plate and refused to raise his eyes.

Dumbledore stood up. "A terrible tragedy took place here yesterday. Ill-chance has cruelly taken the life of one of our own. Cedric Diggory was a credit to Hogwarts and especially to his House." Here the Hufflepuffs gave a muted cheer. "Through no fault of his own, Mr. Diggory has fallen victim to the most evil wizard of our age, Lord Voldemort." A loud gasp sounded throughout the Hall. "Yes, Lord Voldemort has returned. Fortunately, one of his followers, who has been teaching here all year disguised as Professor Moody, has been captured, and it is hoped that he will provide us with valuable information concerning Lord Voldemort. A new war will be soon be upon us. Guard yourselves well this summer while you are away from these halls. Mr. Potter, who is just now joining us this evening, is not to be questioned about yesterday's events. Please respect his privacy and do not bother him unnecessarily. Let us all bow our heads for a moment of silence as we remember the life and contributions of Cedric Diggory."

Harry bowed his head and was filled with guilt and remorse. He just knew this was all his fault. Before his thoughts could sink any lower, Hermione jabbed him in the side. "Harry, aren't you going to eat anything? You must keep your strength up."

"Lay off, Hermione," retorted Ron. "He's old enough to make his own decisions. C'mon Harry, dig in."

Hermione glared at him and the two of them fell into another argument. As he lackadaisically half-filled his plate, Harry felt the weight of someone's eyes upon him. He looked up, glanced around, and realized that it was Ginny, seated a few places down from him, who was looking at him rather intently. He blushed slightly as he encountered her gaze and gave her a brief smile, which she returned. He then returned to picking at his food and listening to Ron and Hermione bicker.

"Look you two, give it a break for now, yeah? Why don't we finish up here and go back to the Common Room, and I'll tell you about what happened."


	5. Goings on at Gringotts

**A/N** - I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter up. I ran into a couple of nitpicky problems that I needed to solve before exposing this to the public. The next chapter has already been betaed and will be uploaded within the next couple of days, as soon as I finish putting the final touches on it. Many thanks to my betas for all the hard work they've done. And a big thanks to my reviewers. I really appreciate all of you very much. Next chapter should see some more H/G goodness.

**Chapter Five – Goings on at Gringotts**

Sirius left the Hospital Wing, his mind spinning with all the things he wanted to accomplish. He knew that he would need to work quickly. He had to get Harry away from the Dursleys as soon as possible. Staying with them would only continue to be detrimental to his godson's health – both mental and physical.

As Snuffles, he loped through the halls of Hogwarts and exited the grounds by way of the main gate. He quickly found a secluded spot, transformed back into his human form, and apparated onto the front stoop of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, the ancestral home of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. It was time to claim his inheritance and take his place as the Head of the House of Black.

Sirius opened the door with a flourish and was immediately greeted by the strident tones of his mother. "Blood Traitor! Filth! Bringing shame and dishonour to the Noble House of Black! Flee! Death before Dishonour!" screeched Madam Black.

Wrenching the curtains covering her portrait closed, Sirius took a few more steps into his family's home and shut the door behind him. With a pop, the family's house elf, Kreacher, appeared. He looked rather dismayed to see Sirius. "Master Sirius," he sneered. "What can Kreacher do for Master? And why have you covered Mistress's beautiful portrait?"

Sirius regarded the house elf with ill-contained disgust. Anyone who viewed his mother in a positive light was immediately suspect in his eyes. However, he was determined not to alienate the elf if he didn't have to, house elves did have their uses after all, so he spoke as graciously as he could manage, given the circumstances. "I wish you to remove my mother's portrait from this wall. If you wish, you may mount her somewhere else, somewhere out of the way, perhaps the attic, or even your own quarters. I will be moving in here, and will need you to start cleaning the house and making it habitable. I will be occupying my old room for the present."

Kreacher gave his Master a practically non-existent bow and turned to the painting mounted in the entryway. Sirius sincerely hoped that house elf magic would be able to remove the permanent sticking charm that held his mother's portrait to the wall. If not, he would have to think of another way of removing her. He knew he would not be able to tolerate living in the same house inhabited by his mother, even if she was only a portrait.

Sirius mounted the stairs and entered his room. He smiled in fond remembrance as he saw that his walls were still adorned with posters of Muggle girls in bikinis and motorbikes. Obviously _his_ permanent sticking charms had been a success. He smirked at the thought of his mother's reaction to her inability to remove the posters from his walls. She must have been practically foaming at the mouth. The Marauders struck again!

The next day found Sirius exiting the house disguised by several Glamour Charms. He now had short blond hair, was clean-shaven, and sported a prominent mole on his left cheek. He apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and made his way into Diagon Alley. His first stop was Gringotts. He approached the first available teller and informed him that he was Lord Black and needed to speak to a manager. The teller barely raised his eyebrows and requested a drop of blood to verify his identity. Sirius readily complied and was soon ushered into the presence of Director Ragnok.

Upon entering Ragnok's office, Sirius bowed deferentially. He was determined to earn the goodwill of the goblins. If his plans were to succeed, it was essential the goblins be on his side. "What may I do for you, Lord Black?" inquired Ragnok, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"Director Ragnok, may your coffers be overflowing. I have come to discuss with you the status of my estate and that of my godson and ward, Harry Potter. Time is money. I will be glad to compensate you for your time," responded Sirius courteously.

"Time is money, Lord Black. Had you notified us prior to your appearance this morning, we could have had everything prepared for your perusal. As it stands, I will require at least one hour to gather the information you have requested," responded Ragnok.

"In that case, I shall make a withdrawal from my vaults prior to taking my leave. I will attend to other business and return in an hour or two," Sirius replied.

Ragnok pulled the bell cord, and Griphook appeared. "This is my assistant, Griphook. Griphook, Lord Black wishes to make a withdrawal. See to it. Lord Black, if it is convenient, you may return in two hours. Everything should be in order by then."

Sirius nodded his acknowledgement, collected sufficient funds for his errands, left Gringotts, and headed into Muggle London. His first order of business was to acquire some decent clothes. He began his shopping spree with a prolonged visit to his Savile Row tailor. He then headed off to Harrods to round out his wardrobe. Upon his return to Gringotts, he was attired in a well cut charcoal-grey business suit. Might as well dress the part, he thought to himself, even if he better represented Muggle London than Diagon Alley.

As soon as he entered the bank, Griphook appeared at his side and informed him that Director Ragnok was awaiting him in the executive conference room. Sirius followed Griphook and bowed to Ragnok upon entering the room.

Ragnok spoke, "With your approval, Lord Black, I would request that our Gringotts associate, William Weasley, be a part of this conference. He is training in Goblin-Wizarding relations and is proving to be very promising young man. I understand that your presence here is subject to the utmost secrecy, and Gringotts views the privacy of its clients as of paramount importance. Rest assured, word of your presence here today will not leave the confines of this room."

At first Sirius was surprised, but after a brief consideration, he decided to acquiesce to Ragnok's request. He realized that it might be to his advantage to have Bill there. Perhaps he could recruit him as an ally to Harry's cause. "That would be acceptable to me," he replied formally. "I have full confidence in the integrity of Gringotts and their representatives."

Ragnok motioned to Griphook, who opened another door and escorted Bill Weasley into the room. Sirius nodded politely to Bill. When everyone was seated, Ragnok pulled the first folder from the rather impressive pile in front of him.

"I think that it would be best to deal with the issue of your familial inheritance first. As you were unavailable at the time of your mother's death, the title of Lord Black was bestowed upon you in absentia, however, it needs to be formally claimed." With these words Ragnok handed Sirius a document to sign and the Black Family signet ring. Sirius affixed the document with his signature, dipped his ring into the wax provided, and placed his stamp next to his signature, legally laying claim to the title of Lord Black.

Ragnok continued, "As the sole surviving male heir of the Black family, you have inherited the entirety of the Black family estates. This includes the contents of the Black Family Vault," another document to sign, "several pieces of real estate scattered around the world," several more documents, "and holdings in numerous businesses, all of them magical," once again a document. "I suggest that you look those over rather closely," here he looked pointedly at Sirius, "as I expect you will wish to make some changes. Gringotts is more than willing to provide you with a financial advisor for a fee, of course, if you so desire, or you can retain one of your own choosing."

Sirius signed the documents, took the folder Ragnok handed to him, and scanned the contents of it fairly quickly. He perused the page of real estate holdings with great interest and noted to himself the need to discuss the nature of those holdings with the Goblins in more detail. When he reached the page of the stock holdings, he immediately understood the nuances of Ragnok's comments and vowed to make major changes as soon as humanly possible. He returned his attention to Ragnok.

"This looks to be in excellent order. I will wish to discuss some these items with you in more depth, but perhaps today is not the best of times," Sirius commented. "Let us continue, please, Director,"

"We now turn to the issue of your godson's estate. Here things become a bit more problematic. The first issue that needs to be addressed is your godson's guardianship. Lord Potter and his wife, Lady Potter, left a copy of their will with the Ministry of Magic and with Gringotts. I have here the copy of the will that was given to Gringotts." Ragnok handed Sirius several pieces of parchment. "If it is agreeable to you, I will summarize the contents of the will."

Sirius nodded his assent, and Ragnok continued. "Lord Potter and Lady Potter stipulated that you were to be the guardian of their son, Harry James Potter. If you were unable for any reason to assume that responsibility, then guardianship of Harry James Potter was to pass to Remus John Lupin. If that proved an impossibility, then guardianship was to be passed to Carina Conti." At these words Sirius blanched, and Bill glanced at him in curiosity. "The last named potential guardians for Harry James Potter were members of the Longbottom family. As you can plainly see, it is here we encounter the first problem."

"If everything was spelled out so precisely, then why in bloody hell was he placed with the Dursleys? According to what you are saying they were not even named as potential guardians." Sirius demanded angrily, stifling a more extensive string of curses. Bill sat up attentively, eager to hear the answer.

"That, Lord Black, is a most excellent question. Not only does the will not name his maternal relatives as potential guardians, it explicitly bars Petunia and Vernon Dursley from ever having custody of him." Sirius was audibly muttering expletives by this point in the meeting. Bill and Ragnok stared at him in amazement, visibly impressed with the variety of curses flowing from his lips.

"I suspect you will not be pleased with the next portion of the will either," Ragnok continued. Sirius looked at him inquiringly. "The will also makes it clear that the Secret Keeper for the Potter family was Peter Pettigrew. It goes on to explain that naming you as Secret Keeper was merely a diversion, in an effort to keep the real Secret Keeper safe from Lord Voldemort."

At this, Sirius let out a growl. He rose from his chair and started to pace. The expression on his face was fearsome. The occupants of the room were eternally grateful that Sirius's displeasure was not directed at them.

"Lord Black, I understand your unrest at this news."

"That's the understatement of the century," bit out Sirius forcefully.

"If you like, Gringotts can investigate this matter more thoroughly. Perhaps retribution can be exacted upon those implicated in the violation of Lord Potter's wishes," Ragnok smiled evilly. "After all, time is money, and money is power." His eyes glittered as he contemplated the havoc he could wreck upon the Wizarding world, all in the guise of aiding the newest Lord Black.

Sirius's answering smile was all the encouragement Ragnok needed. He motioned to Griphook, whispered to him hurriedly in Gobbledegook, and Griphook practically left the room at a run. "I think I am going to enjoy doing business with you, Lord Black," Ragnok said to Sirius.

"Likewise," replied Sirius with a smirk.

Bill looked back and forth between the two, and a frisson of fear ran down his spine. He realized that this alliance could have widespread repercussions, and he fervently hoped he would not get caught in the backlash.

"The Goblin Nation would like to extend our apologies to you, Lord Black, for not having acted on this knowledge beforehand, however, we have been constricted by the nature of the existing treaty between Wizardingkind and the Goblin Nation. Our sphere of influence is limited to the financial world. We are unable to influence the goings-on of the Wizarding legal system, or even Wizarding politics. We deeply regret our inability to secure justice for you."

Sirius bowed respectfully to Ragnok. "As Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, I thank you for your concern for my welfare. However, time is money. Let us return to the matter at hand."

"As you are undoubtedly aware, your godson, being the sole surviving member of the Potter family and Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, is due to attain his majority next year at the age of sixteen. Should you desire, however, there are ways for him to obtain his majority this year, on his fifteenth birthday."

Ragnok's words set Sirius to thinking. If he were pardoned, he would be able to take up the mantle of Harry's guardianship. He would then be able to make the decisions affecting Harry's life. However, if his freedom was delayed, it might be advantageous to secure Harry's majority, so that he could make arrangements for himself. Being declared an adult would have additional advantages. It would free him from the restriction on underage magic, it would allow him to obtain his apparition license, it would give him access to the Potter Family vault, and he would come into his full inheritance as Head of the Potter family, including his hereditary seat on the Wizengamot. _Hmm, definite advantages here,_ he thought. But he knew he did not have to make a decision right this minute, and added it his rapidly expanding mental list of things that needed to be dealt with.

Observing Sirius's momentary lapse, Ragnok waited patiently until he once more had his client's attention. "One way of achieving this, Lord Black, would be if you were to die and declare him to be an adult in your will. Needless to say, I do not recommend this particular avenue." This last was said with what was probably the Goblin equivalent of a smirk.

Sirius stared at Ragnok in wonder. Had he just made a joke? He was unaware that Goblins possessed the ability to be humourous. Apparently they were not as straight-laced as they were reputed to be. It was a fascinating insight into Goblin culture. He filed that away. It might prove to be useful later on. Tearing his mind away from that intriguing avenue of thought, he hastily returned his concentration to what Ragnok was saying.

"Another way would be to involve him in a binding betrothal contract. This would enable him to be married anytime after his sixteenth birthday. It would have the additional advantage of granting majority status to his intended. The young lady in question would not need to be sixteen at the time of the nuptials, just the groom."

The wheels in Sirius' mind began to spin wildly. A betrothal. He surreptitiously shot Bill a speculative glance. He wondered if the other wizard was aware of his sister's sentiments towards his godson. He resolved to speak to his godson at the earliest opportunity about his feelings for the youngest Weasley.

An alliance with the House of Weasley would not be inopportune. Although not wealthy, they were a respected Pureblood family of long standing. But he highly doubted that Arthur and Molly would be in favor of such a contract. Molly struck him as being extremely protective of her children, especially of her only daughter. She also seemed quite determined to prevent her children from being treated as adults for as long as she could possibly manage. Not exactly an attitude conducive to the notion of early emancipation and marriage. Having not yet met Arthur, he had no inkling of how he might regard such a contract.

Bill, however, might be another story. Sirius had a vague recollection of Harry telling him that it had been Bill who had been most helpful to Ginny after her dreadful experience in the Chamber of Secrets and had even taught her a few rather interesting curses designed to help her protect herself. Bill did not strike him as the coddling type, as such he might be open to such an enterprise. He wondered what type of influence Bill might have at home. It was a pity that he could not negotiate the contract himself. Perhaps Bill and he could negotiate a contract, and then Bill could present it to his father and persuade him that it would be in the best interest of his daughter to accept it.

Sirius heard someone clearing their throat and realized that both Ragnok and Bill were staring at him. "Excuse my inattention. I was considering the feasibility of various possibilities. What other issues need to be addressed today, Director?"

"Our business is almost concluded, Lord Black. I have here a copy of the financial records for the Potter Family. Young Lord Potter should have received an annual update every year, starting on his 11th birthday. If he has not, please inform me, and I will correct the situation at once. You may keep these statements. If you have any further need of our assistance, please do not hesitate to let me know. If it meets with your approval, we can assign Mr. Weasley to oversee your accounts."

Sirius turned to Bill. He cast an appraising glance over him. He had only met him once, but the young man impressed him as being competent, levelheaded, quick-witted, and capable of making his own decisions. He could use an ally, and he had a feeling he might find one in Bill Weasley. He nodded gravely. "It is acceptable to me. If possible, I would like to set up a meeting for sometime tomorrow. I have other business to attend to today."

"Would tomorrow afternoon at two be convenient?" queried Bill.

"Yes, that will be fine. Good day, Director Ragnok. May your profits increase as water flows to the sea. Good day, Mr. Weasley. I look forward to our meeting tomorrow." With a final bow to Ragnok, Sirius left Gringotts.


	6. Legal Affairs

**A/N** - Here is the next chapter. I realize I said this would be an H/G chapter, however, I remembered wrong, it is the chapter after this that we return to H/G. Sorry if I've disappointed anyone. Once again, many thanks to my betas - Duke Brymin and Rinfea - who are keeping me on my toes. Thank you to all who have reviewed, I really appreciate the time you took to do that. I do try to respond to all my reviewers, but, sad to say, I am not always successful. Enjoy. The next chapter is in beta, and I'm working on getting the chapter after that ready to roll.

**Chapter Six – Legal Affairs**

The offices of Messrs. Findlay and McKenzie, Solicitors, saw the arrival of a tall blond-haired man attired in an exquisitely cut suit of the highest quality. He stopped in front of the receptionist, who was sitting at her desk reading what looked like a Muggle romance novel, flashed her his best killer smile, and made a polite request. "I realise I do not have an appointment, but I would be ever so grateful if you would pass a message on to Mr. Daniel McKenzie."

"Of course, sir," gushed the secretary. "What would you like me to tell him?"

"Please let him know Orion sends his greetings," responded Sirius in his most charming voice.

"I'll go tell him immediately." The secretary, Megan Douglas, left her desk, opened a large door off to the left, and disappeared into the recesses of what appeared to be a large office.

Sirius turned around and made his way towards the exit. He had his hand on the door, when he heard a loud gruff voice behind him. "Orion, you old dog! Get back in here. We have business! Miss Douglas, clear my schedule for the rest of the day. Get in here, man!"

Sirius followed him back into his office, and Daniel McKenzie closed the door and sealed it with a strong privacy charm. He turned to Sirius and engulfed him in a hearty embrace.

"Och, it's good to see you, man. It's been a long time, my friend. I was wondering when you were going to show your shaggy head in my office. We have a lot of ground to cover. I ought to hex you for the grief you've put me through, but I'll settle for a good explanation – mind you, it had better be good, or I still might hex you!"

"Daniel, Daniel, you never change, do you? I should have graced you with my presence a year and a half ago."

"Yes, you should have. I might have been able to extricate you from the mess you've landed yourself in. But all that is water under the bridge. Get on with your story, and let's get down to business." Daniel reached into his desk, pulled out a bottle of Glenfiddich and two tumblers. He poured them both a drink and took a long swallow.

Sirius downed his glass, crossed his legs, and sat back in his chair. He stared out the window and began his tale. He told Daniel how he had persuaded James and Lily to choose Peter as their Secret Keeper, how Peter had betrayed them to Voldemort, how Voldemort had killed them, and left Harry an orphan. He confessed to losing control and chasing after Peter. He recalled the horror that had overtaken him when he realized he was accused of being a mass murderer. He touched briefly on his years in Azkaban – a nightmare he did not wish to dwell on – and explained the rage he'd felt when he discovered that Peter was still alive and in close proximity to Harry. He glossed over his escape from the wizarding fortress – citing trade secrets - and quickly summarised his life on the run. He explained how he and Remus had confronted Peter, how Harry and his friends had learned the truth, how Snape had botched everything up, and how Peter had managed to escape.

Sirius made sure that Daniel understood that Minister Fudge ordered him to be Kissed by a Dementor before being returned to Ministry custody. He also described what he knew of the Dementors' behaviour at Hogwarts. He knew it would be important if they were to build a case against Cornelius Fudge.

Occasionally Daniel would interrupt him and prod him for more details, but, for the most part, he let Sirius talk. Once or twice, he refilled the glasses, but he took care to limit the amount either one of them drank. Getting drunk would not help the situation, and they had serious matters they needed to address.

The topic turned to the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Sirius explained that Barty Crouch, Jr. had impersonated Mad-Eye Moody for an entire year using Polyjuice Potion and had been the one who had entered Harry into the tournament. That the Ministry had required Harry to compete, arguing that he had entered into a binding magical contract by entering his name – the fact that someone else had entered his name was considered irrelevant. Sirius touched on the individual tasks and briefly related Harry's confrontation with Voldemort. He noted Fudge's reluctance to believe Harry, his attempt at having Crouch Kissed, and his reliance on the Dementors.

Sirius described his confrontations with Dumbledore over Harry's living situation, and Dumbledore's refusal to consider any other alternatives. He then spoke of his visit to Gringotts. He handed Daniel his copy of the Potters' will, which Daniel copied and handed back to him. Finally, he brought up Ragnarok's thoughts on the possibility of engineering Harry's emancipation.

Daniel leaned back in his chair. "Well, Sirius, old chum, looks we've got a lot of ground to cover. What do you want to deal with first?"

"First off, I need to make sure my affairs are in order. I want to ensure there is no bloody way the Ministry can get their sodding hands on the Black Estate. I may have hated most of my family, but it will be a cold day in hell before I allow those sycophants access to my family's coffers. An iron-clad will needs to be drawn up, making Harry my heir and bestowing upon him the title of Lord Black. Should I die, I want to be certain that he, not Draco sodding Malfoy, becomes the next Head of the House of Black. I would also like to leave a little something for Remus and the Weasley family, as a thank you for their generous care of Harry over the years. Lastly, I plan on making a special bequest to Fred and George Weasley, two men after my own heart."

The next hour was spent ironing out the details of Sirius' will and his bequests. When it finally met with their satisfaction, they turned their attention to Sirius' next order of business. "Daniel, I know this may seem somewhat out of character for me, but I think it would be in Harry's best interest if we drew up a betrothal contract for him. I have in mind the daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley."

"Oh, you mean young Ginevra. Are you sure about this, Sirius?" Daniel shot him a penetrating look. "This is rather unlike you. I can't wait to hear your reasoning. Would not the daughter of one of the other Pureblood families prove to be a more advantageous match? An alliance with the Weasleys would not be of much benefit to either the Potter or Black families."

"Daniel, my friend," replied Sirius genially. "I have the feeling it may be of great benefit to Harry. I know that young Ginevra is quite fond of my Godson, and I suspect that the feeling may be mutual. The boy has experienced a great deal of suffering in his life up until now, and he seems to be shouldering a tremendous burden. I want to provide him with as much happiness as I can. Were the benefits to this course of action not so enormous, I would not even consider manipulating circumstances in this way. You know me, I turned my back on the old ways, yet even I can admit that sometimes there are advantages to those same old ways." He cast a cheeky grin at Daniel.

"Och, you have me there, man. All right, let's take the time and draft a contract. How do you propose to convince the Weasleys to accept it? From what I've heard, they don't hold with the old ways at all," said Daniel as he drew out a fresh piece of parchment and specialized quills.

"Ah, I am hoping to win their oldest son Bill over to my side and allow him to persuade his parents that the advantages of such a union greatly outweigh any perceived disadvantages," Sirius responded. "I'm not planning on executing it without talking to Harry first. His whole life has been one giant manipulation, and I certainly don't want him to add me to the list of those trying to engineer his existence to suit their needs. I am trusting in your discretion here, Daniel. If word of this leaked, it could have disastrous consequences."

"Sirius, you know me. Mum will be the word. I will await your notification before sending it out. In fact, it might even be best if you hand-delivered it yourself to the parties involved." He gave Sirius sly smile.

"Stuff it, you! Now, let's get on with securing my freedom and making sure that certain people learn how costly it is to tangle with the House of Black." The look on Sirius's face as he said this was absolutely chilling.

The next few hours were spent reviewing the events of the last two years in excruciating detail. Daniel did not want to risk missing any small minutiae that might prove to be useful. At one point, the two men broke for a quick meal that Miss Douglas brought in, all the while casting admiring looks at Sirius, but the majority of the time was spent gathering evidence and brainstorming.

It was eventually decided that Sirius would contact Madam Bones and consult with her as to his next move. They knew that Fudge could not be trusted and were not sure who else in the Ministry was free from corruption. Sirius made plans to speak to Bill about using his father to ferret out information, and he noted that Kingsley and Tonks seemed to have Dumbledore's trust, which was potentially a plus. Tonks had the added benefit of being closely related to Sirius. He decided that a visit to his cousin Andromeda and her husband Ted was in order.

While they were still busy working on their plans, Daniel sent off a cryptic note to Madam Bones at the Ministry asking her to meet with him at her earliest convenience. A short while later a knock was heard at the door. Sirius and Daniel looked at each other in confusion, and Daniel went to answer the door. He returned with Madam Bones, who was looking around her in astonishment. The room was covered with bits of parchment, maps, drawings, and a variety of other things. It looked like it had been hit by a typhoon. Sirius's hair was sticking up wildly, the tumblers lay on their sides, and the bottle of Glenfiddich sat prominently on the desk.

Daniel motioned to Madam Bones to have a seat, sat down behind his desk, and extracted another tumbler. He picked up the bottle of Glenfiddich and cocked an eyebrow at Madam Bones inquiringly. "You might need it, Madam, before we finish talking."

Madam Bones gave him a disapproving look and replied, "Let me be the judge of that, young man. Who might you be?" she inquired, looking at Sirius. "And what is the purpose of all this secrecy?"

Daniel and Sirius exchanged looks, as if mentally debating who would go first and how they should begin. Finally Sirius threw up his hands and stood up. It was his show after all. He tapped himself several times quietly murmuring the counter spells and turned to Madam Bones with a bow. "Sirius Black at your service, Ma'am."

Madam Bones hastily turned back to Daniel and said, "I think I'll take that glass now, young man. You certainly know how to entertain!" Turning back to Sirius, she shot out a terse, "I'm waiting," and sat silently, tapping her fingers on the arm of her chair.

Once again, Sirius launched into his tale. He went into great detail about everything, answering all of Madam Bones' frequent questions. The only point he refused to elaborate on was his escape from Azkaban. Nothing Madam Bones said or threatened to do could persuade him otherwise. He maintained that security at Azkaban was in no way threatened by his escape from the fortress, and he sincerely doubted that anyone else would be capable of engineering a similar escape.

Sirius and Daniel silently agreed that Madam Bones did not need to know about their plans to topple the Fudge administration, so he omitted any mention of those particular machinations. Sirius knew she might prove to be very valuable in providing evidence against Fudge, however, he wanted to make sure that her hands were kept very clean. There were precious few honorable Ministry workers, and he did not want to do anything to compromise the integrity of such a one. He also suspected that she was not blindly loyal to Dumbledore's cause. Another point in her favour.

Madam Bones finally spoke, "Lord Black, I would like to suggest an unorthodox solution to our dilemma. I propose that I, in the presence of two trusted Aurors as witnesses, question you here in this office under _Veritaserum_. If I am satisfied with your testimony, then I suggest that you continue on has you have been. You have shown yourself to be adept at evading the Ministry so far; I trust you will continue to do so. As much as I despise admitting it, I believe you will be far safer outside of Ministry custody rather than in it. There are too many questionable elements at work within the Ministry. Your testimony will be recorded and kept in a secure location. Once Bartemius Crouch, Jr. has had his trial before the Wizengamot, I would ask that you turn yourself in to me so that you, in turn, may finally stand trial."

Sirius looked at Madam Bones in a blend of astonishment and admiration. He was delighted to realise that his assessment of her character had been correct. It was becoming clearly evident that she wanted to ensure justice was served and would do whatever it took to achieve that end. She most certainly was an independent thinker. Sirius had great hopes that another potential ally sat before him.

"Madam Bones, I trust in the wisdom of your decision. I will put myself at your disposal. I ask only that you respect my desire not to reveal the means by which I escaped from Azkaban. If the worst happened, and I ended up back there, I very much wish to protect my only means of escaping such a miscarriage of justice."

Madam Bones asked Daniel to borrow his owl and sent off a charmed note to the Ministry. Half an hour later, there was another knock on the door of the office. Daniel waved his wand and removed the silencing and locking charms. He went to the door and opened it a crack. He thanked his secretary and motioned to the two Aurors to enter. Kingsley and Tonks slipped into the room, looked around and stopped in shock. In the blink of an eye, both Aurors had their wands out pointed threateningly at Sirius. Sirius remained very still in his chair, both hands in plain sight, as he waited for Madam Bones to explain the situation to her subordinates.

"Kingsley, Tonks, let me introduce you to Sirius Black, who has voluntarily turned himself in to me. He does not currently pose a threat to me. He has agreed to be questioned under _Veritaserum_ regarding the events that led to his imprisonment fourteen years ago. I have asked the two of you here to witness his interrogation and be willing to submit evidence in a pensieve to that effect, should it become necessary."

Kingsley and Tonks stared at each other in astonishment, clearly not expecting this turn of events, and turned to their superior, nodding their assent. Kingsley reached into a pocket of his crimson Auror robe and handed a small vial to Madam Bones. Tonks pulled out some parchment and quill and prepared herself to make a written record of Sirius's testimony. Madam Bones then turned her attention to Sirius. She strode over to his chair and administered three drops of _Veritaserum_. She waited for the potion to take effect and then began questioning him.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"How old are you?"

"Thirty-six."

"Who was Secret Keeper for James and Lily Potter in 1981?"

"Peter Pettigrew," snarled Sirius.

Both Kingsley and Tonks gasped in surprise.

"Why was Pettigrew chosen?"

"I persuaded James and Lily to choose him. I thought that I would be the obvious candidate, and that their secret would be safer with Peter. If I was captured, I wouldn't be able to betray them since I knew nothing. Obviously, I made a mistake."

"Why did no one know of the change?"

"We wanted to protect Peter's role. I volunteered to present myself as a target. It was the least I could do for James as payment for all he had done for me."

"Did you kill twelve Muggles and Peter Pettigrew?"

"No. When I came upon the wreckage of the Potters' house, I knew that Peter had betrayed them. I left Harry in the care of Rubeus Hagrid and took off after Peter. When I found him, he told me it was all my fault they died. He shot off a blasting hex and killed the Muggles. He then cut off his finger, transformed himself into a rat, and ran down into a nearby drainhole."

"Are you saying Peter Pettigrew was an Animagus?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Why did you escape from Azkaban?"

"I saw a newspaper clipping of the Weasley family showing a boy holding a rat. I recognized the rat as Peter Pettigrew. I escaped with the intent of capturing him and proving my innocence."

"Did you succeed?"

"Yes, however, he escaped again, and I was re-captured by Severus Snape and taken into custody at Hogwarts."

"Who knew of your capture?"

"Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Cornelius Fudge."

The three members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement stared at each other in disbelief. Obviously Fudge had never mentioned that Sirius had been re-captured.

"What was Minister Fudge going to do with you?"

"He told me I was to receive the Dementor's Kiss."

"Were you to be provided with a trial?"

"No, just the Kiss."

"Why did you not receive the Kiss?"

"I was able to escape on the back of a Hippogriff."

The effects of the _Veritaserum_ were starting to wear off and Madam Bones indicated to Sirius that she had finished with her questions. She moved off to the side to confer with Kingsley and Tonks, allowing Sirius to recover from the effects of the potion in peace.

Sirius shook his head a few times in an effort to clear it. "Madam Bones, I realise that testimony under _Veritaserum_ is not always accepted as truth. I would also like to submit a copy of James and Lily Potter's will as further evidence that I was not Secret Keeper. Gringotts holds the original, as does the Ministry, interestingly enough."

Kingsley and Tonks looked at Sirius with new eyes. Their faith in the Ministry had been soundly shaken. With each new revelation of Sirius', the depths to which the Ministry had sunk became more and more apparent. The extents to which the Ministry had gone to suppress the truth and punish the innocent were, simply put, appalling. Kingsley nodded briefly to Sirius as he took his leave and headed back to Auror Headquarters.

Tonks went up to her cousin and said quietly, "Wotcher, Sirius. It's good to know that the stories about you weren't true. Mum could never quite bring herself to believe that you would have betrayed your friends in that way. She always said that you and James were thick as thieves and closer than brothers. I'm glad she was right. You need something, you name it. I'll do whatever I can to help you out."

Sirius gave her a brilliant smile. "Wotcher yourself, Nymphadora." Tonks glared at him and punched him. "Glad to have you on my side. I'm going to need all the help I can muster. Do you think your mother would be willing to meet with me sometime in the near future? I would like to clear the air with the only living relative I can tolerate."

"Dunno. But I'm sure it's worth a try. We could head there now, if you want. My shift is over, and I've nothing planned." She looked inquiringly at Madam Bones, who just waved her along.


	7. In the Common Room

**A/N** - Here is another H/G chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up, but it has gone through several revisions and has changed significantly from the way it was first written. I think it is for the better. Many thanks to my betas who have given me invaluable input. Thanks also to all those who have taken the time to review. I know I can't please you all, but I hope that for the most part, people are enjoying the story. And just in case anyone was wondering, the Harry Potter world does not belong to me.

**A/N 2 **- From what I have learned in my research, very little is known about Ginny's wand. In my story, I am making the assumption that Ginny is using a family wand, just like Ron did when he first started Hogwarts. The year Ginny started Hogwarts must have been hard financially on the Weasleys with an extra child in school and five sets of Lockhart books to purchase. I can't imagine they had the funds for a new wand for her.

**Chapter Seven – In the Common Room**

Ron finished stuffing the last of the contents of his plate into his mouth, whilst Hermione neatly gathered up her belongings. Then they turned to Harry to see if he was ready as well. All three got up and made their way quickly out of the Hall. No one, other than Harry, realised that Ginny had quietly risen and was following them up to Gryffindor Tower. After giving the Fat Lady the password, they headed to a back corner of the deserted Common Room.

Ron gave a start as Ginny silently joined them. "Oi, what are you doing here? No one invited you. This is private. Why don't you go find your friends and hang out with them?"

Ginny's face fell, and she turned to walk away, when Harry's words stopped her mid-step. "No, Ron. I'd like her to stay. She has as much right to hear what happened as you do. Stop being such an arse. She's your sister! I thought families stuck together."

Ron reddened in embarrassment and muttered, "Sorry, Ginny. I guess there's no harm in you staying."

Ginny glared at him and took a seat on the other side of Harry, as far away from her brother as possible.

Slowly, haltingly, Harry related what had happened to him the previous day, starting with his entrance into the maze. He stared at the floor the whole time, and ignored their gasps and sharp intakes of breath. He didn't want to see the expressions on their faces, the pity, the horror, the disgust. When he was finished, he fell silent and waited, unsure of their reactions.

"Blimey, Harry, sodding You-Know-Who! It's a lot to take in, mate!" exclaimed Ron. "I can't believe you had to do that. And Moody being a bloody Death Eater! Who would have thought? It's a bloody shame about Cedric too. Now what happens?"

"Now I finish up the year and go back to the Dursleys. Dumbledore…"

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry," interjected Hermione.

"Dumbledore says that's the safest place for me," resumed Harry. "I guess I don't have any choice. And it is _more_ than a right shame about Cedric. It was a horrid tragedy. He was a decent bloke. It should never have happened to him. I should have been able to do something to save him." Harry shut his eyes as scenes from the graveyard started flashing before his eyes. He ground his teeth in an effort to regain his composure. He didn't want to relive it all again.

"Harry this is all so dreadful," Hermione's voice broke in. "We should have known something was wrong when Professor Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret. A real professor wouldn't have done that. I'm sure that Cedric was very nice. He was a Prefect for Hufflepuff. Cho Chang must be devastated. And poor Cedric's parents. Wasn't he an only child?" All this was said in a rush of words.

Hermione locked her concern-filled eyes on Harry's and continued. "But, Harry, you mustn't dwell on those things. It's not your fault. I'm sure you did everything you could." She gazed at him reassuringly, then an expression of worry and regret crossed her face. "It's too bad we didn't spend more time practicing advanced spells. I really ought to stop by Flourish and Blotts on my way home and purchase a book so we can learn some more spells next year. We want to be prepared. And if Professor Dumbledore says that staying with your relatives is the safest option for you, then you must go back and stay with them. He is, after all, the Headmaster, and I'm sure he knows best."

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione. Fortunately she didn't notice. He thought Ginny did, though. He should have guessed Hermione's reaction. The Professors were always right, and all the answers lay between the pages of a book. And as far as Cho was concerned, he was surprised to realise he didn't really care. Yes, it made him sad to think that she had lost someone she really cared about, but, other than that, he was indifferent to her feelings. He did not view this as an opportunity to pursue a romantic relationship with her at some point in the future. Thoughts of her just left him cold. He resolved to ponder this development at a later date.

"I'm sure you're right, Hermione," Harry responded quietly. "Cedric's parents must be devastated, and I'm sure Cho is terribly upset – understandably so. Perhaps they can comfort one another. And some new spell books would probably be useful. We'll have to check Flourish and Blotts when we visit this summer, if you don't get a chance to do that before then."

Ginny cocked an eyebrow at him when she heard his comments about Cho, then reached over and softly squeezed his hand. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I don't know how you made it through everything. You even stood up to Tom."

"Yes, but I let Cedric die. Nothing else matters," retorted Harry.

"That's where you're wrong Harry. First of all, it's not your fault that Cedric died, it's that horrid Peter Pettigrew!" Ginny quickly responded, eyes flashing.

"Well, that may be, but I let him take my blood. It's my fault that Voldemort's come back," Harry replied despondently.

"Oh, and how is that? And what were you supposed to do? Kick him in the shins? Pettigrew took your wand and had you tied to a tombstone. Doesn't sound like _letting_ to me!" snapped Ginny.

"Ginny, don't you think you're being a bit unfair to Harry? He's only just got out of the Hospital Wing. I don't think he's really up for this at present," Hermione broke in, striving to keep the peace.

"Oh, bugger off, Hermione. You don't know anything! And who is it who just implied that if he knew more spells things would have gone differently?" ground out Ginny, all in a temper.

Hermione sat back in shock and embarrassment. She couldn't believe Ginny had just spoken to her like that. "Language, Ginny," she said rather testily.

"Oh, sod it all, Hermione, don't be such a priss. Harry needs to hear what I have to say, and he needs to hear it now. Now, just shut it," demanded Ginny.

Ginny ignored the glares that Hermione and Ron were sending her way, and turned her attention back to Harry. Harry was just looking at her mouth agape. This was a completely new side of Ginny. Normally she was quiet and shy and didn't talk much around him. The only other time he recalled her acting this way was when she stood up for him in front of Malfoy before starting her first year. He wondered if what she had gone through between the diary and the Chamber had affected her that much - that it had sucked all the life out of her and turned her into such a meek and mild-mannered girl. He resolved to talk to her about her experiences that year as soon as possible. He knew that now was not the time. His jaw snapped shut, and he tuned back into what Ginny was saying, realising he had missed the beginning of her diatribe.

"Um, excuse me Ginny, but I think I missed the beginning of what you just said. I was too busy thinking about something. Could you please repeat that?"

Ron stared at him like he'd gone off his rocker, and Ginny just gave him a look he was pretty sure meant that he was not off the hook about this, and that they would talk about it later, but she condescended to repeat herself. Ron was shocked. He had fully expected his sister to take off his best mate's head. He didn't understand this at all.

"Now where was I? Oh, yes, I don't think you _let_ him at all, Harry. And don't you tell me you should have been more prepared and known better. How where you supposed to know the Cup was a portkey? And how were you supposed to know that Voldemort and his followers were going to be there waiting for you? I thought you were pathetic at Divination. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you are the bloody know-it-all, I-can-save-the-world-on-my-own Harry Potter. Funny, I thought you were just Harry Potter, youngest Seeker in a century, and Fourth Year student at Hogwarts. I guess I should have known better." And with those words, Ginny flounced off and headed up the stairs to the Girls' Dormitories.

Harry stared after her open-mouthed, still trying to figure out what had just transpired. He turned and looked at Ron and Hermione who looked as flummoxed as he did.

"Um, what just happened?" Harry stammered out.

"Well, mate, I think you just set her off. I wouldn't do that again if I were you, if you know what's good for you," Ron replied. "And when did you and my sister become such good chums?"

Harry quickly decided he wasn't about to tell Ron what had happened in the Hospital Wing and looked at him confusion. "I have no idea."

Hermione stared at him like she didn't quite believe him, but made no further comment about it. Instead she returned to what Harry had been telling them. "Oh, Harry, that must have been so awful for you. You must have been so scared. I can't believe how brave you were. I just wish we knew why Voldemort always seems to be after you. He must really hate you for what happened the night your parents died." And Hermione leaned over and gave him a soft hug.

Harry noticed Ron's face tightening as she did that, and just held still and let Hermione hug him. No need to get Ron any more upset with him than he already was. He could tell that the whole situation with Ginny did not sit well with Ron. And he still wasn't really sure what Ron's reaction to his story was.

"Yeah, mate, it's bloody rotten about You-Know-Who coming back. I expect there was nothing really you could have done. Although if you'd just let Cedric have the cup, none of this would have happened."

Harry stared at Ron in astonishment. He couldn't believe his best mate had just said that.

Hermione quickly broke in, "I'm not so sure about that Ron. What if the portkey was tied to Harry? It's fairly certain that it was Harry that You-Know-Who was after. It might not have worked if Cedric had touched it."

"That's just my point. If Harry hadn't touched it, then none of this would have happened," retorted Ron.

Harry clenched his hands in anger, and a look of self-loathing crossed his face. It wasn't as if he hadn't had the same thought at least hundred times already. Hearing Ron, who was supposedly his best mate, echo his thoughts though, cut him deeply. However, he wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing how thoroughly he'd been wounded. Neither Ron nor Hermione noticed Harry's reaction to Ron's words. They were too caught up in their argument to notice him.

"Well, if You-Know-Who hadn't gotten Harry this way, he would have found some other way," insisted Hermione, ever logical.

Before they could start off on another round of bickering, Harry said, "Well, it's all rather pointless, isn't it? It doesn't really matter if it was keyed to me or not. It happened, and nothing is going to change that. I'm tired. I think I'll head up to bed now. I'll see you all in the morning."

"Harry, I'm sorry, we didn't mean to. Really we didn't. You know we're behind you, don't you?" rushed Hermione.

Harry wearily answered her, "Yes, Hermione. I know that. I'm just tired. It's been an awfully long day. Good night." He nodded at Ron and made his way slowly upstairs.

Ginny, who had been listening at the top of girls' stairs, sat there crying quietly to herself. She couldn't believe how much of a berk her brother was being. That was the last thing that Harry needed, more reason to blame himself. She just wished her brother would get over his dreadful jealousy of his best mate. It was going to drive the two of them apart, if he wasn't careful. She stood up and made her way back to her room and got dressed for bed. She knew it was going to be a long night, as she was almost guaranteed to be plagued with renewed nightmares. It certainly didn't help that she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, but she didn't regret her actions one bit. Her nightmares had been easing off lately, however she knew that Tom's return would only serve to bring them back full force.

Several hours later, Ginny made her way wearily down the stairs to the Common Room. As expected, visions of Tom had filled her dreams. She resigned herself to another sleepless night. At the bottom of the stairs, she paused. A very recognisable messy black head stuck up over the edge of the couch. Somehow she was not surprised. She made her way over to the couch, and Harry glanced up. "Want some company?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Be my guest," Harry replied and patted the seat next to him. He waved his wand, stoked the fire a bit, and resumed his silent contemplation of the flames. Ginny sat down beside him and stared into the fire, lost in her own thoughts. Every once in a while they would sneak a glance at the other, but no words were spoken or needed. They simply took comfort in each others presence

Early next morning, Harry and Ginny were rudely awakened by Ron's voice yelling, "What the bloody hell is going on here? Potter, what are you doing with my sister? Ginny, get up to your room and get some clothes on! You shouldn't be running around like that. It's not decent. And stop bothering him! He's not _your_ friend."

Ginny lifted her head up from Harry's chest and pushed away from him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She turned towards her brother, felt a wand under her fingers, grabbed it, and let fly her infamous _Bat-Bogey Hex_. Without a word, she exited the Common Room and went up the stairs, back ramrod straight. Harry simply looked at Ron in disgust and made his way up to his room. It was only when Ginny reached her room that she realised she was holding the wrong wand.

Hermione, attracted by the noise and the confusion, came running down the stairs and stopped abruptly when she caught sight of Ron. Sighing, she waved her wand and stated clearly, "_Finite Incantem_." When nothing happened, she tried again. Still nothing. Sighing again, she said to Ron, "I guess you'll just have wait it out. Did you have to be such a prat? You've been behaving horribly towards both Harry and your sister. Whatever happened, I'm sure you must have deserved it." With that she sat down and waited for Harry and Ginny to reappear.

Up in his dorm room, Harry found Neville waiting at the top of the stairs. The other boy looked slightly uncomfortable, but he gave Harry a supportive slap on the back and spoke, staring Harry in the eye.

"Hey, Harry. I heard what Ron was saying downstairs. He was out of line, mate. He should know you wouldn't treat his sister in anything less than an honourable manner. And whom does he think he is to decide who can be friends with you? I know I wouldn't treat my best mate the way he treats you," he said fervently and then looked down at his feet in embarrassment. "Anyway, er, I'm just going to head down to breakfast now."

"Neville, thanks, mate. That means a lot to know you have faith in me. You're a great friend," Harry spoke sincerely. Neville blushed slightly and made his way out of the room.

As Harry finished getting dressed, he went to pick up his wand and pocket it, when he realised he must have picked up someone else's wand in all the confusion. This one felt off. He hoped it wouldn't blow up if he was forced to use it before it was returned to its rightful owner. He wondered whose it was. He thought it might be Ginny's, but he wasn't certain. How was it he hadn't noticed it wasn't his wand when he first picked it up? After all, the warmth and power his exuded was rather distinctive. It must have been due to how disturbed he was at Ron's loutish behaviour.

Harry simply couldn't fathom his best mate. He thought Ron had gotten over his jealously after the First Task. Apparently not. Perhaps he thought he was protecting Harry from his sister. Harry pondered this thought for a moment and resolved to set Ron straight at the earliest opportunity. He didn't need protecting, and he could choose his own friends. On the other hand, the way Ron had spoken to his sister was completely unacceptable. It wasn't as if she had done something wrong. And the way he had spoken to Harry like he was some sort of social deviant. What did Ron have to go and do that for? What kind of person did he think Harry was? Having your best mate think things like that was just disturbing and wrong. Perhaps they weren't really best mates after all. And with those thoughts in mind, Harry descended the stairs to the Common Room.

A short while later, Ginny joined the three silent friends, and the four headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, the bats having finally left Ron alone. Every few steps, Ron cast accusatory looks at his best mate and his sister. Something peculiar was going on between those two, and he didn't like it one bit. He was determined to get Harry alone as soon as possible and make it clear that Harry was not to compromise his sister's honour. He, Ron Weasley, would not stand for that, best mates or not.

Just as they reached the doors of the Great Hall, Ginny stopped abruptly and turned to Harry. "Oh, Harry, I almost forgot, I picked up your wand by accident. Here."

Harry glanced down at the wand in her hand and smiled. "Thanks. I was wondering where it had disappeared too. Here, this one must be yours," and he held out the wand he had picked up earlier. "It must have fallen out of the pocket of your dressing gown."

Ginny took her wand, pocketed it, and handed Harry back his with a touch of reluctance. She almost hated to give it back. It had felt so warm and powerful in her hand, unlike her own, which had always seemed a bit off. She supposed that was due to the fact that the wand had belonged to one of her great-aunts. It had always been that way. She had been unaware that a wand could feel like it was a part of you. Perhaps someday in the far distant future, she could purchase a wand of her own, one that would work with her instead of always fighting her attempts to get it to work properly.

Hermione stared at the two in stunned amazement. If she wasn't mistaken, Ginny had just cast a hex on her brother so strong that Hermione had been unable to reverse it. If what Mr. Ollivander had told her when she was in to get her wand, about the wand choosing the wizard, that shouldn't have been possible. Ginny's hex should have been weak and unstable. Instead, her hex was stronger than Hermione had ever seen it. There was something very peculiar about that. She opened her mouth to start questioning the two, then abruptly shut it again. Perhaps in this instance, it might be better if she observed Harry and Ginny for a while. Maybe it was related to the strange way the two had started acting around each other. She was determined to get to the bottom of things. She longed to consult one of her books, but wasn't sure which topic she should be researching. Although wand lore might just be the place to start. There just had to be a good explanation for what was occurring. In the meantime, she would bide her time and work on patience.

Harry and Ginny, oblivious to the pointed looks their friends were giving them, sat down at the Gryffindor table and began eating their breakfast.


	8. Gathering Allies

**A/N **- Thanks to all who have reviewed. I appreciate the time you've taken to do that. Thanks also to my hardworking betas - DukeBrymin and Rinfea. The story is improving with input and help.

**Chapter Eight – Gathering Allies**

Tonks took hold of Sirius and apparated them to the heart of a quiet Muggle neighborhood. Keeping a tight hold of his arm, she led him up to the front door and let herself in. "Mum, Dad, anyone home? I've brought company for supper," she called out in a cheery voice.

"Nymphadora, dear…" a voice responded.

Tonks grimaced in disgust, how she hated her name. "Yes, Mother?"

"We're in the kitchen making supper. Leave your cloaks in the hall and join us," Andromeda's voice drifted out of a doorway at the end of the hall.

"C'mon, Sirius," Tonks whispered urgently as she tugged him along behind her. "I can't wait to see my Mum's reaction." An evil grin adorned her features.

"Wotcher, Mum, Dad. I'd like you to meet my friend –"

"Aaaagh!" shrieked Andromeda, dropping the stack of plates she was holding and stepping back a few steps, wand at the ready.

Her husband, Ted, sat there with a puzzled expression on his face. Not having been close to Sirius, he didn't immediately recognise him.

"Sirius Black! What are you doing here in my house? Nymphadora, how dare you bring home a wanted criminal without warning me?" shouted Andromeda, oblivious to the mess on the floor.

"Why, Cousin Andromeda, what a pleasure to see you again," grinned Sirius wickedly. "One would almost think my favourite cousin wasn't glad to see me. Holding me at wand point. How plebeian. I thought a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black would handle the unexpected with a great deal more aplomb."

By this point, Ted had risen to his feet, and his wand was also pointed at Sirius. "Dora, what is the meaning of this? This man is a fugitive from Azkaban! Shouldn't he be in Ministry custody?"

"Mum, Dad, relax! Do remember what I do for a living. Do you think I'd bring a dangerous criminal home for supper? On second thought, scratch that," she remarked with a rueful smile. She turned to Sirius and egged him on. "C'mon, don't you have something to say?"

"Andromeda, Ted. I'm sorry for startling you. Well, not completely, it was amusing to say the least. I was never Secret Keeper for the Potters, and I am not a mass murderer. And most important of all, Peter Pettigrew is not only _not_ dead, he's a Death Eater. He's the one who betrayed the Potters and murdered those Muggles in order to escape justice."

Andromeda, after a few moments contemplation, rushed over and gave him a bracing hug. "I don't believe it!" she exclaimed. "You mean I've been right all along? I admit to succumbing to a brief period of doubt as to your guilt or innocence, but I simply could not understand you betraying James. You two were like brothers. It never quite made sense to me, but everyone seemed so sure it was you, even Albus Dumbledore. It was hard not to be swayed, albeit temporarily, but I'd known you all my life, and I was fairly certain they were all wrong. The picture they painted was not the Sirius Black that I knew and loved. I just wish I had had the inner fortitude to speak out in your defense. Please forgive me for having failed you."

Sirius returned her hug, letting her know all was forgiven. "Andi, don't fret about it. Even if you had spoken up, I doubt anyone would have believed you. People needed someone to point a finger at, and I, rather too conveniently, fit the bill. Dark family, brother a Death Eater, displaying irrational tendencies, and one hell of a frame-up. What more could they ask for? I became their perfect Death Eater poster boy and made the Ministry come out smelling like roses."

Andromeda couldn't help but agree, and the two exchanged a look that conveyed a myriad of emotions, chief among them forgiveness and reconciliation. The link that had been established between the two cousins through isolation and adversity was reforged and strengthened. Nothing more needed to be said, their eyes had said it all.

As Sirius stepped back from his cousin, Ted slapped him on the back and invited him to sit down next to him at the table, silently conveying his acceptance and support. He handed him an ale and started asking him questions about his time on the run. Andromeda did a quick _Reparo_ spell on the dishes and handed them to Tonks, indicating she should set the table.

Several hours later, Sirius returned to Grimmauld Place. He thought about all that he had done that day and decided that, overall, it had been a good day. Before leaving the Tonks', he had asked Nymphadora to locate Remus Lupin. He needed to sound out his fellow Marauder. He knew Remus felt he owed Dumbledore a debt he could never repay, but he wondered if, given the information he had uncovered today, Remus might change his mind about where his loyalties lay. He did not want to cause pain to his old friend, but he desperately needed to know whether Remus stood in his camp or Dumbledore's.

Before heading off to bed, he sent an owl off to Harry, letting him know he was working on sorting things out so that they could be together. He wanted to see Harry as soon as possible to discuss the nature of his godson's relationship with Ginny Weasley and to introduce the concept of a potential betrothal contract between the two of them. However, Sirius knew he wouldn't be able to meet up with Harry until after he had left Hogwarts. He told Harry that once he was back at Privet Drive they would make plans to meet up.

Sirius spent the night tossing and turning, plagued by nightmares. Azkaban had left its mark on him, and he knew he would never be the same carefree young man who had once graced the halls of Hogwarts. That person had ceased to be the night that James and Lily Potter were ripped from this plane of existence.

The next day Sirius awoke bleary-eyed and lethargic. He dragged himself down to the kitchen, morosely asked Kreacher for some tea, and sat at the table staring into nothingness. He was startled out of his trance by Kreacher's voice asking him if he wished anything else. Sirius snapped at the house-elf who disappeared with a POP! Sirius banged his head on the table several times. He needed Kreacher's help if he was going to be successful in his endeavours. He couldn't afford to alienate him. He called out, "Kreacher!"

"Master called?" sneered Kreacher, abruptly reappearing.

"Yes, Kreacher," Sirius replied, swallowing his pride. He had always been the arrogant one, not James. "Forgive my surliness this morning. You've been very helpful, thank you." Kreacher grimaced in acknowledgement and dropped some of his animosity. "If you could unpack my bags and put everything away, I would appreciate it. I will leave money in a tin to pay for expenses. Anytime it runs low, please notify me, and I will replenish it."

"As Master wishes. Will Master be home for supper?"

"Yes, I expect so. I may have a guest. What time is it now? I have an appointment this afternoon, and I need to shower and shave."

"It is almost noon, Master. If Master wishes I will lay out his clothes for the day and have supper ready by seven."

"Yes, that will fine," and Sirius headed up to take a shower. When he returned to his room he found a complete set of clothes laid out for him on his bed. The bed had been made, the room straightened up, and everything was put away. He mentally thanked James and his parents for teaching him about treating house-elves with dignity, it certainly seemed to make a difference, but a lifetime of learning was hard to put away overnight.

At a quarter 'til two Sirius found himself in front of Gringotts once again. He mentally shored himself up for the upcoming confrontation and prepared to do battle for Harry's future. He walked in and informed the nearest goblin that Mr. William Weasley was expecting him. After a brief wait, he was directed to Bill's office. He reached the door just as Bill was finishing up with his prior appointment. A stunning young woman with long ash-blonde hair was standing in the doorway to the office. As Sirius watched, she reached up and kissed Bill on the cheek and gave him a brief hug. "Thank you so much, Guillaume," she said in a soft French accent. "I will see you tomorrow." Bill gave her a brilliant smile and then caught sight of Sirius standing there. He blushed and waved him into his office.

"Good afternoon, Lord Black. A pleasure to see you, sir," Bill greeted him, as soon as the door was closed.

"Bill, if I may call you Bill?" Bill nodded his head in assent. "Let's skip the formalities. If we are going to work together, there is no room for all this Lord Black business. I will be honest with you. I am looking for allies. I am hoping that you will turn out to be one of them. I'm impressed with what I've seen of you so far, and what little I've learned about you. You seem to possess the qualities I am looking for in the people I work with. And, by the way, you have excellent taste in women," he finished with a smirk.

Bill blushed again, and quickly regained his equilibrium. He knew this was not the time for self-conscious, schoolboy affectations. "I'm not sure what you are expecting from me."

"Right now, nothing. I simply would like to see if we can work together. My highest priority at the moment is Harry's welfare. Everything I am doing and planning has that goal in mind."

"I admit that I have not spent a lot of time with Harry, but I've been impressed with what I've seen of him. He saved my sister Ginny's life during her first year at Hogwarts, and that counts for a great deal in my book. He also went out of his way to make sure that Fleur's sister Gabrielle was safe during the Triwizard Tournament, and Fleur is indebted to him for that. She doesn't speak of it, but I believe he had something to do with her escaping the maze relatively unharmed."

"I take it that Fleur is the young woman who just left? I thought I recognised her. She was one of the participants in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, correct? And was in the Hospital Wing afterward. She was there with her family."

"Yes, that was Fleur. Gringotts has asked me to help her with improving her English. They've hired her to work here in England now that she has finished at Beauxbatons."

Sirius smirked to himself. English lessons. So that's what they called it nowadays. "Now that we have that out of the way, I'd like to get down to business. First off, I would like to thank you for agreeing to handle my finances. I don't doubt it will prove to be quite an onerous task. To begin with, I would like to divest my holdings in the following companies." He proceeded to list about five different magical enterprises, all of them with extremely questionable reputations. "I noticed that the Potter monies have been invested in several Muggle companies. If you are willing, I'd like for you to search out similar investment opportunities for the Black monies. The more Muggle the better," he said with an evil grin. "I'd like my relatives to turn over in their Pureblood graves!"

They sat and discussed Sirius's investments at great length. Bill made note of the types of businesses that interested Sirius. He told him he would need some time to do an appraisal of the Muggle stock market before making any recommendations. He suggested to Sirius that he might also want to invest in some Wizarding businesses.

"I will take that into consideration," responded Sirius. "Why don't you draw up a list of potential businesses, and I will look it over at our next meeting. Now, I'd like to broach a more delicate subject. You heard what Director Ragnok said yesterday about the advantages of Harry gaining his majority sooner rather than later. I am extremely concerned that, with the return of You-Know-Who, Harry will need all the advantages that I can garner for him. I would like you to just hear me out before reacting."

Bill regarded him warily. He had a feeling he knew where this conversation was going, and he was pretty sure he wasn't going to like what Sirius was going to say. He decided to bide his time and attend to what he had to say. "Go ahead. I'll listen first and yell later," he said with a grimace.

Sirius gave a short barking laugh and began. "Ragnok said that one way of enabling Harry to attain his majority would be for him to enter into a binding magical betrothal contract. If you remember, there are advantages for both parties of such a contract. I have been so forward as to have my solicitor, Daniel McKenzie, draw up such a contract between Harry and your sister, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Now, before you respond, let me finish first," Sirius hastily interjected as Bill started to interrupt him.

"I don't know if you are aware of your sister's feelings for Harry. She holds him in very high esteem and, I would venture to say, even loves him. What she wants, most of all, is his happiness. Let me explain how I know all this."

Sirius paused, took a deep breath and continued. "While Harry was in the Hospital Wing, I kept him company in my dog form. When Harry was first brought in, he was very distraught. Shortly after we arrived in the infirmary, Ginny came in stating she had a feeling that Harry was there and needed her. Dumbledore dismissed her and told her to come the following day." He grimaced at the memory.

"Her words didn't make that much of an impression on me at the time, but later on they became more meaningful. After everyone was asleep, Ginny returned." Bill could tell Sirius was rather impressed that his sister had managed to return undetected.

Sirius continued his narrative. "She kept watch over Harry all night long. She poured her heart out to me while she was there, thinking I was just a dog. I'm sure she will be dreadfully embarrassed once she learns my true identity," he said with a smirk. "She also showed up the next morning, but her brother, Ron, dragged her out before she and Harry could exchange much more than a few words."

Sirius glanced at Bill to make sure he had his attention. "That was the second visit. Her third visit occurred after lunch. Harry and I were talking, and he broke down. Mind you, I am telling you this in confidence – Harry would be devastated to find out that someone else knew what happened," he said with a stern look at Bill. "Ginny came in, reached out and held his hand until he fell asleep. Her very presence seemed to calm him and lend him comfort each time she was there."

After a brief pause, Sirius resumed his explanation. "The way Harry looked at her was quite different than the way he looked at anyone else," he observed. "I'm not even sure he is aware of how he looks at her. I suspect there is something more going on between the two of them than anyone realises."

"Ginny spoke of being drawn to him. At least two of the times he was emotionally unstable when she showed up. You might do well to look into Wizarding bonds," Sirius looked pointedly at Bill. "There may be Old Magic involved here. Those two have a history together. I know Harry suffers from nightmares. I suspect Ginny does too. They have both come face to face with the most evil wizard of your time and lived to tell of it, but they have not come out of those encounters unscathed." He looked down at the floor as he spoke, his voice dropping.

Looking up again, Sirius entreated. "All I'm asking of you at this point in time is to look this contract over, then think about what I've said. Talk to your sister if you want. Do some research. Hell, talk to Harry if you feel you need to. Just don't throw this out without at least devoting some thought to what I've told you."

With that final plea, Sirius deposited the betrothal contract on Bill's desk, stood up and made to leave the room. With his hand on the doorhandle, he turned and said, "I will be in touch," leaving Bill sitting behind his desk with a flabbergasted expression on his face and a great deal to ponder.

Bill sat there for several long minutes before even moving. It had been a long and taxing day. Who knew that taking on the Black and Potter estates would be so time-consuming? He was still staring at the offending document, when a sound at his door broke him out of his reverie. He looked up and saw Fleur standing there with an inquisitive look on her face, at which point, he became aware it was later than he realised.

When Bill saw her, his whole demeanor changed. Fleur was unbelievable. He mentally kept shaking his head at his good fortune at having her in his life. She had captivated him from the first, and it had nothing to do with her Veela heritage. In fact, he was practically immune when she turned on her Veela charm, a situation that thrilled them both. He appreciated that, along with being breathtakingly beautiful, she was an extremely capable witch. Her aptitude for Charms was almost uncanny, and her skill at nonverbal magic surpassed his own. However, at this moment in time, it was her very femininity that attracted his attention.

"Guillaume, you look troubled. That man, he did not cause you distress, did he?" Fleur inquired anxiously.

"Non, Fleur. Well, yes, he did, but don't hold that against him. He just presented me with a dilemma that I am at a loss as to how to deal with it," Bill practically stammered.

Fleur stared at him in concern. In the short time she had known Bill, she had never seen him act this way. Bill always exuded a confidence that could not be shaken. He was one of Gringotts' premier curse breakers, and one couldn't afford to waver if one was to succeed in that line of business. It was that air of confidence and his magical prowess that attracted her to him, although his devilishly good looks didn't hurt. She dragged herself away from her appraisal of his positive qualities, and returned her attention to the matter at hand. He looked like he'd been blindsided and had no idea what to do. Perhaps she could offer to help.

"Would it help to explain it all to me? Perhaps the benefit of a second perspective might be of aid? You look like you are at a complete loss, and I have never seen you like this before," offered Fleur.

Bill gazed at her again, this time with a speculative look in his eyes. Perhaps, yes, perhaps, she was right. Sometimes two heads were better than one, and she could offer him a female perspective. The Delacour family held an important place in French society and Fleur would be well acquainted with traditional Wizarding practices. As he pondered, he realised he'd much rather turn to her for advice and counsel than anyone in his immediate family.

"Fleur," he said decisively, "would you like to have dinner with me? Somewhere we could speak in strictest confidence would be preferable."

"I would love to Guillaume. You could come to my flat, and I could make you a simple meal. Would that suit you?" inquired Fleur.

"That would be perfect. Let me floo my mother and let her know I won't be home until late, so she won't worry." He paused, then continued on, contemplatively. "You know, I really need to get my own flat. I love my family, but I'm used to being on my own, and being around them in such close quarters is starting to drive me around the bend." He shook his head and laughed.

A few minutes later, they were on their way to Fleur's flat. It was a simple but spacious flat, filled with light and natural wood. She had furnished it with tasteful decorations, and her French heritage was evident. Fleur headed to the kitchen and whipped up a hearty soup accompanied by a baguette and a bottle of wine. Simple but filling, allowing them to devote ample time to real purpose of the evening.

"Fleur, you must understand, everything I will tell you tonight must be kept in strictest confidence. The information is sensitive to both Gringotts and me personally. Not a word of what we are about to discuss can leave this room," began Bill. He knew he could trust her completely; he just needed to make sure that she understood that it was crucial that she treat this with absolute discretion.

Fleur nodded and replied, "I understand. You have my word."

"The man you saw entering my office is an extremely wealthy and powerful Pureblood wizard, the Head of one of the Noble and Most Ancient Houses." He debated with himself whether to reveal Sirius' identity, and decided to hold off on it for the time being. "I have been assigned his accounts and will be working on diversifying his portfolio and divesting him of some of his current investments."

"But that is not what is upsetting you, is it, mon cher?" prompted Fleur.

"No, it is the other matter that he dropped on me that has me completely flummoxed. Fleur, there is no way around this. I will just be blunt. He handed me a magically binding betrothal contract between my sister and Harry Potter."

"And this distresses you, why?"

"What do you mean, why? It's a bloody betrothal contract! For my sister! And Harry bleeding Potter! Why shouldn't this be disturbing?"

Fleur stared at him in bewilderment. She was having trouble fathoming what could be bothering him about all of this. It sounded perfect to her.

"Guillaume, what is it about this situation that is concerning to you?" Fleur finally asked, pressing Bill to think about his reaction.

Bill stopped and really pondered the situation. What was it that was really bothering him? Was it Harry? No, he realised, he had no problem with Harry. He admired him and respected him. From everything he had seen and heard, he believed Harry would treat his sister with utmost care and consideration. Was it his sister and Harry being together? The answer to that would, again, be no. He knew his sister cared deeply for Harry, and, from what Sirius said, it appeared that Harry was at least beginning to return her feelings. That left the contract itself.

"I guess there are two things that are upsetting me," Bill began slowly, as he pondered this out. "The first, and lesser one, is my sister. I guess I'm having a bit of a hard time accepting that she is growing up and is old enough to even be involved in a betrothal contract, although I know some families betroth their children when they are still infants. The real issue is the concept of the betrothal contract itself. I feel like I am selling my sister. It seems demeaning to her and the rest of my family. I feel like I'm treating her as an object, rather than a person, and I don't like it all. Love and marriage are being reduced to a business transaction and are losing some of their sacredness."

"Guillaume, mon cher, now we are getting to the heart of the matter. Let me help give you some perspective. You have no problem with the idea of your sister and Harry together, non?"

"Non."

"Do you foresee Harry and Ginny becoming involved in a romantic way?"

"Yes, I think I can see that happening. I think Ginny may love him already, and, from what I've been told, I think that Harry is starting to see her in a different light also. They would be good for one another."

"C'est bien. Alors, if you see them eventually becoming involved, if you believe that they are already beginning to care for one another, how is that so different from the contract? The contract would only put their relationship on parchment. It wouldn't be taking anything away from them, they are not being forced into anything from what you've told me. Have you read over the contract yet?"

Bill realised he hadn't even done that yet. "No, I haven't. Why don't we sit down and you can help look through it. I'm not all that familiar with these types of documents, seeing as the Weasleys haven't been involved in betrothal contracts for a great many years. You seem to be much more familiar with the concept."

Bill and Fleur spent the next part of an hour examining the contract. Bill realised that it was an incredibly generous offer. Neither party was being forced to sign the contract, it was completely consensual. It was to be signed by both sets of guardians and the parties involved. Ginny was to become Harry's partner in all aspects of their marriage, as opposed to accepting a subordinate position. Her position in Wizarding society would be assured. She would want for nothing, given the extent of Harry's affluence. She would gain majority status and all the rights and privileges that accompanied it.

The more Bill thought about it, the more he saw the advantages of such a step. As Fleur had helped him realise, this wasn't about selling his sister, it was about documenting the relationship he saw developing between his sister and Harry. If he really admitted it, she couldn't do much better than this.

Bill drew Fleur closer to him. He laid his head gently upon hers and kissed her hair. "Thank you so much. Without your help it would have taken me quite a bit longer to figure everything out. This has the potential of being tremendously beneficial to both Harry and Ginny. My sister is incredibly fortunate."

Fleur raised her head and gazed into his eyes. "All it took was adding a woman's perspective," she said as she smiled at him coquettishly. She reached up and gave him a gentle kiss.

Bill tightened his arm around her and returned the kiss. He broke it off, brushed his hand against her cheek and stood up. "I wish I could stay longer, but I really need to go. Mum will be worried. Perhaps you could go flat hunting with me. I'm sure I would benefit from a woman's perspective with that also," he said suggestively.

Fleur rewarded him with a delighted smile and another, longer kiss. "I would be enchanté to go flat hunting with you, Guillaume. Perhaps we could start tomorrow after work. And if you see Lord Black, give him my regards," Fleur added just as he disapparated.


	9. Unexpected Occurrences

**A/N** - Here is the next chapter, please pardon the delay. It took a lot longer than I had planned. Vacations for both me and my betas interfered with getting this out. Hopefully the next chapter will be up a lot sooner. Once again a special thank you to my faithful betas and to my many reviewers. I may not have responded to all of you, but I read and appreciate all your comments. Thank you so much for taking the time to comment. Once again, Harry and his world are not mine, but rather belong to the talented JKRowling, who thankfully allows us to play in the world she created.

**Chapter Nine – Unexpected Occurrences**

When Sirius returned to Grimmauld Place that evening, he was exhausted. He had spent several hours in Flourish & Blotts picking out books on Wizarding history, Wizarding society and politics, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Wards, Advanced Defense and Charms, and Wandless and Wordless Magic. Had he been around, he would never have let Harry waste his time on Divination. As Head of the House of Potter, Harry would have been much better served by taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Sirius aimed to repair the holes in Harry's education. He had a hard time believing that neither Albus nor Minerva had advised him about which courses to take. As a Head of House, it was imperative that he be properly prepared.

Sirius recalled that Harry had told him that it had been Hagrid who had accompanied him on his first trip to Diagon Alley. He failed to comprehend how Hagrid could have possibly been expected to properly equip Harry for his return to Wizarding society. Hagrid had a good heart, but knew nothing of what was required of a Head of House. Minerva would have been a much better escort. At least she would have made sure to provide Harry with appropriate books on Wizarding society and mores. Reflecting back on his conversations with Harry, he had the impression that Harry didn't even know he _was_ a Head of House. Sirius shook his head at the thought. In his efforts to protect Harry, Albus seemed to have completely cocooned him from knowledge vital to his future. That idea made him to pause, as he considered its more sinister ramifications. Perhaps Albus wasn't expecting him to have a future. He decided that was something he would need to look into more seriously.

Recalling his own upbringing, Sirius bemoaned the inadequacy of Harry's education. He realized he needed to make plans in earnest, if he hoped to have any chance of properly preparing Harry to take his rightful place in the Wizarding world. As it stood right now, he was Head of one Ancient and Noble House and Heir to another. Sirius knew he could not fail the tremendous responsibility that had been placed on his shoulders. As Harry's godfather, it was up to him to make sure that Harry bore the name of Potter with honour and grace.

Prior to returning to Grimmauld Place, Sirius owled the books he had purchased to Harry. He sincerely hoped they would actually reach the boy. Much depended on the successful delivery of his package. He knew that Albus had been interfering with the boy's mail; however, he hoped that the contents of his package would be innocuous enough for Albus to let it through. After all, what harm could a few books present? Albus was a Headmaster, shouldn't he be encouraging his students to learn and expand their horizons? He knew Harry would read the books. First off, he would read them because Sirius had been the one sending them. Secondly, he had nothing else to do in the hellhole of Privet Drive.

Sirius thoughts turned bleaker as he nursed his tumbler of Firewhiskey. He wondered where Remus was. He hadn't heard from him since his disastrous transformation at the Shrieking Shack. It was hard to stay in touch when one was on the run, he mused. His thoughts took an even darker turn. What about Carina? He had no idea if she was even alive. That blasted will! It would have to mention her as a possible guardian for Harry. Why would they have done that? Carina had disappeared shortly after James and Lily had married. No one had heard from her, no one knew where she had gone or why. There was even speculation that she had been taken by Voldemort. He wished he could discount that possibility, but he couldn't. He just didn't know. Most of his other friends were dead. Opposing Voldemort carried a high price – one even his brother had paid.

As he thought about his brother, Sirius realised that was one more question that he had no answers to, so he summoned Kreacher. "Kreacher, do you know what happened to Master Regulus?"

Kreacher trembled in response. This caught Sirius's attention, and he watched the elderly house-elf carefully. "Mmmmaster Regulus, sir?"

"Yes, Kreacher, Master Regulus. What can you tell me about Master Regulus and how and why he died?"

Kreacher stared at Sirius in abject fear. Master Regulus had told him to guard his secret, yet Master Sirius was his Master, and he could not disobey him. He knew that Master Sirius did not follow the Dark Lord, and that Master Regulus had turned away from the Dark Lord. A small bit of hope grew in his chest. Perhaps Master Sirius could help him fulfill the task that Master Regulus had set before him.

"Master Sirius, Master Regulus told me to tell no one. Kreacher wants to answer Master Sirius, but Kreacher is afraid. Kreacher does not want to disobey Master Regulus, but Master Regulus has given Kreacher a job that Kreacher has not been able to finish."

Sirius regarded the elf with a puzzled expression on his face. "Perhaps I can help you, Kreacher, but you must first tell me what it is that Regulus wanted you to do."

Kreacher hesitated briefly before replying. Perhaps by answering Master Sirius, he could finally carry out his master's last instructions. "Master Regulus told Kreacher to destroy a locket. Master Regulus said the locket was full of Dark Magic and very evil. But Kreacher has tried and tried and doesn't know how to destroy the locket."

Sitting bolt upright, Sirius commanded, "Show me the locket Kreacher, and I will see if I can find a way to destroy it."

Kreacher disappeared with a POP and reappeared a few moments later, an ancient gold locket dangling from his long fingers. He held it away from himself and eyed it with extreme distaste. Sirius gingerly took it from his hand and examined it carefully. He could feel the malice and hatred radiating out from the locket. He noted that a stylized S was engraved on the front of it. Vaguely he recalled seeing a picture of a similar piece in book he had read on the Four Founders of Hogwarts. For, despite the playboy image he had always cultivated, Sirius was highly intelligent and extremely well-read.

Placing the locket on the kitchen table, Sirius told Kreacher he would return shortly, and headed off to the library. It took him only a few minutes to find the tome he was looking for. He flipped through the pages until he came to the image he was seeking. The locket on the page was identical to the one on his table. He now found himself in possession of one of the last known heirlooms of Salazar Slytherin.

Returning to the kitchen, Sirius sat and contemplated the locket. He found himself in a serious quandary. He could take the locket to Albus and request his assistance in disposing of it, or he could try to do something about it himself. However, since he didn't really know what it was, he wasn't sure how successful he would be, plus it most likely was cursed and might well result in death or dismemberment. A third option would be to bring in outside help, other than Dumbledore. He wasn't sure how well that would go over with Kreacher; the house-elf been rather reluctant to even show him the locket, but he didn't really see th at he had much of a choice.

"Kreacher, I know that Master Regulus told you to destroy the locket. I think Regulus had the right idea. You are right about it being filled with Dark Magic, but I'm not sure what kind. I need help in understanding what that magic is, or else I won't be able to destroy it. If you let me tell others about the locket, together we can work on getting rid of the Dark Magic filling it." Sirius looked at Kreacher hopefully.

Kreacher stared intently at Sirius and then down at the locket. He thought about what Master Regulus had asked of him. He would be fulfilling his duties as a house-elf if he let Master Sirius bring in help. He felt partially responsible for Master Regulus's death, and he knew he could not fail his Master this time. "Master Sirius can ask others to help. Master Regulus would want that. Master Regulus died to destroy this locket."

Sirius regarded the house-elf in shock. Regulus died trying to destroy the locket? The secrets Kreacher was keeping must be of monumental proportion. He hoped that, when the locket was finally destroyed, Kreacher would be willing to tell him all about what Regulus had done and about his death. Growing up, he and Regulus had been close. In a house like theirs, it had been practically inevitable. It had only been due to those inane house rivalries that their relationship had been torn asunder.

The next issue that had to be addressed was whom to call in. Sirius knew whom he wanted to consult, but recalled that they hadn't parted on the best of terms. He decided that the disposal of a Dark Artifact was more important than a difference of opinion about a betrothal contract. Bill Weasley was a highly respected curse breaker. Who better to help him?

Sirius hastily scribbled out a note to Bill. "_I need to meet with you at your earliest convenience. A matter of great urgency has turned up, and I need to make use of your expertise. Orion_"

"Kreacher, could you deliver this message to the owl post for me? Leave the locket on the table. I will be upstairs in my room if you need me."

Early the next morning, Sirius woke to the sound of an owl pecking at his window. He rose, opened the window, and three owls flew in. He detached the letters, fed the owls treats, and sat down on his bed to read his mail. Bill said he could meet him directly after work, and asked if he could he bring a friend who excelled in Charms. Sirius pondered this and decided it certainly couldn't hurt. The next message was from Daniel, saying he had some news that Sirius might find interesting. The third message was from Director Ragnok asking to meet with him the following morning at nine.

Hastily dressing, Sirius descended to the kitchen and ate a quick breakfast of tea and scones. Telling Kreacher he would be back much later and reminding him to keep working on getting the house in order, he apparated to Diagon Alley. Once he reached the offices of Findlay & McKenzie, he didn't have long to wait before Megan Douglas ushered him into the inner sanctum of Daniel's office.

"You rang?" Sirius inquired jauntily.

"Yes, actually I did. You asked Auror Tonks to try and locate our old friend, Remus, and I wanted to update you on the situation. Remus is currently working in a bookshop in Muggle London not far from here. He also seems to have let a flat not far from his place of work. She supplied me with his work schedule and his address, in case you wanted it. I've already sent a message off to Auror Tonks. She should be here shortly, and can give you more details. We thought it would be easier for you to meet up with her here." He smirked at Sirius.

"Daniel, thank you. I mean that sincerely. I have not seen nor heard from Remus since last year, and I was really getting concerned. To update you on what I've been doing, I have spoken with Bill Weasley about the betrothal contract, but I'm fairly certain that did not sit very well with him. I'm supposed to be meeting with him later today, and I just hope he doesn't hex me on sight. The Goblins have asked to meet with me tomorrow morning. I surmise it concerns their investigations into what has been occurring at the Ministry. I'll let you know more after I meet with them and bring with me any pertinent documentation."

"Och mon, glad to be of help. If you need anything else, let me know. Just try and give me a little warning beforehand, I do actually work for a living," he finished with a slight grimace.

Sirius stared at him and shifted nervously, as if debating with himself to say anything more. Finally he spoke, "There is one more thing. Carina. You heard she was listed as possible guardian for Harry. I have no idea why. She disappeared shortly after James and Lily were married. If she had contact with anyone, if anyone knew where she was, I didn't know about it. It's been a long time. Fifteen years now. It's probably impossible. But the not knowing is driving me insane. I just want to know why, Daniel, why?" The agony in Sirius's voice was almost palpable.

Daniel cast him a sympathetic look. "It has been a long time. Probably too long a time. I promise you, Sirius, I will do the best I can. But, please, don't expect any miracles. There is no guarantee I will find any trace of her, and, even if I do, it may take years."

Sirius turned abruptly and gazed out the window. After gathering himself together, he turned back to Daniel, "Thank you, my old friend. Words are not adequate. But I think you know that."

Daniel nodded, "Aye, I do. You need not say anything more, mon."

Sirius continued, "After all these years, a small spark of hope has been reignited. I'm trying not to dwell on it, but sometimes the heart doesn't listen to the head." He pulled his hair in frustration. "Aaargh! I must be getting maudlin in my old age! Kill me now before it gets any worse! I know this goes without saying, but like everything else about my life, please keep this quiet."

Just as Sirius finished speaking, a crash was heard on the other side of the door, and both men looked at each other and smiled. "Sounds like Tonks is here," said Sirius. "My dear cuz really needs to work on her stealth skills."

After a brief discussion, Sirius and Tonks decided to head off together and surprise Remus. They made their way into Muggle London and stopped in bemusement in front a large Muggle bookshop. Flourish & Blotts paled in comparison. Upon entering, they looked around in confusion, and Sirius turned to Tonks and asked, "Er, Tonks, do you by any chance know which department Remus is working in?"

Tonks shook her head in reply. "No. I guess we'd better get crackin'."

They were about to split up, when it occurred to Sirius to inquire, "Tonks, do you even know what Remus Lupin looks like?" At her surprised look, he added, "Guess not. We had best stick together then."

They decided to start a systematic search of the shop. Sirius was hoping desperately that Remus was not working in the back, making their task that much more difficult. Lost in his thoughts, he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings, and the next thing he knew, Tonks was flat on the floor attempting to leverage herself off of a man of indeterminate years, apologizing profusely.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't mean to trip you and knock you down. Really, I didn't. Just a minute, let me get off you." She tried again to get up and ended up jabbing her elbow into the man's stomach.

With a loud, "Oof!" the man gently turned her aside, stood up, and held out his hand for her to take.

"Oh, thank you, but you needn't have done that. I could have gotten up on my own, you know. I'm dreadfully sorry. Are you all right? Please say you're all right," she pleaded and started to haphazardly brush specks of dust off his worn suit. The man grasped her wrists and gently, but firmly, pulled them off his clothes.

"I'm fine, miss. No harm done. Now, if you'll just let me pass, I'll get back to my post. By the way," he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "you really shouldn't do that in here. Someone might notice."

Tonks flushed a bright red as she realized her hair had been cycling through a wide range of colors. "Er, Sirius," she said, totally forgetting herself, as she turned to him and subsequently missing the way the stranger's head snapped around in shock and stared at the man behind her in incredulity, "This gent here," she said, pointing to the stranger, "he –"

"Remus, you mangy furball, how dare you disappear on me like that?" Sirius practically shouted as he grabbed Remus to him and started pounding him on the back. Remus just stood there in shock, unable to process the events of the last several minutes.

"Si…Sirius? Is that you? What are you doing here?" stammered Remus.

"Why, looking for you, of course," Sirius replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How did you find me?"

"I didn't. The lovely Nymphadora Tonks did," said Sirius gesturing at Tonks. He received a sharp jab in the ribs in return, along with a hissed, "I told you not to call me Nymphadora!"

Tonks turned towards Remus and said with a bright smile, "Wotcher, Remus. Nice to meet you. Sorry for bowling you over."

"Err, pleased to meet you, I think. Tonks, Tonks, Sirius, didn't your cousin marry someone named Tonks?" Remus turned and looked at Sirius inquiringly.

Tonks blushed again and answered. "That would be Mum."

Remus turned back to Tonks, "I remember you now. I met you when Andromeda invited us over one night for supper."

Tonks nodded her head. "That was a wild night. Sirius and James were cutting up the whole time." She smiled at the memory.

"You must have been about seven or eight. I'm not sure I would have recognized you. You've changed quite a bit," Remus said as he ran an appraising eye over her, and then turned away flushing when he realized it had not gone unnoticed.

Sirius caught his attention. "Remus, we need to talk. I may need your help. Is there anywhere we can go where we won't be overheard?" He gestured around the store. "This obviously isn't the best place for a conversation worthy of the Marauders."

"We could meet at my flat, but I don't get off for another few hours, and I can't afford to lose this job." Remus looked around furtively, making sure his supervisor hadn't caught him neglecting his duties. "Why don't we meet up tonight? Say around seven?"

"Sorry, Moony, I can't tonight. I already have something planned," replied Sirius. "Wait, why don't you come over, too? We are going to try to deal with a Dark object. Maybe you can add your expertise to the group."

Remus looked at him, rather startled. This was not how he pictured a reunion with his old friend. To be honest, he hadn't pictured a reunion at all, having convinced himself that it was better for all if he just quietly disappeared. "A Dark object? Sirius, what sort of mess have you gotten yourself into this time? And who is we?"

Sirius dismissed his concern with a wave of his hand. "Relax, Moony. You always were a worrywart. Have some faith in me. I'll explain everything later." He turned to Tonks and said, "Hey, Tonks, you are also invited, if you would like."

Tonks looked at Sirius and wondered what she might be getting herself into. Life certainly wasn't boring hanging around with her cousin. She glanced surreptitiously at Remus. She certainly wouldn't mind spend more time with him. He might look unprepossessing, but he exuded some sort of animal magnetism, and she really wanted to get to know him better. What better way, than insinuating herself into her cousin's good graces? "Count me in, Sirius, but I don't know where you're living right now."

"I'm staying at Grimmauld Place, the old family home," responded Sirius. "You do remember how to get there?" he asked glancing at the two of them. "We are meeting after work. Kreacher can make us all supper. That should make him a bit happier."

Tonks shook her head vigorously at Sirius. "No, I actually have no idea how to get there. In case you've forgotten, Mum wasn't exactly welcome there," she grimaced.

Sirius flushed in embarrassment. It was not like him to behave in such an insensitive manner, especially given his own tenuous relationship with the rest of his family.

Meanwhile, Remus was staring at his old friend in shock. He knew Sirius's dealings with the Black family's house-elf were tentative at best. What could have happened to change all that? "I'm not done here until six. I'll be over as soon as I can. And supper sounds wonderful. You still haven't told me who else will be there," he added, looking meaningfully at his old friend.

"Right. Bill Weasley is also coming and bringing a 'friend'," smirked Sirius.

"Ah," drawled Remus, and then added, "Although I haven't met Bill yet, I'm quite familiar with the younger Weasleys. The twins, Fred and George, would make worthy successors to the Marauders."

Tonks stared between the two of them and wondered what, or who, on earth were the Marauders, but decided that now was not the time or place to figure it out. She tugged at Sirius' sleeve. "We should probably let him be. He needs to get back to work. I'll meet up with you outside of Gringotts tonight, and you can escort me to the infamous House of Black."

With a farewell to Remus, the two left the bookshop and made their way back to the Wizarding world. Tonks headed back to the Ministry with a reminder that they were meeting up later that evening. Sirius owled Kreacher letting him know he was having four guests for supper, who were coming to help him with their problem. To pass the time, he strolled into Madam Malkins and purchased some new robes, looking forward to a time when he would have an opportunity to wear them.


	10. Conversations

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in posting. I decided to change my story somewhat, and as a result this is an entirely new chapter. There will be at least one other chapter that is entirely new (I have written at least 30 chapters of this story so far.). It took me a little while to get into the swing of things and then this had to go off to beta, which took longer than I anticipated. The good news is that the next chapter is already betaed and just needs to be edited and put up. Many thanks to my betas, DukeBrymin and Rinfea, who are keeping me honest and on my toes and are instrumental in helping me improve my story. And thank you to all my reviewers who encourage me to keep writing and point me in the right direction. Enjoy! One last note, I am not intentionally bashing characters. Please be patient with the story.

**Chapter Ten – Conversations**

Once they reached the Great Hall, Harry and Ginny seated themselves where the trio usually sat, while Ron moved up the table and sat next to Seamus. Hermione appeared torn. She looked pleadingly at Harry, who curtly nodded his head towards Ron. With a last glance of extreme discomfort, she headed up the table and sat down across from Ron next to Parvati, who seemed very surprised to see her there. Harry and Ginny were left in solitude, at least until Neville appeared. He took one look at the new seating arrangements, noted the deadly looks Ron was sending towards Harry and Ginny and the distressed look on Hermione's face, and made his decision. He rounded the table and sat down next to Harry, as if it were a perfectly ordinary thing for him to do.

After pouring a goblet of pumpkin juice and passing it to Ginny, Harry turned to Neville with a puzzled expression on his face. "Mate, what happened to you? You left the dorm before I did."

Neville blushed and concentrated on filling his plate with a large helping of eggs and several rashers of bacon. "I stopped at the Hufflepuff table to answer some Herbology questions," he mumbled.

Harry, who had leaned in closer to hear Neville, looked at Ginny in puzzlement. She shook her head and indicated she'd explain later. She picked up her goblet took a large swallow of juice and stared fixedly at a group of girls at the Hufflepuff table. Harry followed her gaze in confusion and then, slowly, understanding began to dawn on his face. He nodded towards Ginny in thanks. Neville was too busy concentrating on his breakfast to notice the exchange, but both Ron and Hermione, who had been closely observing their friends, for vastly different reasons, had had front row seats. Ron scowled, and a determined look crossed Hermione's face. Harry had some explaining to do. Something was definitely up with Ginny and him.

Neville raised his head just in time to see the looks Ron and Hermione were giving his companions and frowned. It looked like the atmosphere between Harry and Ron was rapidly deteriorating. Catching Harry's attention, he asked, "Ron's sending you death glares, mate. Is there anything I can do to help sort things out?" He helped himself to a bun and slathered it with preserves.

Before answering him, Harry glanced at Ginny and raised an enquiring eyebrow. Ginny gave him a slight nod and continued to eat her breakfast. Harry reached over, added a few kippers to Ginny's plate and another rasher of bacon, then turned his attention back to Neville. "Until he apologizes to Ginny, I'm not planning on having much to do with him. Unless you can talk some sense into him, I'm afraid the situation isn't going to improve."

Ginny's furious voice broke in, "And I refuse to speak to him unless he apologizes to Harry. He was acting like an insufferable git!" she angrily declared.

Harry reached across the table and placed his hand over hers, stilling her agitated movements. He looked deeply into her eyes in an attempt to calm her down. Slowly, Ginny's ire receded. She moved her hand out from under Harry's and resumed eating. Neville observed the byplay with great interest. _This was a new development_, he noted_. I wonder what is happening between those two._ He decided to adopt the role of silent observer and speculated that the upcoming year might be rather fascinating.

"I can try, but I doubt it will do much good. Ron and I have never been very close. I don't think he has a very high opinion of me. I suspect my word won't mean much to him." Neville looked away in embarrassment.

Harry patted him on the shoulder. "Neville, mate, don't fret yourself about it. It's something Ron will have to work through on his own. There's not much chance he'll listen to me either," he said ruefully. "Hermione might be able to get through to him, but even that's a bit iffy. Ginny could always threaten him again, but as you can see," he waved a hand towards Ron, who was sitting there glaring at the three of them, "even that's only a temporary state of affairs." He smiled a bit grimly and started attacking his own plate of eggs, rashers, and kippers. Harry looked up again abruptly. "It's not like he's got anything to go on about anyway. Ginny and I are just working on being better friends."

In his heart, Harry knew that there was a bit more to it than that, but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone else. He wasn't even sure himself what was happening, and until he did, mum was the word. He knew this would infuriate several people, among them his two best friends. He hated to have that happen, since it always made him rather miserable when the three of them had any sort of falling out, but he didn't see any other way around it. He felt Ginny's foot nudge his ankle underneath the table, and he glanced over at her. She raised an eyebrow enquiringly at him; he flushed slightly, but sent her a small but reassuring smile.

Breakfast was finished in silence. Ginny kept slipping glances at Harry when she thought he wasn't looking, Harry sat there lost in his thoughts, trying to solve the latest predicament he found himself in, and Neville quietly observed.

A bit further up the table, Ron sat thinking rather murderous thoughts about his best mate, and debated sending an owl to his Mum, in hopes that she could persuade Ginny to behave properly, which to Ron meant – back off and leave poor Harry alone. He wasn't completely sure that would work, though. His Mum always seemed to have a soft spot for Harry, and Ginny was her only daughter, after all. In fact, it might have the exact opposite effect, and Mum might actually encourage Ginny. That simply wouldn't do. The twins were right out. For some peculiar reason, they seemed to think Harry could do no wrong, and he knew that getting them to cross Ginny was practically impossible. Percy would help him, he was sure, but he was being a right git at the moment, and no one was speaking to him. He contemplated asking Bill and Charlie for help, but finally gave that up as a lost cause. They were both soft on Ginny, and she could wrap them around her little finger. All would be fine until they actually heard Ginny's side of things. After that they'd accuse Ron of trying to cause trouble and lecture him about treating his sister properly. It never occurred to him that, if the only support he'd be able to garner would be from his estranged brother, there might be something off about his views. No, Ron was so set in his current thought processes, there was no room for a viable set of alternative opinions.

Hermione, for her part, was flummoxed. Her nice, neat world had just been turned upside down. Harry was not sitting with Ron and her. He was sitting with Ginny and Neville. Ron and Harry were not currently speaking. She remembered with dread the beginning of the year, when a similar state of affairs existed between her two best friends. She was not sure she could endure the heartache of another such situation. As she sat eating her toast and fruit, she twirled a lock of her hair and contemplated her options. Harry and Ron were her best friends, perhaps her only real friends. True, she had acquaintances, like Padma Patil and Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw and Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis from Slytherin. Sometimes they studied together in the library, and occasionally they would even speak in the hallways. But that's all they really were: acquaintances.

Looking around the Great Hall, Hermione suddenly felt rather alone. She desperately wished things would go back to the way they were. She stared at the other threesome for a few seconds. They seemed comfortable together. They didn't seem to be saying much, but they exuded a feeling of solidarity that Hermione was able to pick up on, even from where she was sitting. The wheels in her mind started turning. What was going on between Harry and Ginny? And when had Harry and Neville become such good friends? Had she been so immersed in her studies that she'd missed the changing dynamics? After a few minutes of contemplation, she decided that, while subtle changes had been occurring throughout the year, she hadn't missed much of anything. It had only been since the end of the Third Task that the changes had really begun to manifest. It only remained for her to discover why.

Hermione anxiously set her gaze on the other piece of the puzzle, Ron. She wasn't quite sure what to do about him. She wasn't terribly pleased with the way he was behaving. In fact, in all honesty, he was acting like an incredibly annoying prat. She narrowed her eyes. What was she doing, sitting here with him? Then she remembered, Harry, ever the peacemaker, had sent her to sit with him. She reflected on that. Why did she do what Harry told her to do? Because he was Harry. He had a presence about him, even when he was at his most discombobulated, that encouraged others to listen to him and follow him. Heavens knew, she had had enough experiences with that. A faint smile flitted across her face at the memories. She forced them back, and returned to the subject of her analysis. Ron. What did she really see in him? Where they even friends? Or were they simply Harry's friends? If it weren't for Harry holding the group together, would she and Ron even interact? She had to admit that he was pleasing to the eye, but was there anything more to it than that?

Hermione resolved to ruminate about this more over the summer, but for now it was imperative to establish some sort of truce between Harry and Ron. One more look at Ron decided her course. Harry was the only option. Somehow, she would need to convince him to work things out with Ron. Thinking it over, though, she wasn't terribly hopeful. Harry could be dreadfully stubborn when he wanted to be. She glanced down the table at him and caught him sneaking a look at Ginny. Her stomach dropped. She had a feeling this was going to be one of those times.

Lunch was a repeat of breakfast, although Hermione spent most of it looking longingly at the group surrounding Harry, and very little time interacting with her fellow Gryffindors. Viktor Krum came over and joined Harry at the Gryffindor table, much to the surprise of both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins both of whom sent suspicious glances his way. Neville, Ginny, Harry, and Viktor had an extremely enjoyable lunch and spent most of it in a heated discussion comparing Durmstrang and Hogwarts. It was accompanied by much hand waving and laughter.

The three Gryffindors learned that the education Viktor had received did not differ that greatly from their own. While Durmstrang did offer a class in the Dark Arts, it was strictly optional, and, surprisingly, Viktor claimed that it was a rather unpopular class. Viktor shared with them how much he had enjoyed the time he had spent at Hogwarts. He said the atmosphere was much more relaxed than at Durmstrang, where competition reigned supreme. He described the Professors as being much sterner and noted that failure or substandard work was simply not tolerated. Harry speculated that Ron would not have fared very well in that type of environment – either that or he would have been forced to put more effort into his education. He silently wished that he had someone who cared enough about him to encourage him to work hard and succeed. It was at times like this that he really felt the lack of family.

Ginny noticed the dark look crossing his face and nudged him under the table. Harry jumped a little and gave her resigned smile. This was starting to become a habit. She quirked an eyebrow at him, and he shook his head imperceptibly. He then gave a small nod in the direction of the Black Lake, and Ginny nodded her acceptance. Viktor continued talking, completely unaware of their silent conversation, but Neville, sitting on the other side of Harry, had observed it all, and a small smile flitted across his face.

Viktor averred that one of the main differences between Hogwarts and Durmstrang, other than the weather – it was much warmer at Hogwarts - was Durmstrang's emphasis on physical training and the use of the staff. Seeing the Gryffindors' faces brighten as he described the training he had received, Viktor offered to give them all a demonstration. He motioned a fellow Durmstrang student over, and, after a brief discussion, it was decided that the five of them would meet after dinner the next day on the Quidditch pitch.

"Speaking of Quidditch, Harry, ve have yet to fly togezer. You still have not shown me vat you can do. Ve must get togezer, perhaps zis evening and see who is ze better seeker," suggested Viktor with a smirk.

Harry was extremely grateful that Ron was still not speaking to him and, therefore, missed the whole exchange. Having him cast death glares in their direction the whole meal was dreadful enough. "I'd love to fly with you, Viktor. I doubt I can match your skill, but, as my old captain was wont to say, I will die trying." Ginny kicked him under the table again. This time he did jump. "Umm, Viktor, would you mind if Ginny came and watched?"

Viktor grinned, "Ov course, you can bring your girlfriend. She vill be most velcome." He took Ginny's hand and brushed a kiss across her knuckles. "I vould be most honored to have such a lovely voman vatch me fly."

Harry flushed a deep red. He spluttered and tried to protest that Ginny was not his girlfriend, but Viktor seemed unimpressed with his efforts. Harry decided not to press the issue and hoped Ginny wasn't too brassed with him. He couldn't even pluck up the courage to look her way to see her reaction. Had he done that, he would have seen her grinning to herself at Harry's discomfort. She thought it rather amusing that Viktor had assumed they were dating, although she was a bit puzzled at why he would think that. After all, it was quite obvious to her that they were merely friends. Although she had to admit, their friendship was growing deeper the more time they spent together, and she didn't mind one iota. The third member of their little trio, Neville, was chuckling to himself inwardly, secretly delighted at the trouble that Harry was getting himself into.

Hermione, sitting further down the table, was desperately trying to figure out what was going on. Ron kept nudging her and trying to redirect her attention to the conversation he was having with Dean about Muggle football. He obviously felt that since she was Muggle-born, she would know all about it, which showed how little he knew her. Hermione, having never followed football, had little knowledge of the sport and even less interest. She was rapidly becoming frustrated with the division between the two groups, and decided that, come supper, she would sit with Harry again. She did not want to be left out.

As soon as Hermione saw Harry leave the Great Hall, she gathered up her belongings and hurried off to catch up with him. She didn't even notice Ron calling her name, asking her to wait up for him.

"Harry! Harry, wait up!" Hermione called as soon as she cleared the doors.

Harry turned around at the sound of her voice, slowed down his stride, and gave her a brief smile. "Hey, Hermione, you seem to be in a bit of a rush. Is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to catch up with you. We haven't really spoken since you and Ron rowed this morning. Don't you think you should apologize to him? He's awfully fussed with you. You can't really blame him, though. You shouldn't have spent the night on the sofa with Ginny. What were you thinking, Harry? You know that's against the rules! And think of how this is going to affect Ginny. You don't want to be responsible for giving her a bad reputation, do you? Honestly, Harry, how could you be so inconsiderate?" Hermione huffed.

Harry stopped short and just stared at her, completely taken aback by her sudden and, in his opinion, unprovoked attack. He couldn't believe that his best friend was saying these things to him. She didn't have a clue, if she thought he'd fallen asleep with Ginny on purpose. It was one thing for Ron to have reacted that way, but Hermione…. That was ten times worse. Harry bit back his hurt, and his face became a blank mask. He was tempted to simply turn away from Hermione and make his way towards class without saying a word. He knew if he said anything to her, it would lead to a very nasty altercation, and he had enough sense to know he wanted to avoid that at all costs. But his anger and despair were just too strong.

"Hermione," Harry bit out, "do you ever listen to the words that come out of your mouth? Do you ever think before you start interrogating people and chastising them? Perhaps you should try putting yourself in my place before jumping to conclusions and attacking me. Did it ever occur to you that there might be a reason for what happened?" He shook his head, as if trying to shake away the pain and the feelings of betrayal. He took a sharp breath and continued. "Hermione, you are like a sister to me, but you are not my sister, and even if you were, it still wouldn't make a difference. I am my own person," he said quietly, but strongly. "You cannot control me. You cannot constantly tell me what to do and expect me to do it. I am not you. I will never _be_ you. Let me live my own life. I certainly wouldn't wish it on anyone else," finished Harry with a note of bitterness.

Harry turned away from her and slowly made his way towards class. He couldn't bear to look at her face and see for himself the impact of his words, but he hadn't known what else to do. This confrontation had been coming for a while. If they were to remain friends, he had to make her see that he just couldn't be who and what she wanted him to be.

Hermione, for her part, just stood there in stunned disbelief. Harry had never spoken to her like that before. He had always turned to her for advice and help. What was his problem? How dare he turn on her like that? He was being completely unfair! All she'd done was to encourage him to apologize to Ron. It wasn't as if Harry was without fault in this whole disaster. In all honesty, she knew that Ron was in the wrong also, but she was aware that it would be all but impossible to get Ron to acknowledge that fact. Therefore, Harry would have to be the one to apologize first. How could Harry not see that?

The longer Hermione stood there, the quieter she became. The import of Harry's words started to percolate through her mind. She started to really think about what she had said to him. A look of horror crossed her face. What had she done? How could she have treated him like that? She reflected back on their friendship over the years. She took a hard and honest look at the way she spoke to both Harry and Ron and at the way she treated them. There was more truth to Harry's words than Hermione wanted to acknowledge. She hung her head in shame. It was she that owed Harry an apology and Ron, too, for that matter.

Someone jostling her from behind roused Hermione from her stupor and reminded her that she needed to hurry, or she would be late for class. As she entered, she looked longingly over at Harry, who seemed to be deep in conversation with Neville, and resolved to speak with him at the first opportunity.


	11. Destruction

**Chapter Eleven – Destruction**

Sirius slipped into Gringotts just before it closed and headed up to Bill's office. He found Bill engaged in an intense discussion with a stunningly beautiful blond-haired woman. They both looked up as he walked in, and Bill, with an inscrutable look, said, "I would like to you meet my friend, Fleur Delacour, the Charms expert I mentioned to you."

Fleur looked slightly offended as he uttered the word "friend" but didn't say anything.

"_Enchanté__, mademoiselle_," said Sirius, bowing low and kissing her hand.

Fleur flashed him a brilliant smile and replied, "_Mon plaisir_, Lord Black."

Sirius jerked his head up in surprise and turned a dark look upon Bill, who held his hands up defensively. "I didn't tell her anything. Somehow she figured it out all on her own."

"Please, Lord Black, do not blame him," Fleur spoke up. "He was very careful to protect your identity, but when he sought out my advice regarding his sister it became apparent to me who you were." She flashed him an impudent smile. "After all, it is no secret that you are godfather to Harry Potter. Who else would be arranging for his future in this way?"

"We'll discuss this later," replied Sirius giving her an odd look. "Right now, I have someone waiting for us outside." He motioned for them both to follow him. He made his way rapidly through Gringotts and didn't stop until he spotted Tonks. He turned to Bill, "Have you been to Grimmauld Place yet?" Bill shook his head, and Sirius replied, "All right, this is how we are going to do it. Bill, I will side-along with you first. Then we will return and side-along with the ladies. Tonks is an Auror, so they should be fine here until we get back." He grabbed Bill's arm, and they disappeared with a crack.

Landing, Bill looked around and got his bearings. He stopped Sirius just before he was about to apparate back. "Look, Sirius, about yesterday. I'm sorry I reacted that way. Fleur helped me put things into perspective last night." He smiled fondly in recollection and then looked directly at Sirius and took a deep breath. "I'm ready to discuss the contract with you, and I promise not to hex you."

Sirius threw him a speculative look. Bill's way of thinking had obviously radically changed. He couldn't wait to sit down with him again and find out exactly what had happened, but that was a discussion for another day. Tonight, they had a Dark Artifact to destroy. He gave Bill a slight bow. "It gives me great pleasure to hear you say that. Come, let us go collect the ladies, perhaps later we can make plans to finish this conversation another day."

Leading everyone in, Sirius apologized for the slight air of menace that hung over the house. He explained that it was his ancestral home, and that much of his family had Dark tendencies. He mentioned that he and Kreacher were working on remedying the situation, but that it was slow going. Both Bill and Fleur offered to come help, and Bill seemed especially excited at the possibility of encountering Dark objects. Sirius just shook his head in amusement.

Remus made his appearance shortly thereafter. Sirius was in the process of introducing everyone when Bill interrupted him. Looking intently at Tonks, he asked, "You were in the same class as my brother Charlie, weren't you? Tonks, wasn't it?"

"Wotcher, Bill. I can't believe you remember me. I always thought you were too busy fending off girls to notice one of your lowly brother's friends," replied Tonks, sticking out her tongue at him.

Bill flushed and glanced nervously at his companion. Fleur just giggled and rolled her eyes at Tonks, enjoying Bill's discomfiture.

"Oh, my! Have I rendered the great Bill Weasley speechless?" taunted Tonks.

Bill just glared at her. "How could I forget you? You were the only one at school who sported a new hair color on a daily basis. Rather hard to overlook."

Sirius cleared his throat to regain their attention. "Pardon me. If you two are done, I can finish introducing everyone, and then we can all partake of the excellent supper Kreacher has concocted for us."

Looking slightly abashed, the two indicated to Sirius that he could continue without further interruption.

During the course of the meal, the various members of the company discreetly sounded each other out. Conversation ranged from what people did for a living, to where their interests lay, and finally to where they were all educated. It was at this point that Sirius finally put all the pieces together.

As Kreacher served them their pudding, Sirius turned to Fleur inquisitively. "You were one of the Tri-Wizard champions along with Harry, were you not? If you don't mind my asking, how is it that you are working at Gringotts? I thought you were in your final year at Beauxbatons. I was under the distinct impression that both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were still at Hogwarts."

"_Mais, oui._ They are still there," replied Fleur prettily. "Although I have not officially finished my last term, I had already applied for a position with Gringotts. The Goblins offered me an internship with them, and, since I have already finished my coursework for the term, Madame Maxime has permitted me to come to London and begin my apprenticeship." She flashed Bill a brilliant smile. "I have been working at Gringotts since the end of the Tournament and will return to Hogwarts only to say _adieu_ to my friends and attend the memorial service for _pauvre_ Cedric." As Fleur finished speaking, tears gathered in her eyes, as she was once again reminded of the disastrous turn the Tournament had taken.

Bill surreptitiously handed her a handkerchief, and she wiped her eyes discreetly and gave him a grateful smile. The conversation lagged somewhat for the rest of the meal.

After the table was cleared, Sirius cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention to him. "Let me give you a bit of background to the situation I find myself in," he began. "My brother Regulus," he closed his eyes in shame and regret, "was a Death Eater. I have since discovered that shortly before his death, an extremely Dark Object came into his possession. I have spoken with our house-elf Kreacher and have discovered that Regulus charged him with its destruction. Kreacher has indicated to me that somehow this object, Regulus' death, and his leaving Voldemort's service are all connected."

Sirius paused a moment. He had not realised how difficult it would be to tell this story. He deeply regretted the way he had treated his brother the last few years of his life. It was obvious to him that Regulus had not been as entrenched in the Pureblood ideology as Sirius had originally believed. His brother may have lacked a certain backbone, but he was not truly an evil person.

"Apparently, Regulus also bade Kreacher keep the existence of the object and his task relating to it a secret." Sirius looked around the table and took another deep breath. "It is with great difficulty that I persuaded Kreacher to consent to allow me to share this information with you and show you the object in question. In return, we need to help fulfil his mandate by destroying the object."

Bill looked at him steadily and said, "Well, the sooner we take a look at it, the sooner we can get to work on destroying it. Anything that hinders You-Know-Who must be worthwhile."

Sirius looked at evil smile on the curse-breaker's face and reminded himself that it would be unwise to get on the wrong side of Bill. He called Kreacher and requested that he bring in the locket. As Kreacher set the locket on the table, everyone in the room recoiled from the malice it exuded. "This is the reason I have invited you all here tonight. From your reactions, I can see that I am not the only one who can sense the darkness that permeates this locket. What I need is your help in eradicating this permanently."

"Do you know what this contains?" Remus asked Sirius.

Sirius turned to Kreacher. "According to Kreacher, Regulus believed the locket was full of Dark Magic and was incredibly evil. Is that not correct, Kreacher?"

Kreacher nodded his head emphatically.

"Kreacher, can you tell us anything about how Master Regulus found this? Were you with him when he found it? Do you know who it belonged to?" questioned Sirius intently.

A myriad of emotions crossed Kreacher's face. Everyone in the room could tell that the small elf was torn between conflicting commands. On the one hand, Regulus had told him to keep their adventure secret. On the other, he had told him to see to it that the locket was destroyed.

Finally, Kreacher spoke. "Master Regulus took Kreacher to a cave near the water. He cut himself and used blood to enter. A big lake filled the cave. Master Regulus found a boat which took Master Regulus to the centre of the lake with Kreacher. Master Regulus commanded Kreacher to make Master drink from a basin. When the basin was empty, Master Regulus took out the locket. Master Regulus put in another locket. Kreacher rowed Master Regulus back to shore. Master Regulus was dying. Kreacher brought Master back to Grimmauld Place. Master Regulus told Kreacher the locket was the Dark Lord's and was filled with Dark Magic. Master Regulus told Kreacher to destroy the locket. If the locket were not destroyed, the Dark Lord would not die. Kreacher tried and tried but could not destroy the locket. Master Regulus died from the nasty potion, and Kreacher could not even do what Master Regulus asked. Kreacher is sorry for failing. Kreacher knows it is Kreacher's fault the Dark Lord did not die," and with those words, the elf fell to the floor sobbing.

"Kreacher, it is not your fault Voldemort did not die. You did your best to follow Master Regulus's instructions, but Voldemort is a very powerful wizard. You took good care of your Master. And thank you for telling me about Regulus. He was a noble man." Sirius did his best to reassure the elf. When Kreacher heard Sirius call Regulus noble, he regained some of his composure and retreated to the other end of the kitchen.

The others stared at the locket with increasing feelings of apprehension. Whatever it was, it was _most_ foul. Remus cocked his head and left for the library. Bill started testing it for curses, and Fleur tried to decipher what Charms may have been cast upon it. Tonks began to ward the room. Sirius followed Remus to the library, an idea floating around in the back of his mind.

When Sirius arrived in the library, Remus was already sitting in an easy chair surrounded by several stacks of books. Sirius quickly glanced at the titles and headed towards the shelves. He located a rather unprepossessing book, entitled _Preserving the Soul, A Guide to the Darkest Magic_ and sat down on the couch. Quickly flipping through the book, he came upon a section he remembered vaguely from his youth. He skimmed the contents of the chapter and turned to Remus. "I think I've found it. Have you ever heard of Horcruxes?"

Remus's eyes widened in consternation. "I've only heard vague rumours about them. There are passing references to them in books I've read dealing with the darkest arts. I'm not sure exactly what they are, though. I take it you've found a bit more information than I have."

Sirius passed him the book. Remus scanned through the material and lifted his head to look at Sirius in abject horror. "You think that…that thing in the kitchen is one? I can't believe that even Voldemort would do something so heinous."

"Yes, unfortunately, I think that is precisely what we are dealing with. It all fits. Why Voldemort didn't die, why Regulus sacrificed his life trying to eliminate it, why it is so heavily protected, and why it feels like pure evil. Now our only problem is destroying it. I have another idea about that, but it is Dark Magic and very risky."

"And what bloody stupid stunt are you thinking of pulling this time?" questioned Remus.

Sirius's answer was only one word. "Fiendfyre."

Remus could only stare at him, all the while opening and closing his mouth several times. "I think we'd better go talk to the others," he finally managed to get out. "What do you want to tell them? Everything? Or just your damn fool idea of how to get rid of it?"

"Let me think about it on the way to the kitchen," Sirius replied.

By the time they had reached the kitchen, Sirius had made his decision. "Before we go any further, I need an oath from each of you. The information I need to share will require the utmost confidentiality. Word of what I am about to tell you cannot get out. It is imperative that Voldemort not learn about any of this. I am not asking you to follow my banner, or blindly put your trust in me. I don't believe in keeping secrets from the people I work with, but I need to know that the confidences I share remain within the group. I've seen first hand how damaging having a traitor on the inside can be." The last was said with a bitter twisted grimace.

A silence fell over the room. They were all familiar with Sirius' story. Finally Bill spoke up, "I will take your oath. If this has to do with defeating Voldemort, I'm willing to do anything I can."

Fleur quickly added, "_Moi aussi_. I, too, will take the oath."

Remus said, "I have no problem taking the oath. I already know part of what Sirius has to tell you. I agree that that knowledge needs to be protected."

Fidgeting a bit, Tonks stated, "It's not that I don't want to take the oath, it's just that I'm worried about it conflicting with my job at the Ministry."

Sirius looked at her. "I don't want you to do this, if you're at all uncertain. This is strictly voluntary. You don't even have to decide right away. However, by the time we've finished with the vows, you must make a choice."

Glancing around at the group, Bill suggested the Oath of Fidelity. It would not allow them to speak to others about the subject of the vow, and the information would be located in a hidden compartment of their minds so that, if someone were to perform Legilimency on them, it would not be accessible. If they decided to share the information with someone else, that person would also need to take the Oath.

Sirius turned to Tonks awaiting her decision. Tonks grabbed her wand and joined the group. She did not want to be left out, and she certainly did not want Voldemort to win. Everyone touched their wands together and vowed to not reveal the knowledge that they learned this night. As they spoke their vows a bright white light wound its way down their wands and encircled their wrists.

Sirius then told them about Horcruxes. He passed the book around and everyone quickly read through the information. Gasps of horror were emitted as they realised the abomination that sat so innocuously before them. Sirius then suggested using Fiendfyre to eliminate the Horcrux. At first, everyone looked at him like he was off his trolley, however, during the ensuing discussion, no other viable alternatives could be found. The vilest of magic would require the vilest tools of destruction.

It was decided that Bill, Remus, and Fleur would work on setting up wards around the locket to aid in the containment of the Fiendfyre. Sirius returned to the library and read up on Fiendfyre and how to cast it. There was no room for mistakes, if they were all to survive. Tonks drifted back and forth between the two groups, adding her power to the wards and acting as sounding board for Sirius about the nature of Fiendfyre.

Finally everything was ready. The locket lay on the kitchen table and the wards surrounded it, protecting those standing outside the perimeter. Sirius was the only one standing within the confines of the wards. He drew in a deep breath and cast the Fiendfyre spell. He clenched his teeth and directed the Fyre towards the table. The Fiendfyre devoured the table and the locket. When it reached the locket, the interaction between the Horcrux and the Fiendfyre caused a small explosion knocking Sirius back against the wards and threatening to engulf him. Flames licked the bottom of his robes and sweat poured down his face as he struggled to regain control and rein in the Fyre. His hands were shaking, his wand was wavering, and the heat and fumes were overwhelming. Those outside the wards were just about to despair of Sirius escaping alive his battle against the Fyre, when Tonks crashed through the wards and added her strength to his. Together, they worked to extinguish the last vestiges of the Fiendfyre. Once they were completely successful, Bill, Remus, and Fleur worked on taking down the wards.

Sirius stumbled as the wards came down, and landed on his knees on the stone floor. He struggled to regain his breath, and his face shone white in the dim light of the room. With trembling hands, he motioned for a glass of water. Fleur hastened to get one for him, and Sirius shot her a grateful look as he took the glass from her. He took several large gulps and closed his eyes in relief as the cool water ran down his throat. He turned to Tonks who was sitting on the floor next to him and pulled her in to a tight hug.

"Thanks, cuz. Without you, I couldn't have contained it. I owe you my life. I guess my mother was right when she warned me not to play with fire."

Tonks just stared at him disbelief and then let out a loud snort of laughter. "Mum was right about you. You are quite a character. Are you ever serious?"

Everyone groaned, and Sirius was about to reply when Kreacher rushed over to him and grabbed his knees, sobbing in happiness. "Master Sirius did it! The evil locket is destroyed! Master Regulus can rest in peace. Thank you Master Sirius. Now Kreacher has not failed noble Master Regulus. Now the evil Dark Lord can die!"

Looks were exchanged at these words. Sirius didn't have the heart to tell the small elf what he suspected – this was not Voldemort's only Horcrux. He knew that Voldemort did not do anything by halves. He also remembered Harry telling him about the diary that had possessed Ginny Weasley her first year at Hogwarts. Now that he knew that Voldemort had used a Horcrux in an attempt to stave off death, it wasn't hard to make a connection between that and the diary. He was aware that at least Bill and Remus were familiar with the properties of the diary. Both were bright men. He realised it wouldn't take them long to reach similar conclusions, if they hadn't already.

Once things started to settle down, a new table was conjured up, several bottles of Firewhiskey were produced, and those assembled toasted their success long into the night. Near-death experiences tended to require some type of release, this was theirs. The real world could wait. They simply wanted to celebrate the fact that they had survived. Any further discussion was relegated to another day, when their brains were not so clouded by strong spirits.


	12. More Conversations

**A/N** - Here is the next installment. Once again a caution. Some of the characters may not come out looking so great in this chapter, but we still have a long way to go. People do change as they go through life. My intention is not to bash characters, but they certainly may come across as having character flaws, which we all have, it's just some are more irritating that others. With that out of the way, this chapter took a little longer because I had to write it from scratch. A thank you to all who have reviewed, I appreciate each and every review. A big thanks to my betas DukeBrymin and Rinfea, who are working hard on improving what I produce.

**Chapter Twelve – More Conversations**

After class, Ron indicated to Harry that he wanted to speak with him. Harry rather reluctantly followed his best mate into an empty classroom. He knew this would not go well. Hermione tried to follow them, but Ron slammed the door and locked it before she could enter. He knew it wouldn't stand up to Hermione if she really tried, but he hoped she would realise he wanted to speak with Harry privately. It never occurred to him that he might have offended Hermione by shutting her out. It was a decision that was to haunt him for a long time to come.

Harry sat himself down at a desk and waited for Ron to begin. Ron started pacing back and forth in front of the room. He was so furious he had no idea where to begin. "Harry, mate, I don't know what you're thinking. You can't go around acting like this with my sister. What's got into you anyways? You don't even like her. She's a bloody nuisance, that's what she is. If you go around encouraging her, there'll be no stopping her. What do you want to go and spend time with a nutter like her for anyway?"

Ron was so busy pacing, he didn't even notice Harry's look getting darker and darker the longer he spoke. Finally, Harry could take it no more. He smashed his hand onto the desk, practically breaking it half with the force. His magic flared around him, filling the room with a feeling of static electricity.

Ron was oblivious to the crackling energy, but he did jump at the sound of the desk cracking. "Blimey, Harry! What'd you go and do that for?" he exclaimed.

"Ron, have you heard yourself talk? Do you even know what you're saying?" gritted out Harry through clenched teeth. "How can you speak that way about your sister? I thought you've been on about protecting her? How is this protecting her?" he demanded.

"Of course I know what I'm saying. It's all I've been thinking about since I found you on the sofa this morning. As to what I'm doing - I'm keeping her away from you, mate. You're a walking disaster. You've no business dragging her into the mess you call your life," retorted Ron

"And what of you and Hermione? Am I dragging you into my mess, too? Maybe I should just drop the two of you," Harry bit out.

Ron dismissed his words with a wave of his hand. "Don't be a blooming idiot. It's different with us. We're used to it. Ginny isn't. She doesn't need to add your mess to her life. You've already mucked her life up enough as it is," Ron pointed out viciously.

Harry just snarled at him, and blew out the door with a wave of his hand as he exited the room. Fortunately for Harry, the hall was currently empty, and he was spared the gawking looks his fellow students would have provided. Especially since he wasn't even aware of what he had done. Bitter anger coursed through his body and his mind. Power was rolling off of him in waves, but he was heedless of the effect he was having on those around him as he stalked through the halls with only one goal in mind.

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Ginny sat at a desk trying to concentrate on her homework. She was becoming more and more distracted as time went on, and found herself struggling not to spring up from her chair and dash out in search of Harry. Something was bothering him, something big. The urge to seek him out was almost overwhelming.

Just as Ginny was about to give in, Harry stormed into the Common Room, his face a mask of fury. He stomped up the stairs, threw his satchel on his bed, gathered up his Firebolt, and headed for the portrait hole glancing neither to the left nor to the right. Just before, hurtling through, he called over his shoulder at Ginny in a tight voice, "Please tell Viktor to meet me out on the pitch. I won't be at supper." Just as he was about to step through the hole, he added a bit more softly, "Please."

Ginny looked over at Neville who was sitting on the sofa in front of the fire, and exchanged shocked glances with him, both wondering what had precipitated such an outburst. When Ron charged in a few minutes later, they had their answer. Obviously Ron and Harry must have had words. Ron stormed up to his sister and glared down at her, his face contorted in rage. "Stay away from him, d'you hear me? Just bloody leave him alone. He's got enough trouble without you mucking up his life."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! How dare you speak to me that way?" retorted Ginny. "You're not my minder. You're not even my mother. Nothing gives you the right to treat me like this." Ginny lowered her voice to a mere whisper. "Don't threaten me, Ronald. You won't like the consequences."

Such was the power of Ginny's words, that Ron retreated a couple of steps, and his face blanched. For a moment he'd forgotten to whom he was talking. Ginny was not one to mess with, as he well knew. He decided that a hasty retreat would be the most prudent action to take. Lifting his chin, he turned his back on her, and stalked up to his dorm, hoping no one would realise he'd just been bested by his younger sister.

Hermione dragged herself in a few minutes later, looking completely despondent. Neville and Ginny turned to her expectantly. Hermione looked around, then slowly approached Ginny. "Has Harry been through? I really need to talk to him," she said earnestly.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Er, you might want to wait a bit, Hermione. He seems to be in a right foul mood at the moment."

"I'm not surprised. Where is he, though? I need to sort things out with him. Maybe it will help," Hermione persisted.

"He's gone for a fly. He left here about five minutes ago, just before Ron got back," responded Ginny a bit testily. "Hermione, I _really_ don't think now is the time to talk to him."

"What do you mean, he's gone for a fly? You let him run off by himself when he's like that? How could you? He could injure himself. He has no sense of danger as it is, and if he's not in his right mind, he's liable to kill himself. It was totally irresponsible of you to let him go off by himself!" scolded Hermione, preparing to rush out in pursuit of an irate Harry.

Neville gently grabbed her arm, and turned her around to face him. "Look at me, Hermione. You don't want to go after Harry right now. Let him be. He's a big boy. He can work things out for himself. He doesn't need you hovering over him, keeping him in line." He swallowed nervously in an effort to keep his courage up. Facing off with Hermione was never easy, and the last time he had done so, it had not ended well for him.

"But…" broke in Hermione, still determined to stop Harry's foolishness.

"No, Hermione, no buts. Harry knows what he is doing. He needs to work off some of his emotions. Flying is Harry's way of dealing with things. You read, he flies. Let him be," Neville insisted.

Hermione just stood there sputtering. She wanted to insist that she knew Harry better, he was her best friend, after all. How could they know what was best for him? And then she remembered Harry's words to her before their last class. It was time for her to let go and let him go his own way. Neville was right. She picked up her bag, nodded briefly to Neville and Ginny, and made her way up to her dorm room. She still had a lot of pondering to do. And she and Harry still needed to talk.

Neville sank back into his chair in relief, as he watched Hermione ascend the stairs. Ginny flashed him a broad smile. "Thanks Neville, that was brilliant! I would have just botched it all up and yelled at her. You made her listen."

"I..I don't know what happened," Neville stammered in reply. "It's right scary standing up to Hermione when she's certain she knows what's best. I can't believe I did that." He stared bemusedly around the Common Room. "Am I still in one piece? Or did she obliviate me after hexing me to bits?"

Ginny chuckled softly. "You're still in one piece, Neville, and she didn't hex you or obliviate you. You did a bang up job of standing up for Harry."

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" Neville asked nervously. "What if he gets the impression that I don't think he can stand up for himself?"

Ginny punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Neville, don't be silly. I highly doubt Harry will think that, and if I don't tell him, I'm sure someone else will." She waved at the occupants of the Common Room. "Wouldn't you rather it come from me?" she gently teased.

"I expect you have a point," Neville said reluctantly. "Well, let's head down to supper and let Viktor know of the change of plans."

/

Out on the pitch, Harry was flying at a dizzying speed. He was replaying Hermione's and Ron's words over and over again in his head. Finally, reluctantly, he admitted to himself that Hermione did have a point. He didn't have to like it, though. He hated the tension that currently existed between the three of them, and if he could do something about it, then he knew he would.

He was certainly glad that Neville and Ginny were becoming better friends. With Voldemort back, he was going to need all the friends he could get. He let the air whistling through his hair ease some of the tension from his body and just enjoyed the feeling of freedom that flying always provided. He wondered if Ron was at supper, or if there would be a chance of catching him before his meeting with Viktor. He was actually surprised that Hermione hadn't shown up yet. He wondered where she was. It was not like Hermione to let go of a situation. He wondered if someone had dissuaded her from following him.

Catching an updraft, Harry soared higher and looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts. A warm feeling bubbled up inside of him. Home. He had always felt at home here. The thought of packing up and heading back to the Dursleys for the summer brought a frown to his face. Coping with Cedric's death, Voldemort's return, and the Dursleys seemed an impossible task. He tore his mind away from such negative thoughts and sent his broom into a dive that seemingly had no end. At the last second he pulled himself up, toes just dusting the top of the grass.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted Hermione, hand clapped to her mouth, eyes wide with terror. _Why can't she comprehend that this is my natural habitat, that the air is my home, that I know what I'm doing?_ he wondered to himself. He hated to scare her, but he could no more restrain himself in the air than he could stop breathing. She would just have to get used it.

Harry rocketed through the air again, did a couple of loop-de-loops and landed with a flourish in front of Hermione. "Hermione, I'm sorry for being so short-tempered with you. You're right. I should apologise to Ron." He stared at his shoes in embarrassment. "Do you have any idea where I might find him?"

Hermione shut her mouth with a snap. This is not what she expected at all. She was about to tear a piece off of him for frightening her with his insane antics, when she caught herself. It wouldn't do to rile him up again, and he appeared to be completely unscathed. "Er, I'm not sure. When I left he was still in the Great Hall, shoveling food in his mouth as if he hadn't eaten for a week." They exchanged wry smiles. Ron's lack of table manners was notorious. "Harry, I've been thinking about what you said to me. I want to apologise."

Harry stared at her in disbelief. It wasn't often that Hermione asked forgiveness for anything. He waited to hear what else she had to say.

"Er, you have a point. I do tend to tell you what to do all the time, and I guess I have been trying to mould you into becoming more like me. Sometimes I forget that not everyone likes books and studying as much as I do." She kicked her foot against the side of the stands. "I suppose it would be boring if everyone was like me." She gave him a rueful smile. "I should have let you explain the situation, instead of laying into you. Please, forgive me?"

Harry reached out and gave her a hug, an unusual gesture for him. But he could tell his words had wounded her. He may have been a thick git, but he wasn't completely blind. He patted her back awkwardly. "Er, of course I forgive you, Hermione. You're sort of like a sister to me, an annoying older sister. And me, I can be a foul, moody prat sometimes. Between the two us always being so stuck in our ways, we're bound to quarrel every once in a while." Here he gave her another tentative pat, and tried to pull away, eyes fixed on the ground.

The unexpected hug took Hermione so much by surprise that she almost forgot to hug Harry back. By the time she recovered from her shock, he was about to pull away. Before he had a chance to do more than loosen his arms, she grabbed him in a tight hug and began to cry on his shoulder. Harry just stood there at a complete loss. _Now what have I done wrong?_ he wondered to himself.

Just as Hermione was about to speak, the sound of voices distracted her. Hastily she pulled herself away from Harry, wiped the tears from her eyes, and cast a hasty drying charm on Harry's robes. She sent him an awkward smile and turned to face the incoming crowd.

Harry glanced past her and realised with a start that quite a substantial crowd was making its way towards the pitch. With a sinking feeling, he gathered that they were all coming to see him fly against Viktor. This was certainly not what he had in mind when he had agreed to meet with the Bulgarian that morning. He glared in Ginny's direction, certain that she was in someway responsible for this debacle.

Tugging on Viktor's arm to get his attention, Ginny reached up and whispered something in his ear. He gave her a nod, and she broke away from the group and hastily made her way over to Harry's side, eyes flashing.

"Harry Potter! Don't you try and go blaming this on me. I'm not the one who shouted to everyone in the Common Room that you would meet Viktor out on the pitch after supper," she hissed.

Harry had the grace to look suitably abashed. "I wasn't…" Ginny glared at him pointedly. "All right, I was. I'm awfully sorry about that. I shouldn't have made assumptions without having spoken with you first. Forgive me?"

Ginny sighed in exasperation. "I don't know why I should." She stamped her foot. "That was horrid of you." She sighed again. "Yes, you lout, I forgive you. But," she warned, "don't do it again." She glared at him again in warning.

Harry swallowed nervously and nodded his head vigorously. He knew better than to cross her. He'd seen what she could do to her brothers when they had sufficiently riled her up. Although, truth to tell, it wasn't often that she revealed that side of her personality in his presence. Usually she was rather quiet and reserved when he was around. Still, he had no interest in being on the receiving end of her hexes.

Point made, Ginny withdrew from his side and resumed her conversation with Viktor, as if nothing had happened. And, perhaps, nothing had.

Upon reaching the pitch, Viktor and Harry walked out on to the pitch for a short discussion, while the majority of the crowd jostled their way into the stands. Viktor produced a snitch from his pocket and motioned Neville over. Ginny stood on the sidelines and watched the proceedings with interest. She couldn't quite catch their indistinct murmurings, but supposed they were discussing rules for their fly off. Suddenly Viktor clapped Harry's back with a huge smile and turned to Neville expectantly. The next moment she caught a brief flash of gold as Neville released the snitch and seconds later, Harry and Viktor were streaks in the night sky. She wondered who had turned the lights on in the pitch but quickly dismissed the thought as unimportant. She wasn't about to allow trivial questions to distract her at a time like this.

The two Seekers were simply blurs in the air as they circled the pitch, challenging each other with ever-increasingly daring feats of aerial acrobatics. Yet their eyes never stopped searching the pitch for that glint of gold that signified the presence of the elusive snitch. The eyes of all those in the stands were riveted on the spectacle in the sky. Despite the lights, the figures would disappear against the blackness of the sky above, only to reappear moments later in an entirely different part of the field. To the uninformed, it almost seemed as if they were apparating from one point to another.

Professor McGonagall stood in the shadows and observed the son of her favorite students. She was amazed at the sheer skill and artistry he displayed every time he took to the sky. Tonight was no exception. She realised that Viktor was spurring him on to new heights, and she found herself holding her breath on more than one occasion, certain that one or the other of the flyers would come hurtling down to the ground. Suddenly, Harry took off, and Professor McGonagall felt another presence join her in the shadows.

"What is that arrogant child doing now?" sneered a familiar voice.

"Hush, Severus. Reign in your hostility for once, and just watch!" Minerva snapped back and returned her attention to the sky.

Harry had flattened himself along his broom, his eyes fixed on the gold of the snitch. Nothing else existed for him except for the thrill of the chase. He knew Viktor had spotted it also, from his position far to the left of Harry. He could hear Viktor speeding through the air, and knew that it would be close. Flattening himself still more, urging his Firebolt to fly faster than he had ever flown before, Harry looked like a speeding bullet as he pursued the snitch up and down and across the field. He and Viktor were now neck and neck. Viktor nudged his shoulder harshly as he attempted to gain any sort of advantage that he could. Harry refused to give way and shoved him back just a forcefully.

"Do you think he has a chance of beating out Krum?" breathed Severus in a tone of awe, despite himself.

"Without a doubt," returned Minerva with confidence. "I've never seen a better flyer."

"As much as I hate to admit it, neither have I," responded Severus grudgingly.

The chase was almost over, Harry reached out millimeters ahead of Viktor and snatched the snitch out of the sky. As he held aloft, reality came crashing back. He looked dazed as he turned his eyes to the stands, hearing the raucous cheers from the crowd beside themselves at the marvel of the show they had just witnessed. He shook his head to clear it from his game-induced haze and smiled triumphantly down at Ginny, who stood on the sidelines beaming at him. Viktor flew up next to him and clapped him heartily on the back.

"Vell done! Ve must do dis again sometime, soon I hope. You are an amazing flyer," and he slapped him on the back again. "I feel no shame in losing to you tonight. It has been an honour to fly against you. You are a good man, Harry Potter."

Harry blushed and bowed his head. He was unused to such praise. He had an inkling that the Bulgarian was not generous with his praise, so he treasured Viktor's words even more.

"Thank you, Viktor. I can only hope to become as good as you. You have set the standard for seekers. Maybe one day we will fly against each other again. I would find it an honour to do so," Harry said sincerely. Just then he spied Ron in the crowd, and gathered up his courage. "I would love to stay and talk with you, but I have an issue that I need to resolve. Please let Ginny and Hermione know that I will either see them later, or catch up with them tomorrow." He waved briefly in farewell and took off after Ron.

Landing next to his best mate, Harry tapped him on the shoulder. "Erm, Ron, could we go somewhere and talk?" he asked anxiously, unsure of his reception.

Ron just glared at him, however, he gave a curt nod and motioned for Harry to follow him. He headed off towards the Quidditch locker rooms, certain that they would not be disturbed there.

"Well?" demanded Ron.

"I, erm, I just wanted to say that I shouldn't have gone off on you like that, mate. You're right. I shouldn't have fallen asleep with Ginny on the couch last night. But, you have to believe me, I never meant to, honest. We were just sitting there, and the next thing I knew it was morning."

Ron's face softened a bit as he listened to Harry speak, however, his glare returned full force as he heard Harry's next words.

"But you have to understand that your sister is not a nutter. Nor is she a nuisance. I kinda like having her around. She's easy to talk to." Harry glanced at Ron nervously. "You're still my best mate," he hastened to assure him, "but I've been getting to know Ginny and Neville more lately, and you know me, I could always use a few more friends." Harry gave a rueful chuckle and looked hopefully at Ron. His hope was doomed from the start.

Ron just shook his head vigorously at Harry. "No way. No. I'm not going to allow you to be friends with my sister," he ground out. "She doesn't need that. You don't need that. Just, please, stay away from my sister." Ron sounded like he was almost begging.

Harry's head dropped. He turned away from Ron and dejectedly headed back towards to the castle. His response was so soft it was lost in the night air. "I'm not sure I can." He knew things with Ron were no longer as bad as they had been earlier that day, but their relationship had changed. Unless Ron could accept his burgeoning friendship with Ginny, things would never be the same again.

/

On their way out of the Great Hall later on the next day, Harry hurried to catch up with Hermione. He had a conflicted look about him.

"Er, Hermione?" he began somewhat nervously. "May I speak with you?"

"Er, what, Harry?" she inquired distractedly. "It needs to be to be quick, I'm on my way to Ancient Runes, and I don't want to be late."

"No, er…er…, you don't understand." He paused uncertainly. He wasn't sure this was the best idea, but whom else could he turn to? Hermione had always been there for him in the past. He plowed on determinedly, eyes darting anxiously about. "No, I mean, I need to really speak with you," Harry persisted.

"Well, I might have some time tonight, but, unlike some people," she looked pointedly at Harry, who avoided her gaze. "I need to revise for end of term exams. _You_ might be willing to slack off, but _I_ simply can't. Next year will be our OWLs, and if we don't do well, we'll never be able to pursue our careers of choice."

Harry stared at her in astonishment. The year was not even over, and she was already worrying about their OWLs? He shook his head bemusedly. Leave it to Hermione to do that. Sometimes, he really wondered about the girl. She certainly fussed enough for them all.

"So, I can spare about fifteen minutes tonight. I'll fit you in between Transfiguration and Potions. Come find me in the library at quarter past eight." She stopped abruptly to look at him. "Will that do?"

Harry just stared back at her, as if debating with himself. Suddenly, he straightened himself up and a determined look crossed his face. "Know what, Hermione? Forget it. It's not important. I wouldn't want to bollocks up your schedule. I've got to go. See you later." He flashed her a brief smile, turned, and strode quickly off in the opposite direction.

Hermione began to hurry after him, calling, "Wait, Harry. Come back! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just I'm so worried I won't do well, and our marks are so frightfully important. And…." She reached a halt as she realised he could no longer hear her anymore. Turning dejectedly, she resumed her progress towards Ancient Runes. She had the distinct feeling that she had just made a monumental miscalculation and wondered if Harry would ever be willing to talk to her again.


	13. Sorting Things Out

**A/N -** Well, here is the next installment. It went through a massive rewrite, and I added an awful lot to the original content. Not terribly exciting, I suppose, but necessary. I hope you all enjoy it, while I start working on the next chapter. I am hoping to be a little more timely in my updates, but as we all know, life may creep in change things. I have also acquired a Brit picker, Rosina Ferguson has so very kindly agreed to help me out, and will be uploading earlier chapters as they come back from her very capable hands. Once again, thanks to all my reviewers and my betas, DukeBrymin and Rinfea. One last note, I have not responded to most of last chapters reviews - my husband inadvertently deleted all my email - but I will try and discipline myself to checking them out online and responding.

**Chapter Thirteen – Sorting Things Out **

The next morning found several people blearily stumbling into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place holding their heads. Kreacher proudly presented them with vials of Hangover Potion, much to their delight. Before leaving, Bill arranged for Sirius to stop by his office after his meeting with Ragnok. After a brief discussion, it was agreed that everyone return on Saturday - much needed to be done and discussed. It was a rather solemn gathering that said goodbye to each other and left.

Sirius prepared for his meeting with the Goblins. He attired himself in one of his new business robes, remembered to cast his Glamours, and was once again grateful that he had been able to acquire a new wand while he was on the Continent. Being on the run hadn't been a complete waste. At least now he could practice magic and defend himself, if need be.

With that thought in mind, Sirius called Kreacher, who appeared with a POP! "Kreacher, I'd like you to clean out and ready the Dueling room today. The house is starting to look much better. You've been doing very nice work."

Kreacher looked thrilled at hearing such praise from his Master, and was honoured to have a specific job to attend to for the day. "All will be ready by the time Master Sirius returns," he said with a bow.

Sirius arrived at Gringotts a few minutes early, after all "Time is money," and was soon escorted into Director Ragnok's office. "Lord Black, on time as usual. I have here," and he pointed to a stack of parchment on his desk, "the results of our investigations at the Ministry. If you'd like I can summarise our findings, and you can peruse the entirety at your leisure."

"Director Ragnok, as efficient as usual," said Sirius, bowing respectfully before taking a seat. "Please proceed."

"We have discovered that the Potter's will was filed with the Department of Magical Records. Upon their deaths it was pulled and heard by the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore, and the Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold." Sirius raised his eyebrow at this bit of information. "No one else, other than a transcriptionist, was present. During the course of the meeting, Harry Potter's location was made Unplottable, and we are unable to locate any records of Harry Potter's current residence." At that bit of information, Sirius looked ready to hex the next person who looked at him crosswise.

Director Ragnok ignored his client's angry demeanour and continued. "We have acquired the notes from the meeting at which the will was read. The guardianship wishes of the Potters were discussed, however Albus Dumbledore vehemently maintained that there were extenuating circumstances that precluded adherence to those wishes."

Sirius rose out of his seat and started to pace. He needed to move around before he lashed out. His years in Azkaban had left him rather short-tempered, and his ability to tolerate fools and foolish behaviour was quite low. "I mean you no disrespect, Director. Please continue."

Ragnok resumed speaking, keeping watch on his client out of the corner of his eye. "The Chief Mugwump forcibly stated that there was no possible way the Potters could have foreseen the events of the night of their deaths, or the need for their son to be placed with blood relatives. He asserted that the only way to ensure the continued protection of Harry Potter was for him to be placed with his maternal relatives. There is a vague reference to Blood Magic in connection to this discussion. Apparently Albus Dumbledore also mentioned the fact that being brought up in relative anonymity outside the magical world would offer Harry the benefit of a normal childhood."

Stopping in front of the Director's desk, Sirius asked harshly, "Did this meeting and will reading occur before or after my arrest?"

Ragnok gave a slight cough before replying. "Before."

Sirius ground his teeth at this news. He wasn't surprised in the least. Dumbledore always did believe that he knew better than everyone else. That his knowledge and interpretation were superior to that of others. This obviously was another one of those situations. Sirius vaguely recalled James and Lily telling him about a prophecy that possibly pertained to Harry. He assumed that it was this prophecy that had influenced Dumbledore's decision to some extent. Unfortunately, his meddling did not extend to making sure that Harry did indeed have a normal childhood. It was just like Dumbledore to set a plan in motion and presume that everything would play out according to his expectations. It seemed that a confrontation between Dumbledore and himself was inevitable. At this thought, Sirius resumed his pacing.

Ragnok continued, interrupting Sirius introspections, "It appears that the only two people who were aware of the fact that you were not the Potters' Secret Keeper were Dumbledore and the Minister, who were both present for the reading of the will. However, upon your arrest it was Cornelius Fudge and Bartemius Crouch, Sr. who were in charge of your case. They are the ones who believed the evidence against you to be overwhelming, and sentenced you to Azkaban without a trial. There was at least one witness who attested to the fact that Albus Dumbledore was upset with the situation and felt you had acted foolishly and recklessly. It was your supposedly being a mass murderer that sent you to Azkaban, not your alleged betrayal of James and Lily Potter."

A sense of shame filled Sirius. He took his seat again and hung his head. He _had_ been reckless and foolish. If he had stayed, and seen to Harry, instead of running off after Peter thirsting for revenge, both his and Harry's lives had the potential of being much different. A very good different, at that. However, the past could not be changed. What was done was done. All he could do now was work on rectifying his past mistakes and, hopefully, improve both Harry's and his present circumstances.

"The third item of business concerns Amelia Bones," resumed Ragnok. "She has been working tirelessly on amassing evidence and testimony with the goal of convicting Barty Crouch, Jr. She has been keeping close watch on him, and only allows select Aurors in the vicinity of his cell. His trial date has been set for next week." He glanced up at Sirius before continuing. "The goal is for testimony to be presented that Peter Pettigrew is not only alive, but is also a servant of Lord Voldemort. It is rumoured that she may even petition for some of the Hogwarts students and staff to testify to this effect."

This last piece of news cheered Sirius up quite a bit. He knew that a favorable outcome was in no way guaranteed. Keeping Crouch alive long enough to stand trial would be a minor miracle. He fervently hoped that it would happen. So many of his plans depended on his being exonerated. Nevertheless, he was working on a contingency plan. In the Wizarding world, as in the Muggle world, the future was always in motion.

Sirius thanked Ragnok for both his time and his services. He had established a running tab with the Goblins, and money was automatically withdrawn from his vault to pay for their work on his behalf. He considered it money well spent. He ended the meeting in a timely fashion, respecting the Goblins motto, that Time was Money. He made sure to let Ragnok know that he was meeting with Bill Weasley, and that he was quite pleased with the services that Bill was providing. Leaving the Director's office he headed upstairs to Bill's office, shook off the lingering sense of darkness and despair that threatened to overwhelm him, and prepared himself for what he expected would prove to be a most intriguing discussion.

Reaching the door to Bill's office, Sirius was not surprised to the see the captivating Miss Delacour in the process of leaving. The two seemed to be working quite closely together. "Mademoiselle Delacour, if you are not otherwise engaged, I would be honoured if you would join us, as long as Bill does not have any objections," Sirius said with a bow.

Bill's smile grew wider as Sirius extended his invitation, and he unhesitatingly ushered them both into his office. He cast several charms around the room, guaranteeing them the utmost privacy. They had quite a bit to discuss, and most of it was extremely sensitive information. Bill turned to Sirius, "Which topic would you like to begin with? I know I would like to discuss the contract and the bit of Dark Magic we dealt with last night. Anything else on your agenda?" he asked.

"The only item I would add is real estate," responded Sirius.

"Real estate?" queried Bill curiously.

"Yes. I would like to go over both the Black and Potter holdings," replied Sirius succinctly. "I have two goals in mind. First off, there are some pieces of property that I would like to either sell outright or evict the current tenants, something I realise may prove a tad difficult depending on the nature of their leases. Second, I need to find at least one habitable place in which to take up residence. I have no problem leaving Grimmauld Place in the hands of the Order, as I've never been all that partial to it," he said smiling darkly. "However, it appears that I may need a place of my own fairly soon. Director Ragnok has just finished updating me on the Goblins' findings pertaining both to Harry's situation and to my own," he ended with a look highly reminiscent of a Cheshire cat.

Bill raised his eyebrows and looked at him inquisitively.

Sirius smirked. "I could just make you wait until I share the news with the rest of our group, but I'll be generous and tell you that I've just found out. Everyone else will have to wait until Saturday."

After giving Bill and Fleur a summary of the contents of the Potters' will, Sirius relayed to them Ragnok's findings about how the reading of the will had been handled. He had copied the parchments Ragnok had given him, so they could look them over at their leisure. He knew that if he were to win them over to his side, especially in regards to the proposed betrothal, he would need to keep them informed and updated.

Bill and Fleur were shocked at what had transpired. Bill had a hard time believing that one person was able to wield enough power to override the Last Will and Testament of any family, let alone one of the Ancient and Noble ones. He had been under the impression that there were safeguards in place to prevent such tampering from taking place. If it were widely known in the Wizarding world what had been done, there would be severe repercussions. The Noble Houses had no tolerance for any type of interference with their heirs and estates.

"This is truly disturbing. I have a hard time believing that a single individual, or even two individuals working together, could circumvent the protocols that have been established to prevent just such a thing from happening," Bill asserted, his voice taking on a grim tone.

"Oui, it is simply barbaric that the heir of a family like the Potters could be deprived of his inheritance and his rightful place in society on the whim of an old man." Fleur shook her head in disgust. "C'est absolument incroyable!" she added, reverting back to her native French.

"I do not disagree with either of you," affirmed Sirius. "As you can see, the Potters were extremely detailed in their desires for Harry. They put several contingency plans into place knowing the uncertainty of the times in which they were living. The travesty of Harry's childhood should never have happened!" Sirius almost shouted as he pounded his fist on Bill's desk. Just as it seemed Sirius would lose control of his emotions, he took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts and feelings together and, once again, adopted a demeanour more in keeping with the head of a Noble House. "I apologise for that loss of control. Please, carry on." He gestured to Bill to continue with the meeting, eager to hear what else he had to say.

Bill then turned the discussion to the subject of the betrothal contract. "When I left here the other night, I was extremely upset and offended. However, I ran into Fleur, and she very generously offered her input." Bill reached over and gently squeezed her hand. He then told Sirius how he and Fleur had read the contract. "Without her help, I'm not sure my attitude today would have been much different than it was initially. She helped me to understand the true basis for my objections. I confess that I misunderstood the situation and acted like a total berk. I ask for your forgiveness for any offence I may have given."

Sirius waved his apology away. "I can't say that I wasn't surprised at your reaction, however it wasn't completely unexpected. I was not certain how well your family was versed in the old ways, and there was a reason I approached you first, and not your parents. From the little I have seen of your parents, I was unsure what type of reception I would receive if I were to approach them about this matter." He gave Bill a knowing look.

"I admit, I tend to be an overly protective big brother," Bill averred, looking slightly abashed. "However, in this case, I believe I have good reason." He paused briefly before continuing. "The incident with the Chamber of Secrets scarred my sister for life. I almost didn't recognise her when they came to visit me that summer in Egypt." His voiced thickened slightly as he continued to speak. "The look in her eyes. Eyes that had seen atrocities too dreadful to contemplate. Eyes that were no longer young."

Fleur rose from her seat and stood next to Bill, placing a soft hand on his arm. The tension surrounding Bill visibly receded. "My sister was a child no longer. From what my parents tell me, she is still plagued by nightmares. Nightmares that have their origin in the diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle. I shudder to think what the true nature of that diary may have been." His voice dropped to a whisper, as he contemplated the implied horrors.

The three exchanged meaningful glances. They all had their suspicions that the diary was actually a Horcrux. It was obvious that Bill had told Fleur about Ginny's first year at Hogwarts in as detailed a fashion as he could. The thought that Ginny could have actually been possessed by a piece of Voldemort's soul was truly terrifying.

Sirius stared at the couple in front of him. "Bill, it was never my intention to demean your sister in any way by offering a betrothal contract," he began carefully. "My family held to the old ways. Betrothal contracts just were. Marriages were arranged. Tonks's mother, my cousin Andromeda, running away and marrying a Muggle-born, that was the exception to the rule." He shook his head in amazement in remembrance of his cousin's actions. "She was blasted off our family tree, in part because her husband was not a Pureblood, but also because she broke her betrothal contract." He spoke quietly, but firmly. "She disgraced the family by doing so."

Looking at Bill pointedly, Sirius continued. "Yours is an old Pureblood family. I, obviously erroneously, assumed that you would be familiar with the old ways, however, as I said earlier, I knew there was a possibility that your family no longer held to them. They are, after all, considered blood traitors by many." Sirius held up his hand, staving off Bill's attempt to interrupt him. "Let me finish, please. No disrespect on my part was intended. I simply wanted to provide Harry, and by extension Ginny, with a modicum of happiness and independence. They have both seen too much." He drew in a deep breath. "Despite what your mother thinks, they are no longer children."

Bill stifled a laugh as he heard Sirius' final comment. He couldn't agree with him more. He smiled at Sirius and spoke. "I realise that now. Without Fleur's help, I would have had a hard time seeing that." He sent a smiling glance at the beautiful young woman before returning his attention to Sirius. "My parents are probably more acquainted with old ways than my siblings and I are. Perhaps because our family is not wealthy, perhaps because they just do not hold with them, I really don't know." A puzzled frown crossed his face. "I do know they have not taught them to us. I am starting to realise it is a gap in my upbringing. In my current position, it may prove to be an actual hindrance."

Bill let out a frustrated sigh. "The wealthy patrons, those involved in the Wizarding economy, are those most likely to practice them. If I am not familiar with the traditions and practices they take for granted, I am likely to commit unintentional faux pas, which will reflect poorly on my both Gringotts and myself." Once again, Fleur reached over and placed a soothing hand on his arm and sent him a soft smile. "I doubt there are books on the subject. I expect I will have to sit down with my father and remind him of his roots and his responsibilities as Head of House. Perhaps even help him to understand that even if our family does not practice such traditions, a working knowledge of them may be critical to his childrens' eventual success in Wizarding society."

Sirius nodded his head. He was impressed the insight displayed by the young man in front of him. He certainly was no fool. It took a wise man to identify his shortcomings and an even wiser one to admit them. "You are right about the lack of books. Those that need the information are taught it from the cradle. Those coming in from the Muggle world are perceived as not needing it, because it doesn't apply to them. It would be ludicrous to offer a betrothal contract to a Muggleborn, for example." He gave a wry smile.

Fleur broke in. "They would accuse us of living in the Dark Ages. Perhaps, in a way, we are. However, the fact remains that our société magique is not like that of the modern muggle world. It is imperative that those coming in to the monde magique gain an understanding of their new world," she said rather emphatically.

Nodding his head in agreement, Sirius addressed Bill. "I doubt your dilemma is unique. There must be many others facing similar situations. Look at Harry, he has even less knowledge than you, and he is slated to be the Head of House when he attains his majority!" He threw his hands up in disgust. "Fleur, I think you have pinpointed the crux of the matter. I am certain that this dichotomy of information, values, and traditions serves to maintain the rift between Pureblood families and those entering in from the Muggle world. It serves to limit the positions Muggleborns can aspire to in Wizarding society – a glass ceiling, so to speak."

Sirius paused briefly, a pensive expression crossing his face. "Hmm, Fleur, this is giving me ideas. You are brilliant! I wonder if Remus and I collaborated…. Anyways, I apologise for straying off topic. If you wish, I could share with you what I've been taught. It may be somewhat different than what your father learned and may provide a different perspective, but if you don't mind that fact, I'd be more than happy to include you in what I have planned for Harry. He will obviously need to be educated in the old ways, since Dumbledore has ensured that his education has been deficient in that area, and you are welcome to join us."

This last caught both Fleur and Bill's attention, and Bill was quick to take Sirius up on his offer. Fleur offered to help also, and both Sirius and Bill agreed. Bringing in a third perspective, and a foreign one at that, could only be beneficial for all parties involved. Sirius was really started to get encouraged with the way his plans seemed to be falling in place. Perhaps the success of his plans would even serve to keep his Dementor-spawned demons at bay, to some extent.

"Guillaume, Lord Black, all this is good, but I think we need to return to the main topic of discussion," prodded Fleur gently.

Bill cleared his throat, preparing to speak, when Sirius broke through.

"Please, Mademoiselle, call me Sirius. No need for such formality between friends."

"Only if you call me Fleur." She returned with a sly smile.

"Certainement, Fleur." Sirius replied with a dazzling smile of his own.

"Eh hum, if you've both finished with the mutual admiration society?" Bill inquired. "Lord Black," he began formally, "I would be honoured to consider a formal betrothal

between my sister, Ginevra, and your godson, Harry Potter. Although I cannot enter into a formal agreement on behalf of my family, I will speak with my father about this at our earliest convenience and do my best to persuade him that such a betrothal would be extremely advantageous, both to our family as a whole and to Ginny personally. My father is an honourable and a reasonable man. I do not foresee his opposition to your presentation of this contract. It is extremely generous and demonstrates a great respect for my sister's position and wishes." Bill stood and bowed formally to Sirius.

Sirius gained his feet and bowed in return. "William, thank you for consideration and support in this matter. I seek only the health and happiness of my godson, and consequently of your sister. It gladdens my heart to have your approval in this matter." He then turned to Fleur. "And thank you, Mademoiselle. I have the feeling that without your help, this conversation would be much different."

Fleur smiled prettily at him, and reached over and gave him a kiss on each cheek. "Lord Black, I only wanted to help. Harry is a good friend of mine, as is Guillaume." She shot Bill a quick look. "I am enchanté that I could be of assistance."

Bill turned to Sirius. "Now that we have that out of the way, I distinctly remember you mentioning that you wanted to look at real estate at the beginning our meeting. Shall we begin?" he asked with a wave at the parchments covering his desk.

The three resumed their seats and turned their attention to the lists of real estate owned by the Potter and Black families. Several of the Black family holdings were currently being leased to businesses with ties to the Dark Arts. Bill said he would look into the specifics and come up with a list of recommendations for each of those properties. They did discover that the Potter family owned a significant estate on an island off the coast of Greece. They all felt that it was worth investigating, especially as a summer retreat. They drew up a list of about ten properties to visit in the coming week. They were pleased to note that the Goblins held estate-specific portkeys in trust for several of the properties. That would make visiting them that much easier. Sirius sent off a note to Ragnok requesting the services of both Bill and Fleur for the next several weeks. He knew he would be needing their help to put his plans in motion in the upcoming weeks.


	14. Planning

**A/N - **Well here is the next chapter. I got a little behind in editing it - two weeks of family visiting threw things a little out of kilter. Many thanks to all my reviewers. Some don't accept personal messages, so I can't respond to you, but know that I appreciate the time you've taken to review. And a big thank you to my beta DukeBrymin for helping me to improve the story. I hope you all enjoy it, and I will start working on readying the next chapter.

**Chapter Fourteen – Planning**

Later that evening, a group of five wizards and witches met in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Kreacher served them a fine roast beef dinner, and everyone ate heartily. Bill and Fleur exchanged looks and flirted throughout the meal. Remus kept sneaking glances at Tonks when he thought she wasn't looking, while Tonks did the same back to Remus. Sirius just sat back and observed the various interactions and laughed silently to himself. An occasional dark look crossed his face as he was reminded of his time in Azkaban and all that he had lost.

Over pudding, Remus turned to Sirius, a hesitant look in his eyes, finally voicing the concern everyone had been avoiding thus far. "Do you suppose there may be more than one Horcrux? Is Voldemort vile enough to have done something like that?"

"I expect your thoughts and mine are following the same trail. The real question is, was the diary a Horcrux?" Sirius responded.

Tonks's face held a look of utter confusion. "Diary? What diary? I'm feeling a bit left out here."

Looking around the table, Sirius realised that not everyone there knew about the Diary and proceeded to relate the story of what happened during Harry's second year at Hogwarts. Bill and Remus interjected periodically to add details, and eventually the whole story was told.

Tonks just stared at them in shock. "They just let this happen in a school full of children? The Headmaster didn't call for Auror protection?" Her eyes blazed with anger. "Do you mean to tell me, a twelve-year-old boy and his friends solved the puzzle on their own, and your godson, Harry, killed a sixty foot basilisk all by himself? And hardly anyone knows about it?" Sirius nodded. "All this because my Aunt Cissy's nasty bit of a husband decided to plant a diary on a little girl? Blimey! I can't wait to tell Mad-Eye! He'll tear Dumbledore's head off for this!" Her face held a maniacal look.

Sirius grabbed her arm and looked her straight in the eye. "Tonks, you can't tell Mad-Eye," he practically begged. "As much as I would relish being a fly on the wall during such a confrontation, think of the repercussions. If word about this leaked out, imagine what it would do to Ginny. She would be shunned by the rest of the students, possibly even expelled." Bill's face wore a haunted look, and Remus looked extremely grim. "Not everyone would accept that she was an innocent victim. Especially in view of the present composition of the Board of Governors, and the amount of influence Lucius Malfoy continues to exert," cautioned Sirius.

"Cor! I didn't look at it that way! But I still think it sounds awfully suspect." Tonks looked extremely upset. She took a couple of deep breaths and worked on reining in her emotions. "Right then! So you lot think that this diary was another Horcrux?" She looked around the table and received several nods in return. "Doesn't sound too farfetched to me. There was obviously enough of Voldemort in the diary to possess someone. And from what you've told us tonight, he was trying to use Ginny to regain his corporeal form. Goes along with what we know about Horcruxes. Bugger!" Tonks banged the table in revulsion. "Bloody, sodding Voldemort!"

"That pretty much sums it up," agreed Bill. "It's highly likely there were two Horcruxes. There might even be more. Anyone that twisted wouldn't necessarily stop at two." He grimaced in disgust. "I wonder if Malfoy even knew what the diary really was. I'd venture to say he didn't, or he wouldn't have wasted it on a little girl." He shook his head in disbelief. "Or maybe he would have. Perhaps he was out to discredit Dad. Whatever his reasoning, I'm certain he didn't expect what happened. I still can't believe my sister held off Voldemort for the better part of year, and managed not to kill anyone." Fleur reached over and took his hand and gently squeezed it. Bill looked around the table, his face serious. "The real question is, what do we do now?"

Everyone at the table looked at each other, uncertain as how to reply. Finally Sirius spoke. "I've been pondering this myself. If there are more out there, we have no idea where or how to find them. I confess, I don't know much about Voldemort, never really felt the need to get up close and personal with him." He gave a wry grin. "James and Lily were the ones who tangled with him the most." His face took on a pensive look. "Although Alice and Frank met up with him a few times, too." A look of deep sadness and longing crossed his visage. He struggled to push back his memories, finally bringing his attention back to the matter at hand. "As much as Dumbledore and I have our differences," he said with a sigh, "I don't see any other alternative than consulting him. If anyone would have access to knowledge about Voldemort, it would be him."

Sirius looked questioningly at Remus who said. "I agree with you. I dare say it's imperative we let him know as quickly as possible what we've discovered."

"Remus, if you're willing, I think you would be in the best position to present our findings. You are the academic after all, and I know Dumbledore thinks highly of you," Sirius offered. "I'm afraid if I went, we'd be at each other's throats inside of five minutes." Sirius looked somewhat abashed. He turned to Bill. "The only problem I see is our oath. Bill, can it be modified to allow us to tell someone if we all agree? I know we could insist that he take the oath, however I'm not sure of the appropriateness of that at the moment." He looked around at the group. "What does everyone else think?"

A brief discussion ensued, and it was eventually agreed that Dumbledore would have to be told. Remus reluctantly agreed to being their envoy. They decided that he would not reveal who all were involved in the destruction of the Horcrux, rather just mention that he and Sirius had discovered it and had worked out how to destroy it. Sirius did not want to alert Dumbledore to the existence of his small group of allies, and he had the impression that none of the others wanted to either. Bill modified the vow, and they all agreed to share the basic information about the locket and Horcruxes with Albus Dumbledore.

It was decided that Remus would leave for Hogwarts when they had finished up. Sirius updated everyone on what Ragnok had told him about the Potter's will and Dumbledore's involvement, his own lack of trial, and Amelia Bones's efforts in the MLE department. Tonks attested to what Director Bones was doing. She stated that Madam Bones's biggest concern was ensuring that Barty Crouch survived long enough to stand trial. Sirius looked at Bill and received confirmation of his decision not to inform anyone else of the proposed betrothal contract.

Sirius also announced his intention to check out some of his properties and extended an open invitation to anyone interested in joining him. He added that Bill and Fleur were already planning on accompanying him. He decided not reveal the real purpose behind the sightseeing trip yet, but he was interested in hearing people's input.

"I would appreciate it though, if you all would keep my comings and goings quiet. I'm not sure people, especially Dumbledore, would approve of all that I'm doing, and I really would prefer not drawing attention to myself," requested Sirius.

Remus gave a muffled snigger. "Padfoot, you're as sneaky as an elephant in a china shop."

Sirius looked at him reproachfully. "I can be sneaky when I need to be. Don't you remember that time in our Sixth Year, when you…"

Remus shook his head forcefully. "I give, I give. You can be the king of sneaky, at times."

Sirius smirked at him. He loved having blackmail material over the old werewolf. It didn't happen often that he could get the best of his old friend, but when he did, he knew how to capitalise on it.

"I know we took a vow regarding the Horcruxes, and I'm not asking another one. However, if you could keep what we discuss here quiet, I would be very grateful. I am attempting to do the best I that can for Harry, and I think Dumbledore believes he is doing the same, but we seem to have radically different interpretations of what that entails. I am expecting that Dumbledore and I will soon part ways." He looked around the table solemnly. "I am not implying that I do not respect him as a wizard, and what he is trying to accomplish, it simply means that I do not agree with his methods of achieving that end." He paused before continuing. "I foresee that at some point, in the not too far distant future, each one of you will be forced to decide with whom you stand."

"I'll gladly throw my lot in with you, Sirius," Tonks threw in quickly. "I don't particularly like what I've been hearing about what the Headmaster has been doing. It sounds like he's not much into listening to other people, and he doesn't seem to respect their wishes." A sour expression crossed her face. "The whole thing with Harry living with his relatives wouldn't have been so bad, if he'd bothered to see if it was working out. And I don't even want to think about the whole disaster with a basilisk running loose through a school! Besides, you're family." Tonks added with a quick grin.

Bill hesitated before speaking. He wanted to make sure he didn't inadvertently let slip Sirius' and his plans about the betrothal contract, especially since he had yet to approach his father about it. "Harry has become close to my family," he began. "I've only recently met him, but I'm impressed with what I've heard about him over the years. The fact that he was willing to risk his life to save Ginny, someone he didn't really know at the time, means a great deal to me. His saving her from the basilisk alone would garner my support, however, he's shown that same type of behaviour towards Fleur and her sister, Gabrielle, one of whom was a complete stranger, which confirms to me the depth of his character," he continued. Looking straight at Sirius, he concluded, "I've learned to respect you and your ideas in the short time we've spent together since I met you. I'm willing to work with you, too."

Fleur chimed in, "Harry is a merveilleux person. He has so much strength, so much compassion, and yet seems always to be triste. I too would like to be involved in helping to change his circumstances."

Sirius looked around at his companions, his friends, his allies. He felt slightly overwhelmed. He had hoped they would be able to work together. He just had not anticipated they would be willing to follow him so readily. He had not missed that Remus had not yet spoken, but that did not surprise him. Remus was extremely loyal. He owed much to Dumbledore. The Headmaster had taken a chance on him by admitting him to Hogwarts. He had continued to support him by hiring him to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts the year before. Yes, he was a Marauder, and Marauders were like Musketeers, they stuck together come hell or high water, but he would not ask this of Remus. Sirius knew he could trust him with his life. He knew Remus would not betray him to Dumbledore. A declaration one way or another was not needed right now.

"But you don't even know what I have planned. What if you don't agree with me? What if you think I've gone off the deep end?" asked Sirius throwing his arms up in the air.

Bill answered him, "I've heard enough of your plans to know that you love Harry and want the best for him. I can see that you are adamant in your opposition to Voldemort. I think those two goals alone will keep you from going off the deep end, and if they don't, you'll have the rest of us to keep you in line." Everyone laughed and murmured their agreement. "And you can always share your plans with us, and then we won't be in the dark anymore." More nods and grins followed that statement.

"All right, all right, I will share with you all my grand plan to take over the world," Sirius announced as he turned an evil grin on those around him.

Sirius stated that his first goal was to gain his freedom. A pardon from the Ministry would make achieving the rest of his goals that much easier. He mentioned that he was planning on enlisting the support of the Wizengamot in regaining his rightful guardianship of Harry. Once he was established as Harry's guardian, he was planning on taking him away from the Dursleys permanently.

Sirius also told them he wanted to take Harry away for the summer, and that was part of the purpose of touring his real estate holdings – to locate a possible summer home. He also shared that he was looking for a permanent residence for the rest of the year – a place for Harry to come home to over holidays and such. Once he found such a place, he planned on using it as a training base.

Sirius further explained that he believed that Harry's education was seriously deficient. He related his disagreement with Dumbledore over Harry's course choices and lack of guidance. He also told them that he wanted to accelerate his education in other areas, in order to prepare him for future confrontations with Voldemort, since they seemed to occur with disheartening frequency.

"I believe that Harry needs training in three different areas. He needs magical training, both theoretical and practical. He also requires a proper education in order to prepare him to take his rightful place in Wizarding society. Finally, I believe that combat training would be of great benefit to him," expounded Sirius. "I am hoping to find others to help in his preparation. I freely admit that I do not have sufficient knowledge and expertise to do all this on my own."

Remus asked, "Exactly what type of training did you have in mind? And how much do you really expect to accomplish this summer?"

Sirius grimaced. "Excellent questions, the answers, however, are complex. My main goal this summer is to teach Harry about reaching his true potential. I don't believe that Harry has really received much academic guidance or encouragement." He turned to his old friend. "Remus, you taught him to produce a corporeal Patronus at age thirteen, correct?"

Remus nodded his head emphatically. "Don't you remember, Padfoot? He saved you from being nearly kissed by those dementors! I've never seen such a thing before. There had to be at least a hundred of them!"

The others looked at him in shock. Chasing off a hundred dementors with a single patronus? Incredible!

"But this is Harry we are talking about," said Fleur. "He is the Tri-Wizard Champion at only fourteen. He was competing against others at least three years older than he was. It is not all that different. He tends to do the incroyable."

Bill added, "And he killed a sixty foot basilisk at the age of twelve and saved my sister in the process."

"Merlin's Beard – that boy must be one bloody powerful wizard!" exclaimed Tonks in a tone of disbelief. "Or have the luck of the Irish!" She looked at Sirius inquiringly. "He's not Irish, is he?"

Sirius just looked at her and shook his head in exasperation. "That is just my point," Sirius responded. "Most adults in the Wizarding world are not capable of producing a corporeal patronus. All of Harry's varied accomplishments indicate to me tremendous potential. However, from what I've seen and heard, his academic performance doesn't reflect that potential." Here Sirius paused, as if afraid of continuing. "I wonder if perhaps his friendship with Ron and Hermione, as much as it has benefited him, has also hindered him."

Bill spoke up, "Well, I can't speak for Hermione, since I don't know her all that well, but Ron tends to be a lazy and indifferent student. His marks are adequate, but not stellar. I suspect that if it weren't for Hermione's encouraging him and helping him to organize his time, his class standing would be quite a bit lower than it currently is. From what I've heard though, Hermione usually receives top marks."

Remus added, "From what I've observed, Bill has a very good read on the situation. Hermione was always right there with the answers, Ron seemed a bit lost most of the time, and Harry was just there. He picked up on things very quickly, seemed interested in the subject matter, but seemed content to let Hermione lead the way. The only time I really saw him put an effort into anything was when he sought my help in dealing with the Dementors."

"I suspect that Harry has allowed his relationship with Ron to drag him down academically," responded Sirius. "He didn't want to show up his best friend, so he performed on a level similar to Ron's. I also tend to think that Hermione's attitude towards academics unwittingly supported this behaviour. Remus said it best, she was always there with an answer, was always there to tell them what to do and how to do it. With her running their lives—at least their academic lives-they didn't need to put much effort into anything." He turned to the oldest Weasley. "Bill, I hope you realize I'm not meaning to put your brother down, I'm just trying to look at the reality of the situation."

"Sirius, don't worry about it," Bill waved dismissively. "I think my parents are somewhat disappointed in Ron's performance since he started Hogwarts. So many of us have excelled in one way or another, and Ron just hasn't. They would never come out and say anything, but I think it is there in the back of their minds. It's even possible that Ron realizes that. I know he's always felt he doesn't quite measure up. His jealousy of Harry was pretty evident this year." He frowned in remembrance. "If that jealousy extended into academics, it might even be the death of their friendship."

"Well, enough of this speculation," said Sirius. "Getting back to the original question, one of my goals for the summer is to spur Harry on to excel academically. He had no one to show his marks to, now he will. I hope that will make a difference. If he is provided with goals and standards, I think he will work hard on meeting them. Apparently, while at Hogwarts, no one thought it worth their while to guide his academic choices. As a result, he is taking Divination and Care of Magical Creatures as electives." The rest of the group snorted in derision.

"As a Head of House," Sirius continued, "he should have been guided into taking Ancient Runes, at the very least, and perhaps even Arithmancy. I am hoping to help him pick up those subjects, dropping Divination at the very least, so that he can take OWLS in those subjects."

"I'd be willing to tutor him in Arithmancy, which is one of the basic requirements for being a curse breaker. In a one-on-one situation, it shouldn't be too hard to get him caught up. Especially if he picks it up quickly, which, from what you and Remus have said, he has the potential of doing," offered Bill. "I can also teach him about wards, and I think a great deal of what I've learned as a curse breaker could prove to be dead useful."

"That would be much appreciated, Bill," replied Sirius. "Better even than I could have hoped for. Another area I mentioned is the Wizarding world. He will need a lot of remedial training to make up for all the instruction he never received growing up. He will need to be taught the social arts that the old families teach their children as a matter of course. Dancing, etiquette, politics, and history. All those skills he will need as a Head of House. I am planning on teaching him most all of what I've learned, however, I am at a disadvantage since my family was more aligned with the Dark than the Light."

"That is where I can help," chimed in Fleur. "My family is one of the old families in France. I, too, have been raised with the knowledge of which you speak. An advantage to both you and I working with Harry, will be that he will be acquainted with the ways of society of two different nations. It will allow him to not only be at ease in British Wizarding society, but French Wizarding society as well. Perhaps it will lead to a rapprochement of our two societies, or at least help to better understand one another. Perhaps he can even learn French, non?"

"Fleur, you are extrêmement généreuse. I thank you. I would be honored to have your help. La Famille Delacour is indeed a Noble one," responded Sirius bowing deeply. "It had not occurred to me to teach him French, but now that you mention it, it seems like a brilliant plan. A knowledge of all things French will certainly help him with members of the opposite sex," he said with a wink at Fleur, who just glared at his juvenile comment.

Sirius turned to address the rest of the table again. "In the subjects that Harry is already taking, I would like to increase his practical as well as his theoretical knowledge. The sooner he masters wandless and wordless magic, assuming he is capable of mastering them, the better prepared he will be. Concerning theoretical knowledge, it has been my experience that increased understanding improves one's performance and one's ability to master it for themselves, enabling one to mold it to one's wills and needs. I think you've found that to be true too, Remus?" inquired Sirius, turning to the man in question.

"I agree. When Harry understood the hows and whys behind the spellwork, his performance improved appreciably. I am more than willing to work on helping him to understand magical theory. I can also help him with Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dueling, Charms, and Wordless and Wandless Magic, and, really, whatever else you need me for. He is a quick student and very dedicated when properly motivated," here Remus gave a grim smile. "It's not like I'm all that chuffed about my job at the bookshop."

Bill turned to Fleur, "You are quite proficient at Non-Verbal Magic, correct? Maybe you could help him with that aspect too."

"Oui, that is so. However, I think both Remus and Sirius are more capable than I in that area," replied Fleur.

"I wouldn't worry about that Fleur, the more the merrier," Sirius replied. "The last area I want to work on with him on is physical training and combat training. I was considering hiring a dojo or sensei to teach him martial arts. I can teach him basic sword-fighting, but advanced knowledge in that area might prove useful. He will need to learn to hone his reflexes, his endurance needs to be built up, and he needs to be taught to fall. Gaining knowledge in areas such as stealth and tracking probably wouldn't hurt either."

"I can help out here, Sirius. I can share a bit of what I've learned in Auror training. Much of what we're taught will probably be too advanced for him, and some of it privileged information, but I'll teach him all that I can. I might even manage to find a book to help him," Tonks contributed with a sly wink. "I've also done a bit of Muggle training, since my Dad was Muggle born, and my parents live in the Muggle world."

"It sounds like we have almost everything covered," remarked Sirius. He addressed his old friend. "Remus, if I remember correctly, you were quite good in Ancient Runes? All we really need then is someone to bring him up to snuff in Potions, and perhaps help him to get ahead of the game. At some point I'll have to take him shopping. I think the only clothes he has are cast offs from his whale of a cousin. And depending on where we settle down for the summer, he could do with some swimming lessons. I think his skills during the Second Task were rather pathetic."

"Yes, I managed to more than keep afloat in Ancient Runes," responded Remus. He paused, considering. "Let me think about the Potions quandary. I may have some ideas. I take it we won't be looking at properties tonight. By the way, do you have a list of places you're thinking of?" Sirius passed Remus the list, who did a duplicating spell on the list, then passed the copies around the table. "I have the next two days off, so let me know when you are ready to go. I'd be quite interested in visiting some of these properties."

"I think getting an early start tomorrow would be a good idea. Anyone who wants to take a jaunt, can meet here by nine. I was planning on stopping by the island in Greece first, and it will be almost lunchtime there. Good night everyone. Get a good night's sleep, and I expect to see most if not all of you tomorrow."


	15. Late Night Rendezvous

**A/N - **I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I had computer issues and lost my hard drive. Fortunately, my dear husband was able to save my documents and email - the important things, and I just needed to wait until I got my hard drive replaced and computer back. Many thanks to my wonderful betas, who keep me on my toes. Thank you also to all have read and reviewed. I'm sorry I haven't responded as I would have liked this time around, but the loss of the hard drive really messed things up. I really do appreciate all your comments and support. On with the story.

**P.S.** I was going to reply to the reviews I hadn't gotten to yet last night, and I had to turn in my computer to get the logic board replaced. So, I decided you would rather have a chapter than replies. Hope I was right.

**Chapter Fifteen – Late Night Rendezvous **

The next few days passed in a blur. Harry met with Cedric's parents and expressed his condolences. They assured him they didn't hold him responsible for their son's death and thanked him profusely for bringing his body back. Harry felt extremely uncomfortable and just nodded in response. He wasn't sure what to say. He'd just done what anyone would have done.

The students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had already departed for their respective schools, and Harry had spoken with both Viktor and Fleur, who had come to say goodbye to their friends, before they left. He assured Viktor that he did not hold his actions while under the _Imperius_ curse against him. He was gratified to see that Fleur agreed with him on this point. In fact, Fleur and Viktor made Harry promise to spend time with them, when they returned for Cedric's memorial.

Harry had been thrilled to hear that Fleur was not actually leaving the United Kingdom, since she had taken a post at Gringotts. He smirked upon hearing that Bill Weasley had been assigned to tutor her in English, and resolved to tell Ginny at the earliest opportunity. He told Fleur he would be sure to look her up when he was next in London and sent his greetings to her family, especially to her young sister, Gabrielle.

Headmaster Karkaroff had disappeared. It seemed as if the rumours that he was a former Death Eater were more than mere rumours. In his absence, Viktor took charge of the Durmstrang students. He appeared somewhat reluctant to return to Durmstrang, and Harry pulled him aside and let him know that, if he ever needed anything, he was more than welcome to contact Harry. Even Ron had warmed up to Viktor and had even solicited his autograph as he was leaving, although he did glare at him viciously when Hermione came up and gave him a warm hug goodbye.

Finally, it was time for everyone at Hogwarts to pack up and depart. Many students seemed almost reluctant to leave. They all knew that things had changed, and no one was sure what the summer would bring. A pall seemed to lie over the school. The security of their world had been ripped apart and nothing was going to ever be the same again. It was almost certain that some students would not be returning for the coming year. Some parents had already withdrawn their children prior to the end of the term. More were sure to follow.

Harry dully gathered his things together. He really had nothing to look forward to. He guessed that Professor Dumbledore was not going to let him visit the Burrow this summer, not with Voldemort's return having become a reality. All he had to look forward to were his nightmares and two months of being treated like a despised slave. He hadn't even heard from Sirius since he had left the Hospital Wing. The small ray of hope his conversation with his godfather had sparked was quickly dying. It all seemed so long ago.

The night before they were to leave on the Hogwarts Express, Harry found himself downstairs in front of the fire once more. He was almost asleep when he thought he heard soft footsteps coming from the direction of the girls' stairs. He turned his head, unsurprised to see Ginny enter the Common Room.

"Heya," he whispered.

"Hey there yourself."

"I thought you'd be here. I'd almost given up though," Harry remarked.

"Why did you think I would be here?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Because we're leaving tomorrow, and we haven't really talked yet," Harry responded.

"Talked about what?" replied Ginny.

"Ginneeee," Harry whinged. "Do you have to be so difficult?" He seemed to find it difficult to express himself. He knew that she knew what he meant, and he resented the fact that she was making him spell everything out.

Ginny smirked and plopped herself down on the couch next to Harry. He stoked up the fire and turned to face her expectantly. Ginny just looked at him and waited.

Harry held her gaze and a solemn look came over his face. "I never thanked you for coming to visit me in the Hospital Wing, did I? I should have, and I'm sorry." He glanced down at his hands sitting in his lap. "It meant a lot to me, even though I didn't say anything. Between you and Sirius, I -"

"Sirius?" interrupted Ginny. "Sirius who? Not Sirius Black? Isn't he supposed to be a mass murderer who's out to get you? I thought Dad said he was Secret Keeper for your parents."

"Merlin Gin, I'm sorry. I forgot you didn't know." Harry looked at her ruefully. "Actually, I did mean Sirius Black. He's my godfather, see? He wasn't secret keeper after all. That was another friend of my parents, Peter Pettigrew, who turned out to be Scabbers, Ron's rat."

Here Ginny interrupted again, "You mean the Peter Pettigrew who tied you to a gravestone and took your blood so Tom could come back? That Peter Pettigrew? He really is a rat, isn't he?"

"Yes, Ginny, that Peter Pettigrew," asserted Harry grimly. "He's the one who betrayed my parents. And then he framed my godfather, Sirius Black, by killing twelve Muggles and cutting off his finger, transfiguring into a rat, and disappearing down into the sewer system - so everyone thought he was dead."

"But how did Sirius help you? Isn't he on the run?" inquired Ginny, shaking her head in confusion.

"Blimey, I'm not doing a very good job of explaining things, am I?" responded Harry. "You remember Remus Lupin, Professor Lupin?" He glanced at her inquiringly. Ginny nodded in response. "He was a friend of my Dad's too. He, Sirius, Peter, and my Dad were all friends when they were at Hogwarts. When Dad, Sirius, and Peter found out that Professor Lupin was a werewolf, they all decided to become animagi and keep him company during his transformations. It took them a couple of years, but they all succeeded. My Dad was a stag -"

"You mean like your Patronus?" broke in Ginny.

"Yes, exactly," nodded Harry vigorously. "You already know that Peter was a rat, and Sirius, well Sirius, became a dog. A big, black dog. I think you met him - Snuffles. He kept me company while I was in the Hospital Wing and kept watch over me," Harry finished, his voice breaking a bit at the end and his gazing dropping to the floor. He didn't want to think about Sirius and what had been said.

Suddenly, Ginny blushed a bright crimson. She vividly remembered what she had said to Snuffles as she sat by Harry's bed. And come to find out he wasn't a dog after all, but Harry's godfather. She didn't think she could ever face him again. To top it all off, he knew she'd kept watch over Harry all that night as well. It seemed that she and Sirius Black, despite her deepest desires to the contrary, were going to have to have a serious talk in the not too far distant future.

Harry lifted his eyes, and stared at her in confusion. He couldn't understand what on earth he had said to cause that type of reaction. Why would she be blushing, of all things?

"Er, Gin? Is something wrong? You're awfully red."

Ginny just stuck her tongue out at Harry and glared at him. If anything, she blushed an even darker crimson. "Hush, you! It's none of your business."

Harry just stared into her dark chocolate eyes. He knew that something was going on. And he guessed that it had something to do with Ginny and Sirius. Obviously something had happened while he was in the Hospital Wing. Something that Ginny apparently didn't want him to know about. He was rather intrigued. He knew he wasn't going to find out anytime soon what was behind her blush, but he hoped that some time in the future he would be privy to whatever it was she was thinking about.

Ginny gazed back at him. She found his beautiful emerald eyes to be captivating. She knew he was suspicious of her behaviour, but she wasn't about to tell him of her late night confessions to Snuffles. When he reached over and clasped her hands in his, she was rather startled, but she tried hard to hide it. Harry never initiated contact. _Never_.

Ginny wondered if this was because of his Muggle upbringing. She wasn't really sure, but she suspected he wasn't all that fond of his Muggle relatives. She distinctly remembered the twins and Ron saying that there had been bars on his window when they had gone to pick him up, and even more horrifyingly - locks on his door. She found that a little hard to believe, but, perhaps, it was possible. Ginny dragged her thoughts back to the present and concentrated on Harry. She was very curious as to what was going to happen next.

"Ginny. We really do need to talk. You feel it too, don't you?" Harry asked, earnestly seeking her gaze. "There is some kind of pull between us, isn't there? That's why you came to the Hospital Wing, wasn't it? Wait!" and here Harry's eyes widened in realisation, "You came back that night didn't you? You came back while I was sleeping. You and Sirius kept watch over me and kept me company. It's like you knew I needed something, someone, you. I needed you. But why would I need you?" he shook his head in puzzlement. "This is all so confusing. Bollocks, it makes no sense at all. I just don't understand what's going on!" And Harry smacked the edge of the couch in frustration. "I'm not saying I mind," he added quickly when he saw Ginny's face start to fall, "it's just rather inexplicable in my mind."

Ginny looked at him rather earnestly. She was not sure she understood what was happening any more than he did. And she certainly didn't mind the changes in their relationship. But she knew she needed to say something. "I do feel it, Harry. And yes, that is why I came. I just knew you were hurting on the inside and you needed me. I feel that pull too. Just like I knew that you were down here tonight waiting for me. It's like I could feel you calling to me, asking me to come. That's the way it's been those other times too, but tonight seemed more deliberate. Like you knew what you were doing," she dropped her gaze to the carpet before continuing. "The other times I'm not sure you did. It was more like your hurt was calling out to me," she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, trying to gauge his reaction.

"I think you're right about tonight," Harry said slowly. "I did want you to come. I certainly didn't want to leave here without talking to you. I needed to know I wasn't imagining things. That I wasn't the only one feeling this way, even if it is all kind of nebulous." He stared into her eyes, trying to convince her of the veracity of his words. "The other night in the Common Room, I knew you were coming down. And not only that, but it almost seems as if I could sense your being upset." He paused a moment, unsure if he should finish his thought. Slowly, hesitatingly, he added, "I know we haven't talked about it, but it was nightmares that brought you down, wasn't it? Even when you were in your room, I could feel your pain. I wasn't terribly surprised when you came down."

Ginny's eyes opened wider in surprise, and she clasped his hands tighter. "I didn't realize it worked both ways. I thought it was just me," she responded uncertainly. Then, her voice gaining strength, she continued. "No, Harry, you're not imagining things. And you're not alone." She reached over and gave him a brief hug and pulled away before he had a chance to hug her back. "Perhaps with the way things are changing between the two of us, neither of us will ever have to be alone again. It's like we have this connection between us. I think it's been there awhile." She paused, thinking about how to phrase the next part of her thoughts. "I've always sort of known where you were and what was going on with you, but I never really thought about it or paid it that much attention. I thought it was just because I liked you." She ducked her head and blushed. "But I think it's more than that." She raised her head and gazed into his eyes again. She had never expected to be saying such intensely personal things to him, but it just felt natural and normal. She knew she had nothing to fear from her admissions.

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "I think you might be right. Now that I think about it, it was always the same with me about you. It's strange, but even though I barely noticed it, I was always aware of it being there." He smiled at her apologetically. He hadn't meant not to notice. But he knew she understood. "I know it sounds like I'm not making a bit of sense, but that's how it is. It was kind of nice." And he smiled at her again and was gratified to see her smiling back. At least he wasn't bolloxing this up too badly.

Suddenly, Ginny slapped her head in frustrated realisation. "I almost forgot. Our wands! I've been meaning to ask you about that this whole time. I was using your wand, and it worked for me. Better even than my own. It felt so familiar and comfortable. Mine used to be my Great Aunt's, and it's never felt right, and sometimes I have to work hard to get the spells to work properly," she stared at Harry in confusion. "Why do you suppose I can use your wand so easily?"

Harry thought back to that morning in the Common Room. That morning had been positively brilliant. He vividly remembered waking up with Ginny in his arms, after having one of the best night's sleeps he had ever had. "Wait a minute! Do you mean to say you've never gotten your own wand?" he asked incredulously.

Ginny dropped her head in shame, and then, just as quickly, raised it proudly again. She had no reason to be ashamed. "Yes, Harry, I've never had the opportunity to purchase my own wand," she responded confidently. She smirked at him saucily. "Which is probably why you're still better at magic than I am. If I had my own wand, you'd be eating my dust!"

"Dream on, Weasley!" retorted Harry. "I am the Boy-Who-Lived, after all." At that they both dissolved into gales of laughter, hastily covering their mouths so as not to alert anyone to their late night rendezvous.

Eventually calming down, Harry turned to Ginny once more, a serious expression on his face. "Will you write me this summer?" he asked almost pleadingly. "It will make going back to my aunt and uncle's so much better. At least I'll have something to look forward to. I expect it will be rather dreadful, and I'm not looking forward to the nightmares." Harry hung his head at the thought.

"Of course I will, you prat! Harry, can you tell me about your relatives? I'd really like to know," asked Ginny with a hopeful look on her face.

Harry pulled his hands away and raked them through his hair. He hated talking about the Dursleys. Everything was just so wrong there, and he didn't want other people to know about how dreadful it really was. He didn't want their pity, and he knew no one could do anything about it. Not even Sirius. He looked over at Ginny and realized her gaze was devoid of pity, it simply held compassion. The sincerity of her words was echoed by the look in her eyes. He was aware that she wanted to know because she cared, because she knew it was something that bothered him.

Slowly he reached out for her hand again. He gently rubbed his thumb over the tops of her knuckles. "Yes, Ginny, I think I will. But not tonight. It wouldn't be right." Then the tone of his voice changed and became matter of fact once more. "Besides, we've still not discussed the mystery of my wand yet."

Nodding her agreement, Ginny smiled at him. "Too true, Potter, too true. So, what insight does the great Harry Potter have to lend to this conundrum?" She gave him a jaunty look.

Harry stared at her in all seriousness. "I don't know, Gin. I really don't know. According to Mr. Ollivander, the wand chooses the wizard, or the witch, in your case. You shouldn't have been able to use my wand the way you did." With a look of reflection on his face, he asked her, "You say that it felt comfortable to use it?"

"Yes, I could feel its power. It felt warm in my hand. I don't know, it just felt like it belonged there or something. I've never felt that before. I don't know what a wand is supposed to feel like. Is that how it feels for you?" Ginny inquired curiously.

"Do you mean, does it feel warm and powerful to me? If so, then the answer is, yes, it does. When I got my wand, I had to try dozens upon dozens of wands. None of them felt quite right, until he handed me this one. Then it all seemed to fit together, like pieces of a puzzle."

Excitement crossed Ginny's features. "That's it exactly! It felt so right, I completely forgot about having it, like it naturally belonged with me."

"But, Ginny, that just shouldn't happen! I really think you need to talk to Mr. Ollivander about this, although I'm not sure I'd want anyone knowing about this, whatever it is." Harry looked at her hesitatingly. "I mean, it feels private, don't you think?"

Ginny nodded her head vigorously. "I don't want to tell anyone either. But, I do wish we could figure some of this out. It's hard not knowing what's going on. Maybe we can try and research it this summer, or at least I can, if I'm lucky. Who knows, we might have some useful books lying around the Burrow," but she didn't sound too hopeful.

Harry, having been to the Burrow every summer since his first year, couldn't help but silently agree with her. The chances of finding a useful book there were slim to none. The Burrow didn't exactly have an extensive library. And Merlin knew the Weasleys didn't have any spare knuts to buy extraneous books. He'd have to figure out a way to research these puzzles on his own. Maybe he could find a Wizarding library somewhere. "Er, Ginny, does the Wizarding world have libraries?"

Ginny regarded him in puzzlement. "You mean, like at Hogwarts?" Harry nodded his head. "Er, no. I mean, Hogwarts has one, and so does the Ministry. Why? Do Muggles have libraries?"

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much for now. But yes, Muggles have libraries. People can go and check out books for a certain period of time and then return them. It would right useful if we could go to a library and research on our own. Bugger. I suppose that even if we have to wait until we get back to Hogwarts in September, it won't make that much of a difference. I only wish we could get Hermione to help us, she's bang up at researching things," Harry murmured wistfully.

Ginny reached over and rubbed his arm reassuringly. "I know, Harry. Hermione is brilliant at this sort of thing. If anyone could find an answer to what is happening, it would be her. But I don't think you really want to tell her about this, do you? I'm pretty sure I don't," she said with a slight smile.

Covering her hand with his own, Harry nodded in agreement. "No, I don't want to tell her anything. She'd just treat us like some sort of lab rats." He laughed at the expression on Ginny's face. She looked utterly bewildered. "Lab rats are what Muggle scientists, people who try and figure out how things work and test out new discoveries, use to test things on."

Ginny just continued to gaze at him with a look of confusion. Harry laughed again. "Don't worry about it. It's not easy to explain. Just think of her treating us like pieces of a puzzle that she's trying to put together."

The expression on Ginny's face cleared, and she smiled at Harry in understanding. "I agree. I don't want to be one of her endless research subjects. She'll badger us to death with her questions and never leave us alone."

"Exactly. I've known her for such a long time, and we've been through so much together. I really think she's wonderful and all that, but I just couldn't deal with the way she'd treat us," proclaimed Harry.

At Harry's words, Ginny's face fell, and she pulled her hand away. She started to move away from Harry, when a look of panic crossed his face, and he quickly grabbed her arm to stop her flight. "Stop! Ginny, please don't go. Hermione's like a sister to me. Nothing more. She'd drive me batty. She always trying to tell me what to do and treats me like I'm incompetent or something." Harry stared at her pleadingly.

Ginny peered at him, as if trying to determine the truth of his words. Apparently satisfied, she scooted over a bit closer, lay her head on his shoulder, and stared into the fire. As they sat there together in a comfortable silence, the tension of the last few days began to ease away from her. Finally the lack of sleep caught up with her, and she faded off, content to be there with Harry.

Harry sat there contemplating his conversation with Ginny. He wondered about their connection. He'd never heard of anything like it before, but acknowledged that that was not surprising. There was so much about the magical world that he didn't have any knowledge of. Growing up with the Dursleys had hindered him in so many ways. The warm weight of Ginny on his shoulder soothed his mind and thoughts, and eventually, he too fell into an untroubled sleep. Unfortunately for Harry, it was the last undisturbed slumber he was to experience for quite some time.


	16. House Hunting

**A/N - **Take two on uploading this chapter. Hopefully FF has things sorted out now. I'm owe all my readers an abject apology for the long delay in updating this story. Due to a series of misadventures, both mine and my betas, this chapter has been delayed. If I waited on one of my betas, it would be delayed even longer, since their computer is out of commission at the moment. Nevertheless, I have decided to make a couple of decisions and go ahead and post. I appreciate all the support my readers have given me, and the nudges I've been sent recently have spurred on the posting of this chapter. Once again thanks to my betas for all their help and support. I will try very hard to get at least one more chapter up during this next month, but I am planning on doing NaNo Wrimo, although I've decided to be a rebel and continuing working on this story as my NaNo, instead of branching off into a new one. I do want to finish what I've started.

**Chapter Sixteen - House Hunting**

By nine the next morning, the five wizards and witches had reassembled in Sirius's kitchen, and were partaking of a filling breakfast supplied by Kreacher. Remus was rather late in getting there, but he soon filled the others in on his reasons why.

"After I left here last night, I went and visited Dumbledore. I ended up spending quite a bit of time there and didn't get home until fairly late. I told him we had found a locket belonging to Salazar Slytherin, and that we suspected it was a Horcrux," Remus began.

"Well," Sirius demanded, "What did that meddling old man say to that?"

"He seemed rather shocked at my announcement." Remus replied. He continued on as if he had not been interrupted. "I then told him that Sirius and I had contrived to destroy it."

"I bet that showed him!" interjected Sirius, his Marauder past rising to the surface with a vengeance.

"Sirius, if you would be so kind as to stop acting in such a juvenile way, I will attempt to finish my story," rebuked Remus.

Sirius had the grace to look, at least slightly abashed, and he motioned to Remus to resume speaking, miming zipped lips.

Remus gave him a hard stare before saying anything further. "I asked him if he thought the Diary from Harry's second year could possibly have been another Horcrux."

At this, Sirius looked like he desperately wanted to interject another comment, but he managed to hold himself in check, much to Remus' relief.

"He didn't seem quite as startled this time," resumed Remus, "which leads me to believe that he has entertained that thought. I suspect it was the thought of multiple Horcruxes which surprised him." He paused a moment. "Although, if you really think about it, with a man, and I use the term loosely here, like Voldemort, the concept of creating multiple Horcruxes is not all that far-fetched. Yes, Sirius, you can speak now," he nodded to his old friend who looked fit to burst.

"You mean to say, Dumbledore never even considered the possibility of more than one Horcrux? I find that rather hard to believe!" exclaimed Sirius.

The others exchanged surprised looks. Sirius had a point.

Tonks spoke up. "Do you really think that the likelihood of multiple Horcruxes would have escaped Dumbledore's notice?" she scoffed.

Remus shot her an approving look, causing a faint blush to cover Tonks' features. "My thoughts exactly!"

Bill added cynically, "I very much doubt Dumbledore would have overlooked that possibility. I'd wager he's attempting to mislead us by pretending ignorance. Probably in an effort to conceal something."

"Oui, but what is it that he is trying to hide? I do not know Professor Dumbledore very well, but he does not seem to inspire trust. How does one trust someone who seeks to keep everyone, how do you say, in the dark?" commented Fleur somewhat disparagingly.

Sirius just growled in response. His ability to trust Dumbledore was reaching an all time low. It seemed that Dumbledore was intent on widening the rift between them, rather than narrowing it. The more the old man was willing to withhold potentially critical information, especially information pertaining to his Godson, the less willing Sirius was to follow his leadership. There was such a thing as too many secrets.

Remus waited for Sirius to calm himself down a bit before he proceeded. Once Sirius returned to his meal, he felt it was safe to resume his tale. "Professor Dumbledore cautioned me about trying something like that again, and told me he would be looking into the situation."

Unable to restrain himself, Sirius demanded, "Who the bloody hell does he think he is? Merlin? He is treating us like we're all little children, incapable of accomplishing anything on our own, and too stupid to make informed decisions." He pounded his fist on the table in anger. "That man is driving me absolutely barmy. It's a good thing he's not here right now, or he'd be on the receiving end of my wand, I can tell you that."

Remus shot him a disapproving look, and Sirius realised he needed pull himself together. The after-effects of twelve years spent with the Dementors had a tendency to catch up with him unexpectedly. Drawing in a deep breath, Sirius worked on regaining control of his emotions. Dumbledore had the unfortunate ability to cause him to forget who he was and what his responsibilities actually were, and he tended to revert back to the wildness of his days as a Marauder. He turned to the rest of the table, and begged their pardon for his outburst. His apology was quickly dismissed and attention was once more focused on Remus.

"Dumbledore basically told me not to concern myself about them," began Remus, somewhat reluctantly. He hesitated to share this next observation, but knew that it might, at some point, prove critical. "I almost wonder if he considered Obliviating me. He had a strange look in his eye." Remus motioned to Sirius to wait before interjecting any more comments. He wanted to finish retelling his encounter, before allowing Sirius a chance to erupt once more. "I reassured him that that was the precise reason we brought the whole situation to his attention. I told him we thought that he would have the best resources and expertise to deal with the matter, and that we were attempting to enlist his aid. I'm not sure he quite believed me," Remus added, somewhat perturbed. "The news I brought him seems to have quite flustered him, Sirius."

Sirius clenched his teeth in rage. He was incensed to think that Dumbledore expected them to carry on as if nothing had happened and to leave it all up to him. Obviously, the concept of working together was not part of the old man's repertoire. When he was sufficiently certain of his ability to speak in a civilised manner, he addressed Remus' final remark.

"I think you may be right. Dumbledore flooed me this morning and asked how the house cleaning and renovations were coming along," Sirius stated, mildly amused. "He asked if I wouldn't mind if he used Grimmauld Place as a place of meeting for the Order, and as a safe house for those opposing Voldemort."

As soon as he finished speaking, Sirius realised he might have made a mistake. Spying a look of confusion on Fleur's face, he knew he had. Quickly reaching a decision, he clarified. "For those of you who are unaware, Professor Dumbledore is the head of quasi-secret organisation called the Order of the Phoenix. It has been in operation since the time I attended Hogwarts, if not before. Many of my year-mates were recruited into this organisation and pledged their resources and abilities to lead the fight against Voldemort."

As Sirius finished speaking, his head dropped, and he closed his eyes tightly in an effort to shut out the pain, as he was flooded with the memories of those who had perished in the struggle. Almost all of his friends and acquaintances had passed on, most of them under violent circumstances. Voldemort's bid for power had been well on its way to decimating a large segment of the Wizarding population in Britain. He clenched the edge of the table until his knuckles turned white, as the discussion swirled around him. Taking shallow breaths, he pushed the darkness back and concentrated on the plate in front of him. Finally, after several minutes, he was able to regain control of his emotions and rejoin the conversation.

Sirius turned to Bill and spoke in a rather subdued voice. "Dumbledore also said he'd like to bring your family here as soon as possible, Bill. I think he's concerned about them being known as good friends of Harry's. I told him that I'd welcome the chance to have other people around," he noted with a wry smile. "I thought it might make it easier to meet up with each other, and give us some insight into what Albus is planning," he added slyly.

"Padfoot, you cunning old dog!" remarked Remus. "Are you sure you're not a closet Slytherin?"

Sirius looked at Remus, affronted. "I assure you, Moony, old man, I am as Gryffindor as they come. However," he confided in a low voice, "the hat did note that I would do well in the House of the Cunning." Turning back to Bill, he continued. "Dumbledore also suggested that your Mum would be very useful in the clean-up efforts. He said he was planning on putting Grimmauld Place under the Fidelius. I expect he will do it within the next couple of days. He will be Secret Keeper, so we may have to meet somewhere else for awhile, until everyone has been apprised of the location. This is all the more reason to find a place for Harry and me to live outside of Dumbledore's sphere of influence. The timing of our trip today is proving to be extremely fortuitous."

"Well, he's certainly right in thinking that, with Mum here, the clean up effort will go a lot faster. She's like an unstoppable force when it comes to keeping house," stated Bill with a grin. "I guess I will just have to persuade him to allow Fleur to join the Order," he added taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

Both Tonks and Fleur were quick to offer their flats as an alternate meeting place, and after a short discussion, during the course of which Tonks admitted to having abysmal housekeeping skills, it was agreed that they would meet at Fleur's until they had all become members of the Order.

All five of them sat at the table, finishing their meal and quietly digesting all the new developments. This would certainly change things, at least for a while. They would have to be much more careful now that Dumbledore knew what they were up to in part, and it was not certain that they would all be privy to the location of Grimmauld Place once the spell was cast. Bill was glad that Dumbledore seemed to have the safety of his family in mind, and he relished the opportunity to be in closer proximity to his sister, at least for awhile, and have the chance to observe her more closely.

Noting the time, Sirius wiped his mouth on his napkin and pushed himself away from the table. He motioned to the others that it was time to depart. Gathering together around an old tin can, they all touched the Portkey and were whisked away, landing with a thump on a small island off the coast of Skiathos in the Sporades in Greece.

From where they stood they could see that the island was beautiful - full of lush green vegetation and tall pine trees. Directly in front of them, they could just see a small, but picturesque beach covered with pebbles. Sirius told them that the entire island was covered with Muggle repelling charms. Although it could be clearly seen from the nearby island of Skiathos, the Muggles thought it was completely uninhabitable and uninteresting. The beautiful two-story whitewashed villa which stood behind them was also hidden from Muggle view. It was located on a rise overlooking one of the inlets. The water below was crystal clear and bluish green. The whole island looked like a paradise. They could see that the villa had narrow foot trails leading down to the beach on one side, and to a small overlook on the other.

Walking up to the entrance, Sirius tapped the handle and gingerly opened the door. The first thing they noticed was that everything was covered with a thick layer of dust, lending an air of disuse and neglect to the house. It was obvious that the place had not seen human occupation for quite some time. As the group walked through the villa, they found several bedrooms, a large open kitchen, a dining room, and a spacious living area. The walls were whitewashed, the furnishings were simple but comfortable. They seemed to be cheerfully decorated with colourful handwoven throws, but it was hard to tell through all the layers of dust.

At first, Sirius wore a look of deep disappointment, but as they explored further, he seemed to pull himself out of it, and took everything in with an appraising eye. While obviously suffering from neglect, the villa held a great deal of potential. It was apparent that there was plenty of room available for them to set up a training facility. He glanced around at the others, and everyone seemed delighted with the accommodations.

"Well, what do you think? If we cleaned this place up, I would think it would make a ideal place to bring Harry for the summer," remarked Sirius enthusiastically.

"C'est pas mal," replied Fleur, brushing invisible specks of dust off her skirt. "It does need a good cleaning, though."

The others chimed in their support, and everyone eagerly started making plans to arrange their schedules so they could spend as much time there as possible. They discussed which rooms would need to be remodelled and warded, and Bill reassured Sirius that he was more than willing to ensure that the villa was properly protected.

Sirius held out the next Portkey and announced their next destination. This time the Portkey deposited them in front of the ancestral abode of the Potter family located in the Scottish Borders. Remus and Sirius smiled in delight as they saw the Potter residence again. They fondly remembered having spent many pleasant hours visiting with James and his parents during their Hogwarts years. Sirius had even moved in during sixth year, after having renounced his family and run away from home, and even had his own room there.

The house was built of a beautiful grey stone and was partially covered in ivy. It sat on 450 acres and was sheltered by a grove of trees and overlooked extensive lawns. The estate itself was nestled at the foot of nearby forested hills - an incredibly beautiful and isolated setting.

As soon as they landed, they were greeted by two house elves wearing tunics adorned with the Potter family crest. They introduced themselves as Romby and Drick. They were very excited to see Sirius and Remus, remembering them from their visits so long ago. They offered to show everyone around the house and explain how everything was set up.

They entered the house into a large entryway with a marble floor. They walked down the hallway to the left, passed an impressive staircase leading to the first floor, and were escorted into the drawing room, which contained the Floo. Romby explained that the Floo was regulated. Only those approved by current Head of the House of Potter were able to Floo in. He also told them the house was Unplottable and covered by a modified Fidelius Charm. The only way that they had been able to enter the property was because they were holding the Gringotts Portkey. Once again, only the Potter Heir was able to approve entrance to the grounds.

The ground floor consisted of a large dining room, kitchen, study, and library. A conservatory extended off the back of the house and offered splendid views of the enclosed formal gardens. Drick mentioned that the property also included a Quidditch pitch and a small lake which was well stocked. At least one burn ran through the property on its way to the sea, although the water level in it was at present rather low. The summer so far had been quite dry.

Romby and Drick explained that the rooms on the first storey were reserved for family members, while the second storey rooms accommodated the guests. The family floor was protected by wards and only family members and those keyed to the wards could enter that floor. The first storey consisted of at least five suites, including a nursery that had once been Harry's before his parents had gone into hiding at Godric's Hollow. The second storey currently held four bedrooms, however the number of rooms could be magically expanded according to circumstances. The basement held a duelling room and a potions lab, which all felt would prove to be very useful. The elves further revealed that a separate wing existed designed to accommodate guests when the master of the house was entertaining large numbers of people.

A quick tour of the exterior revealed an outdoor heated swimming pool, and several outbuildings. There was a lodge at the gates that featured three bedrooms, a large lounge, and its own kitchen. A different part of the estate held a small two-storey farm house with a kitchen, lounge, and large bedroom on the ground level, and two smaller bedrooms on the first storey. Two bedrooms and a combined kitchen, dining room, and lounge comprised the small gardeners cottage. The last outbuilding was the former dairy that now housed Muggle exercise equipment, a sauna, and an outdoor hot tub.

While they were being shown around, Sirius inquired as to how many house elves were still on the Estate, and Romby answered that there were six, but that there wasn't enough work for them all. Sirius looked overjoyed at the news. He asked them if two of them would be willing to work at the villa in Greece, where he hoped to bring the Potter Heir for the rest of the summer. Romby assured him that would be more than acceptable. Calling for Kiri and Moli, he introduced them to Sirius and asked them if they would be willing to work for him at the island home for the summer and serve the Young Master. Both elves agreed enthusiastically and thanked both Romby and Sirius for honouring them in this manner.

Sirius excused himself and took the two house elves to the villa. He apologised for the disreputable state that it was in, and asked them how long it would take them to ready the villa for habitation, and set up training rooms and a potions lab. They declared that they could have the work done within a fortnight. Sirius thanked them for their help and told them to expect them sometime around the beginning of August, then he returned to Potter's Glen.

As they prepared to Portkey to the Black Family Estate, they discussed among themselves the reasons why the Potters may have left their ancestral home and taken up residence in Godric's Hollow. The Fidelius around Potter Estate was an ancient and much more secure one. What could possibly have been their reasoning to leave such a beautiful and well-hidden home? Sirius (and Remus) confessed their shame at not having thought of this before. None of it really made sense.

"I've never seen wards this strong before," commented Bill, shaking his head in disbelief. "Even the wards around Grimmauld Place are not this extensive or strong, no offence to your family, Sirius. I doubt very much if Voldemort would have found the Potter's had they simply stayed here. With the Head of House controlling access, any uninvited guests would have ended up in the dungeons or flung into the next county."

"Unless of course, they managed to get hold of a Gringott's Portkey, as we have," mused Remus.

"Which happen to be under Goblin control," noted Bill. "I seriously doubt Voldemort or any of his sycophants could have wrested one away from them. The Goblins may not involve themselves in Wizard affairs, but they certainly have no love for Voldemort. He's bad for business."

Sirius snorted. "Bad for business... Nice one there, Bill. I'll have to remember that."

"Don't we need to leave now?" asked Fleur demurely, in an attempt to redirect their attention to the matter at hand. "If you really wanted to know, you could always ask Monsieur Dumbledore, non?"

Sirius snorted again, and grabbed the Portkey. The others quickly followed his example, and were whisked away to their next destination. The next stop was the Potter Family holiday home on the Isle of Mull. It was a Georgian style house built in the mid 1800's and situated on the western coast of the island. It featured panoramic views of the sea. The front of the house sloped down to a beach, while the rear of the house featured an enclosed garden. The ground floor featured a sitting room, drawing room, study, dining room, and kitchen. The first floor included six well-lit bedrooms, including a master bedroom. The second floor housed two smaller bedrooms. The house was much smaller than the Estate they just left, but it was cheerful and bright, and Sirius was contemplating taking up residence there while Grimmauld Place was occupied by the Order of the Phoenix. He didn't want to do that though, without first contacting Harry, something he knew he had to do very soon.

Sirius told the others that they had two more stops to make. He told them the Black Family actually owned a country estate, although he doubted his parents had ever lived there. He told everyone to prepare to be impressed. He had only seen Wizarding pictures of it from his Uncle Alphard. They landed with a thump in front of an unbelievable beautiful Italianate four-tiered sandstone villa. The grounds were spectacular, flowering shrubs surrounded a small pond, and a grove of trees grew up behind the mansion.

Upon entering they were greeted by Black Family elves, who looked quite a bit less well-kept than the Potter elves. The interior of the mansion was not as bright as the Potter manor, and Sirius spoke to the elves. He encouraged them to tidy themselves up and to work on restoring the mansion to its former glory. He asked to collect all the Dark Artifacts they could from the house and assemble them in one location. Once they had done that, they could contact him, and he would come and dispose of them. He told the elves that he was hoping to take up residence there and asked if they could work on readying the house for habitation. He was most impressed with the extent of the library and resolved to check it out more fully the next time he was there.

Quickly finishing their tour, the five prepared to Portkey to their final stop before returning to Grimmauld Place. Landing in a bright, airy flat in the middle of Paris with views of the Seine through the huge windows, everyone uttered oohs and ahs. The flat was located on the fourth floor of an historic building and featured hard wood floors and floor to ceiling south-facing windows. Fleur said everything was "Magnifique!" and noted that it was very near the entrance to Magical Paris. Sirius decided he couldn't wait to come for a weekend in Paris.

After a brief discussion, it was decided that Sirius should apparate back by himself, in the event that Dumbledore was already there. Everyone else would wait for his Patronus before following. A meeting for lunch in Muggle London was set up for the next day, just in case they couldn't return to Grimmauld Place.

Upon entering Grimmauld Place, Sirius was not the least surprised to see Professor Dumbledore sitting in the library sipping a cup of tea.

"Ah, Sirius, there you are. I've been waiting for you. I was hoping to put Grimmauld Place under the Fidelius today, so that we can start using it for Order business. You and Kreacher have done a masterful job of reclaiming the old house. You are to be commended," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling. "The task was quite a daunting one. I assume it was business that took you away, however you must remember you are still a hunted man, and you must be careful." This last was spoken in a reproving tone of voice, a slight frown marring his otherwise congenial face.

"Yes," replied Sirius a tad forcefully. "I've been out inspecting Black Family properties. The Goblins at Gringotts have been after me to attend to Black Family business, since it has been so long since there has been a Head of House able to do so. Let me stop by my room first, and I will be with you shortly." He made his way to the door of the library. As he was about to exit, he looked over his shoulder at the Headmaster, and spoke in a tone of utter sincerity. "I will have you know, sir, I do my utmost to be careful. No one more than I wishes to avoid the confines of both the Ministry and Azkaban." And with a flourish, he disappeared up the stairs.

Upon reaching the privacy of his room, Sirius sent off his Patronus warning the rest of his allies that Dumbledore was, in fact, there and informing them he would do his best to meet up with them for lunch the following day.

A short time later Grimmauld Place lay under the Fidelius charm. Dumbledore left soon after to notify the Weasleys that things were secure, and they could move in as soon as they were able to gather together their belongings.

Several hours later, the floo discharged a flurry of red heads. Molly Weasley appeared first, looking slightly unkempt and loaded down with bags and bundles of various sizes. She was quickly followed by Arthur, who appeared equally loaded down, and then Bill and Percy. Percy looked around him, all the while brushing ashes off his robe and sniffing in disapproval.

Sirius was on hand to welcome them to his house and help them choose their rooms. Molly turned to him

"Welcome Weasleys, to the House of Black," Sirius said, bowing slightly.

"Yes, yes," replied Molly impatiently. "First things first. We need to know where our rooms are," she said as she brushed by him and headed up the stairs into the main part of the house. All the while, her eyes were darting around as she assessed her surroundings. A frown marred her features, and it was clear she did not approve of her new residence.

Sirius followed behind, and attempted to pass her in the hallway, which caused Molly to stumble into Mrs. Black's portrait. A stream of obscenities interspersed with comments about blood traitors soon filled the air.

Sirius yanked the curtains close and held a finger up to his mouth, signalling the need for silence. He motioned the others to follow him and headed up the stairs. Stopping on the first storey landing, he indicated that they should precede him into the hallway.

"There are several rooms on this floor. Please feel free to choose a room to your liking. Kreacher, my house elf, and I have done our best, in the limited amount of time we've had, to get this place straightened up. I understand it leaves a great deal to be desired, but hopefully you will be able to make yourselves comfortable here."

A disdainful grimace conveyed Molly's opinion of their efforts, however, she quickly shooed her family in the direction of the bedrooms, in an effort to get her family situated as swiftly as possible.

"Thank you Sirius for opening your home up to us," she said, rather formally.

Bill smirked at Sirius behind his mother's back. They both knew that Molly did not relish having to leave the Burrow and share quarters with Sirius Black. She was still not quite convinced of his respectability, and certainly didn't think he would be a good influence on Harry. In fact, she was probably relieved that Harry would be at Privet Drive with the Dursleys and not living with them at Grimmauld Place.

Sirius responded in his most charming manner. "The pleasure is all mine, Molly. I am delighted to have your lovely family stay with me this summer. It will certainly relieve the monotony of my solitary existence. When you have finished unpacking, you may find me in the parlour. Kreacher will be serving supper at seven in the dining room."

"Oh, but you can't expect that poor elf to serve all of us! I'll be glad to take over all the cooking. I hope you have a well stocked kitchen, else I will have to return to Burrow for supplies," exclaimed Molly, wringing her hands.

"If you wish to help Kreacher out with his duties, you will have to bring that up with him. The upkeep of the house and the meals are his domain. I would not want to offend him, by suggesting he is not capable of caring for a houseful of people," replied Sirius, in an effort to be diplomatic.

"Nonsense! I am sure he will thrilled to have all the help he can get," responded Molly. "As soon as the children get here, I will put them all to work on getting this house in shape. It's an absolute disgrace at the moment," she continued, oblivious to the fact that she had just insulted her host.

Just as Sirius was about to make a rather biting retort, the sound of the Floo was heard.

"Excuse me, I should go and check on that," Sirius said, excusing himself from any further dialogue.

Arriving in the kitchen, Sirius found the Headmaster dusting himself off.

Hearing the commotion from above, Dumbledore remarked, "Ah, I take it the Weasleys have arrived?" At Sirius' nod, he continued. "Good, good. I just popped in to remind them of a few minor details. If you could just let them know I am here, that would be extremely helpful."

Once everyone had assembled in the kitchen, the Headmaster informed the Weasleys and Sirius that they were not to reveal their new location to Harry in their owls nor tell him anything of import, reiterating that they could be intercepted by Death Eaters.

"It is imperative that you do this for Harry's safety. Voldemort is back, and we do not want any harm to come to young Harry. Your cooperation in this matter is instrumental. We must do everything we can to protect the location of Grimmauld Place. Harry cannot know where we are, or even what we are doing. You must impress on the children the importance of adhering to these rules." He stared intently into everyone's eyes, as if willing them into submission.

Sirius met his gaze with a stony look. He could just imagine Harry's reaction to Dumbledore's instructions. He had absolutely no intention of going along with the old man's plan to cut Harry off from his friends for the duration of the summer holidays.

**XXX**

**A/N – **In order to keep consistency within the story, I made some slight changes as to the ownership of the Greek island, which required editing and re-uploading the chapter.


	17. Summer Begins

**A/N - **Well here is the next chapter. I am working on getting chapters out a little bit faster. My goal is twice a month, but reality may dictate otherwise. My NaNo is coming along, so far. It will be a big editing mess, but at least the basic ideas are getting down on paper. This chapter and the next overlap time wise. The next chapter may take a little longer than this one to get up, since I need to write a missing scene. A huge thanks to all my readers. You are keeping me on my toes. A special thanks also to my betas DukeBrymin and Rinfea, who have taken the time from their NaNos to beta this chapter. My gift to all of you, and Lord willing there will be another one before the month is out.

**Chapter Seventeen – The Summer Begins**

Hermione practically ran down the stairs. Ginny wasn't in her bed, and she didn't know where she was. She was afraid of what she might find when she got to the Common Room. If she was right, she hoped that Ron was still in bed. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she headed quickly over to the couch in front of the fire, and stopped abruptly at the sight. Harry's head was lying against the end of the couch. He had his arm around Ginny, whose head was lying on his chest. They both wore extremely peaceful expressions. Hermione hated to wake them, but knew that time was of the essence. She reached over and gently shook Ginny's shoulder.

"Ginny, Ginny! You need to wake up!"

Ginny just grunted and muttered in her sleep.

Hermione tried again. "C'mon Ginny, you need to wake up and go upstairs before Ron comes down. Please, Ginny, just wake up!"

Hermione's words finally penetrated Ginny's brain, and she snapped awake. She nudged Harry roughly in the side and said, "Harry, we need to wake up before Ron finds us here. Move!"

Harry woke with a jerk and almost sent Ginny tumbling off onto the floor. He glanced around the room furiously and then realized that Ron was not there. Nodding his thanks to Hermione, he helped Ginny to her feet and gave her a brief hug before heading up to his bed. If luck was on his side, he would be able to get back before Ron even noticed he was missing. When he reached the top of the stairs he saw that Ron's curtains were still drawn, and he sighed with relief. He grabbed his clothes and headed towards the showers. He needed to hurry if he was to finish packing before heading down for breakfast.

Breakfast was a boisterous meal. Everyone was excited about the upcoming summer hols and people were busy going around saying their goodbyes. Even so, a certain grimness permeated the air. The events of the previous week had not been forgotten, and everyone knew that their world was changing. Dumbledore looked down from his position at the Head table and viewed the Hall with a glimmer of regret. He wondered how many of the students would return in the fall. He was determined to protect as many as he could from Voldemort's influence. He kept a careful eye on Harry, noting that he seemed quite subdued. He hated having to return Harry to the Dursleys each summer, but the alternative was unthinkable. The boy must be protected. If Voldemort was to get his hands on Harry, all would be lost.

After breakfast there was the usual scramble before everyone headed out towards the carriages. Harry trudged along slowly accompanied by Ron and Hermione. He was not looking forward to the coming summer. He was sure it would be the worst one ever. His nightmares were occurring nightly, oftentimes more than once a night. At the Dursleys he wouldn't be able to cast silencing spells over his room, and he shuddered to think how his relatives were going to react. He was sure Uncle Vernon would either have apoplexy or else strangle him before the summer was out. Not only that, he reflected, but he also wouldn't be able to practice magic for the next two months. He wouldn't be able to help get himself ready to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Summer hols were looking to be a complete waste of time.

The three friends found themselves an empty carriage and deposited their trunks inside. Hermione was enthusiastically telling them all about the trip to France that her parents were planning. Ron was looking forward to spending long lazy days at the Burrow, playing Quidditch with his brothers and swimming in the pond. However, the atmosphere was not as relaxed as normally was, and every once in awhile, Ron would shoot Harry a glare from across the compartment.

"Ron, and you too, Harry, you mustn't forget to finish your homework right away," Hermione spoke up, in an effort to ease the tension. "If you get it done the first week, then you can relax and enjoy the rest of the summer. I can't wait to see Paris," she continued enthusiastically. "It's going to be so splendid! I'll have to find out just where the magical community there is. Perhaps I'll find you some new Defence books there, Harry. I'll keep my eyes open for anything that can help."

Despite the strain in their relationship, Ron and Harry glanced at each other in mutual exasperation and amusement, and just rolled their eyes at Hermione. After four years of friendship, they were more than used to her monologues. And they certainly weren't planning on doing all their homework the first week, at least Ron wasn't. Harry actually was, but he'd never tell Ron that. He'd never live it down if he did.

Eventually they settled into an uncomfortable silence and watched the countryside roll by. Hermione turned to Harry, "You will write this summer won't you? I'm sure Hedwig will find me, even in France. You need to remember, Harry, it wasn't your fault. You did everything you could."

Hermione's words unintentionally reminded Harry of the tragedy of Cedric's death. He nodded curtly to Hermione just to get her to stop talking. Every time he thought about what happened in the cemetery, a feeling of devastation seemed to roll over him. As a result, he wasn't terribly surprised to see Ginny opening the door and entering the compartment. Ginny sat down next to Harry and chatted with Hermione and Ron, quietly lending him some comfort. A few minutes later, she waved cheerily goodbye and continued on her rounds. Silently, Harry wished she would have stayed. Hermione looked at Harry appraisingly, while Ron glared at him with suspicion. Harry pretended he was looking out the window, hoping they would leave him alone.

Part way through the journey, Neville opened the sliding door and asked if he could join them. Harry responded with an enthusiastic yes, and then invited him to play a game of Exploding Snap. Ron and Hermione joined in, and soon all four of them were happily involved in singing off their eyebrows and burning the tips of their fingers. Harry was extremely glad that Neville had shown up. It was making the trip quite a bit less tedious.

Draco Malfoy and his constant companions paid their usual visit, and traded insults with the four Gryffindors. However, Harry noticed that Draco seemed a little tenser than usual. His eyes seemed to contain a bit of a lost look. It was so fleeting, that Harry wasn't even sure if he had really seen it. He started to wonder what life would be like for Draco this summer, now that the Dark Lord was back. He knew that Draco's father was a staunch supporter of Voldemort, however, he knew that Lucius Malfoy was in a precarious position, since he had weaselled his way out of a sentence to Azkaban, a situation not entirely to his master's liking.

After Draco left, the rest of the trip was spent in peace. The four chatted companionably amongst themselves. Harry was relieved that there would be no more tense encounters between him and either Ron or Hermione. He wasn't sure he could stand it. It was hard enough with the way things were. He didn't want to chance making things worse. When they finally arrived at King's Cross, Hermione hugged Harry tightly and fussed a bit over him. Ron pounded his back and called out in a falsely hearty voice, "Hope to see you soon, mate. Don't let those Muggles get you down!" as he headed off to meet up with the rest of his family. Neville just shook his hand and wished him well.

Mrs. Weasley rushed over and gave him a crushing hug, then held him away from her and looked him over with tears glistening in her eyes. "Oh, Harry, it's so good to see you! You're looking so much better than the last time we saw you. You take care of yourself this summer and don't forget to be careful. We'll be checking with Professor Dumbledore to find out when you can come and visit."

Peering over her shoulder, Harry could see Ginny rolling her eyes at him at her mother's actions. And then he spied the Dursleys. It was time to go. He disentangled himself from Mrs. Weasley's arms and made his way over to his relatives. They simply turned around and headed out of the station towards their waiting car, leaving him to manoeuvre his heavy trunk and Hedwig's cage by himself. Catching Neville's eye on the way out, Neville shot him a sympathetic look and Harry just shrugged his shoulders. Neville's grandmother, a tall, austere-looking woman, was urging him to hurry up and move along. It looked like Neville was also in for a long summer.

On their way to the car, Harry's uncle gave him the usual warning about not wanting to see any of his unnaturalness. The remainder of the journey back to Surrey passed in silence. Dudley spent the entire trip making Harry's life as miserable as he could, while Aunt Petunia sat disapprovingly in the front seat. When they arrived at Number Four Privet Drive, the Dursleys once again left Harry to negotiate his trunk upstairs by himself. Harry even thought he saw Dudley's mocking stare following his progress up the stairs. It came as no surprise.

During the next week, Harry's days fell into a routine. He would wake up early, shower, make breakfast for his relatives, and then return to his room and work on his essays. He would spend the rest of the day staring at the ceiling. Other than to use the loo, he never left his room. He would occasionally receive an owl from Ron and Hermione, but neither one of them said much. According to both of them, Dumbledore had warned them not to reveal anything about what was going on in case the letters were intercepted. Harry had managed to decipher that Ron was no longer at the Burrow and Hermione had not gone on holiday with her parents as planned, but that was about all. He was surprised that Ron had even written to him, since he was sure that Ron was still mad at him. For all that they failed to say, he wondered why they even bothered writing. The worst of it all was that he had not heard from Ginny once, which made no sense at all.

Lying on his bed, glaring holes into the ceiling, Harry recalled his last attempt to gather information before he left. He had gone up to Dumbledore's office, no mean feat since he didn't know the current password, and asked him what was happening with Barty Crouch, Jr., with Voldemort, and with Sirius. Dumbledore had offered him a lemon drop, and then passed on some rather vague answers. Crouch was still in a holding cell in the Ministry, he had not yet had a trial; Sirius was still on the run; and Voldemort had not yet made a move. No real information. And still no word from Sirius. He had really thought with Crouch in custody that the truth would out, and Sirius would gain his freedom. Dumbledore had provided no explanation as to why nothing was happening, and the complete torpidity of his life was driving him mad.

If anyone could have seen Harry now, they would have been rather appalled. His skin was pale. He had dark purple smudges under his eyes. His gaze was wild and unfocused, and he had become quite thin. It was rather apparent that he was suffering from a lack of sleep and sustenance. He seemed to be losing the will to live.

Halfway into the second week, life, as he knew it, changed for Harry Potter. During the early hours of the morning, he was once again awakened by his recurring nightmare of his confrontation with Voldemort in the graveyard. Screaming, "Cedric, not Cedric, don't kill Cedric!" Harry awoke with a jerk. He felt a large hand yank him out of bed and heard his uncle's voice yelling at him from above.

"I have had enough of you and your freakish ways, boy! No one in this house has had a decent night's sleep since you got back from that freakish school of yours." Uncle Vernon was turning purple and the vein at his temple throbbed uncontrollably, as the words spewed from his mouth. "I don't care if the devil himself is after you, I'm not keeping you here anymore. I want you to get out of my house and never come back! I'm not about to lose my job because some freak can't keep his mouth shut at night. Now gather your stuff and leave. I don't care if it _is_ sodding three in the morning. Just get out!" screamed Uncle Vernon, punctuating each sentence with a vigorous shake.

Harry backed warily away from his uncle and hastily started tossing his belongings into his trunk, all the while keeping a watchful eye on the man. It didn't take long, since Harry hadn't really unpacked, nor did he have that many belongings to begin with. He almost forgot to check the loose floorboard under his bed, but remembered to do it while his uncle's back was briefly turned. He went up to Hedwig's cage and murmured quietly to her. "I need to leave girl. We won't be coming back here. I'm sure you won't mind much. Fly off and lie low. Come look for me in a couple of days. I should have found a place to stay by then." He opened the window and let her fly free.

While he was talking to Hedwig, Harry racked his mind about where to go. He knew he would need to get to London and Gringotts at some point. Without money he could do nothing. He surreptitiously felt his pocket and was reassured to realize still had some some galleons and even some Muggle money left. He would need it. He desperately wished he was allowed to do magic, carrying his trunk would be so much easier if he could lighten it and shrink it. He was very glad he didn't have that many belongings; at least it wouldn't be so heavy.

Harry thought hard about what he was going to do. Sirius was out. So was Dumbledore. Hermione wasn't at home, so he couldn't go there, plus her parents were Muggles and their home wouldn't be adequately protected. That pretty much left the Burrow. He hated to drop in on them in the middle of the night, but he didn't know what else to do. And he knew that Mrs. Weasley would be willing to take him in no matter when showed up. He nodded curtly to his uncle, grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and made his way as quietly as possible down the stairs. His uncle slammed the door behind him, and he stood on the stoop and drew in a deep breath.

Harry stepped up to the curb and extended his wand hand and waited for the arrival of the Knight Bus. With a pop and a screech of brakes, the huge purple double-decker bus appeared. Harry clambered aboard pulling his luggage behind him. He paid his fare and sank down onto one of the beds. With a bang, the bus took off. A short while later, Harry arrived at the Burrow. He thanked Ernie and Stan and tumbled out outside the Burrow's wards. The night was dark, the half moon peeking out from behind some dark clouds. He trudged up the path towards the Burrow, dragging his trunk behind him.

When Harry reached the back door he debated whether or not to knock. If everyone was sleeping, and it appeared they were, since the Burrow lay in total darkness, then it was likely that no one would hear him. And in these perilous times his welcome might be less than cordial. The same applied if he slipped inside without first alerting someone to his presence. He expected to be hexed first and questioned later. Finally, he decided that he should just go in and wait in the living room until the house came to life. With that in mind, he tried to open the door and found it locked.

Harry just sank to the ground in total despair. He couldn't do an _Alohomora_, no underage magic allowed, and he didn't know how else to open the door. He had nowhere else to go, and he was just so bloody tired. He curled up next to his trunk and drew his cloak about him and fell into a fitful sleep. When he awoke next morning, it was to complete silence. That alone was disconcerting. The Burrow usually hummed with sound. With nine occupants that wasn't too surprising. The silence, however, was. He peeked through the window, after checking his watch, and could see no one about. Everything inside appeared eerily empty. What could this mean? Had the Burrow been attacked? Had Voldemort kidnapped the Weasleys? They couldn't all be out. At the very least Mrs. Weasley and Ron and Ginny should have been there.

Slumping down next to his trunk, Harry allowed the tears that had been threatening for the last few weeks to finally fall. He felt completely alone and lost. He had no one to turn to for help, and the world's worst Dark Wizard out for his blood. He gave in to his misery and sobbed uncontrollably.

Ginny abruptly sat up in her bed in Grimmauld Place. She could feel Harry's despair and knew she had to get to him now. She threw on a top, jeans, and a pair of trainers and silently ran downstairs into the kitchen. She had to get to the Burrow. She spied a fresh batch of scones on the counter, stuffed several in her pockets, and cried, "Mum, I just remembered I left my journal in my room at home. Please, can I Floo over and get it? I won't be long, I promise. I just need to get it."

Mrs. Weasley turned and looked at her youngest. She knew how important the journal was to Ginny. Over the years, writing in her journal had become instrumental in helping Ginny heal from the trauma of her first year. She smiled indulgently at her daughter, "Yes, dear, go ahead. There shouldn't be a problem, the wards are still up, and your father and Bill just checked them over the other day." She paused thoughtfully and then continued, "And while you're there could you pick up my basket of wool for me? I forgot to bring it with me and need to get started on Christmas jumpers."

Giving her Mum a quick kiss, Ginny said, "Of course, Mum. Thank you!" and threw a handful of floo powder into the fire and shouted, "The Burrow." Arriving at the Burrow, she dusted herself off and headed for the back door. Upon opening it, she found Harry curled up in a ball on the ground. She sat down, leaned over and, with some effort, gently lifted him up so that she could put her arms around him. He buried his head in her shoulder and continued to cry. Slowly the warmth of her body permeated through the chill and his hazy awareness, and his sobs slowed down.

Harry lifted his head and looked down at Ginny. "What are you doing here? Where is everyone? And why haven't you written me?" He spat the last question out with a trace of bitterness.

"I could feel your misery, you prat!" Ginny retorted. "Of course I was going to come. I'm not sure how, but I just knew you were here. It must be that connection thing. Everyone else is at Headquarters. Didn't Ron tell you? As to your last question, did it ever occur to you that you could have written me, too. No reason you had to wait for me to write first."

"Oh yeah, that's right, he did. I guess in all the mess I totally forgot. I was sorta out of it at the time." Harry glanced at her sheepishly. "You have a point. I could have, should have written. I'm sorry. I...wasn't entirely sure you wanted me to write," he finished, dropping his gaze to ground.

"Harry, don't be git. I told you I wanted to write, didn't I? You are such a fool, sometimes," Ginny scolded. "However, you do know you are going to have tell me what on earth you're doing here, don't you?" she asserted.

Harry nodded her at, and indicated she should go on with her story.

"Anyway, we've all been relocated there for the summer because it's under the Fidelius and is Unplottable. The wards there are better than at the Burrow." Ginny continued. "Dad and Bill are working on upgrading the wards here, but it will take some time. And even then, I'm not sure they'll let us come back this summer. Everything is in an uproar because of old Tom being back."

Ginny turned her gaze upon Harry and looked up at him with sincere eyes. "I'm dreadfully sorry about not writing you. It's not like I didn't try. Ron saw me tying on my letter to Pig and took it off and told me to stop pestering you," she said with a glare. "I couldn't possibly use Errol, he'd probably expire before he got there, and there were no other owls I could use, without people asking questions, and I didn't think you'd like that. It was killing me not to send you any mail. I have all the letters I wrote you in my room. When I next get a chance, I'll let you have them all. Then you can see that I did keep my promise. Really, truly I did, Harry." Ginny looked at him intently, trying to gauge his reaction. She knew how important this was to Harry, and she knew she had to convince him of the truth of her words, or else the trust between them would be destroyed.

Harry looked at her searchingly. Extending himself, he could feel the sincerity of her words. He knew she spoke the truth. He hugged her tightly and basked in warmth of her presence. Until now, he did not realize how much he missed being around Ginny. Somehow she always seemed to have a calming influence on him. She helped to dislodge him from his tendency to brood and gave him the strength to face reality, despite its harshness. "Thank you," he murmured, "Just thank you." And he buried his face in her shoulder again and relaxed his body against hers. With Ginny here next to him, life did not look so grim.


	18. Ministry Justice

**A/N - **Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Many thanks to all my readers. I am sorry for not having had the chapter up sooner, but at least I am getting one up this month. Special thanks to my betas for the hard work they do.

**A/N 2** - It has come to my attention that I need to add an extra bit of explanation here. This chapter, and the previous one, are occurring parallel to each other. This one is not a continuation of what happened in the previous chapter. It is my attempt to show what is going on in two places at one time. Instead of flipping from one scene to another, I simply wrote them as separate chapters. Hope this makes sense and clears up the confusion.

**A/N 3** - Also, one of my astute readers has pointed out a discrepancy to me. Umbridge was not appointed to the DADA position until the very end of the summer under a new Educational Decree. The appropriate section in the story will now reflect that understanding. Thank you Milarqui.

**Chapter Eighteen – Ministry Justice**

At lunch the next day, Tonks relayed to Sirius a message from Amelia Bones. She wanted him to be aware that Barty Crouch, Jr. was being brought to trial sometime in the next week. Remus let Sirius know that Dumbledore had contacted him and asked him to rejoin the Order and invited him to stay at Grimmauld Place. Bill had already moved in, and he was trying to get Dumbledore to induct Fleur into the Order as well. Bill's goal was to have her move into Grimmauld also, as it would stand to reason that she would be in more danger from her association with Bill. That left Tonks. No one was quite sure how to induce Dumbledore to include her in the Order, and after a brief discussion, they all decided to be patient and see what developed.

/

After watching Harry depart with his relatives, Mrs. Weasley turned toward her brood. "All right now, listen up you lot. We won't be going back to the Burrow this summer. Headmaster Dumbledore has declared that, considering the circumstances, it will not longer be safe." She passed out slips of paper to each one of her children. "You need to read this and think about what it says. It is the address of our temporary home. Now, quickly memorize what it says and grab on to this hat," Molly rapidly instructed.

"But Mum, who are we going to be staying with?" winged Ron. "I was looking forward to practicing my Quidditch moves all summer and swimming in the pond. Does this new place have a Quidditch pitch and a swimming hole?"

"Hush, Ron. We have no time for that," replied his mother, a tinge of irritation creeping into her voice. "We need to leave quickly. Now, remember, when we land, concentrate on the address I just gave you, and the house will appear. Oh, and when we enter, be very quiet. You don't want to disturb the portrait in the foyer. She's rather nasty."

"Who's rather nasty?" asked George curiously.

"Mrs. Black," snapped Molly crossly.

"Mrs. Black?" asked Ginny quietly.

"Yes," her mother responded tartly. "We will be staying with Sirius Black. Now, enough talking, we need to leave immediately," she ordered, not noticing the colour leach out of Ginny's face as the import of her words sunk in.

_Bloody buggering hell_, thought Ginny to herself. _I can't believe I have to spend the summer with Sirius Black. I will never live this down. _

/

Later that afternoon, Sirius arrived home to find the house in a state of chaos. Apparently he had become so enmeshed with his own affairs, that he had completely forgotten that today marked the end of term at Hogwarts, which meant that Grimmauld Place was now inundated with an excess of Weasleys. Stepping into the foyer, Sirius could hear Molly directing the various Weasley children to their rooms. A evil grin adorned his face as he realised he would now get to meet Ginny in person. He wondered if Harry had told her of his animagus form, or if he would get the pleasure of torturing her with that knowledge himself.

Deciding to avoid the confusion of the upper levels, Sirius descended to the kitchen and found Remus and Tonks already ensconced at the table sipping tea.

"I take it you two did guard duty this afternoon?" asked Sirius accepting a cup of tea from Remus and sinking down into the chair at the head of the table.

"Wotcher, Sirius," Tonks greeted him. "You betcha! It was bedlam at the station. Erm, Sirius, I noticed those Muggles taking off with Harry. He didn't looked too chuffed about it, though." She exchanged looks with Remus. "That uncle of his looked like a right nasty piece."

"I've never met them before," added Remus. "I can't fathom Dumbledore choosing to send Harry to live with them. How soon do you think it will be before we can set our plans in motion? I regret not having insisted on checking up on Harry before now," he said, sadness leaking into his voice.

Sirius was just about to reply when a light step was heard on the stairs to the kitchen. An evil grin crossed Sirius' face, and he winked at Remus and Tonks.

Ginny stepped through the doorway to the kitchen and came to a sudden stop.

"Wotcher, Ginny," called out Tonks cheerfully. "Care for a cuppa?" she asked pulling a teacup out of the cupboard and pushing a plate of biscuits towards Ginny.

Remus greeted her, "Welcome to Grimmauld Place, Ginny. It's good to see you again. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to greet you earlier, but things were quite chaotic there for awhile." He motioned for her to have a seat next to him at the table.

Ginny sat down gingerly, glaring at Sirius all the while. Distractedly she nodded in Tonks' direction, and picked up a biscuit off the plate. She glanced quickly at Remus and nodded to him in a friendly manner.

"Hello, Professor. Good to see you again. Will you be here all summer, as well?" Ginny responded, never taking her eyes off of Sirius.

"Well, yes, I suppose so. That is, unless my plans don't suddenly change," Remus amended, shifting his glance quickly to Sirius, who looked to be in a battle of wills with Ginny. "Erm, I didn't realise you two knew each other."

"It seems we're quite well acquainted," replied Ginny sharply. "Although it's a bit of surprise at that."

Sirius' barking laughter spilled across the kitchen, causing Remus and Tonks to look between the two in complete confusion. "Ginny and I met while Harry was in the Hospital Wing after the Third Task," Sirius contributed blandly.

"Sirius Orion Black -" began Ginny.

"Hold on a minute, Flame," interrupted Sirius. "How do you know my middle name?"

"A little bird told me," Ginny countered. "Now, stop interrupting me. Sirius Orion Black, if you ever, and I mean ever, tell anyone about that night, I will personally hex you into oblivion!" Ginny threatened, eyes spitting fire, a deadly expression on her face.

Sirius simply smirked at her. He was not about to be cowed by teenaged girl, even if she was a redhead.

Remus looked vaguely perturbed. "Erm, Sirius, you might want to take her a bit more seriously. She's rather wicked with a wand." Remus paused a moment, as if debating the advisability of his next words. "She reminds me a bit of both Carina and Lily, two witches I avoided crossing, if at all possible."

Upon hearing Remus' words, Sirius' entire demeanour changed and his face paled. He had been on the receiving end of both of their wands on more than one occasion, and the memories were less than pleasurable. He nodded briskly towards Ginny. "You can pocket your wand, young lady. I agree to your conditions." He winked at her jauntily. "Have you told Harry yet about our little encounter?"

Ginny growled at him. She was about to respond, when her mother came clattering down the stairs.

"There you are, Ginny!" Molly exclaimed. "I've been looking all over for you. You haven't unpacked your trunk yet. No tea until that's done."

Ginny stared at Sirius, warning him that they were not finished. Before her mother could castigate her any further, she turned and escaped up the stairs.

/

Later that evening, Bill and Fleur practically fell through the Floo at Grimmauld Place. The entire Weasley clan, minus Percy, was sitting around the table and regaling Sirius with tales of Harry at Hogwarts, much to his delight. Molly, espying their disheveled looks and wild eyes, quickly shooed the younger members of the Weasley family upstairs, despite their rather vocal protests, and promptly peppered the two new arrivals with a string of questions.

Finally Bill raised his hands in protest, "Mum, we're fine. Let it be. If you'll just let me talk, I'll tell you what is happening."

Molly looked rather embarrassed for a moment and then motioned for him to continue.

"There has been a disturbance at the Ministry, and since Fleur and I were involved we were called in to help out." Sirius looked up sharply at this, searching Bill's face for any indication of the situation. "Apparently someone attempted to access Barty Crouch, Jr.'s holding cell using Polyjuice potion. I was the one commissioned by Director Bones to construct the wards protecting Crouch, and I had set one up that would trigger if someone tried to use Polyjuice. They needed me to come in and free the captured infiltrator."

"Well, don't stop there. What happened? Who did they catch?" demanded Molly anxiously.

"Patience, Mum. Once I freed him, he tried to escape and spells were exchanged. Fortunately, it didn't take us long to subdue him. Most of the time was spent waiting for the Polyjuice to wear off so we could find out whom we had captured."

"Well, who was it?" interrupted Molly.

"Mum, I'm trying to tell you. It was Avery. It looks like he will also be standing trial. Crouch is still alive and in custody, and I expect he will stand trial tomorrow. Director Bones would like to get to the bottom of things post haste." Bill paused and shot a pointed look at Sirius. "Minister Fudge has been trying to convince the entire Ministry that because Crouch is insane, his testimony cannot be relied upon at all. He is also telling anyone who will listen that Harry is mentally unstable, Albus Dumbledore has designs on his job, and that Voldemort is not really back. In fact, I've heard that Fudge is attempting to force Dumbledore to accept the appointment of one of his underlings as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Someone named Dolores Umbridge, I think."

Arthur shuddered upon hearing that name. "That does not bode well for Hogwarts. It certainly sounds like Minister Fudge is not only trying to control both the Ministry and the Wizengamot, but Hogwarts also. Albus will need to tread carefully," he added quietly. "I expect the Prophet will soon be full of diatribes against both Harry and Albus, if this is really the path that Cornelius is taking."

Sirius spoke up, "Who is this Umbridge?"

"Oh, she's an especially unpleasant woman. Very narrow minded and prejudiced. In fact she bears a great resemblance to a toad," replied Arthur with a grimace.

"Arthur!" broke in Molly in a rather shocked voice.

"Molly dear, if you saw her, you would agree with me. Trust me on this. Do I tend to speak ill of people?" Molly shook her head. "I didn't think so. I certainly hope you are wrong, Bill. I really fear for our children, if what you say is true."

Suddenly Molly turned her attention to the young lady accompanying her son. "Bill, dear, don't you have something to say?" looking pointedly at Fleur.

"Sorry, Mum. I would have introduced you, but you kept asking me questions about the Ministry." Molly ignored Bill's comment and continued to stare suspiciously at Fleur. "Mum, Dad, I would like you to meet Fleur Delacour. She was in the Triwizard Tournament, along with Harry. She is the Champion from Beauxbatons. Fleur, I would like you to meet my parents, Arthur and Molly Weasley, and Sirius Black, whose house this is."

"Enchanté, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lord Black. I am so happy to meet you at last. Guillaume talks about you all the time," Fleur smiled brightly.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Delacour," replied Arthur politely.

"And how did you meet my son?" Molly pried as she threw her husband a disgruntled look, not at all delighted at this turn of events.

"Guillaume and I, we work together at Gringotts. He is helping me to improve my English. He has been merveilleux," replied Fleur smiling fondly at Bill.

Bill, sensing his mother's displeasure, and ignoring Sirius, who was trying to hide his laughter, attempted to change the subject. "So Mum, is there any chance of getting some supper? With all the commotion going on at the Ministry, I never had a chance to eat."

"Oh! You poor dear!" said Molly, as she bustled around the kitchen. "Let me fix you right up." She turned to look at Fleur. "I suppose she needs something also. How did she get here? I thought that information was restricted."

"You're right, Mum. It is restricted. Fleur joined the Order earlier this evening." This garnered a glare from Molly. "Dumbledore asked her to join, after we dealt with the debacle at the Ministry. Neither one of us has had supper, so I'm sure Fleur would appreciate one of your excellent meals." He shot his mother a winning smile.

"Oui, Mrs. Weasley, I would love to taste your cooking. Guillaume speaks so highly of his mother's talents in the kitchen."

Just as Bill and Fleur were finishing up, Dumbledore came through the Floo followed closely by Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Sirius looked a little concerned, but tried to conceal his expression from the Headmaster. He wondered to himself, that if they were here, who was guarding Crouch and Avery. He sincerely hoped Director Bones had some other trustworthy Aurors.

"Ah, Bill, Fleur, I see you arrived safely. Thank you for all your help this evening. It proved invaluable,"said Dumbledore stepping into the room. "Sirius, Arthur, Molly, I would like you to meet the newest members of the Order, Nymphadora Tonks -"

"How many times must I tell him not to call me Nymphadora!" grumbled Tonks.

"- and Kingsley Shacklebolt," continued Dumbledore, ignoring the interruption. "They both come highly recommended. Sirius, I expect you remember Nymphadora, your cousin Andromeda's daughter."

"Wotcher! And call me Tonks. I don't answer to my given name. Stupid idea for a name anyways," Tonks muttered.

"Kingsley, Nym – ah, Tonks. A pleasure to meet you. Welcome to my humble abode. Erm, Albus, you have explained to them who I am, haven't you? I don't want to end up stunned and bound in my own house," inquired Sirius turning to the Headmaster.

"Certainly, my dear boy! It was the first thing I discussed with them after inducting them into the Order. I wouldn't entrust them with your secret otherwise," replied Albus eyes twinkling madly.

Molly bustled around, greeting them pleasantly and offering them a late supper, assuring them it was no trouble at all. Arthur just nodded, already being acquainted with them from the Ministry. Dumbledore proceeded to update everyone on the happenings at the Ministry. He told them that Avery was being held in the cell next to Crouch. Both Avery and Crouch would be facing trial within the next couple of days. Director Bones was stepping up security. At which point, Kingsley turned to Tonks and reminded her that they were expected back at the Ministry. They bade farewell to those in the kitchen and returned to the Auror department.

As much as Sirius longed to attend the upcoming trials, he realised it would be an impossibility. Instead, he consoled himself by spending time with the Weasleys, getting know them better. He concentrated especially on talking to Ginny, wanting to become better acquainted with the girl who figured to play a prominent role in his godson's life. Almost without trying he found that Ginny tended to gravitate towards spending time with him. Somehow they each seemed to find an understanding spirit in the other. One late night meeting due to nightmares led to still others. It soon became a familiar sight to find them both sitting at the kitchen table sipping tea or hot chocolate in the early hours of the morning sharing their hopes, dreams, fears, pasts, and futures with each other.

Molly frowned as she noticed the growing friendship between the two. She tended to be fiercely protective of her children, especially her daughter, and, despite knowing the truth about the Potters and Peter Pettigrew, she harboured a vague mistrust of Sirius. She felt he was a bad influence on her children and did her best to keep them away from him. She felt that he lacked proper respect, especially for the Headmaster, had a very irreverent attitude towards everything and everyone, and she worried about the effects Azkaban had had on him. After all, if he had really been innocent, he wouldn't have been sentenced to Azkaban.

Molly knew he had been one of the infamous Marauder's, which didn't help Sirius in her estimation, and she made sure he didn't spend any time with Fred and George either. They didn't need anyone encouraging their disgraceful, and sometimes scandalous, behaviour. The only one she didn't need to worry about was Ron. He seemed to avoid Sirius and was mostly keeping to himself. She was certain he was better off for it, although she was starting to wonder what he was doing holed up in his room for hours on end.

As far as Molly was concerned, the biggest strike against Sirius was that he treated her children like adults. True, they were all growing up so fast, but it was her responsibility to make sure it didn't happen too quickly. She resented the fact that Sirius seemed to undermine her efforts to preserve their childhood at every turn. Children needed to be kept in their place, not encouraged to take on responsibilities best meant for adults.

The week of the trials, there were Order meetings nearly every night. Molly scampered around doing her best to protect her children from Order discussions. She didn't want to worry them needlessly. She set up silencing charms and imperturbable charms on the door to the kitchen, and added locking charms for good measure. Order business was not meant for underage wizards and witches.

/

Each night, either Tonks or Kingsley would appear with an update. Crouch was being questioned under Veritaserum. Amelia Bones was hoping that Avery would corroborate enough of Crouch's story, so that Fudge could not have it discounted. As Director of the MLE, she was able to direct the questioning, which helped their cause substantially. Had Fudge been in charge, Crouch probably would have either gotten off or been sentenced to a Dementor's Kiss before having given his testimony.

During the course of the trial, Crouch admitted to serving the Dark Lord. He explained how his father and mother had been able to free him from Azkaban. He related that his father had kept him at their family home under the care of a house elf. He admitted to having escaped and having sought out the Dark Lord. He acknowledged having used Harry's wand to cast the Dark Mark at the World Cup. He explained that the goal of the attack during the World Cup was to capture Harry Potter, but that they had been thwarted.

Next came the events of the Triwizard Tournament. He explained that while he pretended to be Alastor Moody, Peter Pettigrew remained with the Dark Lord and cared for him. He was questioned very closely about this assertion by members of the Wizengamot, most of whom were under the impression that Peter Pettigrew was dead, having been slain by mass murderer Sirius Black. This line of questioning revealed some interesting truths. Crouch maintained that Pettigrew was indeed alive and in service to the Dark Lord. Pettigrew was the one who had slain the Muggles and framed Sirius Black. This led to the revelation that Sirius Black had never stood trial for his crimes at the insistence of Barty Crouch, Sr. and Cornelius Fudge. A murmur was heard throughout the court.

Crouch admitted to entering Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire and setting up the Portkey in the middle of the maze. He also confessed to attempting to kidnap and kill Harry after his return from the graveyard. Not having been present at the graveyard, he did not know the details that took place there, however, he stated that the purpose of the meeting was to provide the Dark Lord with a new body and allow him to resume his reign of terror over the Wizarding world. Crouch also stated that he had been the one to use the Imperius curse on Viktor Krum and to cause him to use the Cruciatus curse on Fleur Delacour. He also explained that he had killed his father on the Dark Lord's orders.

Once Crouch had finished giving his testimony, Minister Fudge once again tried to discredit him by claiming his stay in Azkaban had driven him insane and nothing he said could be trusted. Amelia Bones then offered to delay the verdict and sentencing until after Avery offered his testimony. Fudge reluctantly agreed to accept the offered compromise. The Wizengamot was given a day off between trials, and during this time, Director Bones maintained a close watch on her prisoners.

Sirius was extremely heartened to hear what was being said during the trial. He had high hopes that he would be exonerated and could return to being a free man. He made sure to tell either Ginny or the twins the latest updates. Ron never approached him for information, so he assumed he must be getting updates from some other source, perhaps the twins or Ginny, although that seemed a bit unlikely, since he seemed to be avoiding them as much as he was avoiding Sirius.

Sirius had been observing Ginny fairly closely and noticed she seemed to disappear at odd times when no one else was around. He wasn't certain, but he suspected she was communicating with Harry somehow, and he did his best to keep his godson informed. Besides, he knew it would annoy Molly no end if she ever found out, and he couldn't resist an opportunity to do that. The fragile truce they were living under was just that, fragile.

The day of Avery's trial arrived. Sirius spent the day on tenterhooks, eagerly awaiting the evening's report. As soon as the meeting was called to order, he was practically begging Tonks for information. Tonks told them that Avery confessed to being a Death Eater. He named several others as Death Eaters in good standing, including Lucius Malfoy, Walden MacNair, and the elder Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle. He supported Crouch's claims that Peter Pettigrew was alive and serving the Dark Lord and had been doing so since the First War. He maintained that it was Pettigrew who brewed the potion that was used to return the Dark Lord to his body. He admitted to having attempted to either free or silence Crouch permanently as part of his attempt to get back into the good graces of the Dark Lord. He also revealed a plan the Dark Lord was concocting to free his followers in Azkaban.

Tonks also reported that Minister Fudge was practically beside himself as a result of Avery's testimony. The testimony supported everything Crouch had told them, and Avery insisted that the Dark Lord had returned and summoned his followers. He did not hesitate to assert that he had seen the Dark Lord with his own eyes and had even been placed under the Cruciatus curse. Tonks added that the Wizengamot seemed to be distancing themselves from Fudge, and she offered her opinion that a vote of "No Confidence" would probably be called for sometime in the near future.

Sirius was ecstatic at the news. He hoped desperately that his turn would come before the week was out, and that he would finally be freed from the dark shadow of his supposed guilt. He couldn't wait to begin his life anew and reclaim his position in Wizarding society.


	19. Changes

**A/N –** This chapter, as well as the last two sort of overlap. The viewpoint changes from what is going on at Grimmauld to what is going on with Harry, and things are happening simultaneously. Additional A/N at the end.

**Chapter Nineteen – Changes **

Leaning against the back door to the Burrow, Ginny and Harry sat together in silence for quite some time before Ginny told him she was sorry, but she couldn't stay long. She let him into the house and ran upstairs to her room and collected her journal. She apologised to Harry for not bringing him much to eat, but told him that if he had a bit of money, he should be able to buy groceries in the village, or find a bun shop. Giving Harry one last hug goodbye, she turned and disappeared in a sparkle of green Floo powder.

Left on his own, Harry decided to make the Burrow his headquarters. He knew he could ask Ginny to notify someone at Grimmauld Place that he was there and ask to join them, but he just wasn't up to facing all the challenges that scenario would present. Standing in the silence of the Weasley's kitchen, he had a stunning realisation. Since no one was in residence, he had his choice of rooms. The idea was slightly titillating. In the past, he'd shared Ron's room, but he'd never really cared for it. He hated the garish orange décor, and Ron had the unfortunate tendency to snore – loudly. The coup de grace was the camp bed – it was about as comfortable as his bed at the Dursleys. Now that he had a choice, he knew he wasn't going to choose _that_ room. After a brief period of thought, he decided to bunk down in Bill's old room, since it hadn't been used for a while, and lugged his trunk up the stairs and deposited it at the end of the bed. Emotionally drained after the events of the last few hours, he lay down on the bed and gave himself up to exhaustion.

When Harry awoke he was filled with new determination. He walked down to the village of Ottery St. Catchpole and checked out the shops. His first stop was a bookshop, where he bought some books on exercise and fitness. He also picked up a few books on subjects like Chemistry and Physics, thinking they might be useful in the coming months, and besides, he thought, it wouldn't hurt to expand his base of knowledge. He debated on buying some history books – one on the history of Britain and one on world history, and then decided that those might be useful too. He paid for his purchases and then headed off to the local charity shop that Ginny had told him about. There he bought shirts, denims, and a tracksuit. His last stop was at the local grocer where he bought enough supplies to last him the next few days. On his way back, he passed a shoe store and decided to invest in a new pair of trainers that fit properly. Once fitted, he made his way back to the Burrow and fixed himself a quick supper.

Harry spent the rest of the evening reading through some of his new books. Just before turning in, he remembered to open the window in case Hedwig showed up. The next morning he woke bright and early and started his new routine. He did a set of stretching exercises and then set off at a jog around the perimeter of the Burrow, careful to stay within the confines of the wards. By the end of his run, he was breathing heavily and covered in sweat. His legs felt like lead and his side was cramped, but he had finished the route he had set for himself.

Trudging upstairs Harry grabbed a set of clean clothes and headed off to the shower. After a hearty breakfast, he sat down at the table and worked on his homework. He finished up his Charms and Herbology essays and made a good start on the one for Transfiguration before it was time for lunch. After lunch, he took his dirty clothes over to the pond and washed them and hung them over a bush to dry. He was grateful it was a warm, sunny day, and that his clothes would dry quickly. He looked longingly at the water and decided to head back into town for a book on learning to swim - the Dursleys never saw fit to spend the money for lessons - and a swimming costume.

While Harry was in town, he saw a laughing group of young people go into a building bearing the sign "Dance Academy." _Dance Academy,_ he thought, that might be useful. He wished he had had dance lessons this past winter for the Yule Ball. He remembered how he had disgraced himself there, simply because he had had no idea what to do or how to behave. One more reason to hate his relatives. He quietly followed the group in and sat in the waiting room and observed the class. A young woman sitting behind the desk inquired if he was interested in taking lessons.

Harry asked her what type of classes they offered. She handed him a brochure with a list of classes and times. "I've never taken a class before," he admitted, head down. "I wouldn't even know where to begin." He felt ignorant admitting that, but the alternative would be to simply point his finger and choose, which didn't seem all that useful.

The young woman brightened. "Would you like to come sample some classes?" she asked cheerfully. "It might help you decide what you'd like to take."

"What type of class is that?" Harry asked, pointing through the glass to the collection of people whirling across the parquet floor.

"Oh, that's our Advanced Ballroom class. If you're interested in that type of class, you would need to join the beginner one," the young lady replied. "It's one of our most popular classes. You might also want to try the jazz and hip hop classes." She looked him up and down. "You don't look like the ballet type, but you never know, and it can be dead useful for all other types of dance, and even for those who do sport."

"Why is ballet so useful?" inquired Harry, rather intrigued by all the information that was flowing his way.

"Well, ballet teaches discipline, strength, agility, endurance, balance, flexibility, and speed. It also helps with injury prevention."

"How does it do that?"

"Because it gives people greater flexibility, balance, and coordination, thus they are less likely to injure themselves in whatever sport they participate in," stated the girl. "We do have other boys who take classes here, so you needn't be embarrassed about being the only male," she added helpfully.

Harry blushed, but held on to the brochure. He thought of Ginny. It would be nice to dance with her sometime, he thought wistfully, and here was the perfect chance to learn. Plus, it certainly sounded like it would be helpful to him in other ways. He would take any little advantage he could find in his fight against Voldemort. "I think I'd like to take some classes." He pointed to three or four classes, and the girl nodded her head enthusiastically. "Do you think that would be too much?" he asked bashfully.

"No, I think that would perfect for you. What you learn in the ballet class will transfer to all your other classes. You might want to limit yourself to three, however, especially since you're just starting out. I suggest you choose between the jazz and the hip hop. Why don't you come try those two out first and then decide?" she suggested helpfully. "Oh, and don't forget to note the uniform requirements. For ballet and jazz you'll need a white T-shirt, navy tights or shorts, white socks, and white leather ballet shoes. There's a shop just up the way where you can purchase everything you'll need."

"Thank you very much, miss. You've been extremely helpful. I'll be back tomorrow, then," he said as he turned to leave, missing her admiring look completely.

Harry practically ran back to the Burrow. He fixed himself supper and started devouring the swimming book. He couldn't wait to start practicing the following day, weather permitting. Before he went to bed, he decided he needed to move his trunk up to the attic. He was fairly certain that, as long as he didn't do any magic, no one would be able to find him. Thinking about it further, he made sure that all traces of his presence were eliminated. He went to bed early and only woke up twice due to nightmares. He still felt devastated by Cedric's death and his inability to do anything to save him, but his grief was being tempered by the knowledge that he was starting to take control of his life and that, next time, he wouldn't be quite so helpless.

The next morning began the second day of his routine. Harry dragged himself out of bed, feeling stiff and bruised all over. He knew from his reading, however, that it was important to keep going, or else he would never progress. He still felt completely drained at the end of his run, but he could tell that it was beginning to make a difference.

He finished his Transfiguration and Potions homework and resolved to work on his star charts for Astronomy before going to bed. He hurried off to the village, visited the bookshop – they recognised him from his visit the previous day, which was slightly alarming – this time picking up books on Anatomy and Physiology and Oriental weapons training. He knew these books could never replace a real class, but he thought it wouldn't hurt to learn a few basic moves and techniques. Once again, he was looking for any and all advantages he could gain in this war.

As he was paying for his books, the manager of the bookshop asked him if he would like a job stocking books, as their stock boy had fallen off a ladder the day before and suffered a broken foot. Harry was told that not only would he receive wages, but his book purchases would also be discounted. Thinking this sounded like a superb idea, Harry readily agreed. He was to work every day from two to four, which fit in nicely with his schedule.

Harry then proceeded to the dance school. After observing a hip hop and then a jazz class, he signed up for three classes – ballet, ballroom, and jazz. He decided that, whilst the hip hop classes looked quite fascinating, the jazz class might be more useful, and he couldn't take everything. He was relieved to discover that classes met only once a week in the evenings, leaving most of his evenings free to study, and also wouldn't interfere with his new job.

Harry was quite pleased with the changes he was making. Although he couldn't practice magic, he was working on improving his strength, his stamina, and his agility. He was also relieved to have a new source of income. It would enable him to put off a trip to Gringotts. The longer he could do that, the longer he could stay out of sight. He decided to stop by the chemist for some hair dye to colour his hair. At the very least it would make him less recognisable.

Late that night, when Ginny stopped by to visit, she was eager to tell him how she had managed to evade her Mum and everyone else, and slip out through the Floo again. Harry bombarded her with all the plans he had been putting in motion. She told him all about life in Grimmauld and about the feud between Sirius and her mother. They laughed together at the way Sirius was circumventing her mother's wishes, all the while appearing innocent. Ginny ruefully acknowledged that her mother actually had good reason to be suspicious of Sirius.

It suddenly occurred to Harry to ask her if she could find some books that might help him. Books on topics like wards, wandless magic, defense, or anything else she thought he might find useful. He also suggested she ask Bill if there was any way of circumventing the tracking charm that prevented him from performing underage magic and if there was a way of preventing owls from finding you.

Ginny looked at him incredulously. "And how do suppose I'm going to explain those requests to my brother? He'll know something is up for sure if I ask him those types of questions. Never fear, I'm not related to Fred and George for nothing. I'll see what I can do, no promises, mind you, but I'll do my best. Too bad we don't have access to Flourish & Blotts."

"That would really be quite nice. The Muggles have what they call mail-order catalogues. They list items they sell, and then you can call and order them. If Flourish & Blotts had something like that, we could just owl in our orders after choosing what we want to purchase from the catalogue."

"But they do have a catalogue, Harry. And you can send in your orders by owl. Why didn't I think of that? I think we've solved your problem. I wonder if you can request a catalogue by owl?" Ginny wondered.

"That's brilliant, Ginny! I'll send off a request for one in the morning. Do any other stores have catalogues? Think of all the things we could buy! Oh – well, we could if we had enough money. I just wish I could access my account. Then I wouldn't have to worry about money. As it is, I'm running rather short on funds due to all my recent purchases. That's why I'm so thrilled to have a job now. But that's Muggle money, and I won't be able to use that in the Wizarding world."

"Hmm, I'll have to think about that. Maybe something else to ask Bill. By the way, did I tell you Fleur is staying at Grimmauld Place too? She's working at Gringotts now, and Bill is 'helping' her with her English. Looks to me like they're getting quite cosy," she said with a smirk.

"I think that's excellent. I really like Fleur. She's really a rather gifted witch. Too many people don't realise that because they're too distracted by her being part-Veela. It's a shame really. Ginny, look at the time. You need to get back before someone realises you're missing. I'll see you tomorrow." He reached out and gave her a tender hug.

Ginny stretched up and kissed him on the cheek and promised to be back as soon as she could. After she left, Harry turned in and quickly fell asleep. His nights were so much more peaceful now that he no longer had to worry about waking Uncle Vernon. He wondered if his exercise regimen and time spent with Ginny were contributing to the decreasing frequency of his nightmares. Whatever the reason, he wasn't complaining. He still deeply regretted Cedric's death, but he wasn't torn up about it anymore, and he knew he had Ginny to thank for that. Whatever this connection between them was, he was eternally grateful for it. No longer did he feel abandoned and alone.

Harry's days soon fell into a routine. Morning exercise, studying, working at the bookstore, training, classes, more studying, and best of all, visits from Ginny. She kept him up on all she knew about the happenings in the Wizarding world. It would have been easy for him to feel isolated, but Ginny made sure he wasn't. Letters from Ron and Hermione told him nothing, and he realised that without Ginny, he really would have been all alone and, most probably, miserable.

Most nights Harry and Ginny just talked. Sharing snippets of their lives, catching up on missing moments. Ginny shared with him her dreams of playing professional Quidditch someday. Harry expressed his surprise - he didn't even know she could fly. She confessed she'd been slipping out the house at night, breaking into the broom shed, and making off with her brother's brooms to fly since she was six years old. Harry just laughed and looked at her as if she was brilliant. He was utterly entranced with her.

Sometimes they just held each other and quietly enjoyed the silence together. Harry would share things he was learning from his books, and Ginny would share what was going on at Grimmauld Place. She mentioned that Sirius seemed to be seeking her out, and he always went out of his way to keep her informed, something she knew her mother would completely disapprove of, as she strongly believed in sheltering her children as much as possible from the real world.

Their relationship was growing stronger and deeper with each passing night. The connection between them was changing just as quickly. They were now sensing each other's emotion rather clearly, and the distance between them didn't seem to make much of a difference. Harry was completely entranced with how beautiful Ginny was, and he would have been content just to sit and watch the light glinting in her hair and the changing expressions on her face. The desire to be with her was becoming almost an ache, and, although he never asked, he was fairly certain the feeling was mutual.

Late one night, Harry recalled that they had meant to further research their connection. "Hey Ginny, have you discovered any information that might help us understand this connection between us? I remember you saying you were planning on doing that, but you've never said anything more."

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot. With moving to Grimmauld and finding you're here at the Burrow, and everything else that is going on, it completely slipped my mind. I'll see what I can find. Sirius has a pretty extensive library, although a lot of it is pretty Dark stuff. Maybe I can slip in and look through the shelves. It might take a while though. And I am sorry I haven't made much progress on those other things you asked me to do. I haven't forgotten, it just takes finesse, and finesse takes time," she said with a jaunty grin.

Harry couldn't resist and pulled her over for a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. He really wanted to give her a proper kiss, but wasn't sure it was the right time yet. He didn't think she'd mind, but it almost felt like he was waiting for some intangible _something_. He was under the impression that when the time was right, he would know it, and he fully intended to take advantage of that moment. Reluctantly, he let go of her and sent her off back to Grimmauld Place. Truthfully, it was getting harder and harder to do. He desperately wished he had someone he could talk to about this. Sirius was the only person he'd feel comfortable talking to, and he hadn't heard from him since he'd last seen him at Hogwarts.

Thinking about it, Harry realised something must be going on. It wasn't like Sirius not to keep in touch. Even when he was on the run, he made sure to keep Harry updated periodically. With his living at Grimmauld Place and being so close, there was no excuse for not communicating with him. Harry began to wonder if something was happening to his mail. That would be strange, since Ron and Hermione's mail was being delivered regularly, even though it seemed rather pointless for them to be writing, since they never said anything. But maybe that was the point, maybe Sirius's letters were saying something. Maybe someone didn't want Harry to know anything. Maybe someone wanted to keep Harry in the dark, and was keeping Sirius's letters from Harry. Or, it could be that someone wanted to keep Harry and Sirius apart, or maybe just keep Sirius away from Harry, since Harry wasn't necessarily being kept away from other people. He decided that this train of thinking was distinctly gloomy and rather disturbing, however, he resolved to mention his thoughts to Ginny the next time he saw her. Perhaps she could do some investigating and find out if Sirius had sent him any mail this summer.

That evening Ginny had some exciting news of her own. She told Harry that Barty Crouch, Jr. was standing trial and that Avery, the Death Eater captured while trying to free Crouch ,was to stand trial soon after. She told him all the details she knew, being sure to let him know Sirius was the one passing on all the information. She said that Sirius had confided in her that he hoped things went well, that his name would be cleared, and that he could become a real Godfather to Harry.

That thought made Harry's heart swell. He really liked Sirius and looked on him as almost a father. He knew Sirius truly cared for him, and he desperately hoped things would work out and his name would be cleared. Sirius didn't deserve all the horrors that he'd experienced in his life. He wanted to take care of his Godfather as much as he knew his Godfather wanted to care for him.

"Ginny, I've been thinking. It seems awfully suspect to me that I haven't heard from Sirius at all this summer. Ron and Hermione write at least once a week, although their letters are rubbish, but I've had nothing from Sirius at all. It seems a bit peculiar to me."

"Their letters are rubbish because Dumbledore told them not to tell you anything. Didn't I mention that before? If I haven't I should have. Are you sure you've received nothing from Sirius? The way he talks about you all the time, I was sure you were hearing from him regularly. I swear that man thinks you walk on water," she remarked, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Watch your tongue, young lady, or I might just have to do something with it," warned Harry jestingly.

"You wish. I think you're just full of hot air." A tickle fight ensued and finally they both collapsed on Harry's bed laughing hysterically.

"Harry," Ginny said looking deeply into his eyes, "I'll check with Sirius. I'm sure he's sent you something. He really cares for you. We all do, but I think with Sirius it's something special. You are his godson and nothing can change that. He'd move heaven and earth for you. I can see that in his eyes every time he talks about you."

Pulling her in for another hug, Harry responded, "Thank you. Thank you for sharing that with me. Thank you for caring. Thank you for being here for me. Without you I think I would be so lost. When you're around somehow I feel more, I don't know, whole, I guess is the best way to describe it," and he hid his face in her shoulder feeling quite ridiculous and rather exposed. He certainly wasn't in the habit of being all emotional, especially not around a girl.

Ginny just hugged him tighter. She knew it had not been easy for him to say what he had just said. Harry tended to be very close with his emotions. He was always "fine." To make such an admission was truly momentous, and she felt extremely honoured that he trusted her to such an extent.

When Ginny returned to Grimmauld place, she fixed herself a cup of hot chocolate and waited. A short while later Sirius entered the kitchen and nodded to her in acknowledgement. She rose and fixed a cup of hot chocolate for him. They sat there in companionable silence and sipped their drinks. Ginny spoke up, "Sirius, I'd like to send Harry a letter. A real letter. But I'm not sure how to go about it. I certainly can't use Mum's or Ron's owls. You send stuff to Harry, don't you? What do you use?"

"Well, I haven't sent him anything recently, not for the last week or two. The last item I sent him was a rather impressive pile of books that I'd hoped he'd find useful this summer. Funny, come to think of it, I never heard back from him. I used a postal owl from Diagon Alley, but that's not really an option for you. If you'd like, you can give me your letter, and I'll make sure it's posted. Just let me know. I'm positive he'd enjoy a real letter."

"Thanks, Sirius. I really appreciate it. I'll let you know when I've finished it. I'd best be off to bed. See you in the morning." She couldn't wait to share with Harry what she'd discovered. He obviously wasn't being paranoid. Someone actually was intercepting his mail. The most disturbing thought was that it wasn't necessarily Voldemort's side that was responsible for it.

The next night Harry and Ginny discussed her most recent findings. Harry was quite upset. It was one thing to suspect that it was happening. It was an entirely other one to learn it was actually occurring. "It's bit of a shame, though. It sounds like those books could have been awfully useful. I wouldn't be surprised to find out they were the type of books I was asking you to look for at Grimmauld. After all, Sirius was a Marauder. Following rules was never his forte. I hate to think he wasted all those galleons, though. I've been waiting for him to write first, so I would have some idea of where I was sending post. Maybe I shouldn't wait any longer."

"Oh, Harry, that would be brilliant! I can't wait to see Sirius's face when he finds out you haven't heard from him all summer! I wish I could take a photo with Colin's camera and show you," and Ginny's devious mind started devising ways of sharing the moment with Harry. "I almost forgot to tell you. They've sentenced both Crouch and Avery. Crouch they voted to send through the veil, since he'd already been sentenced to Azkaban once, and Avery will be spending the rest of his life keeping company with the Dementors. That is, if Voldemort doesn't stage a jail break, which is quite possible in my mind."

"I can't say that I'm keen on condemning people to Azkaban, but I can't really say I'm sorry to hear the verdicts. What did Fudge say about it all?"

"That was the best part of the story. It appears he was trying to get them off, especially Crouch, saying they didn't really know what they were doing, and that Voldemort couldn't possibly have returned. Personally, I think it's Fudge who doesn't know what he's doing. Tonks, you haven't met her yet - she's Sirius's cousin and quite a laugh - said that quite a few members of the Wizengamot were looking crossways at Fudge during his speech. I hope it means he won't last long as Minister. It would be about time," finished Ginny.

"Any word yet on Sirius? Will he have to turn himself in? Is he even going to have to stand trial or are they just going to pardon him?"

"Since Fudge doesn't hold with Crouch and Avery's testimony, Fred and George are taking wagers that he will call for a full trial. Dad says Fudge is quite put out at the moment, especially with the Daily Prophet reporting in detail what was said during the trials, including Fudge's speeches trying to excuse the Ministry's actions."

"I really feel for Sirius then. I wasn't very impressed with the Minister when I met him. He seemed like he was far more interested in his image than anything else. Besides that, he didn't seem too bright. I hope his plan backfires on him and he gets himself thrown out of the Ministry."

Ginny laughed. "I think Sirius will have to turn himself in. Write the letter immediately. I want him to receive it before he leaves. It will be more amusing that way."

After exchanging reluctant goodbyes, Harry sat down and composed a letter to Sirius.

_Dear Snuffles,_

_I hope things are going well with you. I haven't heard from you since you left Hogwarts, and I'm starting to get a bit worried. Have you heard anything yet about the trial for Crouch? Do you think it will help your case? You are keeping yourself safe, aren't you? Looking forward to hearing from you soon._

_Your Godson,_

_Harry_

He called Hedwig over, tied the letter to her leg, whispered to her to be careful and deliver it to Sirius when no one else was around. She just hooted at him indignantly, and he scratched her head gently, telling her what a magnificent bird she was and what an excellent friend. He sent her off and settled down to sleep.

**A/N** – I'm sure some will wonder why I have Harry doing dance. Basically, I went with old adage of write what you know. I originally chose to have him do martial arts, but I know very little about that and didn't want to sound stupid. Plus it's been done many times before. I thought I would try something different. I hope it was successful. Many thanks to my betas who challenge me to be more descriptive and keep me on my toes. To all those who are reading and reviewing thank you, and those who are catching my errors – know you are keeping me on my toes.


	20. The Rise of Sirius Black

**A/N** – This is the chapter many of you have been waiting for. I hope it meets expectations. Thanks to all my readers for their faithful support. And a special thank you to my betas for helping me to improve my writing and my story. The action occurs directly after the action in the previous chapter.

**Chapter Twenty – The Rise of Sirius Black**

Early the next morning, a snowy owl made her way to a nondescript window in an old brownstone. Ginny was awakened by a resounding bellow.

"Where is Dumbledore? I will kill that interfering old sod!"

She hastened out of bed and stealthily captured a photograph of Sirius's face as he made his way downstairs yelling all the while. _I guess Harry's letter arrived_, she said to herself. Quickly dressing, she ran quietly downstairs and positioned herself so that she could see and hear what went on in the Floo whilst avoiding her mother's notice, providing herself with a front row seat as Sirius confronted Dumbledore.

Molly was in the kitchen wringing her hands and telling Sirius he ought not to be speaking about the Headmaster in such a dreadful way. Sirius turned on her and growled, "I'll speak to him any old way I please! He has gone too far this time! Albus, get your sorry arse over here, or I will come through and get you!"

Seconds later the Headmaster emerged from the Floo, the twinkle completely absent from his eyes. "Now, Sirius, was that quite necessary? I take it something is wrong," he said in his most soothing voice.

"Wrong? Wrong? You think something might be wrong! Well, guess what, you are correct! There is something wrong," Sirius yelled, waving his wand in a threatening manner. "Where, I ask you, is the package I sent to Harry a couple of weeks ago? And don't think you can squirrel your way out of this one. I've just heard from Harry, and he says he hasn't received anything from me at all this summer. Since I know I've sent him several letters and a rather large package, I'd like to know how they've conveniently gone missing," he demanded, spearing the Headmaster with an icy look.

"Now, Sirius, you can't honestly be accusing the Headmaster of intercepting Harry's mail," interjected Molly.

"Yes, I can, and I am! He's already spoken with Ron and Hermione asking them not to tell Harry anything about what is happening in the Wizarding world or even here at Grimmauld Place. What's to stop him from going one step further, and monitoring his mail to prevent anything from reaching him that he doesn't deem acceptable?" Sirius' eyes were wild, and it seemed he was in danger of losing control of his magic.

"Sirius Black! That's a dreadful thing to think about Albus. He's only trying to protect the dear boy, a fact you'd do well to remember," retorted Molly wagging her finger at him, which only served to further infuriate the already irate Marauder.

"Molly, thank you for coming to my defence," Dumbledore broke in, in an attempt to defuse the volatile situation. "Sadly, however, Sirius is correct. I have been monitoring and intercepting Harry's mail. It is imperative that he stay at the Dursleys the rest of the summer, and I do not want to make his stay there any more unbearable."

Turning his full attention to Sirius, he flashed him a most sincere and apologetic smile. "I confiscated the books because they contained information that the boy is not ready to handle. His stay with his relatives needs to be as uneventful as possible. Those books might have given him ideas and led him to being disruptive to his family, and perhaps might even have encouraged him to engage in potentially hazardous activities."

Dumbledore looked at Molly as he spoke, in a silent attempt to recruit her to his point of view. He well knew Molly Weasley's opinions on the health and safety of children. He continued in a calm, reasonable, and, hopefully, persuasive voice. "Harry's safety must be our top priority, and your package, and even your letters, would have severely jeopardized that," he finished sternly. His gaze held Sirius's for some moments, as if he was silently warning him not pursue this any further. However, Sirius seemed in no way willing to accede to Dumbledore's warning.

"I'm so glad Albus, that you are able to do everyone's thinking for them. Where would we all be without your telling us what to think and how to behave? Probably go to pieces. After all we are only mere mortals, and you are the all-knowing, all-powerful Albus Dumbledore. Pardon me for not consulting you before setting foot out of my bed every morning," snarled Sirius, practically spitting.

"I will not have you speaking like that to anyone! Haven't you been taught to respect your elders?" interrupted Molly, glaring at Sirius, in full support of the Headmaster, whom she viewed as being the epitome of reasonableness and rationality.

"I respect those to whom respect is due. And right now, Albus has shown by his actions that he is not worthy of my respect." Sirius drew in a deep breath and attempted to rein in his temper before he said something he would later regret. "Headmaster, I expect my package and my mail to be returned to me. The sooner the better. I think it best if you leave now before I become really angry, and say something we might both regret. We will speak again another time." He gave a short bow and left the kitchen, practically bowling over Ginny in the process. He helped her up and escorted her quietly up the stairs. "I assume you overheard everything, young lady?"

"Yes," replied Ginny with an unrepentant look. "It pays to stay informed around here. Did he really keep your mail away from Harry? Why in Merlin's name would he do that? It's not like Harry gets much post in the first place. And it's not like he has anything to do other than endless chores at his aunt's house. Dumbledore's a meddling old fool!" Ginny looked around frantically to make sure no one had overheard that last comment. "Oops, sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Not showing proper respect and all that," she said as she rolled her eyes.

Sirius grinned at her evilly. "No worries. I can't deny I wasn't entertaining the same thought myself. Now, I just have to figure out how to communicate with Harry. I think you'd better hold off on your letter for now. If he's screening my post, he's probably screening all post to make sure it meets his criteria of what is acceptable news and information. And I highly doubt anything you or I would view as proper would pass his inspection. We'll have to put our heads together and see what we can come up with as an alternate means of communication," he mused, a slight frown marring his once-handsome features.

Ginny gave Sirius a big hug. "Thanks for not outing me to Mum. I'd never hear the end of it if she found out I was listening in. I'll be thinking about it. I hate to think of poor Harry stuck there with those dreadful Muggles knowing nothing at all and bored out of his skull to boot. But right now I'd best be off before Mum comes looking for me," she remarked with a smile, and scampered off to her room to get dressed for the day. She couldn't wait to tell Harry about the scene in the kitchen. It was more entertaining than either had expected.

Sirius was on his way back to his bedroom when he heard Molly calling him. He returned to the kitchen to find her holding a packet of letters and a small package. "Professor Dumbledore just sent these over. It was very nice of him to see to it so quickly. You really ought to apologise to him for your behaviour towards him earlier. You know he's just trying to do right by Harry and keep him safe." Molly was looking at him rather sternly, as if he was one of her offspring, and not the owner of the house in which she was a guest.

Sirius ignored her scolding and thanked her for letting him know so quickly that his belongings had arrived. He simply could not believe that Molly would treat him this way. He bit back several biting retorts, and left to deposit the "lost" items in his room. The chance of an ugly confrontation between himself and Molly Weasley was fast becoming inevitable. He was not going to allow her to treat him as a child. He admitted to himself that he had, in the past, not always acted in a mature manner, but now was the time to put such things behind him. He was an adult now, old enough to be Harry's father, and he was perfectly capable of making decisions – both for himself and on behalf of his godson. Molly would simply have to accept that she was not his mother, nor Harry's for that matter, and that she was a guest in his house and dependent on his goodwill. The situation could not continue on in its current manner.

Returning downstairs, Sirius entered the kitchen, sat down next to Ginny at the table and started tucking in to the generous breakfast that Molly had provided. He took great care not to acknowledge having already encountered Ginny, although the two did exchange surreptitious glances behind Molly's back. Upon finishing his breakfast, he thanked Molly for the splendid meal, and reminded Ginny not to disturb his desk when she did the cleaning up. Ginny nodded in response, and a temporary peace reigned once more within the confines of Grimmauld Place.

As Ginny snuck silently down the stairs late that night, she made sure to stop by Sirius's desk to pick up Harry's post, which Sirius had conveniently pre-shrunk for her. She then hurried down to the kitchen, grabbed a handful of floo powder, threw it in the fire, yelled "the Burrow," and landed in Harry's arms. "Merlin, Harry, you startled me. It's a good thing I didn't have my wand out, or I would have hexed you. A bit eager, aren't we?"

"Well, what did you find out? Did he get the letter? What happened? Did you remember to use the camera?" Harry's questions bombarded her before she even had a chance to draw in a breath.

In response, Ginny said, "Here, Harry. I have something for you," and out of her bag, she pulled out a packet of letters and the package and handed them over. "Sirius says that all you have to do is tap it with your wand three times and it will expand back to its proper size.

Almost reverently, Harry took the stack from her hands. He kept staring down at the pile, then up at her face, and back again. He was stunned. This made everything real. Sirius hadn't forgotten about him. Someone, and he would wager it was not Voldemort, had been keeping Sirius's post from him. At this thought, he felt a flash of white-hot anger. How dare someone keep from him what was rightfully his? Who had the right to decide whom he could and could not correspond with? Weren't there laws against something like that happening? He knew there were in the Muggle world, however, the Wizarding world might be different. But this was theft! Someone had stolen his post!

He looked up again. "Thank you, Ginny. You don't know how much this means to me," he said, his voice tremulous.

"Oh, but I do Harry. I know exactly how you feel. I feel what you feel, just like you feel what I feel." She gave him a tender smile. "I'll leave you to your post, but before I leave, did you want me to tell you what happened this morning?"

"Ginneeeeeeee," Harry whinged good naturedly. "How could you even think of leaving before telling me the whole story?"

So Ginny proceeded to tell him what happened at Grimmauld Place. She assured him she had taken a photograph of Sirius as he came charging down the stairs, and she explained how she had managed to eavesdrop on the confrontation between Sirius and Dumbledore. She even related her mother's attempts to defuse the situation by giving Sirius a dressing-down.

"I think the situation between my mother and Sirius has completely deteriorated now. They are barely tolerating each other. And Sirius is just one step short of declaring open warfare on Professor Dumbledore. I don't think they agree on what's best for you," she remarked with a smirk.

"And I think that is the understatement of the century, you conniving witch!" Harry retorted as he attempted to tickle her. Ginny evaded his hands and waved her wand threateningly. Harry backed off, and a more serious look crossed his face. "So, Sirius is working on a way to circumvent Dumbledore's meddling, eh? That's good to know. I just hope he goes to trial soon. You'd best be getting back now. Be careful and don't let your mum catch you."

"Prat!" she said hitting him on the arm. Then quickly giving him a hug and sweet kiss on the cheek, she disappeared once more through the Floo, leaving him alone with his precious packets.

Harry didn't get much sleep that night. He spent most of it reading and re-reading the letters from Sirius. He went through the pile of books and was overjoyed with what he saw. He now had a whole new realm of material to study. It included almost everything he'd asked Ginny to find for him, plus a few subjects he hadn't thought to read up on, but was grateful to have anyway. If Sirius thought he should be learning about these topics, that was good enough for him.

Harry couldn't wait to start in on his study sessions. He had a lot of work ahead of him. He wondered, though, if it were possible to catch Ginny up to his level of studies. Having her in his year would be brilliant. Maybe she could take a book or two home with her and study at Grimmauld. He could even lend her his schoolbooks from the past year. Yes! That was it! And far across the country, in a townhouse in London, a young redheaded girl felt the spike of elation and wondered.

Later that day, Sirius received word from Amelia Bones that the time had come for him to turn himself in. The Daily Prophet had published the results of the trials and the public was crying out against the incompetence and injustice of the Ministry. Everyone wanted to know where Sirius Black was, and why he hadn't been pardoned yet. The mood was ripe. Sirius owled her back and set up a time to rendezvous with her. That afternoon, he was seen entering the Ministry under heavy Auror escort, led by Amelia Bones herself.

The press was having a field day. The last two months had been full of exciting happenings and controversy in the Wizarding world. Yes, it was a shame that You-Know-Who had returned, but it certainly did make for exciting news and circulation was at all time high. Although Rita Skeeter, however, was being awfully mum about everything, which was quite unlike her, but that thought didn't linger in anyone's mind very long. The fate of Sirius Black was much more intriguing.

A special evening session of the Wizengamot was called to review the case of Sirius Black. Director Bones did not want to be responsible for his safety for any longer than she absolutely had to. There were too many forces who wanted him silenced and out of the picture, both from within the Ministry and without.

Sirius walked in, head held high, impeccably dressed in tailored robes, looking as far from an escaped convict as possible. He regally acknowledged the members of the Wizengamot and Director Bones and sat down in the centre chair. Veritaserum was administered, and the questioning began.

It was discovered that he was not, in fact, the Secret Keeper of the late James and Lily Potter. It was rather Peter Pettigrew who had held that position. Sirius relayed that he had found a Death Eater's mask in Peter's flat and had rushed to warn the Potter's, only to find out he was too late. After having left young Harry in care of Rubeus Hagrid, who was there under orders from Albus Dumbledore, he left in pursuit of Pettigrew. Upon finding him, he attempted to subdue him and bring him in. However, Pettigrew unexpectedly set off an explosion spell, blew up the street, killing twelve Muggles in the process, cut off his finger, transformed into a rat (he was an illegal Animagus), and disappeared down a street drain.

Sirius went on to explain that he had been imprisoned in Azkaban until one day in 1993 when Minister Cornelius Fudge had come on a visit to the gaol and left a copy of the Daily Prophet behind. Said issue featured a front page picture of the Weasley family in Egypt, showing the youngest son holding a rat he knew to be Peter Pettigrew. Determined to finally bring the traitor to justice, clear his name, and gain custody of his godson, Harry Potter, he escaped from Azkaban and headed for Hogwarts.

Towards the end of the school year, with help from several students and one of the Professors, he was able to gain custody of the rat, only to have him escape once again due to the interference of another of the Professors, who had misunderstood the situation. Sirius, himself, was captured and detained, Minister Fudge had been called in, and despite the testimony of several witnesses, attempted to have him kissed by a Dementor. He had managed to escape once again and had been on the run ever since then.

Gasps were heard loudly echoing through the courtroom at the revelation that Minister Fudge had actually known, for over a year, that Sirius Black was innocent, and further, that he had tried to have an innocent man kissed by a Dementor. Minister Fudge tried to deny these accusations, claiming Black was obviously insane after having spent so many years in the company of Dementors, and his testimony could not be relied upon, however, he, himself, stoutly refused to testify under Veritaserum as a means of backing up his claims. Murmurs of disapproval were heard echoing throughout the courtroom. Minister Fudge squirmed in his seat as he glanced uneasily around the room, sensing that the atmosphere was no longer in his favour.

In order to dismiss the allegations of insanity, a Mind Healer from St. Mungo's was called, and a complete medical scan was performed, in the presence of the entire Wizengamot, revealing Sirius to be of sound mind and body, although the Healer did recommend a better diet and more fresh air and sunshine. The Healer quietly explained to Sirius that improving his diet would help him combat the nutritional deficiencies he was suffering as a result his prolonged stay in Azkaban. And the fresh air and sunshine would help ease the negative emotional effects he was experiencing from his long-term exposure to the Dementors.

As a last bit of evidence, Director Bones called for the reading of James and Lily Potter's will. At first there was a marked reluctance to admit this bit of evidence, as it didn't appear to have relevance to the issue at hand, however, Director Bones prevailed. The will was read, and its relevance soon became quite clear. After the reading, there were many suspicious and disapproving glances cast in the direction of the Chief Warlock and indignant mutterings were heard throughout the chamber. The confidence of the Wizengamot in their leader had clearly been shaken.

It did not take long for the Wizengamot to render a verdict of not guilty, to declare that reparations must be made to Sirius Black for the series of injustices that he had suffered, and to remand Harry Potter into his care. The decision of the Wizengamot was by no means unanimous, as there were too many members of questionable allegiance sitting on the court; however, a surprisingly large majority lent their support to the freeing of Lord Black.


	21. Falling Apart

**Chapter Twenty-One – Falling Apart**

Sirius left the courtroom a free man, surrounded by congratulations on all sides. Amelia Bones sighed in relief that at least this part was over. She knew the collateral damage would be extensive, and that there would be no rest for her department in the foreseeable future. Other members of Wizarding society, some of them extremely prominent, had been named as being in collaboration with Lord Voldemort. Dealing with them would soon occupy a great deal of her time and attention. And then there was the question of the Minister himself. She had no doubt that the Wizengamot would call for a vote of no confidence in the very near future, and that a change in administration would soon occur. She wasn't sure if she was looking forward to that or not; at least she was familiar with the enemy at hand.

As soon as Sirius exited the courtroom, he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned and saw that Albus Dumbledore was trying to capture his attention. Swallowing his anger, he allowed the Headmaster to pull him aside to an empty room. The Aurors accompanying him started to enter, but were waved back by Dumbledore. They looked at Sirius for confirmation, and he nodded his assent.

Turning to Dumbledore, he asked, "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Sirius, I must ask of you not to remove Harry from his relatives' home. It is absolutely imperative that he remain there for his safety. With Voldemort on the prowl we simply cannot risk him being found," Dumbledore began in an persuasive tone of voice.

"What is it, Albus, about being in his aunt's house that guarantees his safety?" demanded Sirius, visibly tamping down his irritation with the old man facing him.

"When I first brought Harry to his aunt's, I tapped into the blood magic that his mother's sacrifice provided for him. Lily put herself in front of Harry and took the killing curse in his place. It placed a powerful blood protection over him," Dumbledore revealed, staring intently into Sirius' eyes. "Placing him with his aunt enabled the construction of powerful wards based on blood magic. As long as he considers that his home, as long as he returns there every summer, the strength of the wards will be replenished, and Voldemort will be unable to find him."

"None of this makes sense, Albus. Unless you were there, how do you know that Lily sacrificed herself for Harry, and that is what protected him from Voldemort's curse? Maybe something else entirely occurred. I've never heard of something like that happening anytime in the past, and I'm certain people have sacrificed themselves for others time and time again over the course of history," argued Sirius skeptically. "Furthermore, now that Voldemort has Harry's blood coursing through his veins, how will Harry continue to be protected? After all, they share the same blood."

"Lily dying for Harry is the only explanation that makes sense as to why he survived the killing curse. And I believe that the minute amount of Harry's blood that Voldemort possesses will not affect the effectiveness of the wards." A slight sheen became visible on Dumbledore's face. It was extraordinary for someone to oppose his requests or decisions.

"And you are willing to stake Harry's life on this supposition?" demanded Sirius angrily. "What if you're wrong?" He began to pace around the room and then turned on Dumbledore, his features tight and controlled. "Do you realize what your choice has cost Harry? Do you know that he slept in a cupboard until the arrival of his Hogwarts letter? He never received Christmas or birthday presents? He didn't even know when his birthday was, until he started school and the teachers there told him!" Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly in surprise, a fact Sirius was quick to notice. Unfortunately, this only reinforced his negative opinion of the man and the care and attention he had failed to provide his godson.

"He was never called by his name, just 'freak' and 'boy.' He started cooking for his relatives when he was five. He was given minute portions of food and sometimes was locked in his cupboard for days at time and deprived of food and drink," Sirius continued, each sentence falling in judgement like headsman's axe on Dumbledore's conscience.

"Following the arrival of his letter, he was moved into his cousin's second bedroom, where he sleeps on a lumpy cot with threadbare blankets in a room filled with broken and discarded toys. His door is covered with locks, and there is a cat flap on the door so that they can slip him food. And his window is covered with bars."

Sirius glared furiously at Dumbledore, his eyes conveying the abhorrence he felt towards the man. "Do you realise his cousin and his friends routinely chase him and beat him up? That he never had a friend until he met Ron Weasley on the Hogwarts Express? He purposely did poorly whilst in school so that he would not outshine his cousin and get punished for it. Did you know any of this about Harry's life, the life you chose for him?" exclaimed Sirius angrily.

Dumbledore's shoulders slumped in resignation and despair, and he appeared greatly discouraged. "No, Sirius, I did not know this. I set someone to watch over him and never received a report indicating that his living situation was unacceptable. I cannot go back and undo my decisions. I deeply regret the hardships Harry was forced to suffer." He turned his gaze back to Sirius' angry visage, and straightened up to his full height. "But all this does not change the reality of the situation we are faced with. Harry must be kept as safe as possible. He has a large part to play in this war, and his welfare is of the utmost importance," he finished in a calm but commanding voice.

Sirius threw his hands up in exasperation. _What would it take to get through to the old man? __Had he even heard anything I had said?_ "Albus, isn't that what you told James and Lily?" demanded Sirius bitterly. "That it was necessary for them to hide under the Fidelius to keep their family safe? You told them to leave the Potter Family estate, which is Unplottable aside from being under the Fidelius Charm, and take up residence in Godric's Hollow. And yet, what happened to them?" He stabbed his finger into Dumbledore's chest in accusation.

Dumbledore back up a few steps and raised his hands in surrender.

Sirius continued his diatribe. "Lily and James followed your advice, your supposedly-wise advice, and they paid for it with their lives. I don't particularly care to wager Harry's life on your conviction that the blood wards around his aunt's house are impenetrable. You have been wrong before, and you could be wrong this time. You are not as infallible as you believe," he finished, his last words echoing in the quiet of the room.

There was silence, before Dumbledore marshalled his thoughts. "Sirius, you must believe me!" Dumbledore was almost pleading. "The blood wards are what have kept Harry safe so far. Voldemort has not been able to find him, and, rest assured, he has been searching. He will stop at nothing to get his hands on Harry." He paused, inwardly debating whether or not share this next bit of information. However, Sirius was Harry's legal guardian, and he needed Sirius' cooperation if he were to succeed with his plans.

"There was a prophecy made many years ago concerning Harry and Voldemort," the Headmaster continued solemnly. "As you are his legal guardian, I feel I must share the contents of this prophecy with you, just as I shared it with James and Lily before they went into hiding. I must warn you that Voldemort knows part of the prophecy. He is obsessed with knowing it in its entirety. He only knows that Harry's existence poses a threat to him, and for this reason he is intent on finding and destroying him."

In a voice that seemingly echoed, Dumbledore shared the contents of the prophecy with Sirius. **"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"** his voice trailed off, as he paused to allow Sirius to consider the import of his words.

After a long pause, the Headmaster addressed Sirius again. "Now that you have heard this, can you not see that keeping Harry safe behind the wards at his aunt's house is absolutely essential? You must leave him there!" Dumbledore was becoming increasingly insistent. "He will not be safe from Voldemort's reach if you remove him from the power of those wards. And if we are to win this war, we must have Harry."

Sirius recoiled at the Headmaster's words. It was apparent that all he saw Harry as was a tool to win the war against Voldemort. For Harry's sake, Sirius was determined to try one more time to make Dumbledore understand that Harry was a living, breathing person with needs – specifically the need for love, for family, for acceptance and support. He would not fail his godson this time, the cost was too high.

"All I see, Albus, is an old man who appears to care nothing for the happiness of a generous and loving young man. Do _you_ not care about the boy? Can you not see the hurt he carries around? The suffering he endures?" Sirius' voice broke with the intensity of his feelings. "My godson is not a weapon, he is a boy, a young man, and he deserves more than you have allowed him. Does he even know the existence of this prophecy, let alone its contents?" demanded Sirius forcefully. "Or is this just one more thing that you have hidden from him? Hasn't he wondered why Voldemort is after him?"

Dumbledore flinched upon hearing Sirius' words. A fleeting look of regret passed over his face. "He was too young," he insisted. "Harry needed to have a childhood. To enjoy his schooldays and his friends. I couldn't fill his head with needless worries. When he is ready, I shall share it with him."

"He never had a childhood!" Sirius yelled, slamming his fist into the wall. "You robbed him of that by placing him with his relatives. The relatives his parents expressly forbade him being placed with." He paused to cradle his injured appendage. He briefly considered casting a healing spell, then decided against it. He needed a reminder of this meeting, of the intractability of the Headmaster.

"So once again, you have robbed him of knowledge to which he is rightfully entitled," he thundered accusingly. "Fascinatingly enough, for someone so willing to make life-changing decisions for others without consulting them, when it came to choosing classes that would prepare him for his future, you were surprisingly silent. Apparently you choose to step in and interfere only when it serves your purpose. You have never shown any real concern for his health or his welfare or even his future."

Sirius eyed Dumbledore with deep suspicion. "Perhaps you don't believe he will have a future. In that case, it won't really matter if he is prepared for his place in society."

Dumbledore looked away, unable to look Sirius in the eye.

"Ah, another part of his life you've conveniently neglected to share with him, is it not?" inquired Sirius with rising ire, as he caught the guilt etched on Dumbledore's face.

Sirius whirled away from Dumbledore, unable to tolerate seeing the other man's face. The frustration inside him was fast building into an unquenchable rage. He took long strides across the room, his undamaged fist clenching and unclenching. His fingers ached to grasp his wand and hex Albus into oblivion. At this moment, he would freely admit to despising the older man.

Harry was just a boy, standing on the cusp of adulthood. How could the old man give up on him before he even had a chance to live, to develop his potential? His eyes narrowed in concentration. There must be something else. Might Harry be lacking somehow? Not have enough potential to live up to? But there was that absurd prophecy which seemed to indicate that only Harry had the ability to defeat Voldemort. The name itself left a bitter taste in his mouth. He thought about asking Albus why he did not expect Harry to survive, then decided it was pointless. The man seemed to relish withholding information.

Sirius reached the far wall and headed back, anger and resentment roiling under the surface of his skin. He had to do something soon, or he would lose control. An evil glint appeared in his eyes. Suddenly, a large black dog charged the Headmaster, pounced on him, and viciously clamped its jaws around Dumbledore's ankle, teeth sinking in until blood was drawn. The dog let go of his leg, just short of crushing the bone, and growled dangerously at the ashen-faced man.

Deep inside Padfoot's mind, Sirius rejoiced. The dog could do what the man could not, and, damn, it felt good. It was even more enjoyable to watch the Headmaster having to cast healing spells on his leg and take the time to repair the holes in his flamboyant robe.

"Of course I believe he has a future," Dumbledore stammered, still recuperating from the shock of the attack. He eyed Padfoot warily. "I have been watching him. He has great potential. With the right preparation he will be able to face Voldemort and defeat him," he insisted in a low voice that somehow lacked conviction.

Padfoot reverted to his human form and resumed his verbal assault. "That brings up another point. What _is_ your idea of the right preparation? How do you expect Harry to defeat the greatest Dark Wizard of our time?"

Sirius approached the Headmaster, an intent look on his face. "_You_ have not given him any extra training. _You_ have failed to encourage him to excel in his studies. _You_ have not guided him into taking classes that would increase his knowledge and power. In short, _you_ have done nothing to prepare him." He looked with antipathy on the man he had once admired and sought to emulate.

"Extra training, specific classes, excellence in studies, all those are extraneous. The power that the Dark Lord knows not is love. Voldemort cannot feel love. It was love that saved Harry in the beginning, and it will be love that will save him in the end. The boy has a tremendous capacity for love. If it is nourished, it will be all that he needs," asserted Dumbledore weakly.

"And pray tell, how is the boy supposed to learn about love?" demanded Sirius. "He was denied love for the first eleven years of his life. He has two close friends, one of whom turned his back on Harry for part of this school year." He resumed his pacing, unable to fully contain his emotions. "You are doing your bloody best to destroy those friendships this summer, and you are separating him from any chance of family he has" he exclaimed angrily. "Harry is all but starved for love and affection."

"How can that be? He is surrounded by those who love him, the Weasleys, Miss Granger, and even yourself, Sirius." Dumbledore appeared genuinely confused.

"Does he know love? Has anyone ever told him he was loved?" asked Sirius, his voice edged with grief. "I've seen the boy, Albus. He craves affection and love. The look on his face when I asked him to come live with me last year was heartbreaking." He choked back tears he was determined not to spill. He cursed his years in Azkaban for turning him into an emotional cesspool. "I suspect Harry doesn't even know the meaning of love. If you are expecting love to defeat Voldemort, then I think you will be sadly disappointed."

He paused in front of Dumbledore, the steel in his tone evident. "The destruction of Voldemort's Horcruxes will be what is instrumental to defeating him. Have you gathered any information regarding them?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "I'm afraid that had I any information, I could not share it with anyone other than Harry," he said regretfully.

"And why is that?" demanded Sirius forcefully.

"Destroying the Horcruxes is part of his destiny. When Harry completes this task, he will be prepared to face Voldemort for the final time. He will have learned how to rely on himself, how to be resourceful, and how to deal with and defeat the darkest of the Dark Arts. If he receives too much help, it will only weaken him and lead to his defeat." His words rang resoundingly in the empty room.

Sirius looked at the old man in astonishment. It appeared that Dumbledore actually believed the tripe he was spewing.

"Albus, can you honestly tell me that you believe all this nonsense?" came Sirius' incredulous query. "What you are saying is completely ludicrous." A hard looked crossed Sirius' face, his words were chilling. "You and I will have to agree to disagree. I will collect Harry from the hellhole you have condemned him to, and I will provide him with a family who loves and cares for him. I will train him and do my utmost to help him prepare for his future. I have heard all I need to hear. Good day." Sketching a minuscule bow, Sirius prepared to leave the room.

The Headmaster drew his wand and had begun to utter a spell, when the two Aurors stationed outside burst through the door, wands at the ready and faced Dumbledore.

Speaking to Sirius who stood behind them, the taller one asked, "Are you all right, sir? Is there a problem here?"

Sirius replied dismissively. "No, everything is fine, just a difference of opinion. Thank you for your prompt reaction. Director Bones has provided me with outstanding protection." He flashed them a brief, hard smile. "You have performed excellently. My compliments to your supervisor."

As Sirius started to walk through the door, he paused, closed the door once more, turned to Dumbledore, and spoke. "One more thing before I leave, Albus. If you would kindly provide me with Harry's current address. I would hate to have to inform Madam Bones that you were trying to prevent me from finding my godson…" he let his words trail off ominously.

Dumbledore responded, practically choking on his words, "Harry can be found at Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

"Thank you so much. It's been a pleasure speaking with you. We must do this again some time," Sirius concluded, his voice laced with vitriol.

Opening the door, he nodded to the Aurors. "Good day, gentlemen. My regards to Madam Bones."

And with that Sirius disappeared through the open doorway and headed off, leaving behind a despondent old man who felt each and every one of his many years. Albus had gambled and lost. His only hope lay in trying to mend the breach before it became shattered beyond repair. He knew he had a long road ahead of him, and his path no longer seemed clear. Perhaps he _had_ lost his way. But now his only thought was to return to Hogwarts where he could sit in silence and ponder all that had been said.

/

With all the upheaval surrounding Sirius' trial, Ginny was able to retreat into her room for the afternoon. She explained to her mother that the chaos was giving her a headache and could she please lie down until supper. Her mother eyed her suspiciously but allowed her to escape upstairs. Quite a bit later, Ginny crept out of her room, listening intently. She could hear her mother in the drawing room, ordering Ron and Hermione around. Ron was quite vocal of his disapproval of the afternoon's activities.

"Why do we have to do all the cleaning?" he whinged. "It's not even our house. Why can't the house elf do the work? It's his job. And where is Ginny? Shouldn't she be down here helping, instead of laying about upstairs?"

Ginny held her breath. She was certain her mother's response would be quite daunting.

"Ronald Weasley! That is enough of your complaining. This house is a disgrace! I will not tolerate living in conditions like these. If Sirius won't do anything about it, then I will!" responded Molly in ringing tones.

Ginny slunk past the open door to the drawing room and resisted the temptation to glance inside. Just as she was about to descend, she heard Ron's voice again. Apparently her brother was too thick to know when to shut his mouth.

"We shouldn't have to do this all ourselves. Make Ginny come and help us," he demanded petulantly.

"Ronald, that is enough! Ginny isn't feeling well and is having a kip until supper. She does quite a bit of work around here as it is, which is more than I can say for you, young man. I don't think you've left your room, except for meals for the last several days."

There was silence for a moment, then Ginny heard Ron mutter under his breath, "I'll wager she's not feeling well." Ginny hoped her mother would catch him out, but apparently she was out of luck.

Hermione chose this opportunity to speak up. "Mrs. Weasley, would you like me to go and check on Ginny?"

Ginny held her breath. She inched back towards her room, in case she had to make a run for it to keep from getting caught out. Fortunately for her, her mother was still intent on addressing Ron's attitude and behaviour.

"No thank you, dear. Ginny should be fine. I suspect she's having trouble sleeping in this house. It wouldn't surprise me a bit, the whole place feels rather oppressive."

Ginny heaved a sigh of relief and made her way back towards the stairs.

Her mother's voice drifted out of the drawing room as she returned to haranguing Ron. "Speaking of hiding out in their rooms, just what have you been up to in your room?" she demanded.

"Erm, I've been working on my homework," replied Ron, trying desperately to sound earnest. "Don't want to leave it for the last minute. It gives me something to do in this blasted place."

Ginny grinned. Whatever Ron was doing, she was certain it was not his homework. She made a mental note to discover what it was that Ron was devoting his time and energy doing.

"Watch your language, young man!" were the last words Ginny heard as she reached the top of the stairs to the kitchen.

She threw some powder into the fireplace and quietly murmured, "The Burrow." She hoped Harry would be home, but knew that there was a good possibility he was either working at the book shop or attending class.

Coming out of the Floo, Ginny almost landed on Harry who was in the process of clearing his books off the table.

"Ginny! What are you doing here? It's the middle of the day! Is everything all right?" he asked anxiously, all the while pulling her into a tender hug. "Not that I mind, you understand," he hastened to assure her. "It's just quite unexpected."

Ginny flashed him a brilliant smile and laid a reassuring hand on his arm. "Everything is fine, Harry. I just had to get out of there. Mum is frantically cleaning, and Ron is being a git, as usual. I feel bad for Hermione, she must feel horribly uncomfortable with everyone at odds with one another. I can't imagine her family being as loud and chaotic as ours." She chewed her lip and mentally resolved to spend more time with Hermione.

"I was just getting ready to head off to work," Harry hesitantly remarked. "But I do have a few minutes before I have to leave."

Ginny brightened at his words. She sat down at the table and pulled Harry down next to her on the bench. "Well, let's not waste any time then."

Harry slipped his arm around her and pulled her closer. Ginny rested her head on his shoulder and reached for Harry's hand. She absently caressed it, simply enjoying the feel of him next to her and the comfort he provided.

All of a sudden, she straightened a bit and blurted out, "Er, Harry, there is something I've been meaning to ask you." Harry stared into her expressive brown eyes and waited for her to speak. "The thing is, this is awfully embarrassing," Ginny began.

"You can ask me anything, Ginny. You know that," Harry reassured her, rubbing her arm gently.

"What about Cho?" Ginny blurted out, much to her dismay. A crimson blush stained her face.

Harry looked at her in confusion. At first, he wasn't sure what she was asking. _What did Cho have to do with anything? _ And then his face cleared. He had almost forgotten about his fixation with the beautiful Asian girl. He hastened to put Ginny's mind at rest.

"Cho? Cho Chang? I completely forgot about her. She means nothing to me," he assured her. "I think I only fancied her because she was pretty. You, however," he looked deep into her eyes, "are beautiful." He held her gaze, letting his words sink deep into her spirit.

Harry paused as he worked on gathering his thoughts. "The thing is, Ginny, whenever I look at you, I can't imagine fancying anyone else. It's like other girls don't exist anymore." He smiled tenderly at her. "Even when I thought I fancied her, she made me feel uncomfortable. I've never felt that way with you. What we have together is different – a good different." He drew her closer and nestled her against his side. They sat like for a few minutes, and then, suddenly, Harry dropped his arm from around her and moved away.

Now it was Ginny's turn to be confused. "What's wrong, Harry? Why did you pull away? Did I do something wrong?" she asked in distress. "I knew I shouldn't have asked you. I'm sorry."

Harry put his finger to her lips to quiet her. "Ginny, I just remembered. What about Michael? Weren't you dating him?"

Ginny sucked in a deep breath. She forgot she hadn't told Harry about what happened before they left Hogwarts. "I broke up with Michael while you were still in the Hospital Wing. I knew it wasn't fair to date him with the way I felt about you. He wasn't too chuffed about it, but I didn't leave him much of a choice." She pulled his arm back around her, and moved along the bench until her body was flush with his. "Just like you said, what we have is different – special. I could never care for anyone the way I do you," and she ducked her head to hide her blush.

Inwardly, Harry was turning cartwheels, but he glanced at his watch and knew he was out of time. "Ginny, you know I'd rather stay and talk longer, but I need to run, else I'll be late for work." He pulled her into a tight hug and disentangled himself from the table. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and sent her towards the fireplace.

"I'll see you tonight, yeah?" he asked, his hand on the door knob.

"As soon as I can get away," Ginny hastened to reassure him. "I'm sure Sirius' trial went fine." She gave him one last smile and disappeared in a burst of green flame.

**A/N** Do remember, I do **not** hate Dumbledore. Thanks to all my readers and especially to my betas - they helped to hash out a couple of scenes that needed re-working and have been very patient with me.


	22. Missing

**Chapter Twenty-Two – Missing**

Sirius apparated back to Grimmauld Place. Now that he knew where to find Harry, he didn't want to waste any time in retrieving him. However, he knew doing it alone would be extremely foolish.

"Tonks! Remus! Bill!" he shouted as soon as he came through the door. "Is anyone here?"

There was a loud thud and several sets of footsteps could be heard hastening down the stairs, and several heads popped out of various doors. Before Molly could finish ascending the stairs from the kitchen, and before anyone else could ask any questions, Sirius motioned the three closer.

"Oh good, you're all here. Is Fleur here too?" Sirius inquired breathlessly. "I have news, both good and bad. And we need to act quickly! Bill, if you want, get Fleur, and we'll all meet in the library."

Once they were all assembled, and the doors were magically sealed and silenced, Sirius recounted his day's adventures. He told them he had been cleared, would be receiving restitution, and that he had been declared Harry's official guardian. That was the good news.

Next, he told them of his confrontation with Dumbledore, and their subsequent falling out. That was the bad news. He explained that Albus was insisting that Harry remain with the Dursleys. He told them that Dumbledore did not believe that Harry required extra training, and that he would not share information on Horcruxes with anyone other than Harry. Sirius also shared with them the contents of the prophecy. He stressed that this information fell under the confines of their vow, so that Harry would remain protected.

"I coerced Dumbledore into telling me where Harry was living. I suspect he will try and prevent me from removing him from his aunt's house. The faster we move on this, the better, especially since the two Aurors acting as my escorts overheard the address. I am asking you now. Will you stand with me and help to rescue and then train Harry? If you will, I would like to depart as soon as possible."

Fleur and Bill looked briefly at one another, and then turned to Sirius indicating they were willing to follow him. They didn't really have to think about it; they had made their decision a while ago. Tonks didn't pause in her support of Sirius and Harry. Remus hesitated only briefly, torn by the debt he felt he owed the Headmaster, before declaring that he, too, would cast his lot with Sirius.

Sirius was touched that they were all willing to put such faith in him. He hoped he would prove worthy of that trust. "All right then. Harry is at Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, in Surrey. If everyone is ready to go, then let us apparate nearby, and I will go up to the door myself. Harry's aunt and uncle are not fond of magic, and I don't want to antagonise them any more than necessary, though Merlin knows they deserve it for all they've put Harry through," he remarked bitterly. "I will meet you all at the front door. I need a quick word with someone before we leave."

Sirius left the room in search of Ginny. It didn't take him long to find her. He had long since discovered that one of her favourite haunts was the room that was currently housing Buckbeak. As expected, she was there keeping the Hippogriff company and reading a book. Before he could catch the title, she shut the book and looked up at him expectantly.

"I'm off to fetch Harry, but I thought I would let you know, before I departed, that the trial was a complete success today." He gave her a brilliant smirk. "I am a free man and officially Harry's legal guardian. The Headmaster and I had somewhat of a falling out, as he was quite insistent that Harry was better off with his relatives, but I think you and I know better. If anyone asks, Bill, Fleur, Remus, Tonks, and I are off on business and will return later." He winked at her meaningfully.

Ginny jumped up, gave him a quick congratulatory hug, told him to be careful, and to not forget that Tom was out there just waiting at a chance to capture Harry and anyone close to him. "I'm glad you're not going to do this all on your own. Keep my brother safe while you're at it, won't you? And say hello to Harry for me." She flashed him a shy grin. She wasn't about to ruin the surprise that awaited him in Little Whinging.

/

Dudley Dursley was having a dreadful day. He and his gang had been aimlessly roaming the streets of Little Whinging searching for something to do to alleviate their torpor. He was hot and thirsty, and most of all bored. They couldn't very well dig up flower gardens during the middle of the day, and all the neighbourhood children seemed to have disappeared. Perhaps their parents had chosen to keep them in or take them for a swim. Whatever the reason, all was quiet in the vicinity of Privet Drive.

Their rambling had taken them to the small play park near his house, the one that his cousin Harry used to haunt when he still lived here. Dudley was so bored, he actually contemplated that Harry leaving might not have been a good thing. Soon he noticed that, despite the horrific heat, ominous clouds were covering the sky, and Dudley couldn't help shivering.

Piers kept whining about there being nothing to do, and finally Dudley had enough. "Look, we've been all through the neighbourhood today. You know as well as I do there is no one around and nothing to do. Why don't you just go home and watch the telly?"

Piers glared at him but didn't argue.

"C'mon, Piers, let's find something better to do. It's too hot to stand around here," Gordon said, grabbing Piers' arm and tugging him away.

One by one, Dudley's friends dispersed, leaving him alone in the deserted playground. The large boy was tired. It hadn't been easy dragging his weight around all day. Despite his spot on the boxing team, he was more accustomed to sedentary pursuits and seldom exerted himself as much as he had this day. The oppressive heat was causing him to breathe unevenly, and after a few desultory turns of the roundabout, he decided to head home himself.

Perhaps his mum had prepared something tasty for supper, and perhaps his father would be held back at work, and he wouldn't have to chat with him tonight. His father always wanted to reminisce about Smeltings and asked embarrassing questions about Dudley's time there. The last thing Dudley wanted to do was to let his father know how much he despised Smeltings. He hated the classes, the students, the teachers, everything.

The only bright spot was the boxing team. Even though he had been put on a strict diet and had had to work extremely hard to keep his grades up during the term, being on the boxing team had almost been worth it. His father kept boasting that Dudley was the Junior Heavyweight Inter-School Boxing Champion of the Southeast, but that was not what really interested Dudley. What Dudley liked was the satisfaction of actually doing well at something. Something not related to his father or his family. The satisfaction of having accomplished something on his own.

Dudley abhorred the way his family pandered to his every whim and excused his behaviour. He knew he wasn't the brightest lad, but he wasn't completely stupid, and he was aware that he was not the nicest of boys, nor did he have the nicest of friends.

As he approached Wisteria Walk, the despair he felt thinking about his family, his school, and his life became overwhelming. He had almost reached the end of the alley, when he was driven to his knees with a sense of hopelessness. He collapsed on the ground, eyes shut, features grim. His abject misery prevented him from noticing the swiftly approaching darkness that descended upon the area. He felt like he was going to die, and he couldn't even find it in him to care. He was so cold and nothing seemed to matter anymore. He was a dreadful person - selfish, a horrid bully with no real friends, and no future that he could envision. He despised his life, and himself most of all.

Shivering, Dudley covered his head with his arms, and cried the tears of complete desolation.

/

A brief discussion with Tonks resulted in an agreed-upon apparition point, and the five swiftly apparated to Surrey. Landing in the deserted play park a few blocks away from the Dursleys' residence, they walked to the entrance of the play park and looked around at the drab, uniform, suburban neighbourhood, shuddering to think of Harry spending his childhood in this atmosphere. It was about as far from magical as one could get, and, Sirius thought, knowing Harry's relatives, perhaps that was the point.

The others disillusioned themselves, and Sirius led the way down Magnolia Drive and turned left onto Magnolia Crescent. Partway up the street, he suddenly stopped, looking around the area frantically. He could feel them, but he could not see them. Twelve years of being in their vicinity day in and day out had sensitised him to their presence. He motioned to the others to stop.

"Dementors," he whispered. "There are Dementors nearby. We should fan out and attempt to find them." He glanced behind him. "Can you all conjure a Patronus?"

Sirius heard four yes's, and heard the sound of people moving about. "They seem to be coming from ahead of us," he muttered. "I hate Dementors. I hate Dementors. I hate Dementors." He edged forward reluctantly. The last thing he wanted to do was encounter a Dementor. Not today. Not the day he was finally cleared of the stigma of betrayal. Not the day he was coming to claim Harry as his godson and his ward. A sense of steely determination started to worm its way through his conscience.

He peered into the cold dimness of the alley that led between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. He strained to see if anything lurked in its depths. Sirius caught a glimmer of movement out of the corner of his eye. "_Lumos_," he whispered quietly. The tip of his wand lit up, and he aimed the light down the length of the alley. He shuddered.

On the ground, huddled against a fence was an extremely large boy. Hovering above him were two Dementors, the closest one leaning over him threateningly. It was moving its hood back in preparation. Sirius called to mind the ecstatic feeling he had experienced earlier today, when the Wizengamot had handed it's verdict of "Not guilty." Aiming his wand, he concentrated on that feeling of joy and happiness.

"_Expecto Patronum_," he barked. A grey mist emerged from the end of his wand. Feelings of despair crowded through his mind and threatened to overwhelm him. Steeling himself, he brought to mind his plans for Harry. He imagined the expression on Harry's face when he told Harry he could finally come live with him. "_Expecto Patronum_," he howled forcefully.

Sirius stepped back with surprise when he saw a dainty cat step out of his wand and rapidly head towards the Dementors. _A cat?_ he thought in astonishment. _My Patronus is a cat?_ He shook his head in bemusement at the irony. Then he realised he had actually produced a corporeal Patronus. Delight coursed through his body. He had done it! He had actually done it! He had overcome the Dementors on his own. He had broken one more of Azkaban's chains on his life.

Mentally thanking Harry for his help, Sirius rushed over to the insensate boy. Turning him over, he quickly took in the fact that he was still breathing. Before he could do anything more, he heard loud footsteps echoing down the alley. Looking up, he saw nothing and grinned. His companions had forgotten to un-disillusion themselves.

"Who's there?" he called out cautiously.

"It's Remus and Tonks," replied Tonks breathlessly. "That's Dudley Dursley!," she exclaimed. "What's he doing here? Did you knock him out?"

"Of course not," answered Sirius defensively. "He was attacked by Dementors. I managed to chase them off, but he's quite unresponsive. I'm not quire certain what to do with him." He paused. "Dudley Dursley, you say? Harry's cousin?"

Tonks nodded the affirmative. "Have you tried _Re__nnervate_ on him?"

Sirius smacked his hand against his head. "That might prove useful." He pointed his wand at the unconscious boy and murmured, "_Re__nnervate_!"

Sirius watched as Dudley began to stir. He looked ashen and pasty-faced and could not seem to stop trembling. Sirius quickly realised that Dudley would not be able to walk on his own. Reaching down, he struggled against Dudley's dead weight, and succeeded, on the second attempt, in righting him. Sirius slung the boy's arm around his shoulders and shuffled his way to the end of the alley.

Whispered instructions informed him he was to turn left onto Wisteria Walk. Almost doubled over by Dudley's mass, Sirius reached the end of the walk and turned right onto Privet Drive. Fortunately for him, Number Four was only a few houses down. He was extremely grateful that he was not making this trip alone, and was heartened by the certainty that his friends had his back, should the Dementors decide to return.

Sirius turned up the short walk to the front door and shifted Dudley's weight to the side so he could reach the door. Knocking politely, Sirius waited for someone to answer, impatiently shifting from one foot to another. When the door opened Sirius recognised Petunia Dursley, Lily's sister, although he hadn't seen her since his days at Hogwarts. She had not changed that much.

Petunia took one look at the man on her doorstep holding up the semi-conscious body of her beloved Diddykins and opened to her mouth to scream, when she was hit by a silencing charm from somewhere behind Sirius. Pushing past her, he dragged Dudley into the house and into the lounge, where he dropped him ignominiously onto the settee.

Remus, who had canceled his disillusionment charm, took Petunia's arm and followed his old friend into the house, taking care to allow enough time for everyone else to enter. Once inside, the silencing charm was removed, and a scream of pure terror echoed throughout the house.

"You…you…you…you're that escaped convict!" stuttered Petunia frantically. "What have you done to my poor little Dudley? I'll have you arrested and brought before a magistrate." Seeing Sirius lifting his wand in her direction, she implored, "I'm sorry I didn't mean that. Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything you want, just leave me alone," and collapsed in fit of hysteria upon the prone body of her son.

Sirius attempted to converse with her logically, an effort that was doomed from the start. "Petunia, I am no longer an escaped convict. I was cleared of any crimes today. Do you not recognise me? It has been a long time."

Petunia's only answer was renewed sobs from her position atop Dudley. All the time she had been urgently palpating him, trying unsuccessfully to rouse him from his stupor. Finally, in desperation, Petunia peered up at Sirius, eying him closely, alert to any sudden moves. A frown crossed her face and finally, after another moment's contemplation, a look of pure hatred settled over her features.

"You, you! You're one those freaky friends of HERS! What are you doing here? We don't want any of your kind here! I thought we would be rid of you for good when we threw that no-good, lazy, freak of a nephew of mine out. Vernon told him to never come back. What do you want with us?" she shrieked. "And what have you done with my son?"

Sirius took a step back, disconcerted by the violence of her reactions. Slowly her words began to penetrate his startled brain. "What? What are you saying? You threw Harry out? When? Where did he go? Why would you do something so appallingly stupid? You've destroyed the wards Dumbledore created to keep you and Harry safe!" He fired off his questions so rapidly that Petunia had no chance to answer them coherently.

"Don't talk to me about that freak! I want to know what happened to Dudley. Tell me what's going on! I refuse to answer any of your questions until you do," she insisted, wringing her hands and glaring daggers at Sirius.

Bill poked Sirius in back. "I think you'd better explain about Dudley. It sounds like explanations about Harry can wait," he whispered. "Maybe we should ask Fleur or Tonks to take a look at him." Raising his voice, he asked the group. "Does anyone have any chocolate?"

Remus blushed a brilliant red. How could he have possibly forgotten such a fundamental necessity? What kind of Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts was he? Not a very good one, obviously. Searching through his pockets, he pulled out a large bar of Honeydukes chocolate and handed it to Tonks who was bending over Dudley.

Just as Tonks was about to cast another _Rennervate_ on the prostrate boy, Petunia grabbed her arm and tried to wrestle the wand out of her hand.

"What are you doing to my baby?" she screamed, overcome with hysteria. "What are you going to do with that chocolate? You can't give it to him, he's on a diet!"

Remus reached over and gently disengaged Tonks' wrist from Petunia's grasp. He led her, protesting the entire way, to a nearby chair, and pushed her firmly down.

"Petunia, your son was attacked by Dementors who were attempting to relieve him of his soul. Tonks, the young lady with the pink hair, is trying to restore Dudley to consciousness. If she succeeds, she will give him some chocolate as a restorative measure. It will be like giving him medicine to help combat the effects caused by the Dementors."

Petunia's eyes widened in horror. She glanced over at her precious son and, once again, sobs wracked her body. She despised the Wizarding world with a passion, and this attack on her son did nothing to alleviate that hatred. She desperately wanted to tell them all to bugger off, but she was afraid that the local physician would not be prepared to handle the situation adequately. Gritting her teeth, she glared at Remus and watched intently as Tonks attended to Dudley.

Remus spoke again, trying to regain her attention and draw it away from ongoing drama on the sofa. "Petunia," he inquired softly, "you mentioned that your husband threw your nephew out, is that correct?"

"Of course we threw him out. He was just a troublemaker. A lazy good-for-nothing, just like his father. Why should we waste good money on his upkeep?" Petunia ranted loudly, drawing the attention of most of the group. "Let one of your kind take him in. That interfering red haired family seemed to like him well enough. We never wanted him in the first place. That Dumble person tricked us. He said once we took him in, we had to keep him. How was I to know I should have left him to rot on the doorstep?" she practically spat.

Remus closed his eyes and counted to ten, then counted to ten again, in an effort to regain his temper. He silently willed Sirius to keep quiet and not antagonise the woman any further. At least she had answered his questions. Perhaps, if he controlled his responses, he could gain further information. "Do you have any idea where Harry is now, Mrs. Dursley? It would be quite beneficial to us if we could find him. We were hoping to take him away today, relieving you of your…your _burden_." Remus almost choked on the last words, but he really didn't want to alienate this woman just yet, at the cost of losing potentially priceless information on Harry's whereabouts.

"I don't know where he went, and I certainly don't care. Vernon chucked out him about three weeks ago. Haven't heard from him since and don't expect to. He knows where he's not wanted. Good riddance I say," Petunia responded bitterly.

Sirius bit his tongue in an effort not to hex this infuriating woman. His anger with Dumbledore rose astronomically. How dare he place Harry in this house, with these people? Blood wards and safety were of no consequence when faced with the narrow-minded hatred displayed in front of him.

Wards, wards, didn't she just say that Harry hadn't been here for the last three weeks at least? Shouldn't Dumbledore have known of Harry's absence? Hadn't he said he was monitoring the state of the wards? Either he'd taken Harry himself and hidden him somewhere, or else the wards surrounding the house were so inconsequential that Harry's presence or absence were barely noted.

Breaking out of his reverie, Sirius felt stirrings at his back, and he knew he had to act quickly if he was going to dispel reactions building up behind him. Glancing over at Tonks to see what type of progress she had made, Sirius was pleased to see that Dudley was now sitting up and chewing a piece of chocolate. He no longer appeared as pasty as he did in the alley.

Tonks was murmuring quietly to the boy. Sirius strained to hear what she was saying, and was surprised to overhear the young man's response.

"Thank you, miss. I'm feeling much better now. I really appreciate everything you've done for me. I probably don't deserve it." Dudley said haltingly. "I'm not a very nice person. You know Harry, don't you?"

Once again Sirius was unable to hear Tonks reply, but he caught Dudley's response.

"Please, if you would, tell Harry I'm sorry. I've been rotten to him, and nothing was ever his fault." He looked pleadingly into Tonks' face. "Just tell him for me, please. I hope he's all right, where ever he is. My dad shouldn't have thrown him out like that, but maybe he's better off now." He closed his eyes and resumed eating his chocolate, his face strained.

Tonks looked over enquiringly at Sirius, who motioned Bill over and spoke to him in a low voice. "Bill, I'd like to leave Dudley with a way to contact us, if he should need to. Would it be possible to arrange that through Gringotts?"

Bill looked a bit disconcerted at the question, not having overheard the brief interplay between Tonks and Dudley, but he nodded the affirmative. "All he has to do is bring his letter or leave a message at the nearest Barclays branch and let them know it's to go to Gringotts. Someone at the bank will know what to do."

Sirius walked over to the sofa, ignoring the irate woman at his back, and leaned over Dudley. "Dudley, should you ever need to get in touch with us, leave a message at the nearest Barclays branch and let them know its intended for Gringotts. The message will get to us, rest assured. You can send it to Harry, if you'd like, or you could send it to one of us. I assume you know who I am?"

Dudley's eyes widened a bit, as he registered who was talking to him, and he swallowed quickly several times, and nodded his head emphatically. Sirius barely heard his shaky "Thanks," so nervous was the boy.

That detail taken care of, Sirius returned to Petunia. Swallowing his anger and his disgust, he spoke in an overly polite voice. "Petunia, thank you for letting me know. I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I will not be troubling you again. We will just be going." He bowed and turned to let himself out the door, waving his hand as he exited. He was not a Marauder for nothing.

The others quickly disillusioned themselves and followed him silently out of the house. Upon reaching the park, Sirius didn't stop but continued on past the tree-line. When they could no longer be seen, Sirius stopped and turned to face his companions. They in turn reverted back to their normal state.

"How could you let her say those things about James and Lily?"

"I can't believe you were polite to her! I would have hexed her sideways into Sunday!"

"What was Dumbledore thinking? Was he insane? And to think he could have had a home with us all this time."

"_Pauvre_ Harry! To live with that all those years. It is _absolument abominable_!"

"Everyone calm down. Before I departed, I left a few calling cards, you might say. I am as disgusted as the rest of you. I was barely holding on to civility. I didn't want to attract the attention of the Ministry, however. Instead I cast a few wandless spells on our way out. If anyone tries to eat more than one helping of anything, they will end up braying like a donkey, until they leave the table. I also made sure that if anyone tries to tell an untruth, they will end up crying over their attempted indiscretion. That should keep them busy for a while. However, if anyone ever decides to return, I will not be in a position to notice," he remarked, giving them all a broad wink.

"There are two main issues though. The first is, what in the bloody hell were two Dementors doing in Little Whinging? I assume they were sent after Harry. I can't imagine anyone bothering with Harry's family." Sirius regarded Tonks intently. "I will leave it to you to clandestinely inquire around the Ministry, and see if you can ferret out who was behind this attack."

Addressing the entire group, he continued, "The second issue is that Harry has disappeared, and no one even knew he was gone." Once again, Sirius turned to Tonks, since he knew she was part of the guard detail. "Doesn't Dumbledore have someone watching the house, day and night?" He paused. "Speaking of which, shouldn't there have been a guard there today? I'm surprised no one tried to stop me from entering, or even noticed that I was here."

Tonks shook her head in disgust. "Today was Mundungus' watch. You know how he is. He was most likely recovering from a drunken binge the night before, or off doing 'business.' Likely nothing short of a full-out Death Eater attack would have attracted his notice." Changing subjects, she added, "Thanks for giving Dudley a way to contact us. I think he's not quite as loathsome as he used to be. He seemed pretty shook up, and I've never seen him that polite in all my time here."

Sirius waved away her thanks. "I know you all thought I'd gone around the bend, but I overheard him talking to Tonks and think we should give him a chance." Grimacing in disgust, he returned to his initial train of thought. "I am really starting to question Dumbledore's blood ward protection theories. He assured me that the wards were replenished every summer due to Harry's presence here, and that he was monitoring them." He threw up his hands in frustration. "In that case, how did he miss Harry not being here? Did he take Harry himself? Or, more to the point, does Harry's presence or absence actually have no effect on the wards?"

Sirius looked around at the others who looked as puzzled as he felt, and a look of resignation crossed his face. "I think my next stop should be Hogwarts to have a chat with our esteemed Headmaster. I'm going alone because I don't want Dumbledore knowing you all are with me. I like keeping a low profile if I can. We'll meet back at Grimmauld later and compare notes," and with a wave, Sirius disappeared with a soft crack.

"Cor blimey, he's almost silent!" noted Tonks with awe.

"Well," said Bill, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I think a bit of tweaking is in order before I leave. Wandless of course. Wouldn't want to draw attention to anything, would we?"

As one, the four of them disillusioned themselves once again, and headed back toward Number Four, Privet Drive. Life for the Dursleys would never be the same.

/

**A/N -** This chapter has been completely reworked from my original, which was less than 2K words. During the editing process it took on a life of it's own. I hope you enjoy the result. I know it is one many have been looking forward to reading. Thanks to all my loyal readers. It's great to have your support and encouragement. Special thanks to my betas who work hard on keeping me on my toes.


	23. Hide and Seek

**Chapter Twenty- Three – Hide and Seek**

When Sirius landed outside the gates of Hogwarts, he sent off his Patronus asking Minerva McGonagall for admittance. He was not interested in alerting the Headmaster to his imminent arrival. They had not parted on amicable terms after all, and he felt there was no sense in tempting fate. There was no telling what Albus might do, if he had advance warning of his visit.

Minerva opened the gates to him in surprise. "Sirius, what brings you here? I expected you to be at Grimmauld Place, or out celebrating with friends."

"Ah Minerva, as enchanting as ever. Unfortunately I come bearing ill news. I need to see Albus immediately. If you care to accompany me to his office, you will have the answers to your questions. As for celebrating, I am putting that off until a more auspicious time."

Minerva took another hard look at him, and sensed the grimness beneath his charming façade. She hurried her steps and led him swiftly to the Headmaster's office, muttering "Liquorice Wands" to the gargoyle as she passed. Sirius couldn't remember ever having traversed that path in such little time.

"Sirius, my boy," greeted the Headmaster with barely a twinkle in his eyes, "what brings you here? I thought you had business in Surrey."

"Headmaster, before I answer that question, I would like you to answer a few of mine. I need to understand something more clearly." Sirius gave Dumbledore a hard look. "If I remember correctly, you said you were monitoring the wards around Harry's house from here."

"I have been, indeed. In fact, I just checked them, and they haven't changed. They are showing their normal strength. I take it, then, you haven't left to collect young Harry yet," Dumbledore replied, eyes beginning to twinkle.

"That's all quite fascinating, Albus. You see, I have already been to collect Harry. Imagine my surprise when his aunt informed me, quite rudely, I might add, that Harry had been evicted from their house some three weeks ago."

Startled exclamations followed this pronouncement – even the portraits had abandoned their feigned disinterest - and Minerva turned an icy gaze on the Headmaster. "Albus, what haven't you been telling me? And where is Harry?"

Dumbledore leaned on his desk with a stunned look on his face. "Harry is missing?" he practically stuttered. "How can he be missing? You say he has been gone for three weeks? That's absolutely impossible!" He moved from behind his desk and gestured to a nearby table containing several delicate-looking instruments. "The wards are fine. They would have shown if he were not present."

"We will discuss the issue of the wards in a minute, Albus. I first need to ask Minerva a question." Sirius turned to the Head of Gryffindor with a look of remonstrance. "How could you have allowed Harry to be placed there, Minerva? I would have thought that you of all people would be more protective of your students."

A look of deep distress appeared on Minerva's face. She regarded her former pupil regretfully. "Sirius, I wish there was something I could say in my defence, however, there is no excuse for my negligence in this matter." She turned a grim visage to her old friend. "I warned Albus about that family, however he chose to disregard my advice. I should have taken it on myself to ensure Harry's safety and happiness." She turned her gaze on Sirius once again. "I have failed you, and I have failed Harry. For that I am truly sorry." She lowered her gaze to the floor, and then looked up again, determination burning in her eyes. "I cannot change the past, but I assure you that I will not fail him again."

"Which brings me precisely back to my point, Albus," growled Sirius. "I suspect that Harry's situation at the home of his relatives is so poor, love lacking to such a degree, that the state of the wards doesn't change whether Harry is there or not. Tell me truthfully, Albus, how much has the status of the wards actually varied over the years?"

Dumbledore tapped his fingers on his desk and avoided Sirius' gaze. It was clear he was unwilling to address that particular issue.

"It seems to me, Headmaster," Sirius practically sneered, "that wards that only require a week or two of Harry's presence to replenish themselves, must not have been all that strong to begin with. This leads me to believe that the wards surrounding that house are extremely weak and ineffective, leaving Harry horribly vulnerable." Sirius started to pace around the room. "If, as you say, the wards are powered by love – the love of a relative – then there can be no other possible conclusion."

The glares Professor McGonagall was shooting toward Dumbledore could have frozen a raging inferno.

"Harry's relatives despise him," continued Sirius in a hard voice. "They were glad to have rid themselves of his presence. They have done the bare minimum in caring for him, and oftentimes less than that." He fixed his gaze on the Headmaster. "Petunia, for some peculiar reason, believes she was tricked into taking Harry. It seems that when she brought his basket in to investigate the strange baby on her doorstep, she inadvertently entered into a magical contract, one she had no desire or interest in being part of."

Sirius' last statement caused an explosive reaction in Minerva. She fixed him with a gimlet stare. "Do you mean to tell me that you never checked on Harry once? How could you be so negligent? You tricked them into caring for a child. What else haven't you told me?" The look of betrayal and distrust on her face was piercing.

"Did Albus also forget to mention that Petunia appeared nowhere on the list of possible guardians for Harry? A will he was privy to? James and Lily specifically omitted her because they knew she and her husband loathed anything pertaining to magic," Sirius mentioned, casting an evil look at Albus. "Or that Harry has been mentally and physically neglected his entire life, courtesy of his relatives? Were you aware his acceptance letter into Hogwarts, read 'Cupboard under the Stairs,' which was Harry's room up until that time?" he inquired.

"Albus, you couldn't possibly have disregarded James' and Lily's will! That is unconscionable! I knew I should never have allowed you leave Harry there! I told you those were the worst kind of Muggles!" Minerva exclaimed.

Albus Dumbledore sat there with head bent. He had nothing to say in his defence. He _had_ made those choices. His motivations were good. He had been attempting to protect young Harry from the worst sources of evil. In his effort to preserve Harry's life, he had made what could now be seen as extremely imprudent choices. The price - the life and happiness of a young boy, now a young man - was a steep one.

"I regretfully admit that I have made some misguided decisions affecting Harry's life. Unfortunately, I can do nothing to alter those choices now. I can only seek to atone for those grievous errors. However, Sirius, the fact remains that Harry is currently missing and neither you nor I know where he is. What is your plan? What would you like me to do?" Dumbledore turned regretful eyes on Sirius awaiting his response.

"Now that I have established that you are not the one responsible for his disappearance, I plan on returning to Grimmauld Place and speaking with his friends. Perhaps one of them knows something that we do not. Other than that, I think it best that you contact the Order and ask for their help in locating Harry. I suspect that Voldemort does not yet know that Harry is missing, and I would prefer that he remain ignorant of that fact. After all, I would prefer that it be I, and not Voldemort, who locates Harry."

Dumbledore quickly acceded to Sirius's request, Minerva offering to aid him in contacting members and setting up an emergency meeting of the Order at Grimmauld Place. Sirius left to talk to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in an attempt to gather what information he could.

**/**

When he reached Grimmauld Place, Molly was in the kitchen. He asked her politely if she knew where Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were. Molly told him Ron and Hermione were in the library, and that she hadn't seen Ginny since lunch. Sirius thanked her and headed off to the library.

"Ron, Hermione, just the two I needed to find. Perhaps you can help me. Has Harry said anything to you about his summer in his letters? Any indication of how things are going at his relatives?"

Ron, who was sprawled on the couch reading Quidditch Illustrated, looked up at Sirius in confusion. "What? No, we haven't really heard from him. I think he's sore at me. Asked why I wasn't telling him anything. I didn't know what to say. He hasn't really written since then. Something wrong?"

Hermione, deeply ensconced in a book, finally emerged when she heard Ron's voice. She looked at Sirius in surprise. "What are you doing here? Are you back from the Ministry so soon? How did it go? Have you been pardoned? What about Harry? Are you his legal guardian now?" she rattled off, not pausing to breathe.

"Slow down, Hermione, take a deep breath. Sirius was just asking if Harry had said anything to us about how his summer was going or how his relatives are treating him," Ron explained. "But, yeah, how'd things go at the Ministry?" he asked looking at Sirius.

Sirius fixed his gaze on Hermione. "Yes, the trial is over. I have been freed, not pardoned, as there was nothing to pardon. And in answer to you last question, yes, I have been named Harry's legal guardian. And as such, I was wondering how things were going for him this summer. I haven't heard from him yet, and I was hoping you two had."

"Harry hasn't really been writing to us this summer, Sirius," replied Hermione, eyeing him, a bit suspicious as to why he was asking all these questions all of a sudden. "He's been very tight-lipped. I keep telling him it's natural to be upset and that he shouldn't try and bottle up his feelings, but all he says is he's fine." She started wringing her hands, an anxious expression on her face. "I'm really worried about him. It's not healthy to suppress everything the way he does. If he would only confide in us, we could help him. That's what friends are for."

"Yeah, we're his mates. He should talk to us." added Ron. Then, glancing over at Hermione, he asked her in puzzlement. "What's he supposed to talk to us about?"

Hermione humphed and shook her head in exasperation. "Honestly, Ronald. You are so thick. Have you forgotten about what happened during the Third Task?"

"Oh, right," replied Ron in a small voice, conscious of having set Hermione off once again. Inwardly he cringed; he never seemed to be able to say or do the right thing, and he was becoming quite tired of that.

"I take it then, he hasn't really confided in either of you this summer?" reiterated Sirius.

"No, nothing," replied Ron.

Instead of replying, Hermione started in on Sirius with a barrage of questions. "Is everything all right—what am I saying? Of course it's not all right! Why haven't you heard from Harry? Is he okay? Maybe someone should go check on him. He really shouldn't be all alone right now. He was very upset about Cedric dying. I really can't blame him. That must have been such a traumatic experience." She was starting to looking quite distraught.

Sirius looked at her, at a loss as to how to deal with her emotional outburst. Hysterical witches were not his forte. He attempted to soothe her anxieties. "I'm not sure why I haven't heard from him, but as long as he's still writing to the two of you, I'm sure everything is fine." He looked at the two teens before him. "And I thank you most sincerely for being his friends. I'm sure it means the world to him, knowing he has both of you backing him up." Before they could respond, he retreated a few steps and added, "I suppose I should go talk to Ginny. I'll see you at supper," and headed out of the room to search for the younger girl.

It didn't take long for Sirius to reach the top floor, where he predictably found Ginny curled up next to Buckbeak. "Ginny, I'm fairly certain you have heard from Harry this summer. I'm trying to understand what's going on with him. Ron and Hermione don't seem to have much of idea of how he is doing, so I thought I'd ask you."

Ginny looked at him appraisingly, not sure how to respond. She knew she couldn't tell him the truth; Harry didn't want anyone knowing where he was or what had happened to him. She had a strong feeling that Sirius' recent visit to Little Whinging was responsible for his sudden questions.

"I take it your journey to his aunt's and uncle's house wasn't very successful?" she queried.

"You are quite correct. However, young lady, don't think I haven't noticed that you've neatly sidestepped my questions," replied Sirius with a smile.

"I'm not sure how to answer. I haven't exactly heard from him, but I know he's doing well. I can feel that. He's not upset about Cedric's death. I think he's actually been able to work through that, and now he seems to be almost happy," answered Ginny carefully.

"Thank you, Ginny, that is good to know. If you do communicate with him, could you let him know I really need to talk to him? We have some extremely important matters to discuss. As you know, my post has been intercepted, so I'm not entirely sure how to get word to him. Any aid you might be able to lend me would be greatly appreciated." Sirius gave her a charming smile and was about to say more when a loud voice floated up from below stairs.

"Sirius, Bill, you're needed in the kitchen this instant!" yelled Molly.

"It appears I need to go now." He looked at Ginny intently. "If you find you are able to impart any information, please let me know," Sirius requested. With a nod and a wink, he made his way quickly downstairs and found that most of the Order had already assembled.

Ginny waited until she had heard two sets of footsteps make their way down the stairs before creeping down behind them. Undoubtedly they were having another Order meeting. If she was decidedly lucky, they would forget to set the charms, and she could listen in.

Bill, the last one down, heard muted footsteps behind him and correctly discerned that one or more of his siblings was trying to overhear what was being discussed in the meeting. He discreetly made a hole in the wards his mother had set up. He was certainly not opposed to helping them gain information. He knew quite well they were involved up to their elbows in the war against Voldemort, and the more intelligence they had, the better equipped they would be. Far be it for him to deprive them of that knowledge. He grinned when he saw the unmistakable shape of an Extendable Ear slip under the door. His brothers really were quite brilliant.

On the stairs, Ginny sat quietly, flanked on either side by Fred and George sporting identically maniacal smiles. They really did make a great team. Ginny had a feeling this meeting concerned Harry, and she was determined to discover what the others knew. The three of them cast triumphant glances at each other when the ears slipped under the door, and they heard the din from within.

**/**

Once everyone had assembled, Dumbledore called the meeting to order and announced, "Sirius has reported that Harry Potter is currently missing."

Gasps followed this disclosure, and Molly Weasley clutched her husband's arm and murmured, "Oh, Arthur, that poor boy!"

Fred and George looked as shocked as their mother sounded, however, they noticed that Ginny didn't seem quite as startled by the news as they were. Not one of the three made a sound or budged from their perch. After all, a spy's objective is to remain invisible – unseen and unheard – at all costs.

"If I can have your attention, please," Dumbledore banged on the table, in an attempt to restore order. "As I just stated, Harry is no longer living with his relatives. According to Sirius, his uncle asked him to depart about three weeks ago. If anyone has any news of his whereabouts, it would be extremely helpful." He looked around the room and waited in hopeful anticipation.

Silence reigned, broken only by Molly's broken murmurs to Arthur, "Three weeks! Where could he be? He's probably somewhere starving to death. How could this happen? Why did nobody notice?"

Finally, Arthur cleared his throat and spoke up, "Excuse me, Albus, but did you say he's been missing for three weeks? How is it that we are only discovering this today? Didn't you tell us he needed to return there each summer to replenish the wards protecting him? Wouldn't you have noticed his absence?"

There were nods from most of those in attendance, and all eyes turned questioningly on Albus. They all remembered his firm assurances that Harry must return to Privet Drive each summer to maintain the wards. Obviously something had gone wrong. Either the wards malfunctioned, or Albus was mistaken about the status of the wards. Most could not fathom their respected leader being wrong, so they waited tensely for his explanation.

"Well marked, Arthur," responded Dumbledore, a bit unsettled by these challenges to knowledge and authority. "Unfortunately, there seems to be a bit of a problem with the wards."

At this pronouncement, Sirius shot Dumbledore a dark look, which did not go unobserved by several members of the Order.

"In response to your question, Arthur, yes, I have been monitoring the status of the wards. There has been nothing out of the ordinary to note," he assured everyone. "However, it has been brought to my attention that perhaps the wards have not been working the way I had anticipated." He took a deep breath and continued, a painful expression on his face. "In fact, they may never have worked at all."

A loud murmur of dismay erupted throughout the room.

Dumbledore cleared his throat several times, hoping to focus attention on himself once more. Finally the murmur died down and silence reigned again.

"But that is a discussion for another day," he remarked dismissively, ignoring the dark looks Sirius, and quite a few others, were sending in his direction. "At present we must deal with the boy's disappearance. It is my wish to mobilise the entire Order and search for Harry. Do not neglect your duties, but please be on the lookout for him when you can. If you think of anything or see anything, do not hesitate to let Sirius or me know immediately."

Dumbledore assigned several Order members to search full-time for Harry, and then attempted to dismiss the gathering. However, before he could, Sirius spoke up.

"Excuse me, Headmaster, I think Auror Tonks has something to report."

Dumbledore looked at him in bewilderment. He was unaware of anything that might require his attention at the Ministry. After a brief moment of consideration, he decided it would be prudent to listen to whatever it was young Nymphadora had to say.

After a nudge from Remus, who was coincidentally in the next chair over, Tonks stood and began somewhat formally. "This afternoon several Aurors were ordered to report to Little Whinging to respond to a report of possible Dementor activity."

Sirius watched in evil amusement as Albus' eyes nearly popped out of his head. Clearly he had no knowledge of the attack so near to Harry's aunt's and uncle's house. It would be interesting to hear what Tonks had discovered.

Albus motioned for her to continue. "When we arrived on the scene, we found a young Muggle prone on the ground, pale, shaking, and unconscious. We also spoke to a Wizard who had witnessed the attack and managed to drive off the Dementors. After speaking with both the individuals involved, we were able to ascertain that, yes, there had been Dementors in Little Whinging."

Once again, gasps were heard throughout the room. It was common knowledge that the Dementors were limited to Azkaban, although they had been known to leave the island at the behest of the Ministry.

"Nym —, pardon me, Miss Tonks, what did the Ministry have to say about this attack?" asked Dumbledore retreating before Tonks' fierce glare, clearly shocked by the news she brought.

"I spoke to the Head of the MLE, Amelia Bones, and she is pursuing a discreet investigation into the events of this afternoon. Dementors are ordinarily strictly limited to Azkaban, and are never allowed in predominantly Muggle areas. It appears that the orders for their presence in Little Whinging come from very high up in the Ministry, and it is even possible that they originate from the Minister himself's office."

"This is quite disturbing. It is likely that someone in the Ministry was attempting to attack Harry Potter. His exact address is known only by me, however the Ministry is aware that he resides in Little Whinging." Dumbledore looked out at the concerned faces of the Order members. "It is imperative that we find Harry as soon as possible. It appears he is in grave danger, more danger than I realised."

Turning back to Tonks, he requested, "Please, contact me as soon as you learn anything about what is going on at the Ministry." He looked around at the group again. "If there are no further issues, then I believe we are done for the evening."

The twins and Ginny knew this was their cue to disappear. They quickly reeled in the Extendable Ears and made their way quietly up the stairs, taking up casual positions in the sitting room. By the time Order members straggled in, they were well engaged in a game of Exploding Snap, and no one, except Bill, was any the wiser as to their previous activities. He gave them a quiet wink and a nod and received three surprised, but grateful grins in response.

Several people remained behind to talk to Albus, but Sirius just left the kitchen without speaking with anyone. He went up to his room, and sat on his bed, surrounded by reminders of his teenage indiscretions, and laughed to himself. The more he thought about it, the more he had a good idea of where Harry might be. He thought back to his own youth, when he had run away from his home, and where he had found refuge. He wouldn't be surprised if Harry had escaped in a similar direction. For now though, he resolved not to say or do anything. Ginny had assured him Harry was well, and he had been on his own for three weeks. He could afford to wait on Harry.

The Dementors were a bit concerning, however he was reassured by the fact that Amelia was looking into things. She was notorious for exposing that which others were trying to hide. He had faith that she would soon have information on who ordered those attacks and enough evidence to convict them. He smiled craftily. If the Order didn't know where Harry was, then it stood to reason that the Ministry didn't either. In his opinion, it was a bit of a toss-up whether Grimmauld Place would be safer than Little Whinging. Since the Ministry was aware of two possible locations for Harry, Sirius wouldn't put it past his enemies to send Dementors to both neighbourhoods in their efforts to silence The-Boy-Who-Lived.

**/**

That night Ginny flooed over to the Burrow and, as they sat curled up together on the couch, told Harry that the Order now knew he was not at Privet Drive, that they were out looking for him. She explained that Fred and George had developed a listening device that allowed them to eavesdrop on the on the meeting. She also warned him of the presence of Dementors near Privet Drive and the Dumbledore believed that they had been sent to attack Harry.

"Please, Harry, be very careful. It sounds like someone in the Ministry, perhaps someone in the Minister's own office, is trying to kill you." She held on tightly to his hands. "I know you're quite good with the Patronus, Hermione told me about your having driven off Dementors at the end of your Third Year, but I know dreadfully they affect you. I'd hate for them to cause you to black out before you could defend yourself." She looked ready to cry.

Harry pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm always careful, Ginny. But I do appreciate the warning. I doubt they will come here, no one knows where I am." He thought a moment. "But you need to be careful too, because they might assume that I'm living with Sirius, now that he's my guardian."

Ginny pulled away from him, a wicked smile on her face. "That reminds me. Sirius would like you to contact him. He says he has some important matters to discuss with you. He went to collect you from your relatives today. From what Dumbledore reported at the meeting, Sirius told him that you had been missing for about three weeks. I think they even said he'd spoken with your aunt."

Harry frowned at that. He didn't want to think about what his aunt might have said to Sirius.

"I think you should tell him, Harry. He is your Godfather, and you know he really cares for you. He tried to send you all those books, and some of them are dead useful. I think he wants to help you." She leaned back against his chest, enjoying the feel of his heart beating steadily beneath her ear.

"I know, Ginny," Harry murmured, softly stroking her hair. "The problem is I've become accustomed to living by myself. It would be strange to have to go and live with a houseful of people, most of whom treat me like some helpless pitiful child." Anger and frustration filled his voice. "I hate that they do that! I really do. I'm no more a child than you are." He lifted her chin gently and looked into her eyes, "The two of us are quite a pair, aren't we? Both of us marked by Voldemort. He certainly does a job on your life, doesn't he?"

A hint of bitterness crept into his voice, and Ginny's fixed him with a fierce look. All at once the bitterness was replaced by such a feeling of warmth and tenderness. Harry couldn't help himself. He pulled Ginny onto his lap and encircled her waist with his left arm, all the while continuing to caress her long fiery hair with his right hand. "Thank you. I was about to go off into a mood again, wasn't I? And you stopped me. What would I do without you?"

"You'd be in a right mess, I'd say. So, Harry what are you going to do? Tomorrow's your birthday. I bet you forgot. Shall I tell Sirius where you are? Or do you want to come to, oh, I forgot. I can't tell you. Someone will have to come fetch you. Bugger! Well, what do you want me to do?" Ginny asked, shaking her head in frustration.

"You're right, I did forget. It's not like anyone ever celebrated it," Harry responded sadly. "I'm not sure what to say. Let me think about it tonight. I do want Sirius to know, but it all seems like a dream. I can hardly believe that he's been cleared, and that he's my guardian. We even talked about it last year, sharing a home, but then it all fell apart. I think I'm almost afraid to believe it will work out this time. It hurts too much to hope."

Ginny gave him a tight hug, and moved her hand up to caress the back of his neck and play with his hair. She loved the new length. It was almost long enough to tie back in a queue like her brother Bill. She pulled back to look at him again, spearing him with the intensity of her gaze.

"But you have me now. As far as I'm concerned, you always will. You're not alone anymore, so even if things don't work out with Sirius, I'll still be there for you." Ginny threw herself into Harry's arms and held him tightly, burying her face in his chest. She would never leave him if she could help it. He was the one who gave her strength, made her nightmares fade away, and made her whole.

**XXX**

**A/N -** This chapter is mostly transitional. The calm before the storm. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Your encouragement helps keep me focused and moving forward. Special thanks to my betas, DukeBrymin and Rinfea, who keep me on my toes and point out my mistakes.


	24. Beware the Wrath

**Chapter Twenty-Four –Beware the Wrath **

The morning of his birthday, Harry woke bright and early. He still had not decided what to do about Sirius, but he was fairly certain he wanted to see him. Maybe when he returned from his training, he could let Ginny know.

Before he could even leave for his morning run, he was met by an unknown owl bearing an official-looking envelope. Wondering to himself about what it could possibly be, and thanking Merlin for the books Sirius had sent, which had explained to him that underage magic could not be discerned in Wizarding households, he scanned the letter with several revealing spells before finally deciding to open it. He stared at the enclosed document with increasing confusion. Finally understanding what lay before him, he allowed Ginny to feel his indignation and distress, knowing that was certain to summon her to his side.

Ginny woke suddenly to the thought that Harry needed her. Quickly slipping on a top and her denims and carrying her trainers in her hand, she made her way silently down the stairs. She surreptitiously checked the kitchen for her mother's presence, then made her way over to the Floo. Grabbing a handful of Floo powder, she whispered, "The Burrow" and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

Sirius had been tossing and turning in his bed, his night plagued by nightmares and fears for the future. Hearing a muffled sound on the floor below - there were advantages to canine hearing - he rose to investigate. Seeing Ginny ahead of him, he resolved to follow her discreetly. Hearing her call out her destination, a wide grin appeared. His suspicions were confirmed. Harry really had been at the Burrow the entire time. He thought it was rather ingenious of them. Out of respect for both Ginny and Harry, he decided not to follow, but rather set off for the library.

Ginny emerged from the Floo into Harry's waiting arms. He looked extremely flustered and very disturbed.

"Ginny, I need to speak to Sirius now. Please go get him and send him over right away. This is extremely important," Harry stammered out.

"All right, Harry, I will. I'll be back in just a moment." She gave him a quick hug, trying to calm him down, but all it seemed to do is increase his level of unrest. "

Harry stared down at the floor. "Look Ginny, I'd really rather you just send Sirius over. It's something about which I need to speak to him privately. I'll see you later. And thank you." He pulled her into a quick, but strangely awkward, hug, and she hurriedly flooed back to Grimmauld Place.

As she made her way out of the kitchen, Ginny pondered about what could have possibly upset Harry to this extent, since she had last seen him just hours previously and he had been perfectly fine. She knew he didn't receive the Prophet, and he wasn't acting as if a great tragedy had occurred. What he was doing was acting uncomfortable around her, which he'd never done before, and extremely agitated. And for him to not want her around, she didn't know what to think of that. She ran upstairs to the first floor and was about to head up to Sirius' room, when she heard a sound coming from the Library. Popping her head discreetly in, she saw Sirius.

"Sirius," she hissed. "Just the person I'm looking for. I need you to come with me right now. Harry wants to see you immediately, and he's acting very distressed. I couldn't seem to calm him down. Truthfully, seeing me just seemed to upset him even more."

"Let's go then. Quietly, though, we don't want to alert anyone else." Sirius quickly and soundlessly followed her back to the kitchen, and she tossed powder in and called out "the Burrow" and Sirius stepped through with no one the wiser.

As Sirius exited the Floo, Harry brandished a sheaf of documents in his face and demanded, "Sirius, what the bloody hell is this? How could you do this to me? I trusted you! You know I hate how everyone tries to run my life. I thought you were different, and then you do this to me!" He threw the parchment down and ran out the back door into the garden. He knew he was too angry to deal rationally with Sirius and needed to take a moment to try and calm down a bit.

Sirius bent down and picked up the packet. He glanced at the front page and blanched. No wonder Harry was so incensed. Running out the door, he called "Harry, listen to me. Stop! We need to talk. I am extremely sorry about all this. I would never have done this without talking to you first. If you give me a chance, I can explain everything. Please, at least let me speak."

Harry paused and turned to face him. He looked deep into Sirius's eyes and saw the sincerity there. He waved him back towards the house. "All right, I'll listen. Let's go sit in the living room and discuss this. But first, can you block the Floo? I don't want to risk anyone else finding us."

"I can certainly do that. Good thinking!" Sirius looked his godson up and down. "I've missed you, pup. You're looking good. Very good, in fact. I'm glad you're safe. You have a fierce and faithful guardian there. I hope you realise that," he remarked, waving his hand in the direction of the Floo.

The two headed back into the house, when Sirius was suddenly struck with a horrendous thought. "Merlin's blistering bollocks! Harry," he said slowly, "you do understand what this is?"

"Yes, Sirius, I can read. Your point?" replied Harry irritably.

"Harry, both parties receive a copy of the document," said Sirius and waited.

There was silence for a moment or two, and then, "Oh, bloody hell. Sirius, you don't mean-"

"Yes, I do mean. At least one of us should return there as soon as possible."

Harry cringed, just imagining the reaction that could be occurring even now.

"I'm so sorry, pup. I didn't intend for you to find out this way."

"What do you mean, this way?" asked Harry.

"I wanted to talk to you about this first. See how you felt and what you thought. You know the last thing I would ever want to do is try and dictate your life. You know I hate that."

Harry grudgingly conceded that Sirius had a legitimate point.

"Look, pup I must return to Grimmauld. I'm sorry to leave you with no explanation, but I promise I will explain everything as soon as possible. If I'm not there to defuse the situation, I may no longer own a house."

"I understand, Sirius. I don't think I'm angry with you anymore, but I will be waiting to hear what you have to say. And you will have a lot of explaining to do." He looked at his godfather rather sternly, then gave him a quick hug and wished him well.

Upon arriving back at Grimmauld Place, Sirius was relieved to discover that fortune was favouring him, albeit briefly, and no one else in the house, other than Ginny, was awake. Reaching the library, he found Ginny deeply engrossed in a book. He was surprised to realise it was a book on Muggle physical fitness. He mentally reminded himself to discuss her choice in reading selections at a later date. Right now, he had more pressing matters to address.

"Ginny, I need to speak with you urgently. I hadn't planned on things happening this way, but you must be informed about what's going on immediately. I'm awfully sorry about this whole mess. Obviously, something went dreadfully awry somewhere along the line."

"What in Merlin's blue blazes are you talking about, Sirius? Does this have to do with why Harry is so upset?" interrupted Ginny.

"It has everything to do with it. I had planned on talking to Harry myself before anything was done. I would never have just had it sent out. I could not have done that to Harry."

"What was sent out that shouldn't have been?" asked Ginny.

"The contract. The bloody contract. I told them not to do anything with it, until I authorised it. And I certainly wasn't going to authorise it until someone had talked to both you and Harry," burst out Sirius.

"Sirius," Ginny prodded impatiently, "can you start over again? I can tell that you're awfully distraught about something. I know something has gone wrong and that something was sent out that wasn't supposed to be sent out. I even know it's dreadfully important. But, Sirius, I have no bloody idea what you're talking about, and if you don't tell me straight out, I will find a way to hex you in a way you won't likely forget," she practically yelled, stamping her foot.

"Ssh, quiet, keep your voice down," demanded Sirius. "We don't want to wake anyone up. Let them sleep as long as possible. Please." He drew in a deep breath. "Sit down. Just for the record, though, this is not the way it was supposed to happen." He sighed again. "What Harry received in the post this morning, and what is even now on its way here to Grimmauld Place to be received by your unsuspecting parents, is a betrothal contract." Sirius paused for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Why should Harry receive a betrothal contract in the mail? He's not betrothed to anyone, is he? And why should my parents be receiving one – Oh –" and Ginny's voice faded off into silence, a look of absolute shock on her face.

"Yes, Oh. It is a betrothal contract being offered between you and Harry to become effective on his fifteenth birthday, today, which is why it is arriving today. But Bill and I –"

"Excuse me, are you telling me Bill knows about this?" interrupted Ginny in a rather perturbed tone of voice.

"Yes, Bill and I have discussed it, and, at first, he was quite offended about it all and accused me of some rather nasty things, but then Fleur helped him to –"

"Fleur knows about this too? I am so going to hex my brother," muttered Ginny.

"Yes, she does. She's been quite helpful too. She is the one who explained to him the many advantages that a betrothal offered, and she was also instrumental in explicating how the Old Ways work."

"What Old Ways?"

"That's a discussion for another time. If you would kindly stop interrupting me, I'd like to try and finish this before –"

A shriek from the direction of the kitchen interrupted him. "That would be your mother opening the morning post," Sirius said, a look of pained resignation crossing his face. Spying Bill in the hallway, Sirius let out a sigh of relief. "Ah, Bill, quick, come in here. I am about to be summoned, and I haven't finished explaining everything to Ginny yet."

"Explain what to Ginny? And what has Mum all in a dither?" asked Bill, entering the room hurriedly.

"The bloody contracts were sent out, even though we asked them not to be unless we requested them to be. It's Harry's birthday. And your Mum just opened the post. So, if you would please take over this discussion and explain to your charming sister, why a contract even exists, I would be eternally grateful."

From the depths of the kitchen a furious voice could be heard calling loudly, "Sirius Black! Get into the kitchen this instant!"

Sirius left the room at a quick pace in response to Molly's dulcet scream, knowing full well that the next few minutes were not going to be the least bit pleasant.

Bill turned to Ginny and cringed when he saw the expression on her face. He held up his hands placatingly. "Look, Ginny, I can tell you are quite put out with me, and you have every right to be. Please, just hear me out before pulling out your wand. If you still feel like hexing me when I'm finished, I give you free rein to let me have it." He sent her a crooked smile, hoping a little levity would ease her obvious irritation with him.

Ginny just stared at him, foot tapping impatiently. "I'm waiting," was her only response.

"What has Sirius told you so far?"

"Nothing much. He kept getting distracted by the fact that someone sent out the contracts. So I am eagerly awaiting enlightenment here."

"It all began when Sirius first came to Gringotts to claim his inheritance and straighten out his finances and those of his godson. The goblin we met with suggested that there was a way for Harry to attain his majority earlier than usual. He mentioned that should Harry become betrothed, he would attain his majority at fifteen, allowing him to control both his estate and his life. He would be accorded all the benefits and privileges of an adult wizard. Subsequently, Sirius had a betrothal contract drawn up during his visit with his solicitor. At our next meeting, he presented me with the contract and explained the reasoning behind it. He asked me to consider it."

"And what was the reasoning behind it?" Ginny demanded irritably.

"His reasoning was fairly complex, in all actuality. Harry's happiness and welfare are of paramount importance to him. He viewed the advantages that a betrothal offered to Harry to be quite worthwhile. He chose you for several reasons. He believed that you genuinely care for Harry. He told me an intriguing story of a late night visit to the Hospital Wing to illustrate this assumption. He was also of the opinion that Harry cared for you, although he was not quite as certain of this. He also seems to be of the opinion that there may be some sort of bond between the two of you."

_Damn_, thought Ginny to herself, _he is far too perceptive. We need to be very careful around him._ "Keep going," she stated aloud.

"Basically, Sirius is grounded in the Old Ways, ways our family ought to be familiar with but obviously are not. For some unknown reason, Mum and Dad have parted from the Old Ways and have not taught them to their children. Something which is proving to be a great disadvantage to me in the world of high finance. Betrothal contracts among pureblood families are apparently quite common. At first, I was highly offended by what Sirius was suggesting, taking it as an affront to our family, especially to you. To begin with, you are much too young." Bill took a step back at the look his sister threw him, but ploughed on regardless. "Not to mention the fact that I also felt that if I agreed to it, I would be selling you." He took a deep breath before adding the last bit - he still wasn't quite sure of his sister's opinion of his girlfriend. "It was Fleur who helped me see that all the contract actually did was to translate the relationship that I envisioned you and Harry might have onto parchment. She also opened my eyes to the fact that you were no longer a little girl, and were old enough to choose your own course."

"Are you trying to tell me that you can actually see Harry and me having a relationship? Getting married? And you don't mind?" asked Ginny incredulously, not daring to believe the truth behind her questions.

"Yes, I can actually envision that happening. And I would be very supportive of it, because I know it would make you tremendously happy, and I think it would be beneficial for Harry also. However, back to my story. There is one other reason that I am in favour of this contract. The fact is the contract benefits not only Harry, but you also," Bill responded.

"How so?" demanded Ginny curiously.

"Not only does it grant majority status to Harry, but it will also grant majority status to you. As Harry's betrothed, you will also be granted all the rights and privileges of an adult witch. I see the acceptance of this contract as a means of protecting you as best I can. Just like Sirius has Harry's welfare and happiness at heart, I have yours. Ever since your disastrous first year, I have wanted the best for you—wait, that sounds wrong. You know I've always had your best interests at heart, but after the whole mess with the Chamber, I appointed myself your protector of sorts." He eyed his sister carefully, never quite certain of her reaction to the mention of that time in her life. "You have been through so much, I simply want your happiness in every way, and I see this contract as the best means of achieving those goals."

Ginny ran to her brother and threw her arms around him in a heartfelt hug. She could hardly believe how much her brother cared for her. "Bill, thank you for explaining this all to me. It all makes so much sense now. At first I was really upset, and thought I was being traded around, but now I understand. From what you and Sirius have already said, I take it that this contract was not supposed to see the light of day until the two of you had spoken with both Harry and I to make certain that we approved of it?"

"Yes, Sirius told me that, although it was all drawn up, nothing was going to be done, until everyone was on board with it. I was going to talk to Mum and Dad, or rather to Dad about it first – you know how Mum can be – and I was going to discuss it with you and find out what you thought about the whole idea. But, alas, I never got the chance. Now we will just have to sort out this whole debacle. I pity Sirius right now. Perhaps we should go rescue him."

Bill and Ginny quickly descended the stairs to the kitchen, just in time to hear the tail end of Molly Weasley's tirade against Sirius.

**/**

As Sirius entered the kitchen, Molly turned on him, eyes flashing, face filled with rage and indignation, one hand clenching and unclenching her wand.

"Sirius Black! What is the meaning of this?" she shouted, brandishing the contract in front of his face. "How dare you do something like this? Taking advantage of our friendship! This is an insult! Of all the low-down, conniving, selfish, deplorable things to do! I can't believe you would think we would even consider something like this! What type of people do you take us for?"

Sirius glanced at Arthur, who was sitting quietly at the other end of the table. He looked quite lost and rather confused. Sirius suspected he had no inkling as to what was going on. He turned his attention back to Molly, who seemed to have wound herself up again, and seemed ready to have a second go at him. Ignoring her, he knew, would be rather bad form at this point, and he didn't need to dig himself in any deeper. Before she could open her mouth, he stunned her with his inquiry, "Molly, is Arthur aware of the nature of our discussion?"

Molly's mouth opened and closed a few times, then snapped shut with an audible click. When next she opened her mouth, her words indicated that she was intent on ignoring him.

"I will have nothing to do with this. I gave up the Old Ways completely when I married Arthur. They are antiquated and medieval. I will not have my children tied to the past, used as bargaining chips, treated like chattel. I will not have my family bound. We are blood traitors and proud of it. I refuse to return to the chains of my youth, and you will not force me. Incen –"

Just as Molly started the incantation to burn the contract, Sirius snagged it out of her hands and cast a silencing charm on her.

"I can't allow you to do that, Molly. This is much too valuable to be treated that way. You may have no respect for the past or for the Old Ways, but that does not mean that everyone has to adhere to your way of thinking, just as you don't have to agree with those who hold to a different set of beliefs."

"Give me that back! I have a right to burn it! It is mine! It was addressed to me!" Molly screamed, the strength of her anger allowing her to throw off the effects of the charm, as she physically attacked Sirius and attempted to rip the contract out of his hands.

"Actually, Molly, if you look closely, you will see that it is addressed to both you and Arthur. Are you really in the habit of burning his post before he has a chance to see it?" inquired Sirius mildly, stepping out of her way and avoiding her hands.

"If it involves something like this, then yes. He doesn't need to see it, I've seen it and that is enough. We think alike. He would never tolerate something like this. I have no qualms about burning it," declared Molly mutinously.

"Burning what, Mum?" asked Bill, as he stepped into the room. "What in Merlin's name is happening? Why are you trying to attack Sirius?"

"William Weasley, are you questioning me? How dare you? I am your mother! You need to show me proper respect! Give me that document! It's an abomination, and I will burn it!" shouted Molly, incensed.

"Sorry, Mum. I didn't intend to upset you, I was just trying to understand what the fuss was all about," responded Bill calmly. "What has Sirius done?"

"Done? What has Sirius done? He has done the unthinkable! He has insulted our family! He is attempting to dishonour your sister! He is intent on our complete and utter humiliation! His actions are reprehensible, unforgivable, and completely and totally vile!"

"Mum, I still don't understand. What is it that he's done that is so horrendous? And what do you mean, he's trying to dishonour Ginny? He's not making advances to her, is he?" asked Bill.

"He is trying to buy your sister! That's what he has done. I am letting you know right now, Sirius Black, I will not sell my daughter! That's final! Absolutely not. Under no circumstances. It will not be happening as long as I still draw breath. It's an insult to the name of Weasley. We will have nothing to do with your underhanded, filthy, pureblooded ways. You have absolutely no respect for fine upstanding families."

Suddenly, Molly caught sight of Ginny standing behind Bill, peering into the kitchen in bewilderment. "You, young lady, what are you doing here? Go upstairs right now! You shouldn't be in here."

"Why not, Mum? I heard all the noise and I only came to see what was going on."

"You don't need to know what's going on. This concerns the adults only and has nothing to do with you," snapped Molly hotly.

"But I thought I heard you say something about selling me." Ginny looked appropriately distressed.

Molly spluttered. "Get out! Just get out! This is none of your business."

"But Mum, if it's about me, shouldn't I have a say in what's happening?" asked Ginny

"Certainly not. Go to your room! You're too young. Much too young. You are certainly not old enough to even think about this." Molly started muttering underneath her breath. "I wouldn't allow this if he was the last man on earth! Absolutely not! Reprehensible. Vile. Revolting. How dare he?"

Catching most of it, Ginny stared at her mother in shock.

Seeing her daughter still standing in the doorway, Molly turned to her husband. "Arthur, make her leave at once," she demanded.

"But, Molly dear, if it has to do with her, shouldn't she know about it?" inquired Arthur, in an effort to intercede on his daughter's behalf.

"Absolutely not, Arthur. I can't believe you would even think otherwise. Go to your room now, young lady, or you will be confined to it for the rest of the summer. No more arguments from you." More mutterings. "Foul. Wretched. An abomination. How could he? My poor baby."

"But, Mum –" broke in Ginny,

"That is it! You are confined to your room for the rest of the summer. I will tolerate no more disrespect, young lady. And you will no longer speak with Sirius. He is a traitor to everything we hold dear. I will not have him corrupting you and fouling your mind," Molly ranted, glaring murderously at Sirius.

Arthur just stood there in complete astonishment, not daring to ask what was going on. All he knew was that Sirius had done something to completely antagonise his wife. He had a sneaking suspicion that Molly was overreacting, but was at a loss as to how to defuse the situation, since he didn't comprehend the situation in the first place. He glanced at his daughter, and nodded his head in the direction of the stairs, indicating to her that, for the moment, it was best to do as her mother requested. He had no illusions that she would actually go to her room, but he at least wanted her out of her mother's sight.

"I will tell Albus that we simply cannot stay here any longer. I will not tolerate being in this house another day. I won't associate with someone who has so little regard for others. Using her. Using us," she said as she headed to the Floo. Throwing in some Floo powder, she stuck her head in the fire and shouted, "Albus!"

While she waited for a response, the three men standing in the kitchen looked at each other in varying degrees of confusion. Arthur turned to Sirius and frantically whispered, "Do you know what's going on?"

Bill, still playing the part of an unsuspecting bystander, asked, "What is this all about? Don't you think you should try and calm Mum down?"

Sirius looked at the other two men. "I think I have an idea. Arthur, would you please accompany me to my study? Bill, you might as well come too. I will probably need your input on this also."

Casting a look behind them and seeing Molly still in the fire, ostensibly conversing with the Headmaster, the three men hastily made their escape. Locking themselves in the study, they each chose a comfortable chair to sit in. Sirius cast silencing and imperturbable charm on the door to keep out any unwanted visitors and to prevent the possibility of eavesdroppers. He was quite aware of Fred and George's liberal use of their Extendable Ears.

**XXX**

**A/N -** Sorry this took a little longer than I wanted to get up, but I wanted to get this chapter and the next one up fairly close together. The next chapter is already in beta and will hopefully ready soon. Molly may seem to be a bit over the top, but have patience, there is a reason for it. For all those who were wondering about the betrothal contract, as you can see, it has not been forgotten. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, and most especially to my betas - DukeBrymin and Rinfea.


	25. Separate Ways

**Chapter Twenty-F****ive**** – Separate Ways**

"Gentlemen, I know it's early, but would either of you like a drink? It seems as if this debacle may warrant one, even at this early hour," inquired Sirius politely.

Arthur and Bill shook their heads. It really was dreadfully early. None of them had even breakfasted yet. Sirius didn't blame them for refusing - drinking on an empty stomach was serious business. He had a strong suspicion, however, that drinks would be called for before they were done.

Sirius opened the discussion. "Arthur, let me first extend my profound apologies for what has happened this morning. It was never my intention for events to unfold as they have done. Somewhere, somehow, someone has committed a grievous error, and innocent people are suffering as a result. I deeply regret that my actions that have contributed to this terrible misunderstanding."

"I accept your apology, Sirius, but it would really help me, if I knew what you were apologising for. At this moment in time, I am truly in the dark," replied Arthur hesitantly.

"Allow me to be blunt then. The document your wife received in the mail this morning is a betrothal contract between your daughter and my godson." He looked down at his hands and realised he was still holding the offending document. "Merlin, I forgot I still had this in all the confusion. Why don't you look it over for yourself?" Sirius suggested, handing the parchment to Arthur.

Arthur stared at Sirius in shock. Of all the things he might have imagined the fuss to be about, this was not one of them. Understanding flooded his mind. No wonder Molly had reacted so strongly. He couldn't imagine a worse scenario than her receiving a betrothal contract in the mail for Ginny.

"Oh Merlin! Now this is all beginning to make sense. You wouldn't have known this, Sirius, but, because of my wife's history, Molly would take this as the worst possible affront. I'm not certain you could have offended her any more if you had tried."

Sirius and Bill stared at him in complete bewilderment, and Sirius' heart sunk. Perhaps his brilliant idea was not going to work after all. Perhaps he was going to have to die and declare Harry emancipated in his will. He had been hoping to avoid that particular scenario - it was rather final, after all - and he had been looking forward to spending some time with his godson in this lifetime.

Arthur began his explanation. "During Molly's Sixth Year at Hogwarts, her father received a betrothal contract for her. Without consulting her, he signed the contract. Her signature was not required." Arthur swallowed heavily. "We were already dating at the time. I'm not sure whether or not her father knew about us. We were very serious about each other and had already mentioned the possibility of marriage." He tensed as he reached the next part of the story. It was obvious that the memories were not pleasant ones. "When Molly returned home for the summer, her father informed her she would be marrying Edmund MacDougal in August, and there would be no need for her to finish her education. Molly was devastated. She contacted me, and we decided to elope before her wedding could occur. It caused a great scandal when our elopement was revealed."

Arthur stood up and began pacing around the room, then stopped in front of Sirius' desk. "Sirius, is that offer for a drink still open?"

Sirius rose, poured him a generous splash of Ogden's and handed it to the older man.

Whilst Bill watched in amazement, his father tossed back his drink in one swallow. He couldn't remember seeing his father drink like that. He couldn't help but feel, though, that if there ever were a situation that called for a drink, this would definitely be one.

Arthur resumed his story and his pacing. "Her father was furious with her. He had been counting on an alliance with the MacDougals. The fact that his daughter defied him and caused him to break a magical contract did not reflect well upon him, and he lost a great deal of standing in Wizarding society as a result of our actions. I'm not entirely sure her father ever forgave her." He looked apologetically at his oldest son. "Another unintended consequence of our decision is my lack of position in the Ministry. Had there not been scandal attached to my name, I probably could have obtained a more lucrative position within the Ministry and done a better job of providing for my family." With a look of defeat, Arthur resumed his seat.

Sirius simply covered his face with his hands. Could this situation get much worse? Quickly he squelched that thought. There was no sense in tempting fate. He looked at Arthur in sympathy. "I can only repeat my previous words. I am truly sorry for the distress I have inadvertently caused. If you will excuse me a minute, I need to send an owl to my solicitor and find out what in Merlin's name happened."

Swiftly sending off an owl to Daniel MacKenzie's office inquiring into the matter of the betrothal contracts suddenly appearing in the hands of his godson and the Weasleys, he then turned his attention back to Arthur.

"I am terribly sorry you are learning about my plans in this manner. I would like to assure you, however, that I have not completely left your family in the dark about my intentions. Indeed, I have already consulted Bill about this."

Here, Arthur looked quizzically at his son.

"I meant no offence to you, as head of the family, however, at the time, Bill was the only Weasley I had contact with. As the oldest son, and a representative of Gringotts, I deemed it would not be improper for me to approach him with my proposition. I pray I was not wrong in that assumption." He looked at Arthur inquiringly.

"No, no. That was entirely acceptable. Bill has my trust." Arthur reassured him.

"Bill was planning on speaking with you about the contract immediately, however, Harry's disappearance and my trial threw our timetable off somewhat. Please excuse us. We were not being intentionally negligent."

Sirius rose to his feet. It was his turn to take to pacing the room. "The benefits that this contract would offer Harry and, consequently, your daughter, are manifold. It is not meant in the least to be degrading toward your daughter. Both Harry and Ginny must approve this contract, and it has been magically designed so no one who is being coerced to do so may sign it. I was advised by the goblin in charge of my accounts at Gringotts that emancipating Harry as soon as possible would be to his considerable advantage. One way for that to happen would be for me to die and emancipate him in my will. I was hoping to avoid that option." He gave a rueful chuckle. "The other way he suggested was for Harry to be party to a magically binding betrothal contract. It would allow him to attain his majority upon reaching his fifteenth birthday, and allow him all the rights and privileges of an adult Wizard. Those same rights and privileges would also be conferred on his betrothed. This would allow them to perform magic outside of school, to learn how to apparate, and a whole slew of other benefits that would enable Harry to be that much more capable of caring for himself and those around him."

Sirius paused for a moment before continuing, allowing his words to sink in. "I grew up with the Old Ways. My cousins were all betrothed. It was a way of life for me. A betrothal contract holds neither negative nor positive connotations for me. It just is. I would not even be considering it, however, if I were not so intent on protecting Harry from those who would manipulate him. I chose Ginny for a specific reason. I know she cares deeply for my godson. I believe Harry returns her feelings. I would not have suggested this otherwise. I only want the best for Harry. I desire his happiness, the freedom to live his own life."

He stopped pacing and looked intently at Arthur. "Ginny is an incredibly powerful young witch. They both have tremendous potential. In fact, and please respect that I am sharing this with you in strictest confidence, having observed them together whilst Harry was in the Hospital Wing, I believe there may already be a bond between the two of them that has simply not yet been fully activated. In that case, this whole betrothal contract may become moot."

As Sirius finished speaking, Arthur turned to his son. "What is your opinion? I would be interested in hearing it."

"Sirius and I have discussed the contract extensively. Fleur has even added her input into the situation, because I felt myself in need of an outside perspective. I believe that it would be in the best interests of both Ginny and Harry, if we were to proceed with the contract. Depending, of course, on their acquiescence. Sirius and I intended to speak with her first, even before I approached you and Mum. Without their approval, there would have been no reason to even consult you."

Arthur probed a bit deeper. "So you are telling me you don't view this as selling your sister? And what about the fact that they are still children? How can we leave such a decision up to them? They are much too young to know their own minds in this matter and they lack sufficient experience."

Bill leaned forward and looked his father straight in the eye. "Dad, can you honestly tell me Ginny is still a child? She hasn't been a child since her first year. She has the body of a thirteen year old, but the mind and the experiences of an eighteen year old. Her childhood ended when she began to write in that diary."

Arthur's face fell, and he silently nodded in resigned acknowledgement.

"And Harry. He may have just turned fifteen, but he is no more a fifteen-year-old than I am. He has faced Voldemort at least three times now. Has survived a dreadful childhood, and experienced the tragedy of war. I'm not sure he was ever a child. And Dad, do you honestly believe I would ever approve of this if I thought of it as selling Ginny? Ever since your trip to Egypt, when I saw the devastation that had been wrought upon her, I vowed to do my best to protect and strengthen her. Right now, I see this as the best way of accomplishing that goal." Bill sat back and watched his father.

Arthur sat and pondered everything Sirius and Bill had said. He was not personally opposed to the idea of a betrothal contract, and, truth be told, he was intrigued at the possibilities that it opened up for his daughter. He knew that Ginny had always been preoccupied with the story of Harry Potter. And it had been Harry Potter, himself, who had risked his life to save hers during her first year at Hogwarts. Harry was close friends with several members of his family. Even Molly held him in high regard. Ginny could do a lot worse for herself. Were she to actually marry Harry, she would not want for anything. And, although he did not equate happiness with wealth, it was reassuring to think his little girl would not have to worry about finances. Mulling over the situation, he decided he needed to speak with Ginny before coming to any type of decision. If this was what she wanted, he would not stand in her way, no matter how much Molly opposed the idea.

"Sirius, I believe we ought to speak with the two most intimately involved before continuing any further. It is in everyone's best interests to keep Molly out of the discussion for the moment. I do not believe she will be receptive to hearing anything that might be said today. Once we have spoken with Harry and Ginny, I will know better how to proceed."

As Sirius turned to leave the room to fetch the two young people, an owl flew in and landed on his desk. He untied the letter and gave the owl a treat. Opening the letter, he read it swiftly. He looked up at Arthur and Bill. "It is from my solicitor, Daniel MacKenzie. He apologises profusely for the fiasco that has occurred. Apparently his secretary espied the contract on his desk. Scanning it, she noticed that it's effective date was today, so she made haste to have two copies made and sent out in a timely fashion. She was unaware that we had agreed that the contract was not to be brought into effect until after we had spoken with all parties. A simple, but costly mistake." Glancing up and seeing the look of acceptance on Arthur's and Bill's faces, he motioned to them. "I suppose there is nothing for it, but to fetch Harry and Ginny," and he gestured for them to precede him out of the study.

On their way to the kitchen, they passed Ginny, Ron, and Hermione who were perched precariously outside the kitchen door listening intently to what was going on. Sirius ruffled Ginny's hair as he walked by, giving her a reassuring smile.

In the kitchen Molly was ranting and raving at Albus Dumbledore, who stood there with a bemused expression on his face. She insisted that they needed to leave immediately. She dismissed his arguments that they would be safer at Grimmauld Place. She declared that she didn't care one whit about safety. She could not, in good conscience, live another minute in Sirius' house. Albus seemed to be valiantly trying to make sense out of Molly's rantings. The three teenagers were just staring spellbound at the spectacle. Spying Bill in the doorway, Molly ordered him to the Burrow to check on the wards and the house, to ascertain if it was safe for them to return.

Bill looked apologetically at everyone, and grabbed some Floo powder and disappeared.

Sirius edged around the door and out of sight in an effort to avoid further antagonising Molly.

The silence that subsequently reigned in the kitchen was abruptly broken by Bill's sudden reappearance. He immediately stepped over to Dumbledore, whispered hastily in his ear, and the two exited through the Floo in a flash of green light.

Molly's face furrowed in concern, but before she could say anything, three figures stepped out of the fireplace, one after another, the last one catching himself on Bill as he stumbled through. Chaos ensued.

"Harry James Potter, what have you done? How could you do this to my little girl? Have you no consideration? I thought you were an honourable boy! How could you treat her this way? You are no better than the Malfoys! To think I welcomed you into my house! Well, no longer! And stay away from my children! I will not have you associating with them any longer!" screamed Molly, beside herself. "You are no better than your Godfather! Filthy, pure-blooded bigots! Good riddance to the both of you!"

Harry just stared at her open-mouthed, completely dumbfounded by the unexpected attack.

Arthur reached out to touch Molly's shoulder. "Molly dear, don't you think you're being a tad unfair to the lad? Maybe you should take a deep breath and calm down."

"Don't you patronise me, Arthur Weasley! I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm protecting my family from foul agendas and corrupting influences. We are blood traitors and proud of it. I will not have my children associating with pure-blood filth, listening to their narrow-minded, antiquated ideas. I am so glad we found out about this now, before it was too late. We will have no more to do with these traitors. We are leaving and never speaking to them again!"

Harry looked on in a state of utter shock. He had never seen nor heard Mrs. Weasley act this way. He didn't understand what it was that he, or Sirius, had done to deserve such vilification. He thought she cared for him. She had, after all, come to see him during the Third Task and stood in for his parents. How could things have changed so much in the last three weeks? What was he going to do if he couldn't see or speak to his friends anymore? How was he going to survive without Ginny? Despair filled his heart and mind and darkness threatened to overcome him. Before giving in completely, understanding flashed through Harry's mind.

"Mrs. Weasley, is this about the contract? I'm so sorry about that. I didn't know anything about it. I just received one myself. I've been trying to find out what it's all about, but I haven't had a chance to do that yet. Please don't be upset, I haven't done anything," Harry declared, trying to sound calm.

"Of course you would deny it! You'd say anything to get your way. You and Sirius are the worst sort of Wizards. You pretend to be one thing, when you're really on the other side. Just stay away from my family!"

Harry gathered himself together, and replied with as much dignity as he could muster through rapidly-tearing eyes, "Very well, Mrs. Weasley. I will abide by your decision. Let me go collect my things, and I will remove myself from your company. Neither you nor the rest of your family will be burdened with my presence again."

Ginny, who had been sitting on the stairs, listening to her mother's diatribe with increasing horror, was sobbing hysterically. She couldn't believe those words were coming from her mother. She had never seen her act this way before. She was embarrassed and horrified. The tension inside her was rapidly mounting, fuelled by Harry's pain and confusion. Suddenly she jumped up and ran into the kitchen, no longer able to contain herself. Ron and Hermione, who had been vainly attempting to comfort her and quiet her down, tried to grab her and hold her back, but she was too quick for them. She ran to Harry and threw her arms around him in an effort to console him.

Ron and Hermione just sat on the stairs in shock. The tableau in front of them was unbelievable. Ron asked Hermione if she had any idea what was going on. She replied to the negative, and whispered that it had to do with some sort of contract and possibly Ginny.

Harry tried to push her away. "I can't have anything to do with you anymore," he muttered brokenly.

"Harry James Potter! Don't you dare push me away. Nothing will keep me from you!" Ginny hugged him closer murmuring comforting words in his ear.

Harry gave in and simply wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in tighter, burying his face in her hair.

On the steps Ron and Hermione stared at them in open mouth shock. What was going on? Since when were Harry and Ginny this close? Why would Ginny care what was happening to Harry? They hardly ever spoke with one another.

Molly attempted to rip them apart. "Get away from him. He is scum. The lowest sort of low. He is trying to steal you away from your family. To buy you with money and fancy trinkets. Let go of him!"

Deciding it was time to step in, Albus called out in a commanding voice. "Silence!" and sent up red sparks and the sound of a cannon blast.

The word was no sooner spoken than pandemonium erupted, with everyone attempting to out yell the others and enforce their point of view on the everyone else. In the ensuing chaos, Sirius grabbed Harry and Ginny, snuck them out and headed up to his study, the two of them in tow. Once everyone was in the room, he made sure to seal and silence it.

Ginny pulled Harry down onto a chair, that Sirius conveniently enlarged so the two of them fit comfortably.

Arms still wrapped tightly around Ginny, face buried in her shoulder, Harry's muffled voice could faintly be heard. "I think this is the worst birthday I've ever had, and it's barely begun."

"I know, pup, and I never meant for this to happen. It breaks my heart to see you this way. You will have your full explanation and soon, but right now we have to act quickly. I hope you know I would never deliberately do this to you. I would never have acted without your full permission and support. I was simply attempting to help you, and it's blown up in my face." He walked over and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder in support.

"Now, I'm going to quickly explain the benefits of this contract to the both of you. Ginny, you will need to discuss this with Harry and with your Dad, as he has some concerns of his own. Harry, I need you to pull yourself together and pay attention, pup, this is vitally important."

Harry lifted his head from Ginny's shoulder, shifted in the chair, and pulled her into his lap. He turned her around so they were both facing Sirius, wrapping his arms securely around her waist and holding her hands, his thumb absently tracing circles on the back of one of her hands. He looked up at Sirius, "I'm ready."

Sirius swiftly explained his reasoning behind the contract, what the benefits were, and where they stood right now. Harry and Ginny shifted around in their chair and looked deeply at each other communicating with their eyes.

"Ginny, what do you think? Do you think you're being bought or sold? Do you want this?" Harry asked her with concern in his voice.

Ginny half turned in his lap, still holding his hands tightly in her own and looked hard at him. She spoke quietly, a pleading tone in her voice. "Harry, I need to know what you think, what you feel first. Please tell me."

Harry realised the importance of her request. She needed him to make the first step, to voice his yet unspoken feelings. She needed to know she wasn't alone in this, that he felt this and wanted this, too. He gathered up his Gryffindor courage and responded.

"I," he said slowly, looking down at ground, "I think I would like this very much." He lifted his gaze and stared into her eyes. "You've been everything to me this summer, Ginny. I don't know what I would have done without you. I know this seems awfully sudden, and it's such a tremendous step to take, but it just feels right. I can't imagine anyone else but you in my life." Harry's eyes dropped to the floor again as he continued, "But if you don't want to, I would never make you do this." He lifted his head and stared hard at her, "You know that, don't you? It has to be something you want, too."

"I do, Harry, I do. I want this more than anything. It all sounds so perfect, so wonderful. You're the only one I'd ever want to marry. I know you will always be there and care for me, just as I will for you." As she spoke the level of magic swirling around them increased palpably due to the intensity of their feelings.

Sirius broke in, "Excellent! That's settled then. I hate to break this up, but we need to proceed quickly. If you're ready, you can both sign here. I will sign it too, and then we will only need your parents' approval."

"That will never happen. You heard Mum. She's gone off the deep end. I've never seen her like this." Ginny almost started crying again. She found her mother's actions deeply disturbing.

Sirius addressed Ginny in a soothing tone. "Don't hold it against her. There is a long story behind all this. What you need to know right now, is that your Mum is very protective of her children. She doesn't want them hurt. She cares for you all deeply. The problem is, she doesn't understand what is actually happening here. She has a deep-seated distrust of the Old Ways and has walked away from them. She sees this as a betrayal of all her beliefs. In addition to all of that, she is extremely reluctant to admit her children are growing up." He stared pointedly at Ginny. "She is especially protective of her only daughter."

Harry and Ginny still looked very skeptical. Ginny was incensed that Molly had spoken to Sirius and Harry the way she had. Her protective instincts were working overtime. She also reluctantly admitted to herself that her mother's treatment of her had deeply wounded her. It was apparent that her mother was incapable of seeing her for who she really was. She was fixated on imagining her as a small girl in pigtails, still attached to her mother's robes. Ginny surmised that it was all a result of her mother's continued denial of the events of her First Year. Outwardly, her mother had acknowledged what had happened, but, in the day to day manner in which she related to her daughter, it was clear to Ginny that in Molly's heart and mind, she never even admitted Ginny had left for Hogwarts. It was her mother's way of keeping her daughter perpetually safe.

Harry was hurt beyond belief. Molly's actions reminded him of how he was treated by the Dursleys, and the pain from that already ran deep. He felt like the last few years had all been a mirage. Nothing was real. Mrs. Weasley had said he was like family, but she obviously hadn't meant it. Family didn't treat each other like this. Or at least, he didn't think they should. It would take him a long time to ever get over these wounds, and he wondered if it was even possible, but for Ginny's sake he knew he had to try. With tremendous sorrow, Harry resigned himself to having very little contact with Mrs. Weasley.

Sirius's voice brought them both back to the present. "We ought to get back to the kitchen soon. I'll see if I can get Arthur up here to sign this. If he does, then I can start setting our summer plans in motion."

Harry looked at Sirius questioningly.

"Wonderful surprises, pup, wonderful surprises. I think you'll like them, and, if Arthur agrees, Ginny can join us." With a huge smile he left the room almost at a run.

Returning to kitchen, Sirius noticed that Ron and Hermione were no longer on the stairs. They were both in the kitchen trying to help calm Molly down. She was hysterical because Ginny had disappeared, along with Sirius and Harry. She kept insisting that those "foul excuses for wizards have kidnapped my daughter!" Listening to her ravings, Sirius came to the uncomfortable realisation that she sounded remarkably like his own mother. Quickly, before she noticed his return, he discreetly motioned to Arthur to follow him and successfully pulled him away.

As they reached Sirius's study, Arthur stopped abruptly in the doorway. Sitting in the oversized chair were Harry and Ginny. Heads together, arms around each other, Harry was murmuring in Ginny's ear, one hand absently caressing the length of her hair. Ginny was gazing up into his eyes, an expression of quiet contentment gracing her features. Caught in a world of their own making, neither was aware of Sirius's return.

Arthur watched the scene unfolding before him with tears in his eyes. He noted the tenderness with which Harry spoke to his only daughter, and the protectiveness emanating from him. The apparent closeness between the two young people was a surprise to him, but Sirius's words replayed themselves in his mind, and he saw the truth of them for himself. There was something special happening between Harry and Ginny. He could almost see the magic pulsating around them.

Sirius motioned him into the room, sealed it and spoke. "Arthur, I have discussed everything with Ginny and Harry. They both want this very much."

Hearing their names, the pair looked up and saw that Arthur had arrived.

Ginny looked at her father apprehensively, trying to gauge his reaction.

He smiled gently down at her, letting her know that she had nothing to fear from him.

"If you need to, I will give you some time to speak with your daughter," Sirius offered solicitously.

Arthur shook his head briefly, indicating that he no longer believed that was necessary. "Sirius, I can see the truth of your words before me, clear as day. Pumpkin, this is what you want, isn't it?"

Ginny gave her father a brilliant smile and nodded her head vigorously, not moving from Harry's lap.

"And you, Harry, this is what you want too?" he asked turning his eyes on the young man holding his daughter.

Harry blushed, but held his gaze. "Yes, sir, I want nothing more than to have Ginny with me for the rest of my life. She means everything to me. Without her, I feel incomplete, empty. Please, Mr. Weasley, it would mean everything to us."

"Then I will sign the contract. You do understand that my wife has been tremendously upset by all of this. I know this is not your fault," he reassured them, "but it might behoove us all, if she didn't see you for awhile. When she finds out what I have done, things will be a little tense." He swallowed hard at the thought.

"Arthur, I may have just the solution, although it will undoubtedly add to the tension of the situation. I am planning on spending some time in a safe location this summer, training Harry and preparing him for the coming conflict. I would be more than happy to include Ginny in this training. I actually think it would be good for both of them to spend some time together, away from the tension and stress of having Voldemort," _and Molly_, he thought to himself, "breathing down their necks. It will also allow Harry some time to heal. Your family could continue to live here in safety, and it would give Molly additional time to recover from the shocks she has received."

Arthur thought about Sirius' proposition for a minute and realised it was probably for the best. He would miss his little girl, who, he reflected solemnly, was no longer little, but it would give Molly a chance to come to terms with what was happening, and perhaps force her to accept the reality of her daughter's maturity and life.

"I give you my permission to take her with you," Arthur declared formally, "although since she is now betrothed, I'm not sure it is needed anymore."

Ginny rose from Harry's lap and flew into her father's arms. "I love you, Daddy! Thank you so much for supporting us. I know this is hard for you. We really do appreciate it. I hate to leave you with Mum like this, but she won't be happy with any of us, and at least we won't be around to make her angry every time she sees us." She gave a wry smile.

"We will leave as soon as possible, Arthur. I will find a way to keep in touch with you. I suspect the Order will come looking for us, however, they will not have an easy time finding us. Albus may try to interfere with my plans for Harry, since he does not agree with my decisions involving him. If it's any comfort to you, Bill has agreed to come with us and help train them. I am sure he will do a good job of watching over Ginny." He winked at the young girl. "Ginny, run upstairs and pack your bags. Don't worry about the underage magic restriction; it's not detectable here. Be as quick as you can. Oh, and if you see Bill, Fleur, Remus, or Tonks, let them know it's time."

**XXX**

**A/N** I am extremely sorry I was unable to get this up before now. There was a miscommunication with my betas, which only recently got corrected. Once it was discovered my beta worked hard on getting the chapter back to me in one day. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that things are a bit clearer now. Enjoy! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers and my dedicated betas.


	26. The Rift

**Chapter Twenty-****Six**** – The Rift**

**Meanwhile back in the dark dank dungeon, er, make that kitchen of Grimmauld Place**

"Silence!" commanded Dumbledore. "Now, what is the meaning of all this? Molly, restrain yourself! No one even knows what you are talking about."

"Talking about! Talking about! This is what I'm talking about!" screeched Molly as she practically threw the betrothal contract Harry had dropped in the Headmaster's face.

Before picking it up, Albus turned to Arthur and asked, "Have you seen this? Do you know what is going on?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, I haven't seen this. I haven't had an opportunity to do so." He picked up the betrothal contract and began to read it. He was very glad that he had not had to lie. He hadn't seen _this_ copy of the contract. Molly was too upset to notice that he never answered the second question. Albus, however, stared at him suspiciously.

In the brief island of calm, Molly suddenly noticed Bill standing in the background and turned on him. "And what is your role in all of this?" she demanded fiercely.

Bill stared at her askance, taken aback by her sudden attack, and told her he had come in seeking the source of the commotion. Albus' suspicious gaze then transferred to him.

As Arthur finished reading the contract and returned it to Albus, Molly's angry glare then descended upon Ron and Hermione, who had, up until now, been successfully blending in with their surroundings. "What are you two doing here? You shouldn't be here. This is no place for children!" she asserted wrathfully, as she tried to shoo them out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Ron and Hermione exchanged rueful glances. Hermione looked inquiringly at Ron, and he just shook his head emphatically. He knew better than to argue with his mother when she was on the warpath, and he had never in all of his fifteen years seen her as incensed as she was at the moment. "Don't even think of it," he whispered frantically to Hermione. "It would just set her off again, and who knows, we might be confined to our rooms for the rest of the summer, just like Ginny."

Hermione briefly considered disregarding his advice, but finally bowed down to his superior wisdom, at least in the matter of his mother. She was _his_ mother, after all. Silently, the two of them crept towards the stairs, fully intending to stop once they were out of sight of the kitchen.

Glancing at her husband, Molly noticed he was no longer holding the contract and paused. "Well?" she demanded. "What are you going to do about it? It's a disgrace and an affront to our family." She eyed him resentfully, looking as though she would rather nothing more than to shake him. At his continued silence, she demanded, "How dare you stand there so calmly? Don't you care about your family honour? Don't you care about your daughter? You can't honestly be thinking of selling her like this, can you?"

"Now, now, Molly, I never said anything like that. In fact, I never said anything. You haven't let me get a word in edgewise," offered Arthur in an attempt to calm his wife with the cool voice of reason.

Molly at least had the grace to look slightly abashed. "Where is our daughter?" she suddenly asked, glancing frantically around the room. "She's gone! That filthy man must have kidnapped her. He's trying to force us into this. He is planning on disgracing our daughter. She'll be branded a scarlet woman." She turned and faced Dumbledore and started sobbing hysterically. Between sobs she blurted out, "Albus, I demand that you do something. Find her. Bring her back. They can't have gone far."

Bill just stood there looking at his mother in shock. She was acting like a crazed banshee. Never had he seen her react like this. He knew she wouldn't be happy about this, especially after having heard the story about her youth, but this went beyond anything he had ever imagined.

Albus, looking quite disconcerted, not having much experience dealing with overwrought women, awkwardly patted her back, in a feeble effort to calm the distraught woman. He was about to pass her over into her husband's care, when he was arrested by the curious look on Bill's face.

It was at this moment that Arthur espied Sirius discreetly beckoning him from the bottom of the stairwell, and he slipped quickly and quietly out of the room and up the stairs.

Albus noticed his surreptitious exit, but was too far away to physically intercept him. Bill saw him reaching for his wand and frowned at him, warning him silently not to interfere. Albus gave Bill a hard look. Bill returned it measure for measure, not backing down. Albus decided not to draw attention to Arthur's departure. He was curious to see how all of this would play out. Obviously, more was going on here than was at first apparent.

In a valiant effort to return to the matter at hand, Albus held the contract up and asked calmly, "Where did this come from?"

"An owl delivered it this morning," replied Molly in a tremulous voice. "Well, not this exact copy," she corrected herself, "but that's not the point." She looked at Albus in confusion. "Why does it matter? What I want to know is, where is my daughter? I want her found now!" she demanded, her voice rising incrementally.

Bill was about to leave room to go in search of his sister, when Ginny returned, accompanied by her father, Sirius and Harry. She had a beatific smile on her face.

Molly spotted Ginny immediately and pulled her into a death hold, sobbing hysterically against her as she turned her back on Harry and Sirius. She began to comfort her daughter, oblivious to the fact that Ginny was not the least bit in need of comforting. "I'm so glad you're back! Did they hurt you? Did they try anything?" She pulled back and gave her daughter a quick once over. Seemingly satisfied, she continued, "Your father and I will protect you. You will never have to see them again. They are foul pond scum. Betrayers of all that is good and right. I'm so glad you've returned safely."

While Molly was talking, Ron and Hermione, who had crept back into the entrance to the kitchen, were frantically trying to attract Harry's attention, motioning to him to come back up the stairs.

Harry just shook his head at them, maintaining his fixed position next to Sirius.

Trying hard to be inconspicuous and stay out of Molly's line of sight, they sidled up to him, and Ron whispered conspiratorially, "C'mon mate, let's get out of here before Mum pulls another twister."

"I can't," whispered Harry back regretfully. "I need to stay here with Sirius."

Ron, dismissing his words, grabbed his arm and attempted to tug him out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Harry strengthened his stance and laid his hand on Ron's with the intention of removing it, forcefully if need be. He was glaring resentfully at the boy who claimed to be his mate. His history with the Dursleys having left him with an intense dislike of hands being laid on him.

Hermione, sensing the rising tension, broke in, her voice a fierce whisper. "Harry, what's going on? What's happening? Why is Mrs. Weasley so mad at you? Can't you do anything to fix this? This is just so terrible. What's wrong with Ginny?" She wrung her hands, looking quite agitated and stared helplessly at her best friend.

Harry gave Hermione a brief one-armed hug, and disengaged himself from Ron's grasp. "I can't tell you anything right now," he murmured quietly. "You'll just have to wait to find out later. Sorry, but it's quite important." He looked a bit sheepish. Catching sight of Ginny's struggle with her mother, he held a finger to his lips and whispered, "Sshh, can't talk anymore," as he pulled away from them and turned to Ginny.

All the while, Ginny was endeavouring to disentangle herself from her mother. "Mum, I'm fine. Everything's fine," she kept repeating, hoping her mother would actually listen to her. "Just let me go. I can't breathe. Harry and Sirius would never do anything to me."

"You don't understand, dear. They are dangerous, both of them. You need to be careful. They are trying to steal you away," Molly asserted, disregarding her daughter's words and focusing only on her own goals.

"Mum, I told you I'm fine," repeated Ginny, this time a bit more forcefully.

Molly ignored her completely. "You don't know anything, Ginevra Molly Weasley! I am your mother. I know what's best for you." She stared warningly at her daughter, waving a finger in her face. "Stay away from them! They are traitors of the worst sort. Don't listen to anything they say! I will do everything necessary to keep you safe from them," she assured Ginny, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the stairs.

Her movement was interrupted by a loud clatter, as Remus, Tonks, and Fleur arrived in the kitchen, Tonks stumbling down the last few steps, almost landing in a heap on the flagstones. The three of them stared around the room in obvious amazement at the crowd of people in the kitchen.

Remus looked at Sirius inquiringly and mouthed, "Did we miss something?"

Sirius shook his head negatively, and motioned for him to keep silent. He waved the three of them over and gave Ginny a slight nod.

With Harry's aid, Ginny finally freed herself from her mother's grasp while Molly was still distracted by the new arrivals and backed away towards Sirius. She gave her father one last sad look, and discreetly waved farewell. She mouthed, "See you later," to Ron and Hermione and touched the Portkey in Sirius's hand along with the others.

Dumbledore, who was still focused on the unfolding drama between Molly and Ginny, fortunately missed the exchange, as he turned to address Arthur. "Can't you talk some sense into your wife?" he inquired in a low voice, sincerely hoping to avoid attracting Molly's attention.

Unfortunately for Albus, Molly was blessed with keen hearing. His words successfully distracted her from her daughter's actions and sent her off on another rant, this time directed towards the Headmaster. As the Portkey whisked them all away, Ginny, Sirius, and Bill sent Arthur regretful looks.

Turning just in time to see the group of them disappear, Molly stared in disbelief at the space her daughter had occupied just seconds before. On top of everything else that had happened that day, this last proved her undoing. Breaking down into horrific sobs, she sank down onto the scarred wooden bench facing the table and buried her head in her arms.

Arthur moved behind her and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. Molly viciously shrugged him off, and moved further down the bench, not wanting to have anything to do with her husband. She had barely caught the looks exchanged between Arthur and Sirius, but she had seen enough. She knew deep down inside that those ideals she held most dear had just been betrayed by the one man she had thought would never betray her. The very foundations of her world had just crumbled, and she felt like a piece of flotsam awash in a stormy sea.

Ron and Hermione simply stared at each other in bemusement. Ron quirked an eyebrow at Hermione, and she shrugged her shoulders in response. Neither one having comprehended the scene that had just occurred.

Dumbledore turned to Arthur. "I assume you have some sort of explanation for all that has transpired," he accused.

Arthur looked around the room and took stock of those remaining. He noted the distinct absence of Fred and George and wondered where on earth they could possibly be. It seemed impossible that all the commotion had passed them by. He resolved to investigate the matter, as soon as he was done with his explanation. Knowing his sons, their absence could only indicate trouble.

"Sit down, everyone," he directed. "Hermione, could you kindly fetch everyone a spot of tea? I think we will all need it before I'm done."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. Had her perhaps mistaken her for Mrs. Weasley? When Dumbledore made a shooing motion towards the kitchen, she decided he hadn't. Approaching the Aga with some trepidation, she desperately attempted to remember what steps needed to be taken. It couldn't possibly be that difficult to boil some water for tea, could it?

Arthur paused briefly, drew in a deep breath and turned to face the Headmaster. "Albus, where would you like me to start?"

"Why don't you start at the beginning, Arthur? I'm sure most of our questions will have been answered by the time you are through," Dumbledore replied.

"I will tell you as much as I know, but understand that I have only become privy to much of this information this morning," Arthur hastened to clarify. "From what I have been told, at some point in the last month, Sirius had a betrothal contract drawn up between Harry and Ginny," he began. Before he could continue any further, he was interrupted by more than one raised voice.

"What? Why would he do such a bloody idiotic thing? Harry doesn't even talk to Ginny. She's right bothersome with her childish crush on him," Ron interjected loudly.

"Ron, language!" reproved Hermione, glaring at him. She couldn't believe how much of a prat he was being about the whole situation. Deciding it was best to ignore him for the moment, she peppered Arthur with a stream of questions. "What's a betrothal contract, Mr. Weasley? Why would Sirius do something like that? It all sounds horribly medieval and archaic. I didn't realise people still did things like that." She made a sound of disgust and pursed her lips in disapproval. "I can't believe how backward the Wizarding world is."

She finished pouring the tea, having scorched the bottom of the teapot, and brought five cups to the table on a tray she had located in one of the cupboards. She had even remembered to include the sugar bowl and a pitcher of cream. However, she was forced to return to the kitchen to fetch the teaspoons. Finally she sat herself down next to Mrs. Weasley, who seemed oblivious to all that was being said.

"May I continue?" inquired Arthur acerbically, glancing around the table. "I believe that many of your questions will be answered as I go along." He paused, as if waiting for signs of assent. When Dumbledore waved for him continue, he commenced speaking once again. "Sirius had not intended that the contract to be sent out. He simply had it drawn up and left it in the hands of his solicitor until such a time as it was needed. He was planning to speak to the parties involved first, to see if they were amenable to the idea."

Ron was staring at his father with a blank look on his face, completely lost.

Hermione, noting that fact, leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Sirius was going to talk to Harry and Ginny and see if they approved of his idea."

"Er, thanks, Hermione," Ron replied quietly, sending her a grateful smile. He was too shocked to be embarrassed by her action.

"Unfortunately, the secretary at the solicitor's office sent them out this morning, this being Harry's fifteenth birthday, the effective date of the contract. Harry, who has been missing for the last several weeks, has apparently been staying at the Burrow the whole time." He paused again, knowing his next statement would result in further hue and cry. "It seems as if Ginny has been aware of Harry's whereabouts since the day he left Privet Drive."

"What? How come no one told us Harry was missing? And why should Ginny know where he was?" Ron jumped out of his seat and starting pacing around the room, gesticulating wildly. He rounded on his father, a look of intense jealousy on his face. "Why's he talking to Ginny? Why didn't he tell us? We're his friends. She's just my annoying baby sister," he blurted out heedlessly.

"Ron," reproved Hermione. "You shouldn't speak of your sister that way. Why don't you calm down? There is no sense in rowing about this now. We can't change anything that has happened." She gazed a bit more charitably at Ron as he resumed his seat. "Go on, Mr. Weasley. We're sorry for interrupting you again." Her expression, however, revealed hurt and disappointment at his revelations.

"When Harry received his contract this morning, he was able to contact Ginny, who eventually sent Sirius over to talk with him. Sirius returned here shortly thereafter, and he and Bill spoke with Ginny and explained what was going on." Glancing at his wife's rigid profile, he proceeded on with his narrative. "It was at this point that a copy of the contract arrived here. Molly opened it and became seriously distressed. She then called Albus here to request that our family return to the Burrow, because she no longer wished to share living space with Sirius. Bill went over to the Burrow to check on the wards, found Harry, and subsequently he was brought here also."

Three sets of eyes were intently trained on Arthur as he offered his rendition of the morning's events. Molly, however, simply sobbed harder in her seat next to Hermione, who was patting her awkwardly on the back in a fruitless attempt to comfort her. She refused to even look at her husband as he spoke. Tension radiated off her shaking body, and her hands were clenched into fists as they rested uncomfortably on the table.

Now came the hard part. He dreaded revealing what had actually taken place this day within the confines of Sirius' study. He knew his next words would seal the breach between himself and his wife. He swallowed quickly, gathered his courage and continued. "Sirius, Harry, and Ginny met in the study, and Harry and Ginny decided to go ahead and sign the contract."

As expected, voices once again broke out, as Ron was unable to contain his reaction. "Cor blimey! What'd they do that for? Who'd want to be betrothed?" A wild look crossed his face, as the import of his father's words sunk in. "Wait! That's my baby sister! They can't do that. Why'd you let them, Dad? You stopped all this, didn't you? Dad, Dad, say something, Dad," Ron frantically implored.

Hermione looked on in shock, and Dumbledore just sighed heavily at the realisation that Sirius had just pulled off a marvellous piece of legal finesse. Harry was now completely beyond his reach. A lifetime of plans rent asunder by the careless actions of one man. How he wished that Sirius Black had never seen that particular copy of the Daily Prophet.

"After it was signed," continued Arthur, ignoring his son's desperate entreaties, "Sirius called me in, and we continued our earlier discussion. As Ginny's legal guardian, in accordance with her wishes, I added my signature to the document, and Harry and Ginny have now officially entered into a magically binding betrothal."

This last finally elicited a reaction from Molly Weasley. "Arthur, you didn't! You promised me before we were married that you would never do to your daughter what was done to me. You have betrayed me! Your perfidy is even worse than theirs. You have sold our daughter into slavery! How could you? How could you?" A broken Molly Weasley fled the kitchen, sobs wracking her body, and sought solace in the shelter of her room.

"Dad, what is Mum talking about? You didn't really sell Ginny into slavery, did you? It's just a betrothal contract, isn't it? It doesn't mean they're getting married or any such nonsense, does it?" Ron was practically incoherent.

Recovering from her shock, Hermione bombarded Arthur with her inquiries. "Mr. Weasley, are you telling us that Harry and Ginny willingly entered into a betrothal? What does it mean that it is magically binding? What if they change their minds? And where is everyone now? Why did they all leave? Why would Harry and Ginny do something like that? It's all so antiquated. I just fail to understand the logic in all of this," Hermione protested, shaking her head in disbelief at the irrationality of the entire situation.

Dumbledore decided that it was time for him to regain control of the proceedings. He addressed Hermione before Arthur had a chance to respond. "I will allow Arthur to answer some of your questions, Miss Granger, however, if there is still any lingering confusion when he is finished, I will attempt to address those myself," he directed.

Disregarding the Headmaster's none too subtle direction, Arthur addressed his son. "Let me start with Ron's questions. No, I did not sell your sister into slavery, despite what your mother is claiming. I merely agreed to her entering into a betrothal with Harry. It is magically binding, so no there is no way out of it." He looked his son directly in the eye, urging him to understand the seriousness of what he was about to say. "Yes, Ron, they will be getting married. It is something they both willingly and knowingly entered into. I simply allowed them to follow the desires of their hearts."

"Dad!" protested Ron. "That sounds like a bunch of malarkey! Why would Harry want to marry Ginny? He doesn't even talk to her. All she's ever done is embarrass him. He's never had anything to do with her. Are you sure no one was forcing him? It makes no sense, no sense at all." He simply sat there shaking his head in complete disbelief, unable to accept the reality of what his father was saying.

"Ron, I will not allow you to continue to speak about your sister in this manner," reprimanded Arthur in a stern tone of voice. "If you cannot speak respectfully about her, then it would be preferable if you would simply not speak at all."

He turned his attention to the young bushy-haired witch. "Now, to answer the remainder of the questions. As to where they are now, I do not know. Sirius did not share that information with me. I know he intends to train Harry and Ginny while they are gone, and that Bill will be watching over her. I am assuming the others will also be helping."

Arthur stopped speaking and gazed down at the table. He knew that Hermione would have a difficult time accepting his next words, but he knew that, for the sake of her relationship with his future son-in-law, she needed to gain an understanding of what had been decided this day, and it was his task to open her mind to other possibilities.

He finally looked up at the young witch and spoke in a voice that brooked no argument, determined to fulfil his duty to the best of his ability. "Hermione, there is a great deal of logic in all this. The benefits for both Harry and Ginny are tremendous, and I believe that is part of the reason they agreed to this. The main reason, however, is that they care deeply for one another, and this_ is_ what they want. As to why they left, that should be fairly obvious to you, Hermione. They had a choice. Stay here and put my family in increased danger, because of our return to the Burrow, or leave, and allow us to stay here in relative safety. They chose to leave. Although, I suspect that Sirius was planning on leaving anyway. Albus?" he questioned turning to the Headmaster.

Albus shook his head regretfully. "I suspect you are right, Arthur. Sirius and I disagree as to the best way to keep Harry safe and prepare him for the future. He disregarded my advice and is intent on pursuing an independent course. It appears he has found others who share his viewpoint. I know naught else of his plans or intentions." It was plain to see that Sirius' decisions irritated him greatly.

"If there is nothing else that you need from me, Albus, I think it best that I go up and check on my wife." Arthur looked at Ron and Hermione. "I'm sure the Headmaster will be able to answer any further questions you may have."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Arthur. I sincerely hope that Molly can recover from the shock she received this morning. Please inform her that if there is anything I can do to help, she need only ask," Dumbledore assured the Weasley patriarch as he rose and headed for the stairs.

**/**

Arthur left the kitchen and slowly climbed the stairway to the room he shared with his wife. His heart was filled with anguish. He had lost a daughter and a son today, and perhaps even a wife. He grieved for the distress that Molly had been forced to endure. However, he knew that her actions had been largely to blame for the rift that now existed within their family.

Opening the door to the room, Arthur found his wife sitting in an armchair in front of the fire clutching a picture of Ginny to her breast. Silent tears were falling down her face. He longed to go to her and take her into his arms to console her, but he knew she would not welcome such a move on his part.

"Molly," he said softly, "Molly, we need to talk about what happened downstairs. I understand that the sudden appearance of a betrothal contract brought back memories long-forgotten. I understand it was an unwelcome shock." He watched as the knuckles on her fingers turned white as they clutched the photograph even more tightly. He didn't know how to continue, how to say what had to be said. He needn't have worried.

Molly's broken voice emerged from her slumped figure. "I drove them away. I wouldn't listen. I wouldn't listen to anyone. I couldn't snap myself out of the past. All I could see was what my father had done to me. What he almost did to us. And I wouldn't listen, I wouldn't see, and now they're gone. Oh, Arthur," and she hurled herself into into his waiting arms, sobbing all the while, "What have I done? I've destroyed our family! And they're never coming back."

Arthur stood there, murmuring soothing words to his wife all the while gently rubbing circles on her back, and wondered if she was correct.

**XXX**

**A/N -** And now for something completely different. Actually, when I saw where this chapter started, I almost cried. I felt like I was going backwards in time and had ruined everything. So I tried for a little levity, and this is the result. Thanks for all the reviews and support, and thanks to my betas who keep whispering in my ear and are helping to make this a better story.


	27. Regrets

**Chapter ****Twenty Seven**** – Regrets**

After Arthur left the kitchen, Albus was left facing two distressed students.

Hermione stared at the Headmaster with a disappointed look on her face. She had trusted his judgement and looked up to him as her ultimate role model; in essence - Hermione idolised him. Now she was faced with the harsh realization that he was as tarnished as everyone else.

Ron was simply confused. The whole situation was too much for him to immediately comprehend. His world had just been turned upside down, and he didn't know where to turn. He decided to retreat to his room, where he knew he could lose himself in one of his Quidditch magazines. He would have to ponder the morning's events when he was more clear-headed.

"Hermione, I'm going upstairs. I need to be alone for awhile. I'll see you later," Ron said, in a rather flat voice, as he turned and walked out of the room, leaving Dumbledore to face Hermione's multitude of questions.

Hermione didn't even wait for Ron to clear the doorway. "Professor Dumbledore, what did you mean that you and Sirius disagreed about how to keep Harry safe? How could he doubt you? Doesn't he know that Harry must stay at the Dursleys in order to be properly kept hidden from You-Know-Who?" asked Hermione, still not comfortable with speaking Voldemort's name, despite Harry's urgings to the contrary.

The Headmaster regarded her gravely. He did not want to reveal the exact nature of the disagreement with Sirius, but he knew he must answer her question. She was too perceptive to satisfied with a prevarication. "My dear Miss Granger, Sirius is intent on having Harry come live with him now that his name has been cleared. I believe that he is allowing his emotions to get the better of his sense in this instance. It is not surprising that the two of us do not see eye to eye on this subject."

Hermione pondered the Headmaster's words in silence. Something seemed a bit off about his answer. She suspected he was not telling her the whole story, but he was the Headmaster. Dare she question him? She didn't want to anger him, but she desperately wanted to understand what was going on. Perhaps he wouldn't mind one more inquiry. "That's not all, is it, Sir?" she asked, sending him a slightly apprehensive glance.

Dumbledore gave a slight sigh, and the twinkle in his eyes dimmed almost imperceptibly. Trust Miss Granger to seek the truth. He knew he had a choice. Either he could be more forthcoming, or he could leave Miss Granger doubting both his sincerity and motives. He could either maintain her trust or his secrets, but not both. Unless…yes, there might yet be a way of deflecting her query.

"Miss Granger, I'm afraid I am not at liberty to discuss more fully with you the differences that currently separate Mr. Black and me. It is a private matter between the two of us. I would not want to betray his trust by discussing such a sensitive topic with someone else without his permission. I strongly suggest that you not bring up the topic with Mr. Black, as it would likely cause him a great deal of distress. Harry's safety is of paramount importance to both of us. If I were to freely discuss Harry's particulars with you, it would put him in a great deal of additional danger. I have no intention of adding to the burden that Harry already bears," pronounced Dumbledore enigmatically.

Hermione stared at him, eyes narrowed in thought. She had the distinct feeling that Dumbledore was being deliberately evasive, like he was hiding something, something that shouldn't necessarily be hidden. She mentally reviewed the events of the morning and decided that she needed to know more. If she was going to make a knowledgeable decision, if she were to choose a side – and it was obvious there were sides – she would need to gather more information. It had become quite clear that the Headmaster was not willing to clarify things for her, therefore she had only one other recourse - she would somehow have to contact either Harry or Sirius. But, first, she had a bit of research to do. Mr. Weasley's explanation of the morning's events still left her with a great many questions. Thanking Dumbledore courteously for his time, she left the kitchen and swiftly made her way to the library, where she was soon ensconced in an ancient tome.

**/****/**

Ron trudged slowly upstairs, his mind whirling in confusion. Today was Harry's birthday and nothing had gone as he'd expected. His mother had severed all ties with Harry, and his baby sister was now betrothed to his best mate. His family was divided, with Bill and Ginny having left for parts unknown with Sirius. He had almost reached the door to his room when he met his father coming from the other direction. He stared at him numbly, not quite sure how to react.

Arthur approached his son slowly. He understood that the events of the morning had been a large shock for Ron – truth to tell, they were a large shock for him. Upon reaching Ron, he put his arm around his shoulder and guided him into the room he expected to share with Harry. Once inside, he gently, but firmly, pushed Ron down onto his bed and seated himself on what should have been Harry's bed. He waited patiently for Ron to speak, knowing that with Ron's temperament, it wouldn't take very long.

"How could this happen, Dad? What could they have been thinking? How could they do this to Ginny? I thought Harry liked her. He told me she was his friend. This isn't how you treat friends!" He pounded his hand on the mattress, his voice rising the longer he talked. "I thought he was my friend. And look what he did! He betrayed me! I warned him to stay away from Ginny. I knew it could only lead to trouble." Anger filled his visage. "He betrayed me! He betrayed Ginny! He betrayed our whole family! Look at what he's done to Mum!" Tears started rolling down his face, and he wiped them away fiercely. "He's wrecked our family! How could he do that do us, after all we've done for him?" He clenched his hands into fists, and growled. "I hope he never comes back. If he does I'll pound him. I'll show him how we treat those who betray us. He'll live to regret this."

Arthur looked at his son sorrowfully. Ron had so much anger, so much bitterness inside him. He wondered what he could have done differently, what words had he failed to say, what example had he failed to give? He thought about interrupting him, but realised that Ron was not prepared to listen to anything he had to say just yet, so he sat there patiently and waited for the outpouring to end.

Finally, Ron ran out of words. He looked at his father, his face full of anger and despair, hoping Arthur had some answers, a magical solution that would made everything better, return everything to the way it had been before. He was doomed to disappointment.

"Ron, tell me what you understand about what happened down in the kitchen this morning," Arthur began calmly.

Ron thought for a few minutes, trying to gather his thoughts. This was not the response he had expected from his father. "Erm, there was this contract that came for Mum and Harry in the post. The contract was some sort of betrothal contract for Ginny and Harry. I think it was all Sirius' idea. Somehow, Bill is involved too, but I'm not sure what he has to do with it all. Mum's furious. She thinks Ginny is being sold into slavery, at least I think that's what she said. Not sure what she means by that, though. I know she blames Harry and Sirius and doesn't want to have anything to do with them ever again." He paused and thought some more. "Dumbledore is involved in this, too. I think Sirius is sore at him. Mum's cross with him also, not sure why, though. Mum made Sirius and Harry leave, and Ginny and Bill went with them." An unpleasant expression crossed his face, as he added, "Oh, and Bill took his French tart with him."

Arthur's face grew stormy at the vituperative words coming out of his son's mouth. He was ashamed to think that a son of his could speak this way.

Oblivious to his father's reaction, Ron continued speaking. "I think Harry said he didn't know anything about it, and it wasn't his fault." He stared into the distance, a puzzled expression on his face. "Dad, what did you do?" His voice started to rise again. "Did you give Ginny permission to go? Why would you do that? Isn't Mum mad at you too?"

Placing a hand on his youngest son's shoulder, Arthur stared him straight in the eye. "I'm willing to answer your questions and explain all that I know about what occurred this morning, _if_ you are willing to listen. But you will have to restrain yourself. You may not interrupt me, nor may you yell at me. I will need your word that you will listen first and speak only when I am done. Do you agree to my terms?" He knew it would test Ron's self-control to the limit to do as he was asking, but he also knew that this was the only way he would be able to get through to his son.

Ron looked at his father and noted the serious expression on his face. His Dad was looking almost stern. He was speaking quietly, yet there was steel behind his words. The Weasley children all knew that if their Dad spoke to them like he was right now, then they had better listen. It was at times like this that he meant business and would not stand to be crossed.

Reluctantly, Ron nodded his acquiescence. "All right, Dad. I'll listen to what you have to say. I can't stand not knowing what's going on, especially since it is tearing our family apart." He rubbed his eyes roughly.

Arthur explained to Ron that Sirius was trying to help Harry, and indirectly Ginny, by initiating a betrothal contract between the two of them. According to both Sirius and Bill, Sirius' barrister had suggested the idea. He then started to spell out the advantages a betrothal would provide to both Harry and Ginny. It appeared that Ron was about to interrupt, when a look from his father halted the words before they emerged.

Then, the more painful part of the story emerged. Arthur explained the history behind Molly's reaction to their son. He was not entirely comfortable doing this, and much went unspoken, but he knew that if Ron was ever to understand, he needed to share with Ron some of his own painful history. Ron's eyes grew wide at what his father was telling him. He would never have guessed that there were such hard feelings between his grandparents and his parents. He had always envisioned his family as the perfect family; well, if he ignored the fact that his Dad's job wasn't very cool. And that they were quite poor. And that they lived in a dump.

"Now, Ron, do you have a better understanding of what happened this morning? Do you have any questions about anything that I've told you?" Arthur asked softly.

Ron simply stared at his father. He wasn't sure how to respond. It was a great deal to take in, and he was already trying to process all that had occurred earlier. "I don't get it, Dad. Why did Ginny go with them? Isn't she a part of our family? Shouldn't she stay here with us?" His tone was almost whinging.

"Ginny is now betrothed to Harry. She has become part of his family, also. Sirius and Harry asked if Ginny could spend the summer hols with Harry, and, as her father, I said yes," Arthur replied quietly.

"What do you mean, Ginny and Harry are now family?" Ron demanded loudly.

Arthur shook his head in disappointment. Obviously Ron had not been paying as much attention to what he had told him as Arthur had hoped. "Ron, weren't you listening when I was explaining things downstairs? The betrothal contract between Harry and Ginny was signed this morning. Sirius, as Harry's guardian, signed it for Harry, and I signed it for Ginny. It was what they both wanted." Arthur sighed. "As I said earlier, it is magically binding. They must marry each other. There is no way out of it, short of death. As such, they are now, effectively, family." He knew this was going to cause Ron to explode. He had been hoping to avoid having to explain things in such bald terms, but Ron was not cooperating.

"I just don't get it! How could you have signed it, Dad? How could you do that to Ginny? I thought you were here to protect her, not send her off. She's not even fourteen. She's way too young to be betrothed. This is just stupid!" Ron looked at his father in disgust. "And what do you mean, they both wanted it? They're too young to know what they want. Besides, they hardly know each other. They've never even really talked. Harry's _my_ friend, not Ginny's. She can't even say two words to him without stuttering and blushing." He pounded the bed in frustration.

Arthur looked at his son with compassion. He had known that this would be hard for him to understand and accept. Harry and Ron had been best mates since their first year. Arthur loved his son, but he was not blind. He knew Ron had a tendency to be jealous and hot-tempered. This past year had been a good example of that. Ron's behaviour at the beginning of the year had almost cost him his friendship with both of his best friends. It was quite clear to Arthur that Ron was jealous of his sister and felt she had betrayed him by stealing his best mate away. In addition, Arthur knew that Ron still saw Ginny as a little girl. Ginny's disastrous first year had caused many of her brothers to relegate her to a position of being unable to make decisions for herself and, as such, failed to allow them to see that she was no longer that scared eleven year old. None of them were willing to acknowledge the changes she had undergone as a result of her experiences in the Chamber, and they were all in a perpetual state of denial as to who and what Ginny really was.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur addressed his son once again. It was important that Ron see the reality of Harry's and Ginny's relationship. "There comes a time in life, Ron, when things start to change. It is all a part of growing up. Young men start looking at young women and become interested in pursuing more than just friendship with them. When that happens, their relationships with their mates start to change." He looked over at Ron, trying to gauge his reaction to what he had said so far. Ron just sat there, saying nothing and staring off at a point above his head. "They are still mates, but the young woman slowly becomes the most important person in that young man's life, which is as it should be. A young man who places his mates before his young woman has misplaced priorities and will likely lose the interest of that young woman. Likewise with a young woman." Arthur glanced at Ron hoping for some type of reaction.

"You mean when a bloke fancies a girl, she becomes more important than his mates?" Ron responded.

"Exactly!" his father replied, pleased that Ron was catching on so quickly.

"What a bunch of tosh!" exclaimed Ron. "How could a bloke abandon his mates that way? I'd never do that!"

Arthur stared at his son in disbelief. He had not realised that Ron was this immature. _I suppose it is the result of being the youngest boy_, he thought to himself. _We'll have to work on that - it is high time that he started growing up_. _Perhaps we ought to send him to Romania to spend some time with Charlie. It might give him a better perspective on life._ He focused his gaze on Ron, willing his son to look at him.

"Who is the most important person in my life, Ron?"

Ron stared at his father blankly. What kind of question was this? "Erm, Mum?"

"Precisely. How do you think your Mum would react if I spent most of my free time going out to pubs or to Quidditch matches with my friends?" Arthur queried.

Shaking his head vigorously at the image that engendered, Ron replied, "That would be a very bad idea, Dad. Mum would go spare. I wouldn't want to be around. What would you do such a fool thing for?"

"Think about what you just asked me, Ron," Arthur responded seriously.

Ron was quiet for a minute. "Oh, maybe it wasn't as full of tosh as I thought. But," he added quickly, "You're adults! Adults always behave differently. They don't have any fun. They're boring."

Looking at his son critically, Arthur practically willed him to put the pieces together. However he could see that Ron still had a ways to go. "Do you think your Mum and I don't have fun? That we're boring?" he asked.

"Nooo," Ron slowly replied, dragging the word out a bit. "But, you're different."

"And how are we different?" responded Arthur.

"You're my parents!" Ron exclaimed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ron, we're not different because we're your parents, we're different because you see us more closely than you see the other adults in your life," Arthur pointed out gently.

Ron looked at his father and thought about what they had been discussing. Was it possible his father was right? He'd always respected his father, even if he didn't always agree with him, or think he was fair. Perhaps adults weren't as boring as he envisioned them. However, he still wasn't ready to grow up. That wouldn't be for years. Right now was a time to enjoy himself, to not worry about anything, except, perhaps, studying when Hermione nagged him sufficiently. No, now was a time to have fun with his mates and play Quidditch. To revel in the fact that he had no responsibilities and could do pretty much what he wanted. Why would anyone in their right mind want to trade that kind of a life for one of responsibilities?

Suddenly, Ron shot to his feet and started to pace around the room. He was not entirely stupid. He realised it might look that way, but, in actuality, he knew it wasn't. True, he wasn't as bright as Hermione, or even Harry, for that matter. However, he knew he was quite capable of doing much better in his studies, if he only chose to apply himself. But, since academics had never interested him much, he couldn't see the point, despite Hermione's arguments to the contrary. It was much more fun to to sit back and simply slide by. As long as he did better than the Twins, he knew his Mum wouldn't really complain.

Harry was not like him, however. Harry was being personally hunted by Voldemort. Had been for years. He thought himself responsible for way too many things, like his parents' deaths – Cedric's death. And then there had been the stupid tournament. Harry'd spent most of the year preparing for that and had spent hardly any time with Ron, especially during the beginning of the year. Ron shied away from that thought, he was rather embarrassed by the way he had acted those first months after Halloween.

Finally, Ron halted in front of his father. "Are you saying Harry fancies Ginny?" he demanded, a bemused look on his face.

Arthur looked him straight in the eye. "I'm fairly certain that Harry fancies Ginny. And Ginny certainly fancies Harry," he added emphatically. "I don't see why they would have agreed to the contract if they didn't fancy each other. No one was forcing them to sign it. In fact, we asked them repeatedly if they were sure this was what they wished to do."

Ron stared at his father in amazement. How could he have not noticed his best mate fancying his sister? Then he started mentally reviewing the events of the past year, especially those after the Tournament had ended. Belatedly he realised that all the signs were there, but that he, in his usual impetuous fashion, had overreacted and refused to believe what was there right in front of his eyes. He hadn't wanted to believe that things were changing. Instead, he'd warned Harry to stay away from Ginny. He'd even tried warning Ginny to stay away from Harry - the memory of which he still shied away from. He'd been horridly unfair to both of them, especially his sister. He hung his head in shame. He couldn't believe he'd thought of her the way he had. He certainly hadn't been a very good older brother. And the way he'd treated Harry! It was inexcusable!

Seating himself back down on the bed, Ron solemnly addressed his father. "Do you think they've been talking to each other since the end of school?"

"That goes without saying, Ron," responded his father compassionately. Arthur wondered what thoughts were troubling his son.

Arthur had no way of knowing how deeply his response hurt Ron. Both Ron and Hermione, as well as Ginny, had been warned by Professor Dumbledore that communicating with Harry posed too much of danger this summer. As a result, both Hermione and he had been sending Harry bland, uninformative letters since the beginning of the summer hols. To find out that his sister had ignored the Headmaster's warnings and had been compromising Harry's safety, as well as having done something that Hermione and he had not done, really cut him. He felt a flare of anger and jealousy encompass him, and then, with difficulty, tamped it down. He didn't want to risk his father's ire by spouting off again.

Ron returned to his previous train of thought. He had treated both his sister and Harry unfairly. And he was continuing to do so. Perhaps Ginny was the one who had shown the strongest bonds of friendship thus far. Hermione and he had simply taken the Headmaster at his word. They had had no thought of Harry, and how he might react to their letters. Harry was still struggling with the return of Voldemort and the death of Cedric Diggory, and they had left him to stew alone at his relatives, those wankers! Truth to tell, he hadn't been much of a friend to Harry since the beginning of the year.

"Dad, I haven't been all that great of a friend to Harry or a very good brother to Ginny, have I?" Ron asked, his voice trembling a little.

Arthur thought hard about his answer. He knew the truth would hurt Ron, but he obviously was aware that at least some of his behaviour was wrong, or he wouldn't have asked. The truth would not be pretty, however lying to him would be even more detrimental. "There is no cut-and-dried answer to your question, Ron. There have been things that you've done wrong, things you could have done better, and things that you've done right. The key to growing up is facing up to those things you've done wrong, admit them and ask for forgiveness. As for those things you could have done better, work on improving them. Above all, don't forget those things you've done right. Don't let the negatives drag you down." He looked intently at his son. "You are not a bad person, Ron, but you have a lot of growing up to do." He hesitated briefly, considering his next words carefully. "Your actions and words may have permanently damaged your relationship with both Harry and your sister. You may never be best mates with him again. That doesn't necessarily mean you won't be friends, just not best mates. Can you accept that?"

Ron pondered his father's words. Arthur had not really said anything that Ron had not already acknowledged to himself. He knew it would be all too easy to berate himself for what he'd done, but if that's all he did, it wouldn't do him any good. His father was right, he had to learn from his mistakes if he wanted to become a better person. And he did. He wanted to try and make things up to Harry and Ginny. That was the least they deserved. He then thought about Hermione. He hadn't treated her very well either. In fact, had it not been for Harry, Hermione and he might never have become friends. They really didn't have all that much in common, except for their friendship with Harry. He really was the glue that was holding them together.

"I don't think I really have a choice, Dad," Ron replied resignedly. "I think I've botched things up with Hermione, too. I should probably go down and talk to her for a bit. Thanks, Dad."

Arthur nodded his head in acknowledgement. He watched his son leave the room with pride. Ron still had a long ways to go, but Arthur was proud of the progress that Ron seemed to be making. He had hopes that his family would eventually be reunited once again. Sighing softly to himself, he made his way back to his wife, who was facing a much more difficult situation.

**/****/**

Ron found Hermione in the library, immersed in a huge tome bearing a title he didn't quite understand-he thought it might have to do with magical contract law. She was so absorbed in what she was reading, she didn't even react to his entering the room. Clearing his throat loudly, Ron caused Hermione to jump a bit in her seat.

She shot him an angry look. "Did you want something, Ron? Or are you just practicing being annoying?"

Ron stared at her in surprise. He wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve this kind of treatment. "Erm, Hermione, I have something I need to say to you." He stopped and looked at her hopefully, scuffing one of his trainers along the edge of the carpet.

Looking up from her book, Hermione assessed him. "What is it, Ronald? Is it important? I'm trying to do some research here. I need to find out if there is any way out of this contract. I'd hate for Harry to be tied down, just because it offers him some minor advantages," Hermione said, her demeanour radiating impatience.

Gathering up his courage, Ron replied. "Yes, Hermione, it is important. I just wanted to apologise to you. I don't think I've treated you fairly over the years, and I'm sorry for taking advantage of you and looking down on you. I wish I'd been a better friend." Ron paused, debating whether or not to continue. Taking a deep breath, he bore on. "Hermione, why are you researching a way out? Didn't you hear my Dad? Harry and Ginny wanted to do this. They chose to enter into a betrothal. Why do you want to take that away from them?" He stopped abruptly and dropped his eyes to the ground, afraid of her reaction. He'd never really stood up to Hermione before, at least never like this. This was not anything like their usual petty squabbles. This was actually calling her motives into question.

Hermione stared at Ron in disbelief. Who was this person? She remembered his attitude earlier that morning in the kitchen, when they were discussing what had happened, and it was nothing like the one he was displaying now. Her face wrinkled in concentration. She remembered his going upstairs to his room while she remained in the kitchen talking to Professor Dumbledore. What could have caused such a huge change in him?

Wait, what was Ron saying? Was he really questioning why she was doing this? Wasn't it obvious to him? She distinctly remembered him saying very similar things at the kitchen table. And then the full impact of his words hit her. She played them over in her mind. It brought to the forefront a conversation she had had with Harry prior to their leaving Hogwarts. Harry had challenged her as to why she was always seeking to control his life, his actions. He had tried to impress upon her that he was his own person and was capable of making his own decisions, and that those decisions would not always line up with her own expectations for him. She also recalled resolving to allow him to do just that. And here she was, falling right back into old habits. Trying to solve things that perhaps didn't need to be solved. Just because she believed betrothal contracts to be archaic and barbaric didn't mean that everyone did. Obviously Harry was not of that opinion, since he'd agreed to one. Who was she to try and sway his course? All of these thoughts coursed through her mind at lightning quick speed.

Finally Hermione spoke. "Ron, thank you. You saved me from bollixing things up in a big way. I can't believe I've been so blind and so narrow-minded. As for the how you've treated me in the past, best leave it in the past. Thank you for your apology, it means a great deal to me. I'm very impressed with you this afternoon. I don't know what happened since you went upstairs, but whatever it was must have been monumental." She reached over and gave him a light hug.

Ron smiled quietly to himself. Perhaps, he hadn't mucked everything up quite as badly as he'd supposed. He patted Hermione awkwardly on the back, then excused himself and headed down to the kitchen to search for some food. Somehow breakfast had been lost in all the confusion, and he was quite starving. It never occurred to him that Hermione might be hungry, too.

**/**

It was late afternoon when Fred and George returned to Grimmauld Place. They had had a long and successful day in Diagon Alley. They had begun negotiations with the owner of an empty shop, located at 93 Diagon Alley. It was agreed that they would be leasing the shop until the summer of the following year when they would purchase it outright, thanks to the funding that from Harry's Tri-Wizard Tournament winnings. They were terribly excited and proud and were working hard on concealing their triumphant smirks, lest they let the kneazle out of the bag.

Sneaking in through the front door, the two young men closed it quietly behind themselves and started for the stairs. They were hoping that no one had noticed their absence. Although they were legally adults, and no one had actually forbidden them from leaving the premises, they were attempting to avoid detection and their mother's subsequent ire.

George had his foot on the first step, when the overwhelming silence of the house assaulted their ears and stopped them in their tracks. They could not hear their mum in the kitchen banging pots and pans as she prepared supper. Absent also were the sounds of Ginny, Ron, and Hermione squabbling amongst themselves in the parlour. They couldn't even hear Sirius stalking through the house looking more like a wounded dragon than not.

Eying his brother, George raised his eyebrows questioningly. Fred just shrugged his shoulders in reply, looking quite bewildered. George held his finger to his lips and motioned that he would check out the kitchen. Fred nodded and indicated he would investigate the parlour. They parted ways silently and drifted off towards their destinations.

Five minutes later, they regrouped at the foot of the stairs completely bewildered. There was no sign of anyone. They raised their eyes upwards, grasped their wands tightly, and climbed the steps in total silence, grim looks betraying their fears.

Halfway up the steps, they heard a door opening and the sounds of soft weeping. Exchanging concerned looks they hastened up the stairs, wands at the ready, and almost hexed their father who was exiting his room.

Before either one of them could speak, Arthur motioned them to silence and indicated that they should retrace their steps. The three of them were soon ensconced in the parlour, and Arthur lost no time in apprising them of the events of the day.

Fred and George wore identical stunned expressions on their faces. They'd only been absent a few hours, and in that time their entire world had changed. And not necessarily for the better.

Fred spoke up before their father thought of questioning them as to their whereabouts. "Dad, we'll tell you anything you want to know, but you might not want to ask us anything. It would be hard to hide it from Mum if you did, and she really doesn't want to know what we've been up to today. I promise it's nothing dangerous, well, no more dangerous than anything else we've been involved in up until now."

Arthur gazed at his sons shrewdly. He strongly suspected that their antics were somehow related to their desire to open a joke shop, and, in that case, he was in complete agreement that he would be better off ignorant of their doings. Thus, if Molly ever asked, he would then truthfully be able to say that he knew nothing about their endeavours.

George hastened to add his assurances to his brother's. "Truly, Dad. It's for the better. Trust us," he exhorted his father, flashing him his most convincing smile.

Arthur shook his head bemusedly. He knew better than to trust his brilliant, but outrageous, sons, however, in this instance, he couldn't see a better way.

"All right, boys. I'll let you off the hook for now. But, I expect a full explanation as soon as is feasible," he warned them. Clapping his hand on Fred's back, he pushed him out the door, George following. "Let's go and see what we can gather together for supper. Your mother is not up for cooking this evening." And the three men made their way cheerfully to the kitchen, already contemplating assembling a meal of hearty sandwiches and crisps.

**XXXX**

**A/N** **-** Life has a way of happening and I am very sorry for the lengthy time between postings. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up much sooner. The last section is a last minute add on, but it needed to be here. Unfortunately it has not really been betaed, so any mistakes are mine alone. Thanks to my betas for their hard work and to my readers for their encouragement and support. Until next time.


	28. Paradise

**Chapter Twenty-Eight – Paradise**

With a jolt, the Portkey deposited seven people in front of a brilliant white villa, situated at the top of a slight hill. Tonks tripped upon landing and knocked into Harry. He in turn fell over still holding Ginny, who landed on top of him in a tangle of limbs. After a few misplaced elbows and several "Pardon mes," they scrambled to their feet, sporting vivid blushes.

"Welcome," intoned Sirius in a deep voice, "to the Potter summer haven, or at least one of them." He turned to his godson. "Harry, you are due to inherit this lovely retreat and the land it sits on next year on your birthday. The entire island will be yours," he finished with a flourish.

Harry looked at his godfather in confusion, and then gazed at his surroundings, stunned at the beauty that lay before him. The vegetation was green and lush. Through the trees he could see glimpses of blue-green sea, and the white sand of a beach. He couldn't wait to explore. The villa in front of him was blazingly white. It rose in two open stories, with steps leading up to the front door, which was painted a bright blue. Flower boxes hung from nearly all the windows, framed by brightly painted shutters. With a bemused look on his face, he followed Sirius up the stairs and into the cool interior of the house, still holding on tightly to Ginny's hand.

She seemed as amazed as he was. Her eyes were darting everywhere, attempting to take it all in. It was quite a change of locale from the dreariness of Grimmauld Place. "Will this really be all yours, Harry?" Ginny whispered as they climbed the stairs.

"I have absolutely no idea what he's talking about," he confided to her. "The only inheritance I knew I had was the vault my parents left me, that I've been withdrawing my school funds from. I know very little about my family. That's why it was so brilliant when Hagrid gave me the album with photographs of my parents."

Sirius, overhearing the whispered conversation, condemned Albus Dumbledore once more in his mind. There was so much he needed to make up for, and he despaired of ever having enough time in which to do it. He nudged Remus who was walking beside him, "Moony, old chum, remind me that we need to connect Harry with his past. We need to tell him stories of the Marauders, of his parents, and grandparents. The poor boy has been denied a family his entire life. It is our responsibility to correct that lack."

Remus nodded his head vigorously in assent. He too felt an obligation to Harry. He wanted to help bring James and Lily to life for him, and to give him a sense of continuity and belonging. Between Sirius and himself, he thought they stood a good chance of achieving success.

As they entered the front door, the group was greeted by two immaculately clad house elves, bearing the Potter family crest. Sirius introduced them as Kiri and Moli, two of the Potter family house elves. Kiri and Moli proceeded to show the guests to their rooms. All the guest rooms were located on the second floor. The first floor consisted of a library, a study, a kitchen, a dining room, and a large living area. There were enough bedrooms for everyone to have a room of their own. The furnishings in the house were simple and sturdy, reflecting their island heritage.

Harry had a large room overlooking the sea. From his balcony, he spied a narrow trail leading down to the water. His room featured a queen size bed, covered with crisp white sheets, and a colourful woven blanket. A large cream flokati lay on the floor next to his bed. The shutters on his window were thrown open and sunlight poured in illuminating the room. Simple paintings of island life adorned his walls. Everything felt warm and inviting. He noticed that even the balcony sported shutters, as well as an ornate wrought iron railing designed to keep one from falling off.

A soft knock was heard, and Harry moved to answer the door. To his surprise, Ginny was standing outside. He beckoned her to come in, and she looked around in delight. "Oh, Harry, your room is wonderful. You'll have to come see mine too. It's absolutely lovely. My bed is so comfortable. And I love my balcony. It even has a chair. I can't wait to sit out on it and curl up with a book to read. Everything smells so wonderful. Like sun, and pine trees, and sea. I'm so glad Dad said I could come. It would be horrid if you were here, whilst I had to stay at Grimmauld Place." She shuddered at the thought.

Harry pulled her in for a hug. "I'm so glad you're here too. I can't imagine how dreadful it would be, if we weren't able to be together this summer.. It would be positively unbearable. Over the course of the last few weeks, I have discovered how much you mean to me, and how much I need you in my life. I know I'm rubbish with words, but without you here, despite the warmth and light, everything would simply be cold and dreary."

"Oh, Harry, you are so sweet sometimes!" Ginny reached up and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

Harry hung his head and tried to hide his blush.

"Don't hide. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You make me happy. Being with you makes me happy. We are together now, and I plan on keeping it that way, Harry James Potter!" she asserted, eyes shining brightly.

Harry was about to reply, when Ginny hit herself on the forehead. "Oh bother! I forgot. Sirius sent me here to tell you that we're all meeting down in the lounge. So, come on, let's go! I can't wait to find what he has planned for the summer."

Grabbing his hand, Ginny pulled Harry out into the hall and down the stairs. Everyone else had already assembled in the lounge and was sitting chatting, drinks in hand. As soon as they entered, Moli came up to them and asked them if they'd like some Limonada, a local soft drink. Receiving two enthusiastic yesses, Moli disappeared, reappearing shortly thereafter bearing two ice-cold bottles, and two glasses. They found seats on an empty loveseat and waited for Sirius to begin.

"Now that everyone is present, I will open the first official meeting of the Black Rebellion."

Everyone stared at him in astonishment.

"What's the problem?" Sirius inquired looking around the room. "I thought it sounded rather stylish." Then the smile left his face, and he addressed the two latecomers. "The first thing we need to do is have Ginny and Harry take the oath. Harry, Ginny, everyone here has taken a type of Fidelius Oath to not repeat what we discuss with anyone else. The main purpose is to protect you, Harry, and everyone else in the group." He looked intently at his godson. "I've learned my lesson much too well."

Harry returned his godfather's gaze, tears welling in his eyes. He was not accustomed to being surrounded by people who genuinely cared for him. He surreptitiously wiped his face as both he and Ginny readily agreed to take the oath.

Once it was administered, Sirius began again. "Harry," Sirius said turning to him, "ever since I left you at Hogwarts, I have been busy setting in motion my plans for this summer. Before I begin explaining my ideas, I think an announcement should be made, as it will affect what happens here." He looked questioningly at Harry, and upon receiving his nod of approval, addressed the rest of group. "As of this morning a binding magical betrothal contract was signed, and Harry and Ginny are now officially betrothed. The main side benefit to the betrothal contract is that it grants both of them majority status in the Wizarding world. They will now both be considered adults, thus are legally able to learn to apparate, will no longer be subject to underage magic restrictions, etc., which will make our jobs that much easier." He stopped and took a sip of his drink, while Remus and Tonks offered their congratulations.

Sirius turned towards his best friend and his cousin. "We were planning on telling you about this part of the plan after we had discussed it with Harry and Ginny. However, this morning the situation imploded on us, and everything came to light before we were prepared. The contracts were erroneously sent out without my approval, prior to my speaking with Harry, and prior to Bill talking to his family. As you saw, it caused a bit of a uproar," he finished with a grimace.

Sirius took another sip of his drink and faced Harry and Ginny. "Before you ask, I'd like to explain the reason for our name. Harry, it is imperative that you know that Professor Dumbledore and I have had a series of disagreements ever since you emerged from the Maze during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The two of us do not seen eye to eye on almost everything that involves you. As of this moment, our relationship is tenuous at best."

Sirius took a big swallow of his drink, put down the empty glass and began pacing around the room. The next bit would not be easy, neither for him, nor for Harry. However, he knew it was best to get it over with as soon as possible.

Ginny as if sensing this turned sideways on the sofa and pulled Harry back against her. She sat leaning against the end of the sofa with one leg crossed in front of her, the other hanging off the edge of seat, and Harry between her legs. She wrapped one arm around his waist and trailed the other one up and down his back in a reassuring manner.

Sirius resumed speaking, eyes glued to the floor. "Some very disturbing events were brought to light this summer, Harry. When I visited Gringotts to attend to both the Potter and Black finances, I was made aware of the contents of your parents' will. The goblins informed me that two copies of their will existed, one copy residing at Gringotts, the other at the Ministry."

Harry started at this. "My parents had a will? How is it that no one ever told me of this? Didn't they think I would want to know? Why does it feel like people have been hiding things from me my whole life? It's like someone is deliberately trying to keep me in the dark," Harry blurted out, the frustration in his voice abundantly clear.

Ginny continued to rub circles on his back in an attempt to help him maintain his composure.

"I will answer your questions shortly, Harry," Sirius reassured his godson, stopping in front of him. "Please, just let me finish with what I have to say first." He resumed his pacing. "The goblins read me the pertinent portions. The will made several points clear. One of the first points was that you were, under no circumstances, to be placed in the custody of your Aunt Petunia and her husband. A list of potential guardians was included, and at least two of them were still alive and capable of taking custody of you when the will was read." He braced himself for the expected explosion.

"Then what the bloody hell was I doing there?" Harry yelled, pulling himself out of Ginny's arms in outrage. Realising what he had said, he turned to Ginny with a sheepish look on his face, "Sorry Ginny, but I just couldn't help myself."

"Don't apologise to me. I bloody well feel the same way," she responded, pulling him back and sticking her tongue out at Bill, who looked like he wanted to reprove her for her language.

Fleur simply laid a gentle hand on Bill's arm, and he sat back grudgingly.

"I'm getting to that, pup. Patience," Sirius replied. "Upon being made aware of this discrepancy, I had the goblins launch an investigation into the circumstances surrounding the reading of your parents will." He gritted his teeth in remembrance. "The goblins discovered that the copy of the will at the Ministry was read by Professor Dumbledore and the Minister of the time, Minister Bagnold. From what the goblins were able to discover, apparently Albus was able to persuade the Minister to allow him to place you with your mother's sister, despite their specific request that that not happen." He glanced over at Harry, an apologetic look on his face, before continuing. "Dumbledore persuaded her that your physical safety was of paramount importance, and that only the blood wards erected around the residence of your maternal aunt would keep you sufficiently safe. He tricked your aunt into entering into a magically binding contract."

Seeing the look of confusion on Harry's face, he hastened to explain. "The contract was activated when she brought you inside the house in an attempt to determine what was going on. The will was buried in the bowels of the Ministry, and no one ever heard of it again." Here Sirius paused to give Harry a little time to absorb everything. While he waited, he summoned Kiri and asked for another glass. She reappeared momentarily with his request.

Ginny was holding Harry tightly to her and murmuring in his ear. Harry occasionally make a comment in response to something she said, but the interaction mainly consisted of Ginny sending him reassuring comments.

Sirius and Remus deliberately turned a deaf ear to what was going on, wanting to give the young couple a modicum of privacy.

"Who else was named as possible guardians for me?" Harry eventually asked in a tight voice.

"Remus was the second one, a woman named Carina Conti was the third, and last of all, it was requested that you be remanded to the Longbottoms' custody."

Harry looked rather startled at this last, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. He wondered what his life would have been like had he been brought up with Neville. He imagined it would have been quite different, perhaps even fun.

"Although Frank and Alice were in the long-term care ward by then," Sirius continued, "the wording of the will would have allowed Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother, to gain custody of you, as well as Neville. Even Remus, at that time, could have gained custody of you," he added with a growl. "But Albus, in his infinite wisdom, thought he knew best. It really rips me up, Harry, to think that you had to live with _those_ people needlessly, for so many years, and that even after you started Hogwarts, he kept returning you to them." He slammed his glass onto a nearby table in frustration, and then added, "I had a very nasty visit with your aunt, as all these lovely people here can attest. However, rest assured, I left her with little reminders of my visit. I don't think she will forget me for a very long time. And it might be possible that I was not the only one to leave a calling card." He said that last with an evil cackle.

Harry managed a small smile at that thought. He did not have any fond memories of his childhood., and the thought of the Dursleys being left with reminders of the Wizarding world did not disturb him in the least. He couldn't remember a time when they had shown him any kindness, any consideration. He would never wish them dead, and he hoped Voldemort never found them, but pranks and hexes, even nasty ones, were a different story altogether.

Sirius watched Harry closely, and, as the tension finally started to leave Harry's shoulders, he began anew. "The second point the goblins brought up was that the will specifically mentioned that it was Peter Pettigrew, not I, who was Secret Keeper for your parents. Whilst this would not have completely absolved me, had it come to light, I do believe that it might have encouraged someone to look into Peter's allegations that it was I who killed all those Muggles, and, perhaps, I would have received a trial and not been sent straight to Azkaban. The very cynical part of me cannot help but think that Dumbledore found it rather convenient that I was accused of being a mass murderer - no longer able to pose a threat to the implementation of his plans."

Sirius reached the end of the room and paused, staring off into the distance, a blank look on his face. The telling of the story was no easier this time, than it had been the first time. He still grieved for the lost years, the time spent incarcerated in the hell-hole known as Azkaban., and the disservice done to Harry, all in the name of protection. Wrenching his gaze away from the undulating sea, he looked over at Harry and noticed that Ginny now had both arms wrapped around him and had laid her head on his back.

Suddenly Harry couldn't take it anymore. He pulled away from Ginny and jumped up, words tumbling wildly from his lips. "I can't bloody believe this! How could he do this you? To us? I thought he cared. I thought he was trying to help me. He always seemed so nice. What gave him the right to make all these decisions? He's ruined your life and pretty much ruined mine too. Safe! As if! I suppose being beaten by your cousin, forced to do all the chores, never knowing your name, and being called 'freak' all the time is considered acceptable as long as I was 'safe.'" He threw his arms up, tension radiating off of him in waves. "Bloody hell! School wasn't even an escape. Dudley ruled my life there too. Forced to do poorly, to hide during break. Not even allowed any friends. Absolute joy." His voice simply dripped with bitterness and despair.

Suddenly, Harry stopped and looked around, realising that there were others in the room. He turned bright red, and collapsed back on the sofa. Gathering Ginny in his arms, oblivious to the tears coursing silently down her face, he buried his head in her hair, thoroughly embarrassed by his outburst.

Ginny just ran her hand soothingly through his hair and told him it was alright. Everyone knew it really wasn't, but it was the best she could do.

Sirius flinched upon hearing the vitriol in Harry's words. He looked decidedly uncomfortable. "Yes, well. Conveniently, that touches on the next point of contention between Dumbledore and myself, which is the issue of the so-called protection that living at your Aunt's house afforded you."

Harry sat up and raised his head, a questioning look on his face.

Sirius nodded at him. "Albus avers that the blood wards have kept you safe all these years. I took exception with him on one particular issue, that being the fact that Voldemort now shares your blood. I argued, would that not negate the effect of the wards, thus allowing him to find you and enter the area protected by the wards."

Harry leaned back, in stunned amazement. Why hadn't he thought of that? Probably because no one had ever explained things clearly to him before this.

Sirius continued on with grim determination. He would get through this. "Our second point of contention resulted from the fact that your uncle tossed you out at the beginning of the summer, and no one, except Ginny, knew about it." He flashed her a jaunty smile. "Dumbledore was unaware that you were gone, until I informed him of my visit to your Aunt Petunia when I stopped in to pick you up and take you to live with me - that is, if you would have had me." He looked a bit unsure at this point, then rallied on. "Albus had assured me that the wards were being closely monitored; yet they did not register any change after your departure. This made me question their base efficacy. I suspect that if you were saved from Voldemort's killing curse because of your mother's love, and the blood wards were supposed to be powered by love, then the lack of love you experienced at your relatives completely destroyed the effectiveness of the wards."

Blow after blow after blow. Harry wasn't certain how much more he could endure. There seemed no end to the deceptions, to the hidden agendas. And yet he sensed that this was just the edge of the iceberg. He drew in a deep breath, the aroma of Ginny surrounding him with the smell of strawberries and flowers. He took comfort in her presence and her scent. He recalled his meditation exercises and consciously worked on relaxing himself and letting the torrent of negative emotions pass over him. When he had regained control, he raised his head, looked Sirius in the eyes and inclined his head, indicating his readiness. However, he did not release his grip on Ginny, but rather continued to worry the strand of hair he held entwined in his fingers.

"Before I outline my plans for this summer, Harry, I need to acquaint you with a few more details about your inheritance from your father. Part of what I hope to do this summer is prepare you for your future responsibilities," said Sirius.

"What responsibilities would those be?" asked Harry, curiosity struggling to emerge from the haze of shock that surrounded him.

Sirius gazed appraisingly at his godson. "I assume no one has explained to you that you are, in fact, the sole remaining Potter. As such, you are de facto, the Head of the House of Potter. Upon reaching your sixteenth birthday you were to inherit the title of Lord Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, and a seat on the Wizengamot. The Potter family is as old, if not older than the Black family. As such, the Potter family inheritance is quite substantial and includes several pieces of property. I have all the paperwork from Gringotts, and I plan to go over it with you. You might even want to ask Bill and Fleur to join us. Being Gringotts employees they have a much better understanding of how all this works than I do. However," he paused, "all of that has now changed."

Harry cocked his head inquiringly.

"As I explained when we met in Grimmauld Place, one of the benefits of signing the betrothal agreement is that you achieve your majority a full year earlier - on your fifteenth birthday. So, Harry, as of today, you are now Lord Potter, proud owner of this exquisite island, amongst other things, and the newest member of the Wizengamot. When you and Ginny wed, she will become Lady Potter."

Harry just sat there with his mouth hanging open. Most Ancient and Noble House? Lord Potter? The Wizengamot? Inheritance? He shook his head in bewilderment and frustration. Didn't anyone think to tell him? Didn't anyone think he might need to know, might want to know? How many more surprises lay out there? He was extremely thankful for Sirius coming back into his life. He knew it was likely he could handle everything without him, however, having a guide, a mentor, made everything that much easier. Like the Betrothal Contract. He would never have thought of something like that. In fact, he would never have known something like that existed. It wasn't as if anyone had been too free with feeding him information about anything prior to this point.

Ginny sat next to him rubbing circles on his back, her mind moving as fast as lighting. She realised she needed to take the time to carefully read through the marriage contract. Apparently, there was quite a bit she didn't know, things that, as Harry's betrothed, she obviously needed to know. She fully intended to sit in on the discussions with Sirius. She and Harry were in this together, and it was imperative that she be as informed as possible if she were to help him. It pained her to realise that there were many things about Wizarding society that she was ignorant of, and she was starting to suspect their mother had quite a hand in that. She didn't want to be handicapped as the future wife of a Head of a Most Noble and Ancient House. Which reminded her, "Sirius, there appears to be a story behind my mother's outburst this morning. Care to share it with us?" she asked looking between him and Bill.

Sirius stared at Bill, silently asking him if he wanted to tell the story himself. Bill shook his head, and Sirius drew a deep breath and began. "Your father shared the story with Bill and me just this morning. Apparently, your mother's father drew up a Betrothal Contract for her during her sixth year."

"That would be Grandfather Prewett," Bill interjected.

Sirius threw him a mock glare, and resumed speaking. "At the time she was seeing your father, and things had become rather serious. When she arrived home for the summer, she was presented with the contract as a fait accompli. She was informed that she would not be returning to Hogwarts, as there was no need for her to finish her education."

Ginny stared at him in horrified amazement. She had never heard any of this before.

"Your parents decided to elope and, err, consummate their marriage before returning home."

Ginny blushed rather fiercely, and buried her head against Harry's back.

Sirius briefly chuckled, then continued, sporting a more serious mien. Unfortunately, this was not a laughing matter. "Her father had very little to do with her from then on. It was quite a scandal." He stared down into his glass, before staring off into the distance. "It has resulted in your family's poor social status, and your father's poor-paying position within the Ministry. In rejecting the Betrothal Contract, your parents destroyed their social standing and career prospects. As a result, your mother, and, to a lesser extent, your father, rejected the old pureblood ways. You and your brothers were not taught those ways whilst you were young, and thus their choices continues to mark your family. Being ignorant of the workings of Wizarding society can be crippling." Frustration filled his voice. "Why do you think it is so hard for Muggle-borns and those raised in the Muggle world to find their place in Wizarding society or rise to the top echelons in their careers of choice? Even your brother Bill is finding it hard to rise within Gringotts because of the gaps in his Wizarding education."

Bill nodded emphatically. "I've come to realise that if I want to properly service those people with the large accounts then I need to understand the way they think, the way they do business, the way they see the world. If their world, their society is defined by the old ways, then I need to have a good grasp and understanding of those ways. I have discovered from discussions with Sirius and with Fleur, just what our family has missed out on because of Mum and Dad's decisions."

Sirius continued. "Harry, Ginny," he looked earnestly at them, "I understand that Molly's words and actions this morning hurt you deeply, but you must understand that she was having to relive a great deal of her own hurt. Her Betrothal Contract was quite different than the one I had drafted for the two of you. It didn't require her acquiescence, and her father never consulted her about her wishes." His eyes bored holes through them, as he strove to make his point. "I made certain that both of your wishes were considered in what I did, and ensured that Ginny received equal status as your partner, Harry. Both Bill and Arthur read through the entire document and to ensure that both your interests were fairly represented. It was a very different situation, but Molly was unable or unwilling to see that." He shook his head in frustration. "I expect that after some reflection, she will bitterly regret her actions." He took a deep breath. "In addition, Molly has a deep-seated mothering instinct and finds it difficult to acknowledge that her children are growing up. I simply ask that, if she comes to you in apology, you hear her out. I do not expect you to act as if nothing has happened. My hope is that, with time, fences will be mended, and a degree of familiarity can be re-established."

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances. Harry knew that her family was very important to Ginny. He knew he could not carry on a feud with her mother for the rest of their lives, but he knew it would take quite some time for the wounds to heal. For someone who grew up without a family, being so violently rejected by someone whom he had begun to consider family had caused a pain deep within his soul. However, he nodded in response to Sirius's request, determined to do his best for Ginny. He didn't want to hurt her if he could help it.

Ginny was torn. On the one hand, she loved her family dearly. They meant everything to her. On the other, Harry and she were about to become their own family. Had she to choose between them, she would choose Harry. He needed her and she needed him. In fact, upon reflection, she realised that she had made that very choice earlier that morning. She knew that eventually her relationship with her family, especially her mother, would be mended, however, she knew it would never be the same. She could forgive, but not forget.

Sirius let the silence linger a little longer, and then he resumed speaking. "I know this has been a lot to take in, but I think we need to move on." Staring at his godson, he began. "Harry, what I would like to do this summer is begin to make up for all that you missed by living in the Muggle world with the Dursleys. There is quite a bit you need to know. I deeply regret I was not here to guide you in your choice of classes second year. I fail to comprehend why Albus, or even Minerva, did not speak with you about your class choices. They both should have known that you needed to take classes other than Divination, or even Care of Magical Creatures - no offence to Charlie - in order to help prepare you for your responsibilities as Head of an Ancient and Most Noble House."

Swallowing his anger, Sirius gestured to the other occupants of the room. "What the five of us have done is discuss which areas we feel you need training in, and then divided up those areas. Harry, if you agree, we intend to catch you up in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Ginny, I think you are taking at least one of those classes, so you will be slightly ahead of Harry. The goal is for you both to be taking your OWL in those classes this coming year." He turned his attention to the young lady holding his godson so protectively. "Ginny, we all thought it best if you be brought up to the level that Harry is now. Having you both finish your schooling together, would be of great benefit to you, if you feel you are capable of the effort. Bill assures me that you are a very bright and capable witch, and he doubts it would take much effort for you to catch up."

Ginny grinned hugely at the thought. She would love to be taking classes with Harry. Being there by his side would enable her to help him and support him even more. And, if she read her brother Ron right, he would be needing a new friend by his side this year. "I would love to do that. I'll do all the work I need to do to make this work."

Harry gave her hand a squeeze, indicating his approval of this part of the plan. He grimaced slightly at the amount of work it would take to get him up to speed in those two classes, but then he remembered his summer studies – the speed and ease with which he had been learning - and suspected that it might not be quite so difficult after all. It helped that, thanks to Sirius, he had already been reading books on those subjects. Neither had seemed too terribly difficult to comprehend.

"We also want to advance you in some of your other classes. We know you've been doing well in DADA. Our plan is to review what you've learned and add to your stock of knowledge. We also would like to extend your training to encompass hand-to-hand or unarmed combat, and armed combat, probably with sword or staff or even both. If we decided to pursue staff combat, we would need to find someone to teach that. If you are interested, I am willing to teach you both swordsmanship. It is expected for young purebloods to learn the way of the sword. Had your parents lived, Harry, your father would have either taught you himself, or hired someone to teach you. It is one of the old ways."

Both Harry and Ginny looked excited at the prospect of learning these new skills.

Harry spoke up, "Sirius, you might see if Viktor Krum is available. I've seen him with a staff. He's rather skilled, wouldn't you agree, Fleur?" he asked turning towards the blonde girl.

She nodded vigorously in response.

Harry continued, "I know he finished his schooling this year, and I thought he was a decent bloke. I wouldn't mind having him around this summer, and it's before the Quidditch season starts, so there shouldn't be a conflict there. Think of the Quidditch matches we could have…" His voice trailed off, a far-away look in his eyes.

"We would also like to continue your studies in Charms and Transfiguration. We think it would be beneficial to add the study of wandless and wordless magic to your plate. It could prove to be awfully useful in tight situations and give you quite an advantage. It remains to be seen if you have an aptitude for it, but I wouldn't be surprised if you both proved rather adept." He coughed. "A problem area that needs to be corrected is Potions. Although you have not had the best of experiences in Potions, knowledge of Potions is extremely useful. Your mother was quite an accomplished Potion maker. It is likely she could have become a Potions Mistress had she chosen to pursue studies in that direction."

Harry's ears perked up at this tidbit about his mother. He knew so very little about his parents, he soaked up any information he could get. He wondered if he would actually like Potions if he had someone other than Snape teaching him. It would be fascinating to find out if it was the subject or the teacher that had soured him on Potions.

"The last area we believe needs to be covered is Occlumency and, perhaps, Legilimency, if you prove to have an aptitude for it. Occlumency is the art of guarding your mind from invasion by another mind. Legilimency is the art of probing someone else's mind for information. Sort of like mind reading, except not exactly. As a Head of House, and the wife of a Head of House, it would behoove you to be as protected as you can be. There is no doubt people will try to breach your mental defences and steal information from you, whether they be political rivals or Voldemort."

**xxxx**

**A/N** - I have no brilliant reasons for this delay. All I can do is extend my apologies and endeavour to get the next chapter up in a more timely fashion. Many thanks to my beta, DukeBrymin, and my loyal readers. I usually respond to all reviews, but did not get around to it for this last chapter. Rest assured however, I do appreciate all those who have taken the time to review. Hearing from my readers is always a blessing.


	29. A Whirlwind Trip

**A/N - My apologies for such a long absence. I was caught up in birthday celebrations and the end of summer and the beginning of school and activities. Hopefully things are settling down. I also, unfortunately, lost the services of on of my betas who has taken on too many responsibilities to have the time to continue to work with my story. Not really excuses, just more of explanations. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and once again, thank you to all have reviewed. Special thanks to my beta DukeBrymin for his work.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine – A Whirlwind Trip **

Sirius glanced at the time, and then announced, "I think it would be a good idea if we all went shopping before supper. I think both Harry and Ginny need new wardrobes, and the rest of us could stand to acquire some new clothes that will better fit our geographical location and our training needs."

"Sirius, do you need to sound so pompous all the time?" asked Remus gibingly.

Ginny gave an excited squeal and looked at Fleur and Tonks in anticipation. This was going to be fun! She couldn't wait to get some new clothes, and she had a feeling that shopping with Fleur and Tonks was going to be a lot more fun than shopping with her mother.

Looking rather resigned, Harry went up to his room to collect his moneybag. He wasn't worried about the financial aspect of the proposed outing, but he wasn't certain he was prepared for the rather daunting experience of shopping with three such unique witches. It wasn't that he disliked visiting shops, after living at the Burrow, he had discovered that shopping could be quite fun and interesting. It had been extremely fascinating to see the different ways Sirius' words were welcomed. Bill had looked quite resigned. Remus appeared rather undone by the thought, and Sirius seemed almost….gleeful? All in all it promised to be quite an afternoon.

As they met up in the hall, Sirius slapped his hand against his forehead. "This reminds me," he exclaimed, "we need to teach you two to Apparate. I am aware that the Ministry claims people must be of age because of the amount of concentration and magic required, but if you ask me, it's all hogwash." Turning to address the assembled group, he asked, "All right, everyone ready?"

"Er, Sirius," Remus interrupted, "Where are we going? It would help to have a destination if we're going to Apparate there. And if we are apparating, who will be taking Harry and Ginny?"

"Oh, right. Would you stop bothering me with such trivial matters, Moony, old chum? Perhaps I ought to create a Portkey, since most of you won't know where to Apparate. Oh, and to satisfy Remus' burning curiosity, I thought we would start in Florence."

Remus threw him a filthy look that promised sweet revenge. Before he could say anything, however, Sirius activated the Portkey and they all disappeared with a jerk.

They landed in a deserted alley near the entrance to the magical shopping district. Florence's magical community was tucked in beside the Grand Hotel Minerva off of the Piazza Santa Maria Novella. The seven of them meandered their way through the streets of Florence, taking in the sights and sounds of the city. For many of them, this was their first time in Italy, and they were determined to make the most of their time there.

Sirius directed them through an opening in the stonework, and, when they emerged, they found themselves in marvellous new world. Diagon Alley was magical, but the Via Magica was beyond description. The shops were just opening up after the afternoon siesta. The first shop they came across carried footwear, and the wizards were coerced in and forced to watch as the witches tried on pair after pair of shoes.

Harry decided to the browse the men's section and found some handsome dress shoes and a new pair of trainers he desperately needed. Sirius managed to talk him out of a pair of sharp-looking dragonhide boots, but Harry promised himself he would purchase a pair soon.

Forty-five minutes later, the women all emerged from the shop with at least five pairs of shoes each. Harry shook his head in disbelief. He simply could not comprehend why women always seemed to need such a large variety of shoes. _Even Aunt Petunia_, he shuddered at the thought, _had a sizeable collection of shoes_.

The next shop they entered catered to the younger, trendier members of Wizarding society. They found an extensive selection of Muggle clothing and even some more modern-looking robes. The witches decided the wizards should be outfitted first and had great fun taking Harry and Remus in hand. Fleur discreetly selected a few choice pieces for Bill, and Sirius was faring quite well on his own.

Then they moved over to the witches' side of the store. Harry had great fun watching them try on various outfits and modelling them in front of him and the other wizards. He encouraged Ginny to purchase several sleek-looking dresses, some flattering denims and shorts, and they both went overboard on selecting tops. When they moved to the bathing section, Harry developed a sudden interest in men's robe section, his face bright red.

Tonks tended to be the most outrageous in her selections, but Harry couldn't help but notice that Remus was keeping rather a close eye on her. She seemed to be gauging his reaction before deciding on something to purchase.

Remus's wardrobe suffered a complete overhaul. The witches had updated his look, but kept it classy, in keeping with Remus's personality. His Italian leather shoes matched his tan slacks and well cut light-blue shirt perfectly. Everyone was having a grand time adding spice to their wardrobes.

Sirius was modelling an outfit that made him look ridiculously handsome, when a loud gasp behind the group was heard. "Sirius? Sirius Black?"

Time seemed to slow to a crawl. It had been too many years since Sirius had last heard that voice. A voice he thought never to hear again. He closed his eyes, not daring to hope. Slowly, ever so slowly he turned around and slowly, ever so slowly, he opened his eyes. A stunning woman with long dark hair stood just beyond his group of friends. He stared into her deep brown eyes and found himself lost once again.

Sirius' initial reaction was one of intense love and longing, followed quickly by an overwhelming feeling of anger and bitterness. How dare she stand there so calmly, acting as if nothing had ever happened? Like she had just seen him the day before. Like she had never disappeared out of his life without a word, without a trace. How could she have done that to him? Did he mean nothing to her? Was what they had had together so insignificant that she could vanish without a thought, with nary a regret? He struggled valiantly to control himself from letting loose a vitriolic attack in front of his friends.

He bestowed upon her a tight smile, one that did not reach his eyes. He watched as she recoiled slightly from his look. A tinge of hurt could be seen in her eyes. He almost did not care, but the love he felt for this woman, even after all these years, would not allow him to maintain his façade of coldness. "Carina? Fancy meeting you here," he practically sneered. "I was sure you had been killed. It's the only explanation I could come up with for your sudden and prolonged disappearance."

The hurt in Carina's eyes was now profound. She couldn't believe Sirius, her Sirius, was speaking to her in such a way. And then her own indignation flared. "And you, Sirius, I thought you were in prison for multiple murders. How did you manage to finagle your way out of that? I had my reasons for disappearing. One day, perhaps you will be privileged enough to know them." She started to turn away in outrage.

Sirius winced at the bitterness that laced her words. Anger ebbed slowly out of him. With great deliberation, he walked towards her, the others parting as he approached. He stopped in front of her, his body not quite touching hers. He held out his hands in silent supplication, asking for hers, yet not daring to hope she would reciprocate his gesture. "Please, _cara,_ a thousand pardons. I have wronged you with my anger. Once again my temper betrays me. I will not lose anyone else because of its vagaries. Again I ask, please forgive me."

Staring into his eyes, Carina slowly placed her hands in his. Eyes of stormy grey. Eyes that mirrored his soul. Eyes she simply could not forget, no matter how hard she had tried. "Sirius, _caro_. I too must beg your forgiveness. I have wronged you. More than you could possibly imagine." She looked away from him for a moment, then gathering her courage, stared back into his stormy eyes. "We have much to discuss. But for now, should you not introduce me to your companions?"

Sirius abruptly let go of her hands and became cognisant of the fact that six pairs of eyes were trained upon him. "Er, yes, of course. I'm here with my godson, er, your godson, and we're, erm, shopping. Yes, we came here to shop." He knew he sounded like a blithering idiot, but he couldn't help it. Carina had always reduced him to near speechlessness. "I forgot your family was from Tuscany." Come on, couldn't he do better than that? He was Sirius Black. What on earth was the matter with him? But deep down inside he knew the answer to that. He was in love with this woman, had always been in love with this woman, and would always be in love with this woman. She robbed him of the power of speech, and turned a suave cosmopolitan into a bumbling fool.

Carina laughed, a sweet musical sound that sent tingles up his spine. "Sirius, as smooth as ever, I see. Yes, my family has a villa on the outskirts of the city. I've been helping out with the family business since I left Britain." She waved her hand at the interior of the shop, "So, what do you think? Do you like it?"

Staring at her in amazement, Sirius looked around, "You, I mean your family, owns this shop? You never told me! The number of times I've been here, and you never thought to mention it?" He gave her a pained look. "It is rather smashing. As you can see, my friends and I are having a superb time shopping here." Pretending a feigned nonchalance was killing him.

Carina interrupted him, "Wait, did you say godson? You brought Harry here?" She turned to scan the assembled group. Her eyes lit on Harry, and her smile turned brilliant. "Oh my, _se bello_! What a handsome young man! You are your father's son. No doubt about it. And yet, a hint of Lily here and there. And those eyes. You will leave a trail of broken hearts with those eyes. Sirius, _caro_, aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh, erm, yes. Er, Harry, let me introduce you to your Godmother, Carina Conti, a very good friend of your mother's. Carina, allow me to present your godson, Harry James Potter."

Walking over to greet him, with a kiss on each cheek, Carina spoke, "Such a pleasure to finally meet you. Lily used to write such lovely letters telling me all about you. You were such a delightful baby, and you made her ecstatically happy. Both she and James adored you. I suppose Sirius did too. And I'm sure they all spoiled you to death."

Harry just stood there open-mouthed, a dumbfounded expression on his face. Ginny poked him in the side and said, "Harry, don't be a prat! Say hello to your Godmother."

Snapping his jaw shut, Harry gave a bow, and said, "Er, nice to meet you. I never knew I had a Godmother." He turned to Sirius with a reproving expression on his face. "Sirius, why didn't you tell me?"

"A couple of reasons, pup. For one, we haven't had many chances to sit down and talk, in case you've forgotten, and two, I thought she was dead, so it was rather a moot point."

Carina chose this time to join the conversation. "Well, as you can plainly see, I'm not dead. But, tell me, why are you shopping here? I thought you lived in London, in fact, the last I heard, you were in Azkaban. It seems I must be missing something here." She looked rather mystified.

Sirius cringed when she mentioned Azkaban. His time there was not a fond memory. "Well, we are staying in the Mediterranean for the summer. We just arrived early this afternoon, rather unexpectedly" He shrugged. "As a result everyone needed a change in wardrobe, so I brought them here. After all, this is the trendiest place to shop in Wizarding Europe, south of Paris." He shot Fleur an apologetic look. "As you can see, I am not currently in London, and I'd really rather not think about Azkaban."

Gazing around, Carina spotted Remus, who had been standing quietly watching the exchange with a glint of humour in his eyes. "Remus, _vecchio lupo_, are you hiding from me? _Vieni qui_!" and she grabbed him, greeting him effusively, kissing both cheeks and giving him a close hug. She held him away from her, "Ah, you need some sun! You have been spending too much time indoors. Let me see what you have chosen!" She grabbed his selections out of his hands and looked through them critically. Finally she looked at Tonks and Fleur and smiled her approval. "_Magnifico_! You have done a splendid job! These suit him perfectly. But," and she went to a nearby rack, "what about this? And this?" she asked pulling out several more outfits.

Fleur and Tonks responded eagerly. "_Oui, parfait_!" "Righto! Oi, Remus, try these on too."

Remus meekly took the proffered garments and made his way back to the dressing room. He dutifully modelled the new outfits, to the approbation of the assembled witches. He emerged and added them to his growing pile.

While Remus was in the dressing room, Carina stared at Sirius pointedly. Finally Sirius caught on, and apologetically introduced the rest of the group. "Please excuse my lack of manners. Carina Conti allow me to introduce the rest of my friends. My cousin Nymphadora Tonks –"

"Just Tonks," she snapped. "Thank you so much Sirius. You will be getting yours!" she promised him.

"Fleur Delacour, Ginevra Weasley, Harry's betrothed, and her brother, William Weasley."

"Ginevra! That is Italian! How wonderful! Wait –" her eyes widened as she took in Harry and Ginny. She turned to Sirius inquiringly. "_Caro_?"

Sirius shook his head vigorously, trying to stanch her unspoken question as quickly as he could. "Later. Please?" he entreated.

Carina nodded in quick understanding. Fortunately Harry and Ginny were oblivious to the exchange, and awkward questions were circumvented. Sirius wanted to avoid drawing attention to that aspect of their relationship at all costs. He should have known Carina would have recognised their bond for what it was.

"Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Tonks, I'd like to you all to meet Carina Conti, a very old and dear friend of mine. If you will all excuse me for a minute." He pulled Carina aside and spoke to her in a low tone. "Carina, when can we talk? It is imperative that we try and clear the air between us."

"You are right. I have much to tell you. Much to explain. I do not expect you to forgive me. But we at least need to talk. Do you have plans for this evening? I can ask Zia Delfina if I could have guests for dinner."

"I wish we could, but today is Harry's birthday, and I was planning on surprising him with a small party this evening."

"_Mamma mia_! I completely forgot. What kind of Godmother am I? Then you must come over. Zia Delfina can prepare a feast! And I can be there to help celebrate his birthday too. My first one. It will be _splendido_! Please, _caro_? You must let me." Carina was looking at him with a pleading look in her eyes.

Sirius addressed the group, "I know we all had plans for tonight –"

"We did? I didn't know we had plans," remarked Harry, clearly perplexed.

"Yes," insisted Sirius, "we did. However, Carina has invited us to join her this evening at her family estate. Is everyone willing to consider a change of plans? It should prove to be very entertaining."

Harry kept staring at Sirius as if he'd gone daft. What on earth was his godfather talking about? All they were going to do is go back to the villa and eat supper. Maybe the others had something planned. He didn't particularly care one way or another, but he didn't want to make any decisions without consulting Ginny first. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Gin, do you want to go to visit my Godmother tonight? I know it's been a long day for you. If you'd rather go back to the island and have an early night, it would be no problem."

"Oh Harry, you are so sweet and considerate. Thank you for thinking of me." She reached up and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush. "It's perfectly fine with me to go to your Godmother's. Isn't that what you want to do?"

"I think so, yes." He turned to Sirius. "It's fine with both Ginny and me, as long as it's all right with everyone else."

Carina watched their exchange with interest. She could see the pulsing magic of their bond. It was a beautiful sight. She could tell it was not complete, however, and vowed to talk to Sirius as soon as possible about it. The bond was strengthening and would soon change the parameters of their relationship.

Quietly Sirius circulated, checking with Bill and Fleur, and Remus and Tonks to see if a change of plans was acceptable to all. He reassured everyone that the party for Harry would still be on, just later than originally planned. After receiving everyone's consent, he caught Carina's eye and nodded to her.

Eying the selections the group had chosen, Carina beckoned the witches to her side and led them through a separate door to the intimate section so they could finish up their purchases. While they witches were busily picking out items and soliciting opinions, she stuck her head into the Floo and called her aunt.

After an animated conversation in rapid Italian, Carina turned her attention back to the witches and quickly decided that Ginny needed some direction. Locating Fleur, she motioned her to join her, and together they guided Ginny into a whole new world of women's apparel that would have had Molly up in arms. Ginny was blushing a bright red the whole time, but she didn't protest. She was discovering a whole new side to herself, and she had to admit she felt so pretty and feminine in the garments they had chosen for her.

Meeting back up with Sirius and the other wizards, the group headed to the front to pay for their purchases. Sirius told everyone to put their selections on the counter - he would pay for everything. Despite their vocal protests, he insisted that, as they were here to help him, he was responsible for making sure everyone was outfitted correctly.

Carina totalled their purchases, and Sirius stared at her intently. When he tried to give her more than her quoted total, she pushed the money back at him with a slight smile. Giving in gracefully, he led the group back out into the street and made plans to meet back there in about an hour.

The next stop was the bookstore. Once inside everyone scattered and silence reigned. An occasional excited whisper was heard, but for the most part everyone was intent on discovering new gems.

Only Remus noticed when Sirius and Harry slipped briefly out, although Ginny was well aware of Harry's excitement and change of location. She knew Harry was up to something. Their return went as unnoticed as their departure.

Half an hour later, Sirius let everyone know it was time to round up their selections and meet at the counter. Sirius settled the bill once more, then directed the group back outside. They spent the remainder of the time strolling along the narrow street and avidly taking in the window displays, eager to return soon when they had more time.


	30. Expect the Unexpected

**Chapter Thirty – Expect the Unexpected **

Sirius led everyone back to _Casa della Moda Magica_, and Carina met them at the door. She ushered them inside and indicated they should proceed through the door in the rear. Waving farewell to the shop girls, she joined them and handed out floo powder. She stepped into the Floo and called out "_Villa Conti_" and disappeared in a flash. One by one the others followed, Ginny preceding Harry so she could be there to catch him when he fell through. He shot her a grateful smile and moved out of the way. Bill took up the rear. Fleur cast a quick cleaning charm on them all, and as one they turned inquiringly to Carina.

"Welcome to my family's home. It has been in my family for generations. I live here with my aunt and uncle and many cousins. Zio Cosimo is head of the Conti family and Zia Delfina is his wife." As Carina finished speaking, an elegantly-dressed middle-aged woman entered the room.

"Ah, Carina_, cara_, you have arrived, and I see your guests are all here. Why don't you introduce us?"

"Zia Delfina allow me to present Lord Sirius Black, a friend of mine from Hogwarts-" her aunt sent her a penetrating stare, "and Harry's godfather; his good friend and mine, Remus Lupin; Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius's cousin and daughter of Andromeda Black Tonks." At this Zia Delfina gave a big smile, and Tonks threw Carina a murderous glare. "My godson, Harry Potter, Head of the House of Potter; his betrothed, Ginevra Weasley, her brother William Weasley, and Fleur Delacour, a friend of Bill's and Harry's and Tri-Wizard Champion of Beauxbatons," she finished, causing Sirius to look at her with raised brows. Apparently she was much better informed than he had suspected. "Everyone, I would like you to meet my aunt, Zia Delfina Conti."

Sirius bent over and kissed Signora Conti's hand with an elegant bow. "A pleasure to meet you Signora Conti. Your home is most beautiful. Please pardon our intrusion. I am not in the habit of calling upon people without sufficient warning."

"Signor Black, _per favore_, do not let that distress you. I enjoy company, and any friend of my niece's is a friend of the family," she responded graciously, yet glacially, leaving Sirius rather perplexed.

Harry followed his godfather's lead, and bent over Signora Conti's hand with a bow. She drew him up, kissed on both cheeks and gave him a welcoming hug. "Ah, _caro_, how long have we waited to meet you! You are a fine-looking young man. Carina is blessed to have such an admirable godson. _La mia casa __è la tua__casa_ – my house is your house. Welcome to our family! Ah, and this is your betrothed," and she greeted Ginny in the same manner. "_La mia piccola_, such pleasure to meet you. Harry is fortunate to have found such a beautiful young woman. Welcome to my home and our family."

Ginny blushed profusely, not used to such an effusive greeting, but politely replied, "Thank you Signora Conti. It is a pleasure to be here. You have a beautiful home. Thank you for inviting us on such short notice."

"Ah, none of that. It is Zia Delfina. You are family, after all. And family is always welcome."

Sirius was supremely aware of the difference between the greeting extended him and those extended to Harry and Ginny. It was clear that Zia Delfina did not hold him in good esteem. He wondered what Carina had told her about him. Whatever it was, it must not have been flattering.

Harry watched as Bill and Remus greeted Zia Delfina. It felt queer to address a practical stranger in such a familiar manner. Just one more thing to add to his list of new experiences. He wondered if he would ever get used to all the changes that were constantly being thrown his way.

Zia Delfina led them all out of the vestibule and into the gardens. The paved terrace was surrounded by beautiful and extensive gardens and afforded a magnificent view of the surrounding countryside. Zia Delfina invited them to sit and enjoy the view or wander through the gardens at their leisure. She informed them that her husband would be arriving home shortly and that dinner would be served at eight.

Harry took Ginny's hand and led her into the gardens. They hadn't had much time to themselves since the debacle that morning, and he needed to reassure himself that she really was all right. As they wandered through the garden, following the paths aimlessly, Harry glanced down at their entwined hands. It felt so right to be holding her hand. It fit perfectly in his. He was astounded that he could derive so much comfort from such a simple gesture. It was almost as if he could feel her care and concern for him. Stopping next to a fountain, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. She leaned in and rested her head against his chest. They stood there in silence, simply enjoying each other's presence, finding solace in their unity.

"Gin, are you really all right? I know we talked earlier, but that was before Sirius laid his bombshells on us. How do you feel about your Mum now?" He stared keenly at her face. "Does what Sirius told us make any difference for you?"

"I don't know, Harry. I love my Mum dearly, but she said a lot of things today that I find hard to forgive." Ginny's face bore a devastated expression. Gripping her betrothed a bit more tightly, she continued, "Learning about her past really does help me to understand better where she is coming from, but it doesn't really excuse her refusal to listen to anything that was being said. She just tuned everyone out and focused only on what she was thinking and feeling." She shook her head in bewilderment. Mums weren't supposed to act that way.

Ginny twisted away from him and stood at the edge of the path, toying nervously with the petals of a nearby flower. "I'm not really sure how I feel. There has been so much information thrown at us today. I think it's going to take me some time to process it all. You running into a godmother you never even knew you had - one that your godfather presumed dead - is almost too much to handle."

Ginny paused a moment, in an effort to gather her thoughts, her mind darting off in a thousand different directions. The unexpected appearance of Harry's godmother brought to mind something she had been meaning to discuss with Harry, but had been reluctant to mention before now, and lent credence to her earlier concerns. She was a bit afraid of bringing it up. She wasn't certain how Harry would react – his parents were a sensitive subject - but she no longer felt she had a choice.

Her voice soft yet determined, Ginny gently offered a suggestion, without turning around. "Harry, in light of all that's happened, I really think you need to read over your parents' will. Depending on what you learn, you may even need to seek direction from Sirius."

Harry gently disentangled her hands from the shredded remains of the flower and pulled her back into a loose embrace. "I know I need to do that," he assured her, his expression serious. He took a deep breath and let it out in a whoosh. "All this talk about being a Head of House and learning to function in Wizarding society, and needing to pick up new classes. And finding out that someone should have thought to guide my class selections. It's all just so frustrating." He looked off at the distant hills, face grim. "So many mistakes were made with my life, and I'm the one left paying the price." He rubbed her back gently as he spoke. "I do like the idea of your catching up with me so we can be in classes together. That would be brilliant!" He gave her dazzling smile. "You have become so precious to me. The thought of being able to spend even more time with you next year is unbelievable."

Ginny hugged him tighter to her. She loved it when he said these types of things to her. He was so incredibly sweet and thoughtful. He kept surprising her with his insight and his sensitivity. And to think she used to believe he was a thick prat like her brother Ron. In her mind there really was no comparison between the two boys.

She had a sinking feeling that Harry's friendship with Ron was going to fall by the wayside over the course of the coming year. Other than Quidditch, the two really didn't have all that much in common, other than shared adventures. And Harry's interests encompassed so much more than Quidditch.

Ginny was incredibly impressed with the variety and depth of reading materials Harry had accumulated since the end of term. She was also impressed with how disciplined and dedicated he had been in his studies and activities. She understood that a great deal of that was due to not having many other distractions, but, at the same time, she believed it revealed a great deal about Harry's character.

"Harry, you are always so sweet and thoughtful. You give the nicest compliments. I can't wait to be in classes with you this year." She poked him gently in the side. "I certainly hope Professor Dumbledore will allow me to be moved up." A thoughtful expression crossed her face. "I suppose I shall have to take the end of year tests for fourth years, but I shan't imagine it would be too hard. I've already been studying the books you've been lending me, so hopefully I will have a bit of a head start. You're the one who's really going to have to study hard. You have two whole new classes to pick up on," she teased.

"Yes, but I have a bit of a head start on that too, just not as much as you," he reminded her. "And I've been doing all the physical training this summer," he retorted, poking her back.

Ginny hit him lightly on the arm. "That's enough of that, you prat! Mum hasn't exactly made it easy to do physical training at Grimmauld. It's not entirely my fault. Besides, who would have thought all that Muggle nonsense would come in useful."

"Who said it was Muggle nonsense?" demanded Harry indignantly. "That sounds like something Ron would say."

Ginny looked abashed, and Harry smiled understandingly. "I take it he's been spouting his gob off about anything and everything, even if he doesn't know the first thing about it."

"You certainly do know my brother well," observed Ginny wryly.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, back to the physical training. I think it will be dead useful. It will make us harder to hit, we'll be able to evade spells more easily, and I'll bet it will help us in Quidditch." He quirked his brow at her. "You are planning on trying out for the team this year, aren't you? I can't wait to see you fly. I'll bet you're brilliant."

A smile lit up Ginny's face. Harry was so good for her ego. If he wasn't careful, he'd soon have her believing she could fly without a broom.

"I can't fathom that you've been sneaking your flying abilities past your brothers all these years." Harry looked at her, his eyes filled with sorrow. "It seems dreadful to me that they've never even given you the proper time of day."

Ginny brushed off his regrets. "Forget about them. That doesn't matter anymore. What I'm looking forward to, Harry, is flying with you." She sent him a flirtatious glance, then turned serious again. "Flying is like breathing for me. It's my time to get away and be myself, and it helps me clear my mind and think. I do my best thinking on a broom." She grabbed his hand and started to lead him back towards the terrace. "We need to rejoin the others soon, or they'll send out a search party."

"You're right," Harry replied, following her a bit reluctantly. "I just enjoy spending time alone with you. We've had so little opportunity to simply sit and talk." Suddenly he smiled. "Do you realise we will have the rest of the summer just to spend time with one another now, other than studies and training, of course." He sent her a shy glance. "If you'd like, when we get back, you can come up to my room, and we can spend more time talking."

As they walked towards the gathering on the terrace, Harry asked her a question that had been nagging at his consciousness. "Hey Gin, have you noticed anything about Sirius and Carina? There seems to be something strange going on between them. I can't figure it out. I know they knew each other at Hogwarts, but –"

"Harry, you are so thick sometimes!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes at him. "I'm fairly certain they were involved when they were at Hogwarts, or at least wanted to be. The tension between them is amazing. They both seem very angry, yet hurt at the same time. I wonder what happened? Sirius just keeps staring at her with big puppy-dog eyes," she remarked, giggling.

While Harry and Ginny were off in one part of the garden, Sirius had disappeared with Carina in the opposite direction. They had begun by walking side by side, neither daring to break the silence. Sirius had no idea where to begin. There was so much he wanted to ask, so much he wanted to say, he felt rather overwhelmed.

Spying a bench ahead, Sirius headed towards it and gestured for Carina to sit down. Seating himself, he faced her and stared into her eyes. Years before, he had to be able to read her so well, but now, looking at her, he felt lost. He had missed fifteen years of her life. He wondered if they could ever make up for those missing years. He wasn't even sure how he felt about her. No, he admitted to himself, that was not quite true. He knew he loved her, the attraction between them was still undeniable, but he no longer knew her.

"Why?" he finally croaked out. "Why? Why did you leave? Why did you not tell me? Why did you not say goodbye? And why, oh why, did you not write, just to let me know you were still alive?" Sirius could not even look at her as he asked these questions. It was as if he feared her answers.

Carina sat there and pondered his questions. There were so many different ways of answering. Just as she was about to speak, a voice called out, "_Mamma?_ _Dove sei_, _Mamma_?"

Colour drained from Carina's face, and she stood up rapidly. She took a step in the direction of the voice, and Sirius reached out a hand to hold her back. He looked at her inquiringly. "What's wrong? Where are you going? I thought we were going to talk."

At that precise moment, a young man stepped into view. He was tall and slender, with shoulder length black hair. Clad all in black, he cut a dashing figure. Spying Carina, he broke out in a big smile. Running up to her, he lifted her, spun her around, and planted a kiss on each of her cheeks. "_Eccoti_, _Mamma _." As he put his mother down, he caught sight of Sirius, and the smile left his face as abruptly as it had come. Looking dangerously down at his mother, he asked in a rough tone of voice, "_Chi __è__quello_?"

Carina mentally braced herself. This was not what she had envisioned when she had first recognised Sirius earlier that day. She thought she would have more time, or at least time enough to explain to Sirius what was going on. Unfortunately, time was apparently not on her side. "Procyon, allow me to present Lord Sirius Black. Sirius, this is my son, Procyon Canis Conti." She could see by the look in Sirius's eyes, she need not say anything else.

**A/N:** _Dove sei_? - Where are you?

_Eccoti_ – there you are

_Chi __è__ quello_? – Who is that?

Many thanks to my readers who are a constant encouragement. Special thanks to my beta DukeBrymin and to Winona Lighteyes for her help with the Italian portions of this story. Even though November is NaNoWrimo, I will try to get at least one chapter up during the month. Thanks for all your patience and support.


	31. Truth Revealed

**Chapter Thirty-One – Truth Revealed **

Sirius just stood there staring at the young man in front of him in stunned disbelief, unable to process the reality facing him. Sirius would have known the truth just by looking at him. The eyes would have given it all away. Hearing his name was simply a confirmation of what was already clearly evident. He now stood face to face with his son. A son he never even knew he had. A son who, by the looks of him, had no idea who he even was. He cast his eyes on Carina, not sure how to react. Her face was a pale blank slate. Obviously she would be of no help.

When in doubt, Sirius responded in a time-honoured manner. He extended his hand and greeted him with a bit of reserve. "I'm pleased to meet you. I am an old school friend of your mother's."

Procyon gazed at the man in front of him. There was something tantalisingly familiar about him, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He glanced down at his mother, who looked like she was in shock. What was going on here? Snapping back into awareness, he remembered his manners, and reached out to grasp the stranger's hand. "It is always a pleasure to meet one of my mother's old acquaintances. I meet them so rarely. She speaks of her time at Hogwarts with a great deal of fondness." He looked Sirius over appraisingly. "I presume you were a member of her close circle of friends?" he inquired.

Carina watched the exchange and shifted uncomfortably. This was not how she had ever envisioned this meeting taking place. She knew she had to speak up. If she kept her silence, she could easily be dooming her relationship with her son. "Procyon," she began hesitantly, "there is something else you need to know. Lord Black, Sirius, is not just an old friend of mine –" Procyon looked at her, curiosity in his eyes. "He is your father."

Her words fell like a hammer on an anvil. Time seemed to stop. The air grew thick. As the silence stretched out, Carina kept shifting her gaze from one to the other. "Would one of you please say something? I can't stand this any longer. Sirius, _caro_, I –" she didn't know how to continue. She could say she was sorry, but that would only lead to tears. She could yell and scream, but she wasn't really angry. She could try and explain, but that was better left for when they were alone. Instead, she just threw up her hands in frustration, "Argh, _mamma mia_!" turned and walked back towards the veranda, leaving two stunned and speechless men in her wake.

Mentally cursing Carina for abandoning him, Sirius faced his son. "Right, let's try this again. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, and apparently your father. It is a great pleasure to meet you."

Procyon just glared at him. His grey eyes turned stormy and flashed with repressed anger. He wanted nothing more than to punch the arrogant ponce standing in front of him. Only the rules of courtesy instilled in him by his great-aunt held him back. As long as this man was a guest of his family, he would have to restrain himself. How dare he act as if this was a common occurrence? On the other hand, casting a scornful look at Sirius, perhaps with this man it was. Lord Black had dishonoured his mother and abandoned her. Obviously, he had refused to marry her and protect her reputation.

Procyon ground his teeth in frustration. Why had his mother never mentioned this Lord Black? Was she ashamed of him, her son? His mother and Lord Black didn't seem to hate each other. This was all so confusing. _Perhaps,_ he decided, _I should at least speak with him and hear what he has to say. _

Tight-lipped, Procyon returned the older man's greeting. "Lord Black. Why are you here?"

"Procyon, I acknowledge your right to be angry with me and with the situation. I will do my best to explain what I know. As to how I came to be here today, my friends and I were shopping this afternoon and ran into your mother. One of the guests here today is your mother's godson. Coincidentally, he also happens to be mine. When your mother discovered this, she invited us all for dinner."

"Are you telling me that Harry Potter is here, today, in our house?" exclaimed Procyon in disbelief.

"You know about him?" asked Sirius, a bit surprised. At least Carina had not kept their son in the dark about everything. He wondered what else the boy knew. "In answer to your question, yes, Harry is here somewhere in the gardens with his betrothed."

Procyon blinked his eyes. Harry Potter was betrothed? "_Incredibile!_ I thought he was just one of my mother's stories. Her life in England has always seemed somewhat of a fairy tale. Something completely unrelated to the reality of our lives here in Italy. However, I interrupted you. Please accept my apologies. Continue," he stated with a nod of his head.

"Ah, yes, where was I? Your mother invited us over for supper. She and I came out to the gardens to talk, and then you showed up. I have not seen or heard from your mother since she left England. I assure you that when she left, I had no idea that she was with child."

Procyon stared intently at the man in front of him. He could see no trace of deception in his face, but he knew that did not necessarily mean anything. He decided to reserve judgement and nodded for Sirius to continue.

"All that I knew was that she simply disappeared one day. I vainly endeavoured to find her and was obviously unsuccessful. We were at war. I presumed she had been killed or had fled the country." His eyes reflected the pain he had experienced during those empty days.

Sirius straightened up to his full height, and gazed out at the distant hills. This next bit would not be easy. "After my good friends, Harry's parents, were killed, I attempted to apprehend the man who betrayed them. Instead he framed me for murder and escaped, leaving me to be condemned to the British Wizarding prison, Azkaban. I spent twelve years there." His voice was dead as he recited the damning facts.

Taking a deep breath, he resumed his story, returning his look to the young man before him, wary of the condemnation he was certain he would see in his eyes. "When Harry was thirteen, I found evidence that the traitor still lived, and I escaped. I have spent the last two years in hiding in order to escape the British Ministry."

Procyon looked at him in confusion. "What are you doing here, then? I was under the impression that the British Ministry has an extradition treaty with our Ministry. How is it that you dare to be seen out in the open?"

Sirius flashed him a tight smile. "Due to the concerted efforts of some very good friends, my name has only recently been cleared. I have now regained my freedom and guardianship of my godson, which brings me up to the present time." He paused and stared deep into Procyon's eyes. He wanted there to be no misunderstanding as to the veracity of what he was about to say. "I am deeply sorry that I have not been here for you and your mother. Had I known, I never would have abandoned you. It has always been my deepest desire to marry your mother and devote the rest of my life to ensuring her happiness."

Procyon just stared at Sirius in disbelief. Could this man be telling the truth? Could he really have been ignorant of his son's existence? Suddenly certain pieces of information clicked in his mind. "Wait a minute. Sirius Black? You're one of the Marauders! My mother was involved with a Marauder? How can that be? I thought the Marauders were a group of attention-seeking miscreants. Why would she waste her time with someone like you?" He balled his hands up in fists and turned his back on Sirius, preparing to walk away. His father's words halted him in his tracks.

Wincing at the scorn in his son's voice, Sirius replied in a deadly cold voice. "There are many things I have done in this life of which I deeply regret, however, being a part of the Marauders is not one of them. We may not have been the most upstanding students that Hogwarts has ever seen, however, the bonds of brotherhood and friendship that were forged between us were beyond price."

Procyon turned, shocked by the intensity of his father's words.

"It wasn't until the end of our sixth year that we finally came to our senses and began to alter our behaviour - behaving like young gentlemen instead of a group of reprobates. Your mother was discerning enough to realise this," Sirius grimaced in remembrance, "and generous enough to allow me into her life despite my past. I am not proud of the way I acted, and I do not recommend anyone to follow in our footsteps," he warned. "I was young and exceedingly foolish, and the only role model I was qualified to be was on how not to behave." He rolled his eyes in recollection, then focused his attention on Procyon once again, awaiting his reaction.

Procyon was unsure as to how to react to his father's words. His father. He had almost given up the hope of ever meeting his father, and now he was here – standing in his garden. He had not pictured meeting him this way, in this place. He had never imagined he might be one of the Marauders. His mother had always used them as an example of what not to emulate, his father had been correct about that. How did he feel? He was confused, certainly, and perhaps a bit disappointed. He had always envisioned his father as someone he could look up to, someone he could be proud of calling "Father," someone in whose footsteps he would follow. Whatever the image he had created in his dreams, it was not this man.

Sirius could read the uncertainty and disappointment in his son's face. He did not blame the boy. He certainly was not ideal father material. His family was dark, they had practically disowned him, and he had spent the last twelve years of his life in prison. He drew in a deep breath, unsure as to what to say, how to act. He wanted to know his son, but, just as with Harry, he did not know how to proceed. So he stood there in silence, and waited.

Scuffing his boot against the stones in the path, Procyon debated with himself. He wanted to hate this man in front of him. This man who had abandoned him and caused his mother such grief. Except that he hadn't. Not really. He wasn't as guilty as Procyon had always believed him to be. Yet, he was not entirely innocent either. He had acted recklessly and been thrown into prison. He had not sought his mother hard enough, else he could have found her. Of that he was certain, or at least he told himself he was certain.

"My mother will be looking for us," Procyon finally spoke. "It is almost time for dinner." He motioned in the direction of the villa. "Perhaps later, we can talk. Or perhaps not. You are not as I thought you would be."

Sirius grimaced. No, he was certain he was not what this young man had expected. "I am truly sorry. I wish to Merlin that things had been different." He lifted his hands helplessly. "However, I cannot change the past, as much as I would like to. I can only move forward and try to make amends for my past mistakes." He looked intently at the young man before him. "I may not have been there for you in the past, but I assure you, I have every intention of being here for you in the future."

Procyon looked distinctly uncomfortable at this pronouncement, and simply shrugged his shoulders. The two men made their way back to the veranda in silence, each immersed in their own thoughts, feeling the strangeness of these new revelations.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After spending some time chatting desultorily with Zia Delfina and the others, Sirius indicated to Carina that he would like to speak with her alone. She nodded her acceptance, and the two of them made their excuses and resumed their previously interrupted walk through the gardens.

As soon as they were out of sight of the others, Carina turned to face Sirius and took his hands in hers. "Sirius, _caro_, I beg your forgiveness. I have wronged you. I should have told you years ago, but I did not. I was a coward. There is a reason why I was not a Gryffindor." Tears fell from her eyes unheeded on to the dusty ground.

"I did not know how to tell you. I was so ashamed. I was afraid you would be angry, that you would turn me away, blame me for what had happened. And your parents! They never would have accepted me. I did not want to disgrace your name and add to the problems in your life. I ran. I ran home to my family. I didn't want to tell them either, but I didn't know where else to go, what else to do. My _famiglia_ was very unhappy with me. They arranged a marriage for me with an old friend of the family. He died many years ago, killed by a rival winemaker, but he saved me from bringing _disonore_ to my family."

By now the tears were coursing down her face, and Sirius drew her gently into his arms, murmuring words of comfort and love. He could not deny that he was angry with her, how could she have done this to him – to them - but, if he were honest with himself, at the time, his fearsome temper might have led him to react badly. He swallowed the bitter recriminations that he longed to fling at her, and remained silent, waiting for her to finish telling her story.

Carina pulled away and began to speak again. "When I finally started to come to my senses, a great deal of time had passed. The reports coming out of England were terrifying. So many people were being killed. And now I was married. I could not simply return and take up where we left off. Nothing was the same anymore. Then I heard you were sent to Azkaban. The time for telling you had now passed, so I did nothing."

"But why did you let Lily know you were alive and not me?" Sirius demanded, a wounded expression on his face.

"Lily wrote to me. She must have asked Dumbledore how to reach me," began Carina.

"But I asked Dumbledore if he knew where you were," protested Sirius. "He denied any knowledge of your whereabouts." His expression tightened. Another decision Albus had made, presumably for the greater good. He was beginning to hate that phrase.

Carina shrugged her shoulders and held up her hands. "I never knew," she defended herself. "When I received Lily's letter, it never occurred to me not to write back. I was not actively trying to hide, rather I fell into it. As to you, I think it would be obvious now." She looked at him apologetically. "I was a married woman, a _signora_. It would have been wrong for me to correspond with you. I thought it easier, less painful, not to tell you."

Sirius growled. He did not enjoy the thought of her being married to another man, even an "old friend of the family." He could not fathom that she had married someone else to give her child, their child, he corrected himself, a name. He should have been the one she turned to. He should have been her husband. After all, he was the father of her child. Reining himself in, he considered her words.

Although he was crushed by her utterances, he knew she was right. Based on the decisions she had made, it would have been wrong for them to have contact with one another. Whilst he did not agree with the choices she had made, he could never have asked her to choose between her husband and himself.

Perhaps, he mused uncomfortably, it was better this way. There was a good chance he would still have landed himself in Azkaban, and then she and Procyon would have had to bear the shame of being associated with him. It would not have been an easy life for them. He looked deeply into her eyes and promised himself, that, if he was given half a chance, this time he would not be so foolish.

Beginning to feel uncomfortable with the intensity, Sirius decided a change of subject was in order. "I wonder where Harry and Ginny disappeared to? I would have expected better manners from him. He is usually a very polite and thoughtful young man. You would think that given the appearance of a Godmother he never knew about, he would be eager to speak with you and find out all about you." Sirius looked around disapprovingly.

"Don't be so hard on him, _caro_. He cannot help himself. It is the bond."

"What are you saying?" Sirius looked at her with growing suspicion. How could she possibly know? He had not verbalised his conjectures to anyone, other than Bill and Arthur.

"_Caro_, I can see it. You know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

"No, I don't know what you are talking about. See what?" Sirius insisted, determined not to give anything away. After all, he had not seen this woman for fifteen years, how was he to know if it was safe to trust her with Harry's secrets?

"The bond. The bond between him and his affianced. It has strange overtones though. I can't quite read the intricacies of it. It has the makings of a soul bond, but there is more to it than that. It is almost as if there is a life bond involved also, but that doesn't make much sense. Please, tell me you are aware of it too," demanded Carina.

"You can see the bond? And read it?" asked Sirius flabbergasted.

"Of course. It is one of my magical gifts, a family trait passed down from generation to generation. We don't speak of it, it could be easily exploited. Normally I only see common bonds, but, once in awhile, I stumble across more unusual ones. To find two such rare ones in one couple, _incredibile_."

"I was starting to wonder if I was imagining it, but with the way Ginny keeps talking, and the way Harry responds to her, I couldn't help but think that there was something deeper than just simple attraction and affection going on there." He looked at her, his expression cryptic, before continuing. "As for the types of bonds, I think I shall let Harry tell his own story. Maybe you will find your answers then," he replied with a smirk. He knew Harry's life story would be eye-opening to say the least.

"_Caro_, are you aware that the bond is not complete? They will need to complete it within the next few years, lest it cause them trouble." She turned an inquiring gaze upon him. "What do you know about bonds? As it comes to completion, it will have an effect on their relationship, you do understand that, don't you?"

"What type of effect?"

"Well, have you noticed how close they are? Harry is always standing next to her, almost in a protective manner. And they are almost always touching. Sometimes it is simply holding hands, sometimes a touch to the arm, the back. Watch them, you will see. As the bonds grows, they will need to spend more time together. The more physical contact they have, the more the bond will be strengthened. In time, after the bond has been completed, the need to be close, to touch one another, will lessen"

"Hmm, that will make things difficult," mused Sirius, raising a finger to his chin in a contemplative manner. "We will have to think of ways to work around that. I will have to sit down with Bill and work on a solution." Upon further reflection, he actually looked relieved. Carina wondered about that. "Although Bill will have the most difficulty with this situation, all I can say is that it is a good thing Ginny is not currently with her family. That would have made things almost impossible."

Sirius brought his eyes back to Carina's. "What else can you tell me about the different types of bonds?"

"A soul bond is the rarest type of bond there is. Everyone's soul has a mate. Someone whose soul matches up perfectly with theirs, almost like their other half. However, the chances of actually meeting that person, or of them being of a compatible age are rather slim. Thus, soul bonds are rarely formed. The souls of the two involved will reach out to the other. When they declare their love for one another, their desire to spend their lives together, to devote themselves totally to one another, then will their bond be sealed. Until that time, there will only be the beginning of a connection between them."

Sirius looked astonished. He had thought that soul bonds were more mythic than anything else. He knew from his time at Hogwarts, that such bonds were regularly featured in romantic novels, but he had dismissed them as romantic drivel, not something that actually occurred in real life.

Carina ignored his open mouth and continued with her discourse. "Another type of bond is a life bond, which, while rare, is more often seen than a soul bond. A life bond is formed when one person risks their life to save the life of another. Both lives must have been in peril for the bond to form. It is not as overarching as a soul bond. Those who have a life bond are essentially permanently bonded to one another, however the connection is not as deep as with a soul bond. Whilst the two involved may not necessarily develop a romantic relationship, they will always remain close."

"So where does that leave Harry and Ginny?" asked Sirius, struggling to fully comprehend how these nuances applied to his godson and his betrothed.

"Harry and Ginny, because they are soul bound, will be considered married when they complete the bond," stated Carina definitively.

"What do bonds actually look like?" questioned Sirius inquisitively.

"The life bond appears as a brilliant green rope extending between two people, whilst the soul bond looks like a deep blue cord that connects the two souls. Energy is passed between both ends of the cord. That is why those experiencing a soul bond share magic and emotions. Some even share thoughts. It depends on the depth of the soul bond."

Again, Sirius' mouth fell open. This went beyond anything he had ever heard of. It seemed as if it was time to start mining his libraries for information. Harry and Ginny, and, consequently, he, would need as much aid as they could find. It seemed as if they were treading in unknown waters.

Carina smirked at his stunned look. It wasn't often she could render one of the Marauders speechless. "Without talking to Harry and Ginny, I cannot tell you what their bond will be like. Even if I did talk with them, it is doubtful they would be willing to fully confide in me. Those involved in a soul bond tend not to talk about it with others. Their bonding is exquisitely personal."

Rather abruptly, Carina blurted out, "_Caro_, come, let us return to the house. I just remembered that I have one or two books that might be of use. Although literature on bonds is sparse, and what I have might not have exactly the information they need, I am certain that anything they can get their hands on will help them."

Since this is exactly what Sirius had in mind, he was more than willing to follow her lead. Putting his hand under her elbow and led her swiftly back to the house, caught up in her enthusiasm and intent on helping Harry as much as he possibly could.

"When will their bond be complete? What does it take for that to happen?" inquired Sirius as they walked along.

"I'm not really sure. It has been a long time since I read about them. In addition, I am not sure if anyone actually outlined what it is that cements the bond. Perhaps Harry and Ginny will tell us, when they complete their bond."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N -** My sincere apologies for the long time between updates. I will do my best to keep to a more frequent update schedule. I appreciate everyone's kind words and support. They do help to inspire me and remind me that I have an audience out there who are looking for updates, just as I look for updates on the stories I'm following. I hope everyone had happy holidays, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years and all of that. Once again, thank you for all your support and thank you to my beta for the work he puts in.

**A/N 2** - I had this mostly ready to go last weekend, but I changed a bit of it in the middle of the chapter and took another direction. That part is still unbetaed, but I wanted to get this up. So there may have been more mistakes than usual - know it was my fault, not my beta's.


	32. Revelations & Surprises

**Chapter Thirty-Two - Revelations and Surprises**

Harry and Ginny made their way back to the veranda. They found the others seated in chairs around an oval table casually chit-chatting. As they walked up Harry noticed a newcomer to the group, a young man, who looked to be about his own age, chatting animatedly with Fleur in French. He peered curiously at the youth. He took in his appearance and realised he looked quite familiar, although he was certain he'd never met him before. He glanced at Ginny to gauge her reaction. She looked as baffled as he felt. At the same time he realised the young man was staring at him in open-mouthed astonishment and recognition.

Zia Delfina, being the gracious hostess she was, was quick to step in with introductions. "Ah, Harry, Ginny, you are back. Let me introduce you to my nephew, Procyon Conti. Procyon come meet these nice young people." She took his hand and pulled him over to where she was standing. "I present you Harry Potter and his betrothed Ginny Weasley. Harry is your mother's godson. Why don't you welcome them to the family."

The three reseated themselves and started chatting amiably amongst themselves. Harry and Ginny soon learned that Procyon attended Beauxbatons and obviously knew Fleur. He had originally been scheduled to be amongst the group traveling to Hogwarts, but his mother had requested that he remain at Beauxbatons and concentrate on his schooling. They also discovered a shared interest in Quidditch.

It didn't take the three of them long before they found themselves in an intense discussion as to the differences between Hogwarts and Beauxbatons and the relative merits of various Quidditch teams. Although he did not have any direct connection with England, Procyon proved to be quite knowledgeable about English Quidditch teams, and Ginny knew quite a bit about the various European teams. They even spent some time discussing the World Cup and Viktor Krum. Harry was extremely grateful that Procyon had not commented on his identity and did not seem prone to hero worship. Both he and Ginny found him to be an intelligent and interesting young man.

Throughout their conversation, Harry kept surreptitiously staring at Procyon. He was still puzzled as to whom Procyon reminded him of. The answer was just on the tip of his tongue. Harry could tell that Ginny was having the same problem. After a while he stopped thinking about it. He knew the solution would come to him eventually.

He discovered that Procyon was a year ahead of him and was quite gifted in Potions, taking after his mother. Procyon admitted that he was considering pursuing a mastery in Potions once he finished his education at Beauxbatons. He expressed a great deal of interest in the course of studies at Hogwarts and confided his disappointment in having had to remain at Beauxbatons during the past year. Harry assured him he hadn't missed much, despite what the newspapers said.

"Harry, I hope you don't mind me asking, but I am rather curious," began Procyon haltingly. "Did you really face Voldemort during the last task of the Tournament?"

Ginny reached out and grabbed Harry's hand, sending him waves of encouragement and support.

Harry smiled at her gratefully and addressed Procyon. "Yes, actually, I did. It's not really something that I'm comfortable discussing though. I'd rather forget it if I could, but I doubt I'll have such luck. I must say though, I am awfully impressed that you actually referred to him as Voldemort, rather than those silly made up names, although Voldemort is a silly made up name as well. Most people don't, you know."

"I apologise for bringing up bad memories. I just wanted to sort out the truth from the rumours. It's difficult to know what to believe these days. There's quite a bit of conflicting information out there, especially when it comes to you." Just as he finished, he switched his attention from his companions to the garden. A hard look crossed his face.

Harry and Ginny turned around to see what had caught his attention. Emerging from the gardens were Sirius and Carina. Suddenly Harry stared hard at his godfather, then swiftly shifted his gaze to the young man sitting across from him. He gasped quietly, unable to believe his eyes. Procyon looked just like he imagined Sirius looking at that age. Harry glanced over at Ginny to see if she had made the connection also. She shot him an incredulous look, confirming his conclusion. She too saw the resemblance, to be truthful, it was hard not to. He heard Remus give a low whistle and realised they were not the only ones who had seen the resemblance. The others were not paying sufficient attention to what was going on, or else he was certain they would have caught on also.

As Sirius approached, he gave his godson a stern look, and Harry was instantly aware of his rudeness in disappearing for so long. Here he was, an invited guest of his newly discovered godmother, and he had disappeared into the gardens with Ginny. Although, truth to be told, Sirius and Carina were as guilty as he had been. He decided, however, that it wouldn't be prudent to mention that trivial fact. Instead, he sent Sirius an apologetic grimace, and turned his attention to his godmother as the newly-arrived found seats at the table.

Unconsciously taking Ginny's hand in his, he asked Carina about her life in Italy and her family. She started speaking, and he was immediately treated to seemingly unending stories about her life and her family. He noticed she rarely mentioned her husband, but tended to concentrate on her aunt and uncle, her multitude of cousins, and, of course, her son. He wondered at why she omitted to relate stories about her late husband, however, he decided it would not be polite to draw attention to it.

Slowly the conversation shifted to Harry himself. Carina wanted to know everything about him. So Harry began recounting his adventures at Hogwarts, after having glossed over the first ten years of life. He told her of rescuing Hermione from the troll, and finding the Philosopher's Stone.

The story then continued with what happened during his second year. With frequent glances in Ginny's direction, to make sure he was not making her uncomfortable, he told of students being petrified and of the search for Slytherin's Heir. He was about to dismiss the end of the story, but Ginny halted him, determined to see it through to the end.

"Harry, if you don't tell what really happened, then I will. I am fine with it now."

Harry shot her a slightly suspicious glance.

Ginny squeezed his hand reassuringly. Staring into his eyes, she assured him. "You make it fine. Don't worry about me. We are among friends here," she glanced around at the others, "and I am not worried about the reality of it getting out to the wrong people."

Harry searched her eyes for the veracity of her words and then proceeded to do as she had asked. He told them that, with Hermione's help, they had discovered that the mysterious creature was a basilisk. He related that Ginny had been abducted and taken down into the Chamber of Secrets, and that he and Ron had gone to rescue her. Harry mentioned that Ron had been left behind due to a cave in, and that he had proceeded on alone.

It was at this point that Harry reached the crux of the story. Swallowing a bit to hide his nervousness, and glancing uneasily at Ginny, he told about meeting the ghost-like image of Tom Riddle, whom he discovered to be Lord Voldemort, about fighting against the basilisk, and how, with the help of Fawkes and Gryffindor's sword, he had killed it.

Finally, with frequent glances at Ginny, he then proceeded to tell the rest of the story.

"Once the basilisk was dead, there was still Tom Riddle to deal with. He had my wand, and even if I had had it, I couldn't have used it on him, since he was not yet fully corporeal. I realised that the only way I could break the connection between his soul and Ginny's was to destroy the diary. Once I had the diary I plunged the basilisk fang into it and managed to destroy it. With the connection broken, Ginny came back. The basilisk had managed to bite me, during our battle, and, were it not for Fawkes shedding his tears into my wound, I would have died there in the Chamber."

When Harry finished speaking there was a heavy silence. Although most of those gathered there knew the general story, none had actually heard the complete retelling, especially from Harry's point of view, Ginny included. After hearing Harry speak, she was determined to persuade him to share that memory with her. She wondered how they might acquire a pensieve, since they were so rare, debating whether or not to ask Sirius about acquiring one.

Harry, in an effort to lighten the atmosphere, ignored the incredulous looks directed at him, and began to tell them all about his third year, which proved to be fairly humorous. The misunderstandings as to Sirius's true motives and of how Sirius had dragged Ron into the Shrieking Shack had even Procyon quirking his lips in a semblance of a smile.

Harry was very aware that Procyon sat up straighter during this tale and listened quite intently, focusing his full attention on Harry, although he cast more than one sidelong look at Sirius. Harry wondered to himself how much Procyon knew about Sirius, if anything at all. He knew it really wasn't any of his business, but he had to admit he was curious about the whole situation. Sirius had never said anything to him - had not even hinted at Procyon's existence. That omission made him wonder even more.

As Harry finished the story, he attempted to gloss over the debacle following their exit from the Whomping Willow, Pettigrew in tow, but was interrupted by Sirius who gave a blow-by-blow account of what had actually happened.

The others were starting to realise that there was a pattern here and were beginning to exchange glances amongst themselves. Instead of finding that the stories of Harry's exploits at Hogwarts had been greatly exaggerated, they found that the tales seriously under-represented the reality that Harry had actually experienced. They further noticed that Harry had a habit of attempting to direct attention away from himself and his accomplishments. He routinely failed to accept credit for his deeds, which made his version of the stories suspect.

Finally they had arrived at the story of his past year. Harry stared down at the table in front of him, and idly traced the wrought-iron leaf pattern with one of his fingers.

Ginny looked at him worriedly. Up until now, Harry had not had any difficulty relating the tales of his escapades, however, she knew he was incredibly reluctant to discuss the events of this past year. She tugged lightly on his hands, and he lifted his head to look at her. Rubbing her thumb softly against the back of his hands, she silently inquired as to whether or not he wanted to continue.

Giving her a faint nod, Harry took a deep breath and began to tell about his experiences during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. With a great deal of help from both Ginny and Sirius, he was able to tell them what had happened during his fourth year.

At first, Harry tried to avoid mentioning the maze and the subsequent confrontation with Voldemort, but he found that Ginny and Sirius were not prepared to allow him those omissions. Sirius was determined that the true story be told. It was with great relief that Harry finished speaking and took advantage of the ensuing stunned silence to slip off into the garden. The ordeal had taken a great deal out of him, and he needed to be alone and regain some of his equilibrium.

Ginny rose to follow him, but was detained by Sirius, who shook his head at her. "Trust me, he needs some time alone right now. He needs to deal with his demons before he's ready to face anyone, even you." He smiled gently at the young woman, who returned his look a bit dubiously. "I have some experience battling demons. Sometimes you simply need time alone to face your inner self."

Sirius did not let go of her arm, and she finally huffed and resumed her seat, casting him dark glowers even once in awhile and promising herself that if Harry didn't return within the next half hour, she would go off and find him, no matter what Sirius said.

Carina and the others could not help shaking their heads in amazement at the perils that Harry had successfully lived through. Zia Delfina excused herself and returned to the house, although her departure barely registered with the remainder of the group. They were too astounded to take notice of much of anything. Despite their familiarity with bits and pieces of Harry's life, none of them had ever heard the entire story. The amount of ill-will directed towards Dumbledore and his decisions grew, as did their determination to aid Harry in every possible way.

Carina sat and reflected upon what she had learned. Although, she admitted to herself, she had been frustrated with Sirius's refusal to explain why there might be a life bond between Harry and Ginny, she was glad that she had listened to him and allowed Harry to tell the story himself. It was much more impressive that way. Now she had a better understanding of both the life bond and the soul bond that existed between Harry and Ginny. She hadn't quite figured out how Harry's soul had been damaged, however she decided it probably had something to do with either the killing curse Voldemort had thrown at him when he was a toddler, or his recent confrontation with Voldemort in the graveyard.

Procyon, meanwhile, was simply staring at his almost-cousin in stunned disbelief. He could hardly comprehend that Harry had survived that many life threatening events, let alone act as if they were really not all that impressive. What kind of person _was_ Harry Potter? He decided he was very much interested in becoming better acquainted with him. It was apparent that Harry could use all the friends he could find. Procyon was fairly certain that trouble was bound to seek him out during the next several years - at least until Voldemort was defeated.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When they arrived back at the villa later that evening, the group all grabbed their respective bags and dispersed for the night. Everyone, except for Harry, quietly reassembled in the living area, and stacked their wrapped presents on a nearby table. Suddenly the silence was broken by a voice calling loudly, "HARRY JAMES POTTER! Get down here immediately!"

Harry, who was in the process of removing his denims, tripped and came close to falling on his face. He hastily dragged his denims back on, grabbed his shirt off the floor, and ran downstairs fastening his shirt along the way. As he entered the darkened room, a light was flicked on, and everyone shouted, "SURPRISE!"

Harry simply stood there in shock. He stared bemusedly as they all wished him Happy Birthday. Ginny coming up to him and kissing him softly on the cheek brought him back to earth. He gave her a tremulous smile and turned his attention back to the others.

"Thank you," he stuttered. "I never expected this. This…this is the first time anyone has ever celebrated my birthday." Abruptly he shut his mouth as he realised what he had just said. "I mean…erm –"

Ginny slipped her hand in his and spoke quietly, "That's alright, Harry. I think we've all managed to figure that out. Don't worry about it. Just enjoy it!" she encouraged him, flashing a brilliant smile that almost hid the concern in her eyes. She led him over to the couch, and people started handing him presents to unwrap.

Whilst all this was happening, Sirius summoned the house-elves, who provided them with a late-night celebratory snack.

The first present Harry opened was a pair of dragon-hide boots from Bill and Fleur. They were from a Welsh Green and automatically sized themselves to fit his feet and came with a cushioning charm making them exceedingly comfortable. He thanked them volubly, finally realising precisely why they were so intent on dissuading him from purchasing a pair earlier in the day.

Next came Sirius's present, a gleaming green dragon-hide duster. Once again it was charmed to fit him and held a lightening charm, so that he could move about with ease. It also came with several special pockets to store whatever he wished.

Sirius explained that the pockets were charmed to protect their contents. Nothing could fall out, nor could whatever they held be summoned by enemies. The duster also repelled or absorbed most lower level spells and even some of the medium level ones. Against the Unforgivables, however, it was fairly useless.

Harry was speechless at the utter brilliance of this present. He just looked at Sirius, gratitude radiating off of him, and quietly said, "Thank you."

The third present was a wand holster from Tonks. She showed him how to strap it onto his forearm and how to summon his wand with a flick of his wrist. Tonks explained that it could not be seen by other eyes, and was designed to resist summoning spells. She also warned him that he would have to spend some time practising with his new holster, else he send his wand flying across the room in his haste to access it.

Harry thanked her profusely and said that he was sure it would come in quite handy. He was starting to see a pattern in his presents and was very grateful he had such good friends to aid him in his fight against Voldemort. As he considered the holster more closely, he wondered if Fred and George could design a safeguard on the holster, to limit it's egress, thereby making it more user-friendly. He would have to send them an owl in the morning.

The next present proved to be from Fred and George. Somehow, despite the group's disappearance from Grimmauld Place earlier in the day, the twins had managed to send him a large box of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes along with a note expressing their support and their heartfelt thanks for everything he had done for them. Curious looks were sent his way when this was read, and Harry sheepishly admitted that he had given the twins his winnings from the Tri-Wizard Tournament enabling them to set up shop.

After that, Harry found himself opening a large package from Remus. It contained two sets of schoolbooks. He looked at the werewolf with a puzzled expression on his face.

Remus motioned for him to open the top book.

Upon doing so, Harry caught the name written on the flyleaf, _**Lily Evans**_. He quickly opened the top book in the second pile and found it bore the inscription, _**James Potter**_. Harry leaped up and gave Remus a grateful hug, tears filling his eyes. He found himself completely at a loss to express his thankfulness for receiving such a priceless gift. "Where did you get these?" he choked out.

Remus replied that both Lily and James had entrusted him with their books before going into hiding. He stated that he had wanted to give them to Harry third year, however, Professor Dumbledore had dissuaded him from doing so, in the fear that it would be too upsetting for him. He further mentioned that some of his mother's textbooks might be particularly useful in Potions and Charms, as she tended to make extensive notes in the margins of her books.

Harry shot him another grateful look upon receipt of that bit of information. He couldn't wait to start looking through them. Who knew what they could tell him about his parents?

The last present was the one from Ginny. She was looking particularly nervous, as if doubting how it would be received. Harry carefully unwrapped and found a leather-bound volume, similar to the one he had received from Hagrid several years ago. Upon opening it, he discovered another photograph album, this one containing an entirely new set of pictures. He looked up at Ginny quizzically, and she explained that Sirius had donated most of the photographs. They were ones he had collected over the years and had simply been collecting dust on the bottom of his closet in his room at Grimmauld Place. Harry reached up and hugged Ginny to him tightly, tears once again seeping from beneath closed eyes. "Thank you, Ginny. This is unbelievable. You know me so well. Thank you."

A present from Ron was conspicuously missing, although Harry surmised it would have been yet another piece of Cannon memorabilia or a supply of Chocolate Frogs, the absence of neither being particularly notable. Hermione, however, had sent him a book on advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts and an organiser for helping him plan out his studies for his upcoming OWL year. Her note wished him a Happy Birthday, and said she thought he'd find the books useful, but Harry could read the hurt between the lines.

The elder Weasleys had also failed to send a present, which wasn't particularly surprising considering the circumstances they had left that morning.

Harry glanced around the room at the individuals assembled there. He was overcome with gratitude for these people. "Thank you, all of you. Everything is simply brilliant! I can't ever remember a better birthday. It's just, just –" and Harry stopped at a complete loss for words.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Just as Harry was about to turn off the light, he heard a soft knock on his door. He hastily opened it to admit Ginny. He took her hand in his and led her to the balcony. Seating himself in a chair, he pulled her into his lap and sat there soaking up the sheer comfort of her presence - the sound of the waves crashing on the rocks below and the salty tang of the air lulling him into a stare of utter contentment.

"Did you want to talk about anything in particular, or just to visit?" asked Harry, stirring himself after a long while.

Ginny didn't respond straight away, and when she did her voice was hesitant. "Harry, there is something I would like to talk about, but I'm worried you will get mad at me if I ask," she began.

Beneath her, Harry tensed. He had known they would have to address this issue, but he had been hoping to postpone it for a while longer. However, he had no secrets from Ginny and would not deny her this conversation. "Go ahead and ask. I promise I won't get mad," he assured her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"We have talked about many things, but you've never shared with me about your time with your aunt and uncle. Would you please tell me about your childhood?" she requested, her quiet voice matching the stillness of the night. She rubbed the back of his neck lightly. "I know it's hard for you to talk about it, and I know you don't want to, but I think we need to, and I think it will help you to share it with someone." She gently pulled his head around, so she could look into his eyes. "You know I care about you. You know I won't think of you any less. You don't have to hide from me." She touched his forehead with hers and whispered her promise. "I will always be here for you."

Harry took a deep breath and tightened his hold on her, and she tucked her head under his chin. Haltingly he began to tell her of his earliest memories. He told her of what it was like to live with the Dursleys, to be called _boy_ and _freak_, to not even know his own name until he started school, to spend his days and nights locked up in the cupboard under the stairs, to cook and clean, to own nothing and receive nothing. He could feel the tension building in her as he told his tale, and he did his best to ignore it. Logically Harry knew it was not directed at him, but a small part of him, the little boy who was blamed for everything, couldn't help but worry that she was angry with him.

Abruptly Ginny stopped his narrative. "Harry James Potter, get that thought right out of your head!" she rebuked him in a harsh whisper. "I am not mad at you! It is not your fault!" She took several deep breaths before finishing her explanation. "I am furious with your relatives for treating you that way," she growled.

Ginny paused, reining in her Weasley temper. She needed for there to be no doubt in Harry's mind as to the next few points she was about to make. Looking deep into his eyes, she strove to impress upon him the truth of her words. "_You_ have done nothing to deserve their anger and their hatred. No one is deserving of the treatment they afforded you. Their behaviour is criminal, and you should never have had to experience that, let alone be sent back there year after year. It's a good thing Professor Dumbledore and your relatives aren't around right now, or else they would feel the depths of my anger," she practically snarled. She knew it would take a long time for Harry to actually believe her, but she was determined to break the bonds of fear and guilt that scarred the noble git under her.

Harry tried hard to hide his grin. Ginny was incredibly beautiful and alluring in the throes of her anger. He loved that she was angry on his behalf. He'd never had a champion before, and the feeling was rather empowering. Ginny was constantly surprising him, and he found it exhilarating. He pulled her to him more tightly and murmured his thanks for her support, kissing her tenderly on the top of her head.

At her urging, Harry continued his story, voice breaking occasionally over the hurts of the past. Remembering the constant rejection he lived with was not easy. However, he realised that Ginny was right, it did feel freeing to finally share all of his sordid past with someone. Now he had someone who knew him, all of him. He didn't have to hide all the time anymore. He had someone who saw him for what he was, yet still cared for him, and that feeling was like a heady wine.

All through his tale, Ginny held him tightly and stroked his hair soothingly, doing her best to convey her concern and her support. Her heart ached for the suffering he had experienced. She strove hard not to hate his relatives, but she was fairly certain her efforts were destined to be fruitless. As much as she longed to repay the Dursleys for the way they had treated Harry, she sincerely doubted she would be afforded that opportunity.

Professor Dumbledore, however, was a completely different story. His actions, and lack thereof, appalled her. Ginny's expression turned sinister. Whist she may not have access to Harry's so-called family, she fully expected to come in contact with the Headmaster. Her mind began to turn over with schemes as to how she could most vividly express her displeasure with him on Harry's behalf. She had to force herself to not to become distracted and concentrate on hearing the end of Harry's tale.

Finally Harry's voice halted, and she could feel the warmth of his tears falling on her hand. Taking his hand, Ginny led him inside the room and over to his bed. She flipped the covers down and urged him to get in. Then she sat on the edge of the bed and nudged him over. She lay down next to him and pulled the covers over them both. Curling up behind him, she laid her finger across his lips. "Sssshh, Harry, don't say anything. Simply close your eyes and go to sleep. I'm here for you." Nestled together, they soon drifted off to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N - **Well, here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. Your comments are much appreciated. Thank you to my beta DukeBrymin for all his input on this chapter - asking me some good questions in places and helping to maintain clarity and consistency. Also thank you to my dh, Xavric, for looking over a few questionable sections and giving me his valuable input.


	33. Training Begins

**A/N - **I have no excuse, other than a complete lack of motivation and apathy. I am working on getting myself back on track and back into getting this story up and the next part of it written. I am certain I have disappointed and frustrated many people and for that I am sincerely sorry. You, my faithful readers, deserve much better than that. I thank my beta for his continue help and advice and my dh for his willingness to read and share his input. This first part of my story, which covers the summer before Fifth Year has been completely written. It only lacks editing. The second half, which covers Fifth Year at the very least has not been written - part of the struggle I've been dealing with. I have some ideas, but am lacking somewhat in direction and inspiration. I do hope you enjoy this instalment and I will sincerely endeavour not to leave everyone hanging the way that I have just done. If you are still reading, thank you for not giving up on me, and once again, I apologise for the delay and wish I had a good reason for letting you all down. Cheers.

**Chapter Thirty-Three – Training Begins**

Very early next morning there was a loud knock on Harry's door and a voice called out for him to get up and get downstairs. His eyes flew open and the first thing he realised was that Ginny was no longer there. He decided it was for the best, as he didn't want anyone to know they had shared a bed. He quickly donned a sleeveless t-shirt and some running shorts, grabbed his trainers, and ran down to the sitting room. He couldn't believe he'd needed to be woken up. He usually rose with the sun to start his training regimen.

As dinner time approached, Harry was immensely grateful that he had been working as hard as he had while he was at the Burrow. He was tired from all the physical and mental training that he was presently undergoing, but he wasn't hurting the way Ginny was. The morning run and calisthenics, followed by armed combat had almost done her in. And that was all before breakfast. After breakfast, they had studied Charms and Transfiguration, and then had a class in unarmed combat, similar to the one he had been enrolled in in Ottery St. Catchpole.

Fortunately for both Harry and Ginny, the others had brewed up several batches of restorative and pain-lessening potions. After dinner, it was announced that they had a few hours off to do independent study or to rest, it was siesta time, after all. After consulting with one another, Harry and Ginny decided to retire to their rooms and rest.

Climbing the stairs together, Harry looped his arm loosely around Ginny's waist, and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Stopping outside his door, Ginny reached up and kissed him gently on the cheek, and murmured, "I'll see you later. I need to have a kip if I'm going to make it through the rest of the day. As much as I'd love to cuddle with you, I'm simply too tired at the moment."

Harry gave her a soft smile and gently hugged her. "Sweet dreams," he said. "I'm going to drown myself in my Ancient Runes textbook in the hopes that I can play a bit of catch up. I hate how far behind I am. I have twice as much material to master before the end of the summer."

"You'll do fine, Harry," Ginny assured him. "You're brilliant in your studies, you just never had a reason to excel. I wager you could give Hermione a run for her money this year, now that we've found the right motivation." She flashed him a cheeky grin and disappeared into her room and collapsed on her bed in an exhausted heap.

Harry stood there in bemusement before he, too, headed to his room to study. After pulling his shutters half-closed, Harry grabbed a book on Ancient Runes and lay down on his bed to read.

Two hours later, Harry roused Ginny and they descended to the main level and met up with their tutors to study Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Whilst Ginny was ahead of Harry in both of these classes, she knew she would need to work hard if she hoped to be placed in the Fifth Year alongside Harry.

Duelling and Potions followed. In Duelling, they were first tested on what they knew, then they were taught some of the more basic duelling spells: shield spells, stunners, and cutting spells. They were drilled in the importance of being quick on their feet, of ducking and rolling, of having a large arsenal of reliable spells that they could fire off quickly, and of being as creative as possible in their fights. They came to understand that the key to duelling was _not_ getting hit, whilst at the same time hitting their target as frequently and as hard as possible and keeping them off balance. After a short mock duel with Sirius and Tonks, it was brought home to them that they had a long way to go. They also began to comprehend the importance of the calisthenics and physical training they were undergoing.

After supper, they spent time with Sirius, Bill, and Fleur learning all about the Wizarding world. It was brought home to them again just how much they had yet to learn. They also discovered that their lessons were going to include such topics as etiquette and dancing, subjects critical to their station in Wizarding society as Lord and Lady Potter. The evening ended with Harry and Ginny ensconced in the library poring over their books in preparation for the next day's lessons.

Whilst they were in the library, Sirius called the others in for a quick conference to discuss how the first day of training went and to discern if there were any areas that needed tweaking.

"I think we should invite Viktor to join us," Fleur commented. "He is very skilful in the use of a staff. I think they would benefit from such training, as they may encounter wizards armed with staves, especially if Voldemort starts recruiting from some of the Eastern European countries."

Sirius nodded appreciatively. "What do the rest of you think? Is this a good idea?" When all he saw was nods all around, he announced that he would contact Viktor the next day and issue him an invitation.

"Physical training is going to be an issue, if we don't change things up," Tonks noted. "Ginny has a ways to go before she catches up with Harry. If we don't want to burn her out, I suggest having her work with me, whilst Harry works with Bill."

Just as Sirius was about to approve that suggestion, Fleur broke in. "It might be better if Ginny worked with me. My level of physical training is a bit lacking. It might not be as intimidating if I were to become her training partner." She smiled meaningfully at Bill. "And it will give us some time to get know each other better,_ oui_?"

Sirius looked around the room. "If there are no objections, you have my support. The rest of us can split our time between Harry and Ginny. Hopefully it won't take Ginny too long to catch up, and then we can all work together."

As far as the rest of the training was concerned, everyone had only positive comments to make, and all were impressed with the dedication and application that Harry and Ginny were showing to their studies, although Sirius was disappointed to see how much catching up Harry needed to do in both Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. He was reassured to see that even the small bit of studying Harry had been able to put in whilst he was at the Burrow had a made quite a difference in his knowledge level. The boy, or rather young man, certainly was a quick study.

Thinking that the meeting was over, Remus made to rise, when Sirius motioned to him to sit back down. He then stood there, a bit awkwardly, twisting his hand around his shirt tail. "I was thinking, perhaps, of inviting Carina and Procyon to join us for the remainder of the summer." All this was said in a quiet, rather uncertain tone of voice, posing quite a contrast to his usually confident demeanour.

Even Remus looked at him askance. "Sirius, what brought this on? I know you and Carina have a past together," _Understatement of the world_, he thought to himself, "but you haven't seen or spoken to her in what, fifteen, sixteen, years. You don't even know who she is any longer. She could be a Death Eater for all we know."

Sirius' head flew up at this last statement, a glint of fierce anger in his eyes. Remus recoiled at the antipathy radiating off his best friend. He held up his hands in a placating manner. "Sorry, that was uncalled for."

"Yes, it was," bit out Sirius. "I am aware of all that. I know I have neither seen nor spoken to her since she left Hogwarts. I know she withheld vital information from me for longer than I care to contemplate, but, bloody hell, I was going to marry her! She's the mother of my son. If I don't fix things now, I may never have another chance."

The rest of members of the group glanced at each other, sharing looks of discomfort. They did not want to be caught in the middle of this - whatever _this_ was, but couldn't think of a graceful way to exit.

"Is that what this is all about, Sirius?" demanded Remus. "You're going to jeopardise your godson's safety, so you can play house with a son you never even knew you had?"

Loud gasps could be heard throughout the room, and Remus looked absolutely horrified. Sirius shot him an even more vicious glare. Everyone stared at Sirius in shock. Fleur and Tonks looked at each other and shook their respective heads in disbelief. How could they possibly have missed the resemblance?

"I'm sorry, Padfoot," Remus practically begged. "I was completely out of line. I should never have said what I did. I'm truly sorry."

Sirius snarled, "You're right. You were way out of line. That was my business. You had no right to share that with anyone."

Remus defended himself. "You made it my business, their business," he gestured at the others in the room, "when you decided to invite them here. You can't expect them to make an informed decision if they don't know half the story."

"I was planning on telling them tonight, only you couldn't bear not having the upper hand, not being right. You always had to be the one who knew more than everyone else, to rub in our indiscretions and make us toe the line, weren't you?" bit out Sirius cuttingly.

Remus flinched, and Tonks reached over and laid a hand on his thigh in a show of support. Remus took a deep breath, and continued, this time a little more calmly. "Sirius, this is not a game. I'm going to overlook what you just said, at least for now, because the petty rivalries of our past have no business here tonight." He couldn't hide the hurt in his eyes, however.

In a firmer voice, he continued. "This whole thing was your idea, your plan. You wanted to do something to help Harry. This endeavour that we've embarked on is not about us, it's about Harry and preparing him as best we can so he can face Voldemort, arguably the most powerful wizard of our time, and have a fighting chance. If the circumstances were different, I'd say yes, invite her along. Procyon too, for that matter. But we can't make any mistakes here. There is too much at stake."

Remus paused, looked down at the tiles on the floor and then up at the fan on the ceiling. "Are you going to be able to give Harry the attention he needs if Procyon is here, if Carina is here? Or are you going to more concerned with rebuilding your relationship with Carina and trying to establish one with your son?" He looked around the room and was heartened to see slight nods of approval. Taking strength from their support, he continued. "This isn't easy for me to say. Right now I'm guessing your thinking of more ways to kill than should be even possible, but Sirius, you need to consider what I'm asking you."

"Fine, Moony, I'll think about it," Sirius snapped. "But you consider this. Carina was top of her class in Potions, along with Lily and a certain other someone whom we won't mention by name. In fact, she was seriously considering pursuing a mastery in that subject. We could use her expertise, as none of us here have a deft hand at Potions.

Just when it appeared as if the two would resume their glaring contest, Bill intervened. "You've brought up an intriguing idea, Sirius. I suggest, however, that we all sleep on it tonight, and resume this discussion at a later date. In the meantime, perhaps one of us," he indicated himself, Fleur, and Tonks, "could start investigating Carina's background." He held up a hand to stave off Sirius' protests before they began. "Don't tell me you aren't going to do the same for Viktor," he chided.

Sirius deflated, having rightfully been called out. Where Harry's safety was concerned, he was determined to be nothing other than thorough. He well knew the dangers of betrayal, and he wasn't about to allow that to happen a second time.

He nodded abruptly at Remus and Bill, giving them leave to do as was suggested. "You had best check on Procyon, as well," Sirius muttered reluctantly. He was not happy at how things had unfolded, but he could not deny that they were within their rights to ask that of him. He wasn't even certain as to how he felt about things. Yes, Harry was his priority, but now there was Carina and Procyon. He was still attempting to heal from his years in Azkaban. How could he hope to be a friend (a lover? A husband?) and a father? He feared his efforts were doomed from the start.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss this evening?" Sirius asked quietly, whilst glancing around the room.

Following the chorus of no's, the group broke up. Remus looked as if he wanted to linger, but a warning look from his friend, led him to follow Tonks out of the room. He knew that he and Sirius needed to talk, harsh words had been said on both sides, but now was obviously not the time. With a sigh, he recalled from their time at Hogwarts, that Padfoot tended to be the brooding type and was renowned for his ability to hold a grudge.

Fleur stopped by the library and informed Ginny that she would be training with her in the morning to help her work up to the level that Harry was training at. She also reminded Harry and Ginny that they would do well to turn in, as it was getting quite late, and they needed to be up very early in the morning.

Ginny gave an exaggerated sigh of relief and shot Fleur a grateful smile. She wasn't sure if she could take many more mornings like that morning. Living at Grimmauld Place had afforded scant opportunity to exercise, and besides, as her mother would have informed her, it wasn't ladylike.

Harry and Ginny parted ways in the hallway after giving each other a sweet hug. However, part way through the night, Harry awoke to find Ginny's small form slipping under the covers beside him. Wordlessly he snaked out an arm and pulled her into his curve, and they both fell back to sleep with smiles on their faces.

As the week wore on, Harry and Ginny found they were adapting to their new routines. They even found time to lounge on the beach in the sun and swim in the crystal waters of the Mediterranean. The harder they pushed themselves the easier their subjects seemed to become. Each evening they found themselves snatching time for themselves to just sit and talk and revel in their growing relationship.

The Saturday before Ginny's birthday, Harry approached Sirius and requested that they go shopping.

"Ginny is really hoping to try out for the Quidditch team this coming year, and I want to buy her a decent broom. The brooms her family owns are so old and worn, that using one would really hurt her chances to make the team," he quietly explained to his godfather, after first checking that Ginny was nowhere within sight.

Sirius heartily agreed to his entreaty and called for an impromptu meeting in the sitting room. announcing that there would be another shopping trip to Florence after supper for anyone who wanted. His announcement was met with cheers, and that evening, as soon as the meal was over, everyone repaired to their rooms to prepare for the outing.

Unbeknownst to Harry and Ginny, Sirius was planning on meeting up with Viktor whilst they were there to discuss the possibility of him joining them. The background checks that they had done on him had revealed nothing of import. Yes, he was a graduate of Durmstrang, however, neither he nor his family seemed to be tainted by the Pureblood hysteria that ran rampant in Britain. He was also hoping to run into Carina again, who had also passed her background check, but knew the odds were against that, since it was a weekend, which, he knew from talking to her, was usually spent at home with her family.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After a great deal of chaotic activity, everyone was finally ready to go. With a few pops the whole group disappeared and reappeared at the apparition point in Firenze. Remus agreed to accompany Harry on his errands, the girls decided to head off in the opposite direction, while Sirius and Bill left to care of business matters.

Unbeknownst to the others, Sirius had set up a meeting with Viktor at one of the local trattorias. As they strolled down the cobbled street, Sirius filled Bill in on his plans. Espying Viktor occupying a table covered with a gay tablecloth under the shade of an umbrella, the two men headed in his direction.

Viktor, upon seeing them, waved them over. He stood to greet each of them with a short bow. Sirius and Bill bowed in return and then pulled out chairs. As soon as they were seated a waiter appeared and took their orders. After the waiter had left, Sirius cast a Muffliato and set a perimeter alarm. He then turned to Viktor.

"So, Mr. Black, vat can I do for you? And vat is ze reason for all ze secrecy?" inquired Viktor gesturing at the encompassing charms.

"Before I say much more, Mr. Krum, I will need your assurance that you will not betray what is discussed here this evening to Voldemort or any of his followers. Harry assures us you can be trusted, and, whilst we trust his judgment, we need to be certain of your loyalties." He stared the foreign wizard straight in the eye. "I believe in being up front with those I work with. In light of that, I believe you ought to be aware of the fact that we have done a thorough background check on you and your family, prior to contacting you."

Viktor looked a bit perturbed at the idea that Sirius would have him investigated, but he refrained from commenting and waited for Sirius to finish speaking.

"We have a business proposition to put before you, however, before proceeding, we need to know if you would be willing to take an oath of loyalty?" Sirius turned an intense gaze on Viktor.

"You are friends of Harry?" returned Viktor.

Sirius nodded.

"Does he know you are talking vit me?"

"I am Harry's godfather," replied Sirius. "At present, he does not know I am here talking with you, however, I plan on discussing our meeting with him as soon as I have a chance."

Viktor appraised the man in front of him. He stared deep into his eyes and could see the sincerity that accompanied his words. He made a decision. "Yes, I am villing to take an oath. I have a great respect for Harry Potter. He is an honourable man. If you are helping him, and are seeking my assistance, zen I am more zan villing to lend it."

"Thank you for trusting us. Without your willingness to take a such an oath, we would be unable to tell you much more. Since you are willing, we are free to share with you all that we have discovered so far, and then address the main reason I have requested your presence here this evening," responded Sirius.

"Are you going to introduce me to your companion?" inquired Viktor, raising an eyebrow.

Before Sirius could reply, the waiter arrived carrying a tray bearing two steaming cups of cappuccino, a _panforte_, and a _bomboloni caldi_. After thanking the server, the men returned to their discussion.

"Pardon me," said Sirius, "that was extremely ill-mannered on my part. Viktor Krum, I'd like to present my friend William Weasley." The two men nodded in acknowledgement. "Bill is the oldest brother of Harry's betrothed, Ginevra Weasley."

A look of shock crossed Viktor's face. "Harry is betrothed? Ven did zis happen? He is rather young to be betrothed, no?" he shot off quickly.

Sirius laughed. "Yes, he is rather young, however, I think it will greatly benefit him in the long run."

"I can see how zis vould be true. Betrothals are quite common among my classmates. My parents vould vish zat I myself vould enter into a betrothal. If I obeyed zeir vishes, my fiancee and I vould not be getting married until she finishes her studies." A wistful expression crossed Viktor's face. "Ze girl my parents have chosen is very pretty and very sweet, but I do not really know her, and she is not Harry's friend, Hermione. I am conflicted about zis. I do not know if Hermione tinks about me ze vay I do her. Perhaps it vould be best to do as my parents vish," he concluded regretfully.

Sirius and Bill exchanged glances. Here was a piece of information they had obviously missed, which might lend an interesting twist to their plans. Sirius tried to remember if the report had mentioned a relationship between Viktor and Hermione, or even a possible betrothal between Viktor and a fellow classmate. He gritted his teeth in frustration. He could Remus in his head chiding him for his lack of thoroughness and grimaced in acknowledgement. Remus was correct, once again. Sirius really needed to sit down and clear the air with him. The tension that filled the air whenever they were in the same room was really starting to disturb him.

Snapping himself out of his reverie, Sirius redirected his attention to the young man sitting across from him. He definitely needed to spend some time becoming acquainted with Viktor - he seemed to have some surprising depths to him. It was obvious that he was not simply an arrogant Quidditch star, but rather a man of insight and reflection. Glancing over at Bill, he saw that the younger man was similarly appraising their potential new ally.

"Well then, let us proceed," offered Sirius. The oath was quickly and discreetly administered and soon the three men were sitting back and relaxing, whilst exchanging stories like old friends, sipping their coffee, and enjoying the pleasant warmth of an Italian evening.

Viktor, recalling that there had been a purpose to their meeting, was about to question Sirius, when the man in question stood up quickly and called out, "Procyon," leaving Viktor feeling a bit bewildered. He seemed to be addressing a young man, who looked to be slightly older than his friend, Harry.

The young man in question halted, looked around and finally spotted Sirius motioning to him. He hesitated for a moment, seeming to debate whether or not to respond to his father's hail, then casually strolled over to their table. He looked inquiringly at Sirius and waited for him to speak.

"Procyon, I had not expected to see you here this evening," exclaimed Sirius in obvious surprise and delight. He stepped forward as if to embrace the young man, when the look on Procyon's face caused him to rethink his course of action. Instead, he gestured towards his companions and said, "Bill you have already met. Allow me to introduce you to Viktor Krum. Viktor, Procyon Conti."

Procyon's eyes widened in surprise. What was his father doing sitting at a trattoria and sipping coffee with one of the best seekers of all time? He certainly seemed to run in exalted circles – first Harry Potter and now Viktor Krum. Who next – the head of the French Ministry?


End file.
